No Hope Left
by x-Artichoke-x
Summary: RE6. With multiple outbreaks across the globe by an unknown culprit, they must unite. But with so much at stake, the question arises: Who can you really trust? ChrisxJill PiersxOC LeonxAda JakexSherry.
1. No Hope Left

**_No Hope Left_**

Well here I am with another story; this is my take on Resident Evil 6, using just what I got from the trailer. It's obviously going to be AU whenever any other news is released. But hey ho, the trailer got my imagination going and I thought I'd take a stab at it. I'm not the best so don't be expecting it to be phenomenal. The characters are those from the trailer in case you didn't know. And Borislav is actually a Serbian name, not a real place…

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Wrapping his arms tightly around his legs, the man gazed in awe at his surroundings. For as far as the eye could see was vast mountains, each heavily covered with snow that glistened with the light of the moon. The sight was nothing short of beautiful. It made the world appear so calm, safe…peaceful. The man gently closed his eyes; the notion couldn't be further from the truth.<p>

For over a year, he had been tackling various outbreaks across the world. Some small, some unfortunately on a much larger scale. He knew the attempts to stop the attacks were futile, but it was better to try, than acknowledge they were fighting the unwinnable war. At least with each outbreak they were able to save some people. Even if it was just one person from a whole town, it was still seen as a little victory. This time around they had been more successful. Of the 60,000 inhabitants of Borislav in Serbia, an estimated total of 10,000 people were rescued, much higher than the previous outbreaks. However, more people may have been saved, but the BSAA were still none the wiser as to who was behind all these outbreaks.

The man unclasped his hands to poke one into his pocket, retrieving a small picture of his family. Even with gloves, his hand still shook with the extreme cold temperatures as he gazed upon it. Without knowing who the terrorist group was behind these attacks, he dreaded to think what type of world the generation after him would be living in.

"Do you miss them, Captain?" Chris Redfield snapped his head up from the photo. He hadn't even heard footsteps approach him.

"Yeah, of course I do. But this is my job…" Chris replied calmly, stuffing the scruffy photo back into his pocket. He moved his hand to sweep off the thick layer of snow on the rock next to him, patting it once cleared to offer the younger man a seat. Piers smiled and took the offer, taking a seat next to his superior.

Piers Nivans had been part of the North American BSAA since 2005, showing determination and skill in the battlefield, along with a selfless attitude, he excelled in his job. After the supposed death of Jill Valentine, Piers was partnered with Chris Redfield for some missions and the two sparked friendship. Together they had been fighting the recent outbreaks.

"Well hopefully we'll be going home soon. The virus is contained here." Piers' voice shook slightly as the cold penetrated his clothes. Immediately he wrapped his black cheque scarf over his fair hair and around his head, covering his mouth and nose.

"The virus may be contained, but I doubt we'll be going home that soon. Before they clear the city, we're going to have to see if there's any trace or evidence as to who did this." As Chris spoke, steam exiting his mouth as the warmth hit the cool air.

"Considering the last three cases we've been to like this we haven't found anything... Do you really think this time will be any different?" Piers mumbled through his thick scarf.

"Realistically, probably not… But we've got to hold out hope. I'm not going to give up yet."

"The world needs more people like you, Chris. If there was, perhaps the end wouldn't seem so near."

"…The end?"

"Open your eyes. The world is changing and not for the better. It'll only be so long until all cities and towns in the world are wiped out because of these viruses. Sure we're trying our best to help, but even still the question keeps arising, is it enough?" Piers plucked his head up to look across the mountainous view before him, appreciating the beauty of mother earth.

"You have a very pessimistic view, Piers…"

"There's a fine line between pessimism and realism, Captain. We can't hide from the truth."

"So long as I have my family I have hope. We're not defeated yet."

"I hope you're right… I really do." Piers replied, looking up to his friend. Chris gave a slight smile, but looking into the younger man's blue eyes worry remained embedded within them.

Chris brought his hand up and gave a firm reassuring pat to Piers' back. Perhaps there wasn't much hope left for the world, but they would fight until the end if necessary.

* * *

><p>Leon had gone through the routines more than enough times; it now became second nature to him. In recent years the security had been dramatically increased, but nevertheless Leon knew the routine. He was lead through the halls of the White House by a much larger security guard who towered over him, and was even bigger built than Leon himself.<p>

Stepping up to the large engraved door, the guard opened it and signalled to Leon. He replied with a nod to thank the older man. Leon entered the room, immediately catching sight of the older man sitting at the desk. The man gave a smile and rose from his seat to greet him.

"Mr President, you wanted to see me?" Leon spoke moving over to shake the hand of the greying man.

"Please Leon, just Adam…" He began with a smile. Adam Benford was the man who spotted Leon after the Raccoon City incident, immediately getting Leon into the military agency; Leon owed his entire job to this man. Of course now he was his boss, but still the two were close friends. "Nice to see you made an effort Leon, as always."

Leon looked down at himself sheepishly; he was wearing a black shirt and neat jeans, not a suit like most people. The President just laughed.

"America is under extreme threat as you well know. These bioterror attacks aren't letting up, and our friends the BSAA haven't got anywhere with who's behind it. Leon you've got more experience in this than most, that's why I want you to personally investigate further into these attacks. I'd like you to meet our new agent, I hope with your experience and her intelligence you'll get somewhere." Benford began, and moved over to put his hand out to welcome over the young female in the room. "Leon, this is Helena Harper, she'll be your partner."

The brunette woman swept a piece of thick hair from her eyes and put out her hand to Leon. He accepted it graciously and returned her smile.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too, I've heard much about you Leon." She adjusted her shirt at the back while speaking to the taller man.

"I expect the very best of you two, we depend on you." President Benford spoke and handed over a folder to Leon. Leon and Helena glanced to each other, giving a nod.

"We'll do our best." Leon said.

...

"I just hope it's enough…" The President mumbled.

* * *

><p>For the time of year, the weather was unusually warm. Of course that meant everyone grabbed any opportunity to enjoy the sunshine. Having found a generously spaced house in the countryside of Pennsylvania, Jill Valentine had found her solace. It took months of recovery after her years of captivity, but for the last five years she had been living life peacefully with the knowledge that Albert Wesker was finally dead.<p>

Stepping out into her large garden, a smile was brought across her face as she caught sight of the small boy underneath an oak tree smiling back at her.

It was strange how weather could affect a person's emotions; the good weather really did bring a genuine smile to Jill's lips. It made everything just seem better, like there wasn't a care in the world, made her forget any other problems, and made it seem peaceful.

"Mom, come push me!" The small boy squealed as he jumped onto the swing attached to the oak tree. Jill gave a smile and hopped down the garden towards her little son. She wandered behind him and carefully placed both hands to his back to begin to push him on the swing.

"How high do you want to go Alex?" Jill asked the four year old happily.

"High please!" She laughed at the little man's enthusiasm and did as he asked. After the birth of her son, she worked less and less for the BSAA, finding she enjoyed spending time with her family more so than her job. Plus she knew the dangers of her job; she couldn't be so selfless now she had a child. Nevertheless the worry still remained embedded within Jill, she knew the BSAA had enemies, and with these recent outbreaks she worried for her child's future. There were memories of the past that she would never want him to know.

Jill continued to push the boy much to his delight. Her eyes wandered off the brunette youngster in front of her and over to the road further away. She saw a black car stopping further up the road from her house, and for whatever reason she was put on edge. Fear completely overwhelmed her and her hands shook as she grabbed the rope of the swing. Four masked people stepped from the car, glancing towards their house. Jill stopped pushing, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the ropes tighter. She had always hoped this day would never come.

…

"Why'd you stop mommy?" Alex asked turning around with innocent eyes.

"Come on, let's go inside quickly." Jill immediately grabbed his wrist forcefully and sprinted towards the house. Occasionally she would glance over her shoulder as she ran, watching as the people made their way slowly closer. She ignored the complaints of her son.

Entering the house, she quickly got down to her knees, gripping the young boy's shoulders.

"Listen to me Alex. I want you to go hide, okay? Don't ask why, just go upstairs and find a really good hiding place, alright? And don't come out until I tell you too. Don't come out for anyone else." The young boy let out a worried nod; he wasn't used to his mum looking so worried. "I love you son."

The boy ran up the stairs swiftly followed by his mother. Jill ran into her bedroom, hopping over the bed to get to her bedside table. She quickly retrieved her trusted Beretta from the drawer, and checked it was loaded. The brunette swiftly moved down the stairs silently stepping behind the door of the living room. She poked her head around looking towards the front door as the men approached. She gripped the gun tighter.

One of the men opened the door without hesitation, moving their head to examine around the house. Each member was wearing a gasmask and unidentified uniform. As they entered, two quickly made their way up the stairs. Jill took a deep breath and went to swing around to shoot the others heading towards her. Before she had the chance, a strong hand was brought to her arm, twisting it backwards, and forcefully throwing her to the ground.

Jill shook her head, and tried to remain focused, though being caught severely off guard meant she was already shaken. She staggered to her feet, noticing one man had been behind her. Another, who entered through the front door, made his way towards her. She stepped back trying to avoid being cornered. It wasn't going to be a fair fight, and she could see her gun was thrown across the room. The only way to get to it would be to go past the men.

…

Alex had run into the wardrobe in the spare bedroom. Tears fell from his emerald eyes, but he tried to stop any whimpers from leaving his mouth. He heard faint quick footsteps coming up the stairs, and prayed they belonged to his mother. The footsteps trailed off and he figured they'd entered another room.

He reluctantly moved to the gap between the wardrobe doors, peeking out between them. The boy jumped and let out a squeal when his eye level was met with the red eye of a gasmask looking back at him. The mask tilted to the side, and immediately the person ripped open the doors dragged Alex into his arms.

…

Jill heard her son's squeal, making her blood boil. She reached around to elbow one of the men in the face, but as she turned to the other he placed his arm around her neck holding her in place. She kicked against him, but as she tried to struggle, the grip was tighter on her neck, blocking the trachea.

The other man recollected himself, and made his way to Jill, attempting to grab her feet. She thrashed her legs so not to be grabbed, however the one who held her neck, reached around and injected a liquid to her neck. Immediately she felt drowsier. She fought her body, and threw her head back, whacking the man behind her. With gained opportunity, she kicked the one in front of her in the face, and slid over to collect the gun.

Jill's head began to go fuzzy, she started seeing multiple people. Drowsily, she lifted the gun and began to fire rounds to what she thought was people. As darkness shaded her peripheral vision she heard a groan, indicating she had hit one of the men.

"We've got the boy…" A raspy voice spoke. The two men before Jill ran out, one holding their shoulder.

Jill used all her strength to push herself off the floor, staggering after them. Her hearing was fuzzy, but she heard the worried screams of her child. She desperately fought her fatigue. She tripped over a table, and once outside she heard the familiar sound of a car engine. Tears filled her eyes, and before she knew it her vision was black and she fell silently onto the grass.

* * *

><p>I know it wasn't the best first chapter but I hope you guys like it and see how it progresses.<p>

Artichoke,

x


	2. Fight Inside Is Breaking Me

**_The Fight Inside Is Breaking Me Again_**

Title is from Nothing And Everything, by Red. Thank you reviewers I'm glad you liked it. Jane as always, you're lovely to me, and I hope you enjoy this story as much as the last. And of course the same goes to , you're reviews really mean so much to me. I hope all of you like it.

* * *

><p>"Here, waffles. The perfect cure." Claire Redfield placed the delight before Jill on the table, attempting to raise some emotion from the older woman. Since meeting through Chris, Claire and Jill had hit it off and continued to be good friends, much to the annoyance of Chris who accused the two of conspiring against him.<p>

Claire wasn't the best with words, she was an emotional train wreck herself, so she could hardly help herself let alone others. But she hoped to help with a peaceful offering of food. To an outside waffles are nothing special, but for Claire they were always her comfort. During exams, or first day back at school, her parents would always make them waffles for breakfast. And after their parents' unexpected death, Chris made waffles in a vain attempt to comfort his dearest sister. Since then it became Redfield tradition, waffles were there to help. It turned out waffles were the only thing the Redfield siblings could make successfully.

Jill gave the slightest of nods, had Claire have blinked she would have undoubtedly missed it. No smile came to Jill's face. Claire let out a light sigh and took a seat next to her at the table, studying the other woman as she began to pick with her food.

Jill looked like she hadn't slept all week, her eyes were puffy, hair greasy, and skin the palest Claire had ever seen it. Perhaps even more pale than when she returned from Wesker's grasps. Claire couldn't blame her for looking like that, but she did nothing other than worry about her friend.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm fine."

Jill continued to fiddle with the food on her fork, never actually eating, nor raising her eyes to look at Claire.

Claire had immense admiration for her strength in such a hopeless time, but it did worry her. Jill didn't seem to show any emotion at all, she would never raise a smile, or laugh. And perhaps most worryingly of all, she never cried. That's what worried Claire the most. She just wished Jill would stop bottling up everything that had happened. After a week she hoped Jill would be ready to talk. Claire did try to get her to open up, however any time she did, Claire ended up being the one blubbering her eyes out and needing the comfort.

"It's been over a week, Jill."

"I know."

…

"So, do you want to talk about what happened? Maybe going over it, you might remember who did this…" Claire babbled, she didn't believe what she said. Jill didn't know who was behind the kidnapping, and unfortunately neither did the police. She just asked, hoping to find some way to get Jill to speak.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jill didn't raise her voice or show any sort of emotion. She didn't feel pain, she felt numb. The most important thing she had was stolen from her. She couldn't comprehend that. Jill stood silently, setting her plate to the sink, and swiftly leaving the room.

Claire let out an exasperated sigh, bowing her head to say a silent prayer for her friend and nephew. She knew only one man would have any hope at getting Jill to talk.

* * *

><p>"Are you leaving so soon?" Piers' asked hastily stepping into the military tent. Chris didn't bother to turn to him, just continued his packing, throwing any clothes lying around into the large bag lying on the camp bed.<p>

"Soon? I should have left a fucking week ago!" He spoke through gritted teeth, carelessly chucking another pair of trousers into the bag.

"We were in a mission. The objective would have been disrupted if you found out immediately when it happened…" Piers kept his voice low, trying to calm his infuriated Captain. He took a step right into the tent, closing over the flap so not to disturb the rest of the camp, nor let them hear the shouts of Chris.

"Don't defend them!" Chris pummelled his fist against the tent wall, trying to relieve some of the pain he felt. The BSAA had held off on telling Chris the news until after his mission, something which evidently didn't go down well with him once he found out.

"I'm not defending them, Chris, alright? They should have told you, I agree. But it was a tough situation, we were in a mission and telling you would have taken your mind off it..." Piers gently sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to appear confrontational so to keep the older man calm.

"Oh yeah, on a mission, right? And tell me Piers, how successful was this mission, huh?" Piers bowed his head, Chris had a point. Their mission was to look for any evidence of who started the outbreak in Borislav or at least any information regarding the new strain of virus being used. As they had suspected, they found nothing. Whoever was behind the outbreaks, certainly knew how to cover up their tracks.

Although his Captain was just as upset as ever, Piers was slightly more relaxed as Chris's voice had lowered and he seemed to be coming down from his furious state.

"Not successful…" Piers' voice was little over a whisper.

"Yeah so while I wasted my time looking for something which was never there to be found in the first place, he was being taken from me!" Piers winced as the shout echoed through the tent. It saddened him that Chris was still unable to speak the boy's name aloud. It was evident although he showed anger outwardly, on the inside the man was being torn apart.

"There is still hope Chris…" He gently placed his hand upon the shoulder of his superior and friend.

"No… No. There isn't okay, do you hear me? …There is no hope left."

* * *

><p>"We're almost there now…" Helena spoke, briefly taking her focus off her driving to look towards her partner.<p>

"Lovely neighbourhood, isn't it?" Leon glanced around the surrounding area, the flats were dull, each wall covered in obscene graffiti, and the streets littered. With the help of Leon's aid, Hunnigan, they had retrieved an address of a suspected bio-weapon dealer. With meeting him, they hoped to gain names of those behind these outbreaks, or at least some information involving it.

Helena stopped the car, and gave a nod to her partner. Although they hadn't known each other for long, the two got a long as if they had known each other for years. Trust didn't seem to be an issue, and already they could act without words, knowing what the other would be thinking. With Leon's experience and initiative, and her level-headedness and intelligence, they made a perfect team.

The two made their way up a flight of dingy stairs that hadn't looked to be cleaned in weeks. Arriving at the third floor on the block of flats, they found themselves at the door of the supposed dealer.

Helena brought her hand up and knocked harshly upon the grubby door. A slight rustle was heard from the other side, confirming to them that indeed someone was home.

"Who is it?"

"We're government agents; we just need to ask you some questions Mr Bates…" Helena spoke, stepping closer to the door ensuring she would be heard. Both hoped with the female voice, the man would feel less threatened and perhaps more likely to open the door.

"Just a second..."

…

After a short time, neither agent heard any noise, sparking concern in both. Helena learned forward pressing her ear to the door. With no sign of movement, Leon quickly dropped down, and lifted up the letterbox to look within the house. He could just about see a person in the kitchen, fiddling with the window.

"…He's making a run for it." Leon's voice was riddled with anger. He gently pushed Helena back from the door. "Stand back."

Taking a step back, Leon then lunged forward bringing his foot to smash open the door.

"Impressive…"

Once down, Leon ran past the door and sprinted straight into the small kitchen, yanking the man by the collar from the window, and roughly chucking him to the ground.

Helena glanced into the tiny living room. The room was very bare, nothing more than a television, sofa and of course a large collection of marijuana plants. She made her way to search in the man's bedroom.

The man cowered away from Leon, remaining on the ground. He tried to compose himself, fixing the collar of his t-shirt and running a nervous hand across his shaved head.

"Let's cut the chitchat shall we? Considering you ran from us, that isn't screaming innocence at us." Leon said through gritted teeth, as the man stood from his position, still keeping distance from the much bigger built man. "We know you're involved in Bio-weaponry. Tell us what you know."

"I don't know anything." He replied without hesitation.

Leon brought his fist up to collide forcefully against the other man's face, sending him back to the floor.

"Hey, you can't do that, you're police!"

"I'm not police." Leon shrugged, "Now do you want to talk or continue aggravating me?"

He stepped up from the floor once more, nursing his bruises cheek. He let out a defeated sigh.

"Look I don't know anything. I know why you're here, all these outbreaks across the world. It's nothing to do with me, I swear. I wouldn't want any of this… I need the money man, I get the weapons and I sell them on." Leon let out an exasperated sigh. Unfortunately, he could tell Mr Bates was telling the truth.

"Part of the deal is I haven't a clue who the people are, or what the viruses are used for. It's better that way, for both of us. I'm as scared shitless as the next guy with these outbreaks, the last thing I want to know is I'm the one causing it. I just need the money…"

"Do you know anything?" Leon pleaded. "Any names? Any pictures? …Anything?"

"The names used are fake, even I know that... There is something though, I have a picture of one of the women who came recently…" He quickly poked in the pocket of jeans, bringing out his phone. He began to search through to show said picture. "Granted it's not great quality…"

"How'd you get the picture?" As Leon asked, the man's face beamed slightly.

"She was pretty… Funny enough I don't get much action…" Leon just shook his head, with closed eyes, a small smirk appearing on his feature.

"That's a little creepy…"

The man shrugged off Leon's comment and passed the phone to him showing the picture. Helena had finished searching the room, and met up with the two in the kitchen. She moved over to peer over Leon's shoulder as they looked.

Leon tried to hide the shock which washed over his face. Even with a bad photograph, Leon never would forget who those piercing green eyes belonged too.

"She's pretty, wasn't expecting that…" Helena said as she looked at the Asian woman, giving a slight worried look to her partner as he seemed somewhat shocked.

"This is great, we'll be taking this." Leon said waving the phone, much to the protest of the man.

"Oh and we'll be taking this too," Helena chirped in, lifting up the laptop being held in her arm, a smile playing over her face.

"Thank you for your help Andrew," Leon said walking towards the door. Andrew followed closely, hoping they weren't actually going to take his belongings.

"Expect to hear from the police…. Oh, and I'd advise you to hide those," Helena pointed to the plants in the living room and gave a smile before both agents left.

…

"Hey, are you alright?" Helena's voice broke the unusual silence which had fallen between the two partners. Leon had been staring out the window the whole journey, no snide comments or jokes, he seemed very subdued.

"Yeah I'm fine; just wish we got something a little more useful…"

"Well a picture is pretty useful. If we get a name, then all we have to do is track her down and get some answers."

The coloured drained from Leon's face. He was in a tough situation, he always knew what Ada did, but she was never evil, surely she couldn't be the one behind the outbreaks. Obviously he recognised the woman, but he couldn't decide to compromise his job and keep his mouth closed about her identity, or admit who she is and snitch the woman he truly cared about. For the mean time at least, something held Leon back from revealing her identity.

"Hey, you sure you're alright. You look like you've seen a ghost…."

* * *

><p>Steeping into the house, Chris took in the very familiar surroundings of his house. He threw his bag onto the stairs and made his way to the living room. Unlike most times he returned, the house didn't feel like home. It looked the same, everything was in place. But something was missing. The house was empty, eerily quiet.<p>

Opening the door, Chris's eyes meet those of his beautiful wife's. Neither spoke a word, just looked deeply into the other's eyes. Both looking for comfort, for some sort of solace. Although her eyes never left his, no smile came to her face. Her bright blue eyes looked dull, empty.

In an instant, Jill left her seated position, and walked over to Chris, immediately throwing her arms around his neck. Gripping his shirt tightly, she held her body close to his. He wasted no time to wrap his arms around her waist, savouring her smell. Burying his head into her neck, tears fell from his eyes. Worryingly none fell from hers.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay, realised I had all these ideas for the story and unfortunately have been too busy to actually write it! Hope you enjoyed.<p>

Artichoke,

x


	3. Pray For Better Days

**_Pray For Better Days_**

Title from Tupac Better Days song. Thanks for the reviews everyone, and FluffyBunny4eva, since I can't reply to you, thank you for the review. Nice name and I really hope you enjoy the rest! Random point, I assume the BSAA don't have ranks, but Chris was called Captain, so I thought I'd shove in rankings anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sunlight split through the curtains, waking the man from his slumber. And here started another day. Another day of torment. In honesty he wished never to wake up again. His life felt like a nightmare, one he could never wake from. He could never get away from the pain.<p>

As always he would wake with some hope, some comfort. But as he swung his legs from the bed, and hobbled out, those feelings soon left him. He would wake to an empty house, no pitter-patter of small feet, no excitable laughs of an innocent child. That broke his heart.

His heart shattered that little bit more, when yet again there was no figure lying in the bed next to him.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Chris rose from the bed and threw on a large hoodie. He took a glance in the mirror, face was clearly exhausted, hair dishevelled and he noted he was probably well over due a shave. He shrugged off his appearance; he really just couldn't care less anymore.

Chris walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. Sitting at the table, Jill was silently reading her book. In any normal circumstance it would bring a smile to his face, not today. He wondered these days if she was ever actually reading anything, he more just assumed she took the time to try and think through the confusion. The book was a mere front.

He gently placed his hand upon her shoulder. She flinched. Regardless, Chris kept his hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing his thumb along the back of her neck. It was little affection, but both benefited greatly from it. Slinking around to take a seat beside her, Chris kept his arm around her.

"Did you sleep?" Jill closed her eyes as he asked, letting out a gentle sigh. Sometimes she wished they wouldn't talk, sounded absurd but sometimes she just wanted to relish in his affection in silence. Words seemed to break any comfort his actions could bring.

"Not really."

Chris sidled his chair up against hers, bringing the two as close as possible. He looked longingly into her dull eyes, she quickly averted her gaze. Pulling upon the arm situated around her shoulder, he brought her into him. Jill complied and found a comfortable position on his chest, while he buried his head into her neck, savouring her delicate smell.

She felt the bristles of his stubble brush against her neck, sending tingles along her body. Jill closed her eyes, listening to the rhythmic sound of his heart which correlated with his gentle breathing. He placed his free hand up to cradle her face, slowly beginning to entwine his fingers in her brunette locks. His breath became more hitched, less rhythmic and much more staggered. She could tell her was trying to overcome his unwanted emotion as he always did. He hated if anyone saw him upset, especially Jill. He felt he needed to be the strong one for her. But this time it was different.

"I love you…"

…

"Do you blame me for what happened?" Jill's voice was little more than a whisper as she asked.

Immediately Chris retracted from their embrace, he blinked away the tears and frowned at her. Did she really think he would ever be like that? He wasn't that type of person, he was completely selfless. And in fact if the blame lay with anyone in his eyes, it would be himself.

"Of course I don't, it hurts that you even have to ask…"

Jill remained silent, looking emotionlessly into his eyes.

"If anyone is to blame it's me, I should have been there Jill. I should have been there to save you and I should have been there to save my son…. God, strangers on the street call me a hero. I'm pathetic."

"You are a hero, Chris. And I'm glad you came home safe." Her quick topic change clearly showed she still wasn't ready yet to talk about their son. Chris saw her wince as soon as he mentioned him.

"It's a nice day. We need groceries, how about we go for a walk after?"

"…I don't want to leave."

Chris regrettably nodded; Jill hadn't left the house since he'd arrived. It was hard to tell if she was angry or just upset. No tears fell from her eyes, though neither did a frown appear on her features. The perfect poker face.

He gave her a rub on the back, before leaving to get changed. Regardless of Jill not wanting to leave, they needed food, so Chris would have to get it.

…

After lousily chucking on a pair of scruffy jeans and black t shirt, Chris shut the door to their bedroom. As he made his way to the staircase, his eyes moved to the closed door across the landing. Said door had been firmly shut since he had arrived, and figured it hadn't been opened since.

Opening the door, Chris was overwhelmed with memories of happier days. The room was untouched, curtains open, bed covers slightly dishevelled, and the boy's favourite teddy scattered on the floor. The room looked lived in. Once again tears pricked the aging man's eyes.

* * *

><p>The letter was like any other that came through the door, nothing startling. However when opened, the smell of familiar perfume wafted into his nostrils as he read, and of course it was finished with a red lipstick kiss mark. Her trademark. The letter was unsurprising. Every now and again she would meet up with him, but never would their meetings be spontaneous.<p>

"Are you listening to me?" Leon snapped his head up to catch her eyes, he had dazed out of their conversation. She looked at him sternly, piercing green eyes penetrating his. Underneath her sharp exterior, he could tell it was a front, and could almost swear he was seeing a smile forming on her lips. He continued to look bemused at her, as she frowned. Raising his eyebrow towards her, he gave a sly smile. After a moment, her exterior broke, and a smile broke across her lips, leading him to let out a slight chuckle.

She was near perfect to him. Elegant cheek bones, mesmerising eyes, fantastic body, and on top of that, strong willed. Perhaps it was because he rarely saw her that he felt like that. Or maybe there was something tantalising about how perfectly unattainable Ada Wong was.

"This is serious Leon, an attack on America is imminent. The North American BSAA along with the Northern Europe branch are caught up in all the attacks in smaller countries. Their guards are down, a perfect opportunity for an attack on the United Kingdom, or more likely the United States of America…"

And there lay Leon's confusion with Ada. She seemed legit and to be on his side, however from the photos retrieved earlier it was clear she wasn't.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't want the end of the world either…" Leon let out an agitated groan, nothing was black and white with her, it frustrated him to no belief.

"So please tell me then you're not the one causing this?" Leon had been tearing himself up over his doubt. Ada wasn't a hero, but she definitely wasn't a villain. He had kept his mouth shut over the photo, but was completely unsure if he had made the right choice.

"Let me guess, there's a dodgy photo of me floating around involving the selling of bioweapons?" She flicked a piece of dark hair from her eyes, and let a small smile play on her lips.

"Good guess…. I haven't said anything about it. I don't think they've identified it as you yet, but it's only a matter of time."

"Aren't you withholding information then?" Ada teased, the sly smile never leaving her mouth.

"I like to give you the benefit of the doubt Ada."

"You're getting soft in your old age Leon." He merely scoffed at her reply.

"Tell me I won't regret doing this? Are you behind these outbreaks?"

Ada looked into his eyes, debating if she should reveal everything to him. As much as she teased, Leon was a good guy, however that still just wasn't enough. In a job like hers, she learned to trust no one.

"I have one more piece of information for you…" She began.

"Feels like Christmas all over again."

"Well technically this is more for your friend. I don't know much, and I don't know if it's even true to begin with. But there's a little glimmer of hope for him within this file…" Ada reached and passed a brown folder over Leon's kitchen table to him.

He gave her a confused look, but quickly thanked her. Her eyes meet his in a longer than expected glance. She was a hard woman to read, but Leon could almost swear there was fear embedded deep within the emerald orbs.

"Do you want to stay?" Perhaps it was because he hadn't been with another woman in a couple of months, or his feelings for Ada were more than he thought, but he thought it would be worth a shot.

Ada knew exactly what 'stay' meant, for a brief second she considered it. However she knew full well, spending any more time with Leon, ultimately she would spill to him. Something she couldn't risk.

"I'll see you around Leon…" Giving a sly wink, Ada slipped out of his house and out of his life once more.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me, Mr President?" Helena asked politely. She felt quite privileged to be called to the President without Leon by her side.<p>

"Take a seat…" Helena complied and sat herself nervously opposite the President. "I just wanted to fill you in on the current situation. The people need to know what's going on. Mass hysteria is about to begin, and they deserve to know what these viruses are. It's for that reason that I'm coming clean about Las Plagas, Raccoon City…All of it."

Helena nodded slowly as he spoke.

"There have been threats against America and now against my life. Rumours of me coming clean along with the news that our friends the BSAA have finally achieved some knowledge on the outbreaks is clearly worrying those behind the attacks. Finally we're gaining some speed on the terrorists."

President Benford paused for a second, taking a deep breath. It was hard for him, time was ticking. The terrorists seemed always to be one step ahead, and now with threats against his life, he knew it would only be a matter of time before he was dealt with. He just hoped he could tell the people what they deserved to know, before those behind the outbreaks got ahead of him.

"You have to keep this from Leon…He's a great friend and more likely than not he'll argue against me revealing the truth, and place himself to protect me. You two need to focus on protecting America from an attack, him knowing all this would just distract him. If you can do that, I'll reveal the truth of these viruses, ultimately suffer the consequences but at least the people of America will know the truth and together hopefully prevent these terrorists from succeeding…"

The President was clearly emotional as he spoke. It was easy for the normal people, they had a blanket thrown over their eyes and didn't know the true threat of these attacks. He, on the other hand, felt full responsibility.

"I won't tell Leon, I promise." Helena held out her hand to shake her superiors.

"Thank you, Helena. Let's pray we can stop this…"

* * *

><p>Chris sat himself heavily down on the sofa, letting out a huge sigh. The day's seemed to drag on, Jill barely spoke, she only did if he prompted her, and he didn't feel up to going out. Trying to take his mind off all of it, he flicked on the television.<p>

The first channel was news he was about to flick on, unable to bear to hear more devastation, however the bulletin grabbed his eye.

"Eight killed…" He muttered under his breath, immediately sitting upright. Fear burrowed into his spine, as he started to turn up the volume.

"It's been reported that eight of a team of twelve North American BSAA members have been killed in a mission in Borislav, Serbia. The names of those killed have not yet been released, but family members have been informed…" The woman presenter began, as various pictures of Borislav and the BSAA came onto the screen. Chris felt the palms of his hands shake, he kept praying what he was hearing wasn't true.

"It's thought that the incident happened during an investigation into the recent outbreak in the area. They were attacked by what has been called a giant B.O.W." Chris sat further on the edge of his seat, whenever an image of his dear friend cropped onto the screen. "The team were being lead temporarily under Lieutenant Piers Nivans, after the sudden departure of their Captain, Christopher Redfield, three days prior…"

Jill crept into the room, listening intently to the news report. Her heart saddened as she looked at the heartbroken man on the sofa. Yet another blow to Chris, she worried how much more he would be able to take. She slid around behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder, and bringing the other to stroke the short locks of hair. She leaned over, bringing her face to his to leave a gentle soothing kiss on his cheek. Chris's eyes glistened with tears, as he never removed them from the screen before him.

"Director of the BSAA, David Wilson, made this statement…" The news cut from the presenter, to a video footage of a BSAA press conference, with Director Wilson beginning his speech.

"It is with great sadness, that we have to announce the deaths of our fellow soldiers and friends. They were brave men, who fought with dignity and pride. They fought for our freedom and our lives, forever will we will be indebted to them..." The Director paused, clearing chocking up as he spoke. "The BSAA achieved in gaining the information we set out to get. Unfortunately with such gain, came tremendous loss..."

Chris frowned at the directors words. Jill kept herself draped across him, leaving the faintest of soothing kisses along his jaw as he began to tense. To gain this 'information' as the Director said, the BSAA had to lose eight of their men, Chris had to lose eight of _his_ men. He seriously doubted if their fight was really worth it anymore.

* * *

><p>Got the chapter out! Success! Hope you enjoyed, feedback is greatly appreciated.<p>

Artichoke,

x


	4. Storm

**_How Long Have I Been In This Storm?_**

Title is from Storm by Lifehouse. To those I can't thank personally, C Redfield 86, as always thank you for reviewing I hope you continue to like it. Jane, I believe I didn't thank you in the last chapter! I'm such a bitch, thank you for both reviews, means a lot to me. I'm glad you liked it, and you're also so complimentary! For what it's worth, if I was Ada I would have 'stayed' too haha. Not Going To Happen, thank you for the review. Seems to be my music player has called the song Nothing and Everything, damn you Windows! I hope you enjoy the rest. Finally Fluffybunney4eva, again thank you for your review, it means a lot to me. And I'm glad you like it! Enjoy!

Edit! Sorry if there was an email about an update, with the release of the new RE6 trailer, I've had to edit the story! We weren't far in, and so I've just changed Beards Nevence to his correct name, Piers Nivans. Sorry to upset you, I loved Beards, but he's now Piers! Haha, sorry for any confusion caused, blame Capcom! Must say though, second trailer was more orgasmic than the first! Nearly died when Chris and Leon fought... Sorry, went off on a tangent. Again, apologies, blame Capcom.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Alex asked looking up to the hazel eyes of the woman walking next to him. He looked at her with sheer innocence.<p>

The boy was inquisitive and undoubtedly intelligent, but at such a young age he didn't yet know the definition of evil, he didn't fully understand danger. He missed his parents greatly and most nights his eyes wouldn't be dry. However the mystery woman looked after him. If he needed food or drink, she would give him exactly what he wished. She would never snap or raise her voice at him. And on top of that, she promised him she was a friend of his parents. With his innocence, he believed every word she spoke.

The woman gave a smirk as the young child asked the question for the umpteenth time. She lightly gripped his hand and lead him across the landing site, heading towards the fired up helicopter.

"You can call me J." The woman gave him a bright warming smile as she said loudly, attempting to be heard over the roar of the helicopter.

The door to the helicopter opened, and she carefully brought her slender hands under the boy's shoulder to gently pick him up off the ground and into it. Taking one last glance behind her, the woman elegantly pushed herself up and into the helicopter.

Fixing a strand of long hair behind her ear, she took a seat next to the young boy, giving him a sweet smile which he returned without hesitation. He may have missed his parents, but at least J was certainly nice to him, and took care of him. She smiled at him with pride, and treated him just as well as his mother did.

"Where are we going, J?" The boy asked, watching intently out the window as the aircraft lifted off the ground, and moved upwards.

"Let's just say, we're going on an adventure…" She placed her hand to his head and playfully ruffled the chocolate locks. Just like a mother would to her son.

* * *

><p>The minute the door was opened to the suburban house, arms were flung around Chris's shoulder, pulling him unexpectedly into a strong embrace. Composed, he wrapped his arms back around the small pretty blonde woman, gently patting her back.<p>

After what she deemed a long enough hug, she retracted herself from Chris's arms, giving him her best attempt at a genuine smile. A feat more difficult than expected.

"How are you, Lauren?" She let out a minuscule sigh, and lost her façade of happiness.

"It doesn't matter about me, Chris, I'm holding on. But, God, how are you? I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. I couldn't think of anything worse." Lauren moved aside, and allowed Chris to enter her house.

"I'm getting there, it hasn't been easy." She placed her hand to grip his bicep, giving a comforting squeeze.

Her eyes were full of worry as he spoke, it didn't go unnoticed by Chris. This was why the two got on so well, Chris could honestly say Lauren was the most caring woman he knew. She related well to everyone, regardless of their background, and had the interpersonal intelligence that many others desperately needed. Her feelings were secondary to others. She knew no matter what she may have to go through, others would be going through worse.

"And how's Jill? I haven't spoken to her in ages..."

Lauren McKay became a key member of the BSAA in 2005, fresh out of university. She was too passionate and far too caring to ever be an agent. To be an agent required strength and the ability to avoid being emotionally attached. She, however, excelled in the aid side of the BSAA. She held a doctorate in clinical psychology and used this knowledge as support for the families of the BSAA members and of course the agents themselves. She would be there to help them through any trauma they would have to go through. So, of course, along the way she became close friends with Chris.

"She's…She's not great. But that's a story for another day…" Leading Chris into the hall, he moved his hand to stop her going further. "How is he?"

She gently closed her eyes, making Chris's heart sink. He knew this wouldn't be good.

"He's not good at all…. He's heartbroken, he feels guilty…He just keeps tearing himself up about it…" Lauren chocked slightly as she spoke, her green eyes filling up once again with tears. "And he won't talk to me…He just says I'll psychoanalyse him and make him out to be crazy… I really hope you can help him, Chris."

Chris had actually been the one to introduce Piers to Lauren back in 2007, she used to joke she needed a man, and Chris had just met his new male, and perfectly single, partner. Putting two and two together, Chris successfully hooked up his two friends. Six years later, and the pair were still going strong.

Chris smiled, and reached the back of his hand to brush the stray tear off her delicate cheek. Over the years, she became a little sister to him. Lauren forced a smile out, and led him into the living room.

"I'll get you two some tea." Lauren gave Chris one last smile and left him alone with his friend.

Piers lifted his head up to meet the eyes of his superior, and quickly rose from his seat. Instantly Chris strode towards the younger man, throwing his arms forcefully around him and bringing him into a strong embrace. Piers sighed onto his friends shoulder and half-heartedly returned the hug, leaving a strong pat on Chris's shoulder. The two separated and Piers returned to his seated position.

"I'm so sorry; I should have never left..." Chris brought his hand up to grip the man's shoulder. Piers kept his head down, focusing intently on the ground, making Chris let out a slight sigh and taking a seat on the sofa next to him.

…

"Don't be ridiculous Chris; you didn't have a choice..."

"I was their leader, you never should have had to take that responsibility. I should have been there for my team, they trusted me. And Goddamnit, I just deserted them, I failed them."

The younger man struck up his head, red eyes meeting those of his Captain's with fury.

"No, Chris. You were their Captain, you were their leader. The minute you left, _I _was their leader. I was the one who was supposed to save them. They trusted me just as much as they trusted you….And I was the one who failed them…"His last words were mere whisper, the emotion of losing his comrades and best friends getting the better of him. Piers frowned and took his eyes off Chris, leading them back to the floor. He let out a sigh, and brought his hands to squeeze away the unwanted moisture at his eyes.

…

"What happened?" It was the question Chris desired to know most. Not so he could undermine or blame Piers, but simply so he would know what the fate of his comrades was.

"We went back into the deserted city, trying to gain some sort of info. We went to the main hospital, the site off the outbreak and found men who were working for the organisation which caused it, obviously trying to cover up their tracks. How they got in there we don't know. After altercations, we killed one of their men. They quickly fled the city. Before completely leaving, they let off some BOW. Somewhat similar to El Gigante or Ndesu, but much bigger. We tried to fight, but our guns were useless against it. So I ordered retreat…But half of us didn't make it."

Piers stopped momentarily, the reliving of the incident becoming too much for him. Chris merely kept his focus on the ground. A concoction of hatred and sadness swelling within him.

"You couldn't have done anymore, Piers…I mean that."

…

"What was this information the BSAA got?" Chris asked not wanting to dwell further on the deaths of their friends.

"One of the men from the organisation had information on him. It gave details of a kind of HQ place being in Langshiang, China. Maybe we've finally cracked this organisation behind these attacks…"

"So what's happening now?"

"BSAA have to wait. These outbreaks have become so prominent, the government have stepped in. This information has to go to them first, and then I assume they'll come back to us and we'll see what we can find…"

Lauren broke the conversation between the two, setting a cup of tea before each of the men. Chris gave her smile, as she sat down next to Piers.

"Our men didn't die in vain then, Piers. If we crack this organisation, their heroism saved an entire world."

Chris spoke confidently, he knew it was what his friend required, and Chris had to be strong. In reality, Chris didn't feel quite so confident; he had little faith at all. Piers nodded ever so slightly, making a smile rise to his lover's face. She knew Chris would be able to get through to him.

"I still just wish it was me, not them." Tears filled Lauren's eyes, unable to think of a life without him.

"Please don't say that…" She brought her arm to his back, gently rubbing along his spine.

"You're here for a reason, Piers, you survived for a reason." Chris said, striding from his seated position over to his friend. He clasped Piers' hand pulling from the sofa and bringing him into a one handed hug, "Let's take down this organisation together, partner."

* * *

><p>Once again it was a quiet day for Jill. She spent the day doing mindless jobs, washing, ironing, while Chris was out. Strangely she relished in the silence. She didn't enjoy the loneliness so she could spend time thinking, but more so she could pretend she was living a different life. One where she had a son.<p>

Chris had returned and they had the usual small talk, then back to silence. His unwavering gaze on her hadn't gone unnoticed. She just didn't want to question him. She continued to make soup, ignoring his strong stare.

…

"I think you should talk to Lauren…" Chris broke the silence.

"I'm not crazy."

"I never said you were. I just think you should get some help dealing with this…" Chris said, leaning on the kitchen worktop.

"Help?" Her voice was as emotionless as ever. It was strange, she didn't seem angry as Chris would have expected.

"Yeah, to talk about what you've had to go through…" Jill stiffened slightly, but continued to stir her soup, adding slightly more seasoning nonchalantly.

"I don't…really think there is anything to talk about."

Chris let out a deep sigh; her calmness was the most frustrating thing for him. He wanted her to talk, he wanted her to get angry, he wanted her to cry. Then at least he would know she was herself.

"You act like nothing's happened!" Again Jill ignored the rise in his voice, and continued to stir the saucepan, rousing more anger in the older man. "I need you to talk to me about it!"

Gaining no reply from her, Chris let out a shout, throwing his hand to the side sweeping a glass off the workbench. Jill flinched as it smashed loudly on the tiles.

"I wake up every day and I feel like I'm forgetting him! Every day I forget a little something about him. I forget the way he laughs, I forget the way he smiles…." Tears formed in the father's eyes as he desperately tried to remember happy times with his son, "I don't want to forget everything about him Jill! I need you to help me remember…"

Jill kept her focus on the workbench, not wanting to bring her eyes over to her broken husband. This was the most emotional she'd seen him get since he came home.

"God, how can you act like he never existed?" Jill remained silent. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Chris couldn't take it, all the frustration and hurt from everything that had happened was finally getting to him. He gripped onto her shoulders tightly, bringing her face around to look at his tearstained one.

"I…I can't." Those were the only two words she spoke. She refused to look into his eyes. He merely let out a defeated sigh, and let go of her, letting her slip out of the room. Chris sunk to the floor, hand covering his face, as he cried. He cried for the loss of his son, and for the loss of his friends.

* * *

><p>Leon and Helena were called on emergency to the Government Headquarters, news of an apparent outbreak spreading like wildfire between the agents.<p>

They quickly made their way into the conference hall, were about ten people were situated. The President himself along with his guards and Director of the BSAA were looking onto the projector screen, where Hunnigan was flashing up images and details.

"I'm going to tell them everything, the people deserve to know about Raccoon City…" President Benford spoke, giving a nod to the arrival of Leon. He didn't look great, Leon assumed this news wasn't going to be good. The President placed his head into his hands, as his breathing became more hitched.

"What's happened?" Leon asked, moving around behind Hunnigan to look onto the computer screen.

"Ninety per cent of the population of Tall Oaks have been infected with a virus…" Hunnigan's voice spoke with urgency as the position of Tall Oaks flashed onto the screen. Director Wilson swore under his breath at the realisation that another Raccoon City had just begun.

"You two have to go in there, get information on the bastards behind this. My people will go in and try to get as many survivors as possible out of there. And for the love of God, keep that virus contained." Wilson fired orders to Leon and Helena, both agreeing quickly with him.

"This isn't coincidental is it?" Helena asked.

"No, we fear it's another terrorist attack…" Wilson said, bringing his hand up to nervously got through the greying locks.

"It's a big city, rounds out to 70,000…." Hunnigan stopped mid sentence with a gasp, as the President suddenly collapsed to the ground.

Within seconds, he was surrounded by his guards, attempting to get him up from the faint. Fear rose among the people as the President didn't speak. What sounded like an animalistic groan escaped his lips however.

Panic set through Leon's veins.

"Step back!" He ordered to the President's guards. They nervously complied. The people watched as the President writhed in pain, his back arched up and then immediately he slumped to the ground again.

….

Slowly, he placed his hands on the ground, and groggily lifted himself off the carpet. As he rose, his head twisted towards Leon and Helena. His skin was deathly pale, his eyes flickered to a red colour….The President was infected.

Hunnigan let out a scream as he slumbered his way towards Leon and Helena. Both of them, along with Director Wilson, retrieved their handguns from the holsters, pointing it towards their friend.

"Stay were you are…." Leon warned the now infected President as he lumbered closer to Helena. She continued to take a step back for each one he took forward.

The entire room was silent, no one wanting to make a move.

Letting out a deep groan, the President lunged to grab Helena.

"Mr President!" Leon shouted as he fired one round straight through the President's skull. The man slumped backwards onto the floor, the entire room fell silent with shock.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay, and sorry if this is a little less exciting than some stories. I know the chapters are perhaps a little slow…. Also for those who celebrate, Happy easter!<p>

x

x


	5. Hope Fills The Heart

_**Hope Fills The Heart And Fades Away**_

Title is from Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin. Jane my darling, thank you for the review, I'm glad you liked it. You're too kind to me, just saying if I were lesbian... Bahaha. Residentkilla, don't advertise on my reviews page, I don't greatly appreciate it. Thanks to all the other reviewers!

Mindless gush, ignore if you wish! Oh my! The second trailer was so damn good! I've tried to alter the my story plans a little to try and include at least some of the storyline that the trailer has brought in. I'm just going to gush a bit about it, so excited! I'm really worried that Chris is different from what we're used to, I don't want Capcom to change my favourite character! I must say too, I'm getting a horrible feeling they're going to kill Chris… Also, I love Piers already! Probably because he's literally just a younger version of Chris, seriously there are similarities in looks to the old Chris. But yeah I have a feeling Piers will have a soft spot in my heart along with wee Redfield haha. Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Leon splashed the cool water into his face, appreciating the refreshed feeling it gave him. Patting down his cheeks, he looked into the mirror on top of the sink. He almost didn't recognise himself, he hadn't shaved, and the stubble that appeared was unfamiliar for him. He looked exhausted, eyes rimmed with red, and large black rings underneath them. It was no surprise, having to kill your friend was never an easy feat. His hands still shook when he thought about it, he had no choice, yet still the guilt swarmed over him.<p>

It proved an even harder feat, whenever the friend in question was the President of the United States. Obviously, the country was filled with terror, along with many conspiracy theories about the death. The government went into panic, half wished to arrest Leon, the other half believed he had no choice. Ultimately, an investigation was being conducted into his death. Leon was yet to be arrested; he could probably thank Director Wilson for that. The head of the BSAA openly stood up for him. Nevertheless, Leon figured it would be a matter of time before he would either be arrested, or at least taken for more questioning.

Leon brought the razor to his face, beginning to carefully shave off the stubble. Unfortunately he had no time to mourn, he and Helena still had a mission. They would go into Tall Oaks and gain whatever information they could. Hunnigan had promised to help. The only issue was they had to do it covertly. Director Wilson knew what they were up too, but apart from that, they mission had to be kept secret.

The paparazzi were having a field day with the President's death. Ever since the name Leon Kennedy came up, they haven't left him alone; if news broke out he was going to Tall Oaks, the latest victim of an outbreak, chaos would ensue. Rumours would flood that he was in fact behind it and was the cause of President's death. They couldn't let such rumours begin.

Leon and Helena were set to leave today, but before he could, there was one thing he had to do. Usually he would ask to meet in a public place, however with the paparazzi Leon couldn't leave the house without being swarmed.

The doorbell rang and immediately Leon opened, welcoming the man into his apartment.

"God, the paparazzi are crazy out there. I could hardly get past them…" Chris Redfield stepped into the small, but modern apartment.

"Yeah tell me about it," He held out his hand, shaking the older man before him. "It's good to see you again, Chris."

Chris gave a nod in response. The two didn't really know each other, occasionally they met and spoke. But mainly they just knew each other through Claire.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" The brunette asked, as Leon led him to take a seat at his small dining table. He retrieved a folder from the chair and sat it on the table, taking a seat opposite Chris.

"I got some information….from a friend. I don't know if it's true Chris, but it definitely concerns you." Leon slid the folder over to the confused man. Chris gave Leon a worried glance, and opened the folder to look at the contents within.

Chris picked up the picture with a shaky hand. The photo was clearly hastily taken, but was still clear in showing the people. Gazing in the direction of the camera was a small boy, brunette hair, emerald eyes, and a small smile playing on his lips. Chris's jaw dropped. His son was alive. His chest tightened. For a long period of time, Chris's eyes were fixed on the child he hadn't seen for over a month. The cheeky smile on the boy's lips brought Chris some comfort.

Alex was being led by a hooded figure. The face was hidden, but undoubtedly it was a woman. And walking behind the two was a man in a grey suit, looked in his fifties, still in good shape, but grey hairs dominated his head. He had familiar features, ones that spiked fear into Chris's mind.

"Chris, if the information is real, your son is being taken to China…"

"Lanshiang?"

"Too good to be a guess…"

"BSAA got information, found that those causing these outbreaks have a HQ in Lanshiang…." Chris said, still keeping his eyes on the small boy. He just prayed this wasn't a sick joke.

"Yeah, well, If this is true, that's where he's being lead…"

"Who is this friend? Reliable?"

"Reliable enough." Leon said vaguely. He couldn't risk giving a name, in case the BSAA had come across Ada. "….The same informant who told me about Jill Valentine's location those years ago…"

Chris snapped his eyes up to Leon. If the younger man was telling the truth, Chris had to believe this information. A couple of months before Africa, Leon had Chris the same vague information from a 'friend', this time saying there was a chance Jill Valentine was very much alive. Of course this turned out to be true.

"Thank you Leon…"

"Do what you will with the information. I pray it's true for the sake of your child…."

* * *

><p>Piers handed the cup of coffee over to Chris, taking a seat next to him on the sofa. Chris went around checking up on his friend, plus he needed to confide in someone about the knowledge he just found out. And no one was more trustworthy than Piers Nivans.<p>

"So they've taken Alex to China?" Piers asked with disbelief. He wouldn't want to upset his Captain, but he couldn't be so trusting of information from an unknown. "Are you going to go there?"

"Well the BSAA are going to be going there anyway, what with the information you found. So yeah, I'm going to find my son."

"But you're not on duty, not for another three months…" Chris was off work for two months with his 'personal trauma', and with the sudden deaths of his teammates in Serbia, that got bumped up to three months.

"No matter what I'm going, the BSAA aren't going to stop me. I know this sounds crazy, but if there's any chance that he is out there, I'll stop at nothing to find him."

Piers placed his hand on Chris's shoulder, giving a strong squeeze.

"I know… And if you go, I do too…" He meant what he said. No matter what, he was Chris's teammate. He would go straight into hell if his Captain asked him too. He had complete respect for Chris, something that was earned over the years he worked under him.

"I can't ask you to do that, Piers."

"It's not a matter of asking, Chris. I trust you with my life, and…and I respect you. If you're going to China, then I will come with you Captain. I'm honoured to serve under you. And I know I'm inexperienced, I'm maybe not as great as you are, and I'm not a leader…" Chris put his hand on Piers' shoulder, stopping him from talking. It was clear he was still beating himself up about the failure of their previous mission.

"Piers, you're the best damn sniper I've ever seen."

"Apart from you…" He interrupted, making Chris scoff.

"I'm a pistol guy; my sniping skills are nothing on yours. Look you're young. But you're the best soldier I've ever seen. And I know you keep blaming yourself over the deaths of our friends…But that's not fair. You'll be a great leader, Piers. Trust me when I say this, someday you will carry the BSAA on your shoulders…"

Piers plucked his head up looking at his Captain. Chris didn't say what he said to make Piers feel better; he said it because it was how he genuinely felt. He looked at Piers and saw the younger version of himself. Someone who's strong, a little cocky, but ultimately will grow into a leader that others will aspire to be like.

"That means a lot to me, Chris…Especially from someone like you."

…

"You got to promise me something, Piers. Please don't tell Jill about Alex, she's going through enough. She's only starting to heal, and this is just going to send her mind into more turmoil. We don't even know if it's true, it's tearing me up, and I rather her not have to go through that too…"

"I won't say a thing, Chris…"

Piers and Chris said their goodbyes, and as Chris left the house, he stopped to say a couple words to Lauren who was on her way in.

Lauren snuck up to her lover who was still situated on the sofa. She immediately threw her arms around him, squeezing tightly and bringing herself up against him. Piers let out a gentle sigh, a small smile forming across his lips. He placed his hand on top of hers, bringing it up to place a soothing kiss on the back of her hand.

"How's Jill?"

"Heartbroken….But I think she'll get better, she really just needs Chris at the moment." Lauren had been to see Jill, much to the older woman's annoyance. Although she didn't wish to talk to her to begin with, as the two conversed, Jill began to open up to the younger woman. In fact she greatly appreciated, and benefited from talking to Lauren.

She moved around the sofa, and placed herself next to Piers. Gazing into his light brown eyes, they seemed to glow once again. Perhaps he was on the road to recovery. It made a smile form on her lips.

"What?" Piers asked; her smiling becoming contagious, as a small one formed on his lips.

"I just….you seem to be getting better." He moved his hands to place a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Lauren kept her hands to herself, savouring his affection. She didn't want to push it, after the trauma he had to go through, affection was the last thing on his mind. And she definitely didn't want to push him further with her than he would want to go. The man needed time to heal.

"I am getting better…" His voice was soft. She couldn't help but notice his eyes moved from her olive ones down to her full lips. Bringing his gaze back to her compassionate eyes, he cradled her face bringing her into a soft kiss.

She brought her hand up to caress his soft face. She pulled gently away, separating the two from their kiss, but keeping their noses mere millimetres apart.

"I've missed you…" The voice barely a whisper brought an inquisitive look upon his face.

"What do you mean?" The conversation couldn't stop his hands from showing affection, he continued to stroke through the long locks of gentle wavy hair.

"I've missed being with you like this…" A saddened smile appeared on his lips. Since he'd returned they hadn't really been like a couple. It was understandable, but still it was hard to not be affectionate when the two had so much love for each other.

Wanting to be able to show his love, Piers brought his lips to hers one more time, this time making the kiss as passionate as his love for her was.

* * *

><p>Jill took the last plate from the table, manoeuvring around Chris to place the dinner plate into the dishwasher. She was much more responsive today, Chris dared to say it but perhaps she was even happy. He hoped this was down to her conversation with Lauren. But as always, Chris was cautious to bring up serious conversation, especially today when she was in a better mood. Their conversation over dinner had been pretty mindless, but at least it was a two way conversation.<p>

"How did things go with Lauren?" Jill stopped wiping the bench as he asked.

"It was….helpful…"

"Good." He didn't want to pry further; he'd learnt that digging further just made her put up a wall even more. It was better for her to say what she wanted in her own time.

…

"I'm sorry." Her voice was the faintest of whispers, still he heard her.

"For what?"

"Pushing you away…"

"You haven't pushed me away." He turned from the sink, leaning against the granite work top to look at her.

"I should have talked to you….I'm just so grateful you're here, Chris." He heard her voice tremble. It was the most emotion he'd hear from her since his return. She kept her back firmly to him, still not completely comfortable. "It just hurts to talk…"

He watched as her hand went up to hold her face. He didn't say a word. She needed her own time to talk about what had happened. He wasn't going to push her.

"I really miss him..." Undoubtedly Jill was crying.

Chris couldn't take it anymore; he swooped around, placing strong hands on her shoulders to turn her gently to him. She kept her head low, sheltered the tears from him. Weeks of bottling up had brought her to an emotional train wreck. He did the only thing he knew he could to bring comfort. Strong arms snaked around her lithe figure, pressing her body against the warmth of his.

After a couple of seconds, Jill brought her arms around tugging on her shirt as she cried onto his shoulder.

"I just miss my baby… I don't even know if he's alive, I just want to hold him in my arms again…" Amongst the sobs, he made out her desperate words. For a split second he contemplated telling her about the picture, but the doubt of not knowing if it was real stopped his words.

Her cries became louder, breaking the man's heart.

"It's okay." Chris lied.

He hushed her gently, bringing his hands to stroke her back soothingly.

He figured it was good for her to let the emotion out, as much as the crying did break his heart to hear. Once she settled, he retracted her from his arms. He immediately brought his harsh hands to stroke away her tears as softly as he could.

"I love you." A smile formed on Chris's lips from her words. He cupped her face, and tentatively brushed his lips against her plump ones, mouthing the same words to her along her lips. The tears had stopped, and Jill brought both hands to his head, moving his forehead against hers.

A month of no intimacy between the two, she couldn't be bothered with his teasing. Without hesitation she brought her lips firmly against his. A full smile appeared on his lips, but was quickly removed by Jill as she placed another kiss onto his lips. She kept her hands firmly on his head, taking full charge of their embrace. Parting her lips slightly, Jill slid her soft tongue from her mouth to flick it across Chris's thin lips.

As Jill continued the passionate kiss, Chris couldn't help but roam her figure. His hands floating over the curves of her body, admiring the enviable figure she had. Both were feeling the heat of the situation, breathing becoming hitched.

After short separation for air, Jill attacked his lips again. This time using her teeth to nibble ever so slightly on his bottom lip, she achieved what she wanted as a hushed moan fell from his mouth, setting him over the edge. He grabbed at the top of her thighs lifting her up, and allowing her wrap her legs around his torso. He had one hand on her backside supporting her upright, the other tangled in the mess of her chocolate locks, as they continued to kiss.

Chris lifted her, awkwardly manoeuvring her onto the kitchen table. She kept her long legs wrapped around him, as he lowered her carefully onto the wooden table. She sat herself up to gaze into the green eyes she had grown to adore. They may have gone through hell, but at least they had each other, nothing would ever change that.

* * *

><p>"The BSAA know about China?" The greying man folded his arms as he asked; his accent was distinctly of southern England.<p>

"I think so…" Ada slyly crossed her legs as she spoke. The man standing before her screwed up his nose at her complacency.

"Well then, you're going to China."

"And what if I say no?" As always beneath her strong exterior, fear was embedded. The man had a strong, domineering presence.

"You don't have a choice. You will go to China, and you will stop the BSAA." His piercing eyes never left hers. His eye contact was strong, full of evil.

"Why do I always get the good jobs?" Ada scoffed, "Couldn't I get the easy job of looking after the kid or something?"

Her joke didn't go down well with her superior.

"She is doing a good job with him," Ada rolled her eyes, a bad mistake.

The man forcefully placed his hand onto her jaw, squeezing with much force. He held onto her, making the skin of her face turn white, quickly bringing her upright out of her seated position.

"You work for me. Don't you ever forget that. You can play house with government boy as much as you wish, but the minute I order for his death, you won't defy me. You know that, and I know that…"

* * *

><p>Ooof! Excitement, mystery man is from the trailer, for those who are very observant you may have caught on. After the woman reveals Jake's identity, it flashes up images of a man in a suit. Now I don't think he looks a thing like Wesker, so I've played around and made him part of my story! I know I've probably made him into a character that he won't be in the game, but meh.<p>

Artichoke,

x


	6. Revelations

_**Revelations**_

Title, well I'm sure there are lots of songs called Revelations, but I'll claim this title is from Audioslave. Thank you to all the reviewers! Jane, no need to apologise whatsoever. The internet is a bloody annoying thing! Haha, thanks for the support. I'm glad you liked it. 'Wow', thanks for the review! AdaxLeon aren't bad! Haha. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>As expected Tall Oaks had gone to hell, Hunnigan was correct on the estimate of those who were infected or dead, around 70,000. By nightfall, the majority of those unaffected had been rescued by BSAA members. Now the mission was to contain the outbreak.<p>

"It's not too far now, Helena." Leon whispered to his partner as they moved through the back streets of the city.

Back streets were safer. The main streets of the city were the area with most people, thus the most infected. By staying off them, and keeping quiet, Leon and Helena hoped to avoid attracting the un-dead.

"Good, this is creeping me out." Helena was a trained agent, but walking down pitch dark narrow streets which echoed with occasional screams, definitely put her on edge. She kept a firm grip on her pistol.

Allegedly the outbreak was said to have started from the University Of Tall Oaks, situated in the centre of the city.

Leon stopped in his tracks, picking his phone from his pocket. Hunnigan came up on the screen, bringing a smile to his face. In no way was Hunnigan obliged to help him, with the death of the President, Leon had little friends at the moment. Yet she continued to support him.

"Are you two holding up okay?"

"We're fine, Hunnigan, heading towards the University now. Everything okay with you?" Leon placed his hand on his ear, hoping to hear through the earpiece better.

"Not quite. I thought I should inform you, the police have a warrant out for your arrest. The President's murder has caused public uproar. The police have to look like they're getting somewhere."

"It was a matter of time, Hunnigan. Listen, you don't have to still do this, if they find out your helping me, you'll be taken down too."

"I was there Leon, you had no choice. I've been your support for years; it's not going to change now." A small smile formed on Leon's lips. "But you need to be careful Leon. Director Wilson may be on your side, but that's not necessarily the same for rest of the BSAA. Stay out of their way, you don't know who might recognise you."

"Affirmative, thanks Hunnigan." Stopping the call, Leon slipped the phone back to his pocket.

"You okay, Leon?" Helena asked him, placing a hand onto his shoulder. He gave a nod, and continued moving. Helena worried for him, she knew he was close to the President, and now to be accused of his murder, she worried how he coped.

…

A shuffle came from the darkness, making Helena jump. Leon held his hand out, stopping her in her place. A slow groan came from around the corner, making her raise her gun.

Slowly a young infected man pulled himself around the corner, dragging his leg behind him. Leon glanced to the leg, a large bite wound ripped through the man's jeans. Maggots wriggled within the flesh, making the older man look away.

"Wait." Leon directed, just before Helena was to pull the trigger to the man's head.

Leon moved closer to him, retrieving the trusted knife from the sheath on his leg. The zombie made a slow lunge towards Leon, making him dodge out of the way. In an instant Leon moved behind the infected, stomping down on the zombie's calf, making it fall to its knees. Grabbing it by the head, Leon slid the knife forcefully into its neck, pulling it along the length of the neck. Blood spurted from the wound, and Leon let go, letting him fall hard onto the ground.

"When there's only one, there's no point using our bullets, it'll only attract more." Leon wiped the blood off his knife onto the clothes of the now dead zombie, and placed it back in the sheath. "Let's keep moving."

* * *

><p>Piers set a cup of coffee before Lauren, placing a kiss on her hair as he did so. She thanked him, but didn't remove her sight from the television news in front of her. Eyes fixed on the scenes of horror before her.<p>

"China's been hit too? ….When will it end?" Her voice broke slightly, as she fiddled with hem of her nightie.

"It was to be expected unfortunately." His hand rubbing her shoulder did nothing to comfort her. "That means I won't be here for long…"

"What?" Lauren snapped her head around to look at Piers, her face fearful. He'd only come home. She couldn't imagine him leaving again so soon. "But you're on leave; they couldn't make you go…"

"Yeah but I want to go with the BSAA to stop this…" Piers knew this was the opportunity Chris was waiting for; no doubt his Captain would go looking for his son. And Piers would be there to support him, they were partners.

"You can't be serious, Piers. I need you here!" Lauren stood from her seated position to stand face to face with him. His suggestion was ridiculous to her, bordering on the insane.

"Look, we'll talk about this later. But I have to go." Holding her shoulders, he swooped down to give a peck on her cheek. She merely sighed.

Piers lifted his bag, and left her frustrated and alone.

…

Once the anger and upset had left her, Lauren had gone upstairs to get dressed; however the sound of the doorbell brought her straight down after.

"Hey Lauren, is Piers here?" Lauren could have guessed it was Chris at the door, the two were like a newlywed couple, couldn't be apart for more than half a day.

"He actually just went out training. There are set backs to having Christopher Redfield as your mentor." She made the light joke, the first smile to form on her lips all morning.

"He doesn't need to get any stronger…"

"Well you know, if he plans to get more muscle I'm not going to complain." A sly smile appeared on her features, as she pictured Piers just as muscular as Chris. The smile left her face, "In all seriousness, I know why you're here. Do you want to come in to talk?"

"No," Chris glanced behind him, "It's a nice day, why don't we go for a walk?"

Lauren agreed, and quickly grabbed her jacket, locking the door behind her. The two conversed as they walked heading towards the park, central of town.

"You came to talk about China, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I'm going with the BSAA to help."

"Yeah he thinks he is too…" Lauren's voice suddenly became harsher, she was still angry with Piers for making his decision without consulting her.

"Thinks?" Chris asked confused. They found a bench surrounded by trees, hidden away from the rest of the ruckus of the park. Chris sat down, swiftly followed by the blonde.

"I don't want him to go. And with all due respect Chris, both of you are crazy for wanting to volunteer…" She crossed her arms, and turned her head from him. Unwanted emotion built up within her.

"I understand that, Lauren. But it's our job, if he wants to go you can't stop him."

"That's what I'm worried about. Chris please, don't let him go. You're the only one who'll be able to convince him, please…" She begged with the older man, tears glistening in the olive eyes.

"I…I can't do that." He hated to see her upset, but he couldn't undermine his principals. "It's his choice, Lauren. Not ours."

She let out a whimper, covering the tears with one hand, and swivelling away from Chris.

"Hey, why are you being like this? You're usually so supportive…" Chris spoke softly, taking one hand from her face, and holding it gently in his. She used her other hand to wipe away the tears, closing her eyes, she tried to compose herself.

…

"…I'm pregnant." Chris just made her out; her voice was muffled by the hand on her face.

"What?" He heard what she said, just seemed to be the only thing he could say with the shock. Whenever the initial shock dissolved, a smile formed on his lips, "Congratulations."

"I haven't told him yet… We didn't plan it, but I mean we have talked about what ifs… He'll be okay with it, just shocked like I am probably." She wiped away any moisture on her cheeks.

"Well you know that's great. I'm sure he'll be happy." Underneath Chris' smile, his heart stung ever so slightly. Of course he was over the moon with happiness for his friends, but it brought back memories of better times with his son.

"Yeah but he's so determined to go, I don't think this will stop him." Chris dipped his head, guilt washing over him. He knew why Piers was so determined, it was his fault. He rubbed Lauren's hand comfortingly. "I know it's his job, and I know he won't be gone for too long….But I have a bad feeling, and if he doesn't come home…"

"I'll talk to him…"

"Thank you, Chris."

"And don't worry; it's not good for the baby." His smile was contagious, and a small one formed on Lauren's lips too.

* * *

><p>Helena and Leon made it to the University of Tall Oaks. The building was as deserted as the rest of the city. They stepped out of the Student Union building into a courtyard in the campus. A large fountain was situated in the middle, with seats and trees surrounding. They were sure in any normal circumstance it would be a pretty scene. But the trees just added to the shadows within the darkness.<p>

A mumble came from one of the trees, making Leon retrieve his weapon and aim into the silence.

"…Help…" The voice was a whisper, and surprisingly Helena actually heard it.

"Wait." She said, putting her hand on Leon's arm, lowering his weapon. He looks perplexed, but she pointed to one of the trees. Stumbling from behind a building, a man appeared. He seemed mid-fifties, little hair, but with a large moustache.

"Please, are you here to help?" The man asked, clearly flustered. His white shirt was blood stained, and splattered in mud and dirt, and the suit trousers he wore had rips near the bottom. Obvious he was a civilian. Leon put his gun away.

"We're government agents, are you okay?" Helena asked quickly, stepping closer to the man. As far as she could see he wasn't hurt at least.

"Yeah, just a little shaken…"

"The BSAA are here to help, we should get you out of here," Helena began.

"No, wait. I…I work here, but….but my daughter, she goes here….I need to find her." The man's voice cracked. Helena shot Leon a glance, knowing the chances of the daughter's survival would be slim.

"Sir, you're our main priority now, we should get you out first." Leon said calmly.

"I told her to hide, I gave her my keys. There are old rooms underneath the buildings, not used anymore. I think the most you'll find in them are old shelves and desks. I told her to go there, knowing there wouldn't be any infected." The man told them. He would stop at nothing to find his daughter.

"Okay well, have you checked the rooms?" Leon figured there was no point in arguing with him, he obviously wasn't going to leave without his child. Plus Leon hoped, knowing he was an employee, he may know something about the University.

"All the buildings, except the science faculty that's where I plan to go now."

"Alright, we'll come with you. Lead the way."

"I'm David Montgomery by the way." The man said.

"I'm Helena, and this is Leon." The man nodded and began to lead the two into the building.

Running down a set of stairs, they found themselves in a much more deserted area of the University. It looked like it hadn't been refurbished in years; the walls were dark, paper peeling and some ceiling tiles were missing.

David got to a blocked up door, turning the knob he established the door was locked.

"She's probably locked the door behind her, but I don't have another set of keys." David looked around the door, fear setting in.

"No trouble, stand back. We don't need keys." David complied and stood behind Leon.

"He's real good at this…" Helena's lips twitched into a smile. Taking a step back, Leon lunged for the door, using all the force in his foot to kick it open, breaking it at the hinges. May not have been very subtle but it did the job.

Leon stepped around the broken door, followed by the other two. The corridor was pitch black, windows were covered with a sheet of dust, and any old furniture had many cobwebs hanging from it. He retrieved his torch from his pocket, at least lighting up some of the corridor.

"Where does this lead too?" Leon asked, jumping over fallen chairs blocking the way. He held out his hand, helping both Helena and David over as well.

"Just a large storage room, I figure that's where she'll be." David trailed off as he spoke, hands going to counter the terrible itch he had on his forearm.

"You okay?" Helena picked up on his actions.

"Yeah, just my skin's been crawling for a while…"

Leon bashed his shoulder into another locked door. It swung open to a large room, stuffed full of furniture, computers, near enough everything. He swung the torch around looking among the lifeless area.

Both he and Helena stepped forward looking among the thrown pages lying around.

David spun on his heels hearing a shuffle from behind some of the furniture.

"Sarah?" From the second he spoke, his breath was taken from him. A young woman lunged from behind, grabbing forcefully onto his neck. Her grip was strong enough, that her hands alone cut the skin. She let out a groan, and bit into his neck, ripping the flesh off. Blood splattered from the wound, as she continued to attack. David let out a blood curdling scream.

Leon heard the groan, and immediately turned, pulling his hand gun to fire a shot through the zombie's skull, making her drop immediately to the floor. He ran up to David's aid, but the man was already infected, his eyes bloodshot and hungry. As he lunged for the younger man, Leon regrettably fired a round into his head.

"Poor man…" Helena sighed, walking towards the death.

She felt slightly sick seeing his bite wound. Swallowing the feeling, she kneeled, examining the body of the young woman. She checked the pocked, and retrieved a large bunch of keys.

"This must have been the daughter…" She said, handing the keys up to Leon.

"We better be careful, she mustn't have been here alone." Leon pocketed the keys. It was assumed the outbreak started with release of BOW's which overran and began to kill and subsequently infecting the people. Since it wasn't released into the atmosphere, it meant there were more survivors as long as they could withstand the attack of the BOWs.

Helena moved the body over, running the torch over it she tried to examine it closely.

"There are no bite wounds…" Leon looked perplexed.

"Any scratches?"

"Not that I can see…She's pretty much untouched." Helena said, shaking her head.

"Then the virus must be airborne. But if that's the case then why isn't the whole population of the city infected? And how come David wasn't affected…."

"He did complain of itching… Maybe it was an airborne attack, and not a release of BOW's as we thought. That would mean the people are already infected… " Helena's voice trailed off as she made sense of the situation. Leon nodded; it made some sense to him. He would never understand the actual biology behind it, but Helena made it seem plausible. She was a smart one. "Maybe that means the virus lies dormant for whatever length of time before becoming prominent."

"If that's the case, the survivors would be infected…." Leon thought aloud.

"Exactly. They could be in danger. They'll have to go in quarantine, and just pray we have some sort of cure…" Helena prayed their theory wasn't correct. It would be horrible to know the people who they thought were saved would in fact die.

"We have to tell the BSAA… I'll contact Hunnigan, she'll get Wilson…" Helena nodded, as Leon retrieved his phone to send the information onto his subordinate. A virus which lay dominant was completely new to them, they prayed a new virus hadn't reared its head up.

* * *

><p>Jill sat with her back to Chris as he entered the bedroom. She was sat at the dressing table, brushing her brown locks, and throwing them into a tousled bun. She caught his entrance from the mirror, giving him a small smile. One he didn't return.<p>

Chris walked and stood behind her, carefully placing a necklace chain around her delicate neck, fastening it up below her bun.

"I found this…" Chris had ventured once more into their son's room, it wasn't any easier the second time. Lying scattered on the floor was Jill's cherished necklace. She'd had it for as long as Chris had known her. "You shouldn't lose your faith, Jill…"

Lying on her chest, a small silver cross glistened with the light from the lamp. She closed her eyes.

Jill was never strongly religious. She was brought up going to church but that was about the height of it. However the cross belonged to her late mother, and was given to Jill for her tenth birthday. As she grew, Jill perhaps didn't believe absolutely everything, however her mother used too, so out of respect for her Jill wore it. With so much death and destruction, sometimes she just had to believe there was something else out there. Something that could make sense of the evil in the world, something that would show there was a reason behind the bad things that happened. It wasn't a symbol of her faith, more of her hope.

"I never really had it to begin with." With losing her son, she certainly had little hope left. And every time she saw the cross it felt almost like a mockery. She could never believe there was a reason for her small child to be taken from her.

Chris knew exactly how she felt. But with seeing the photos he had gained some hope. He wished she would too. He placed his hands carefully on her shoulders, rubbing with the slightest of pressure, acting like she was almost fragile.

…

"The BSAA are being deployed to China tomorrow…" He kept his voice quiet. He knew she was in a desperate state at the moment.

"Who's leading them?" She knew both Chris and Piers had a month at least off.

"…Me."

"What?" Jill stood abruptly, turning to face them. Her face was plastered in disbelief.

"I want to help..." Chris lied slightly, of course his heart went out to the people. But he had his ulterior motive, to find his son. He didn't want to leave her, and on any other circumstance he wouldn't. But no matter how much he loved her, he couldn't leave such an opportunity to find his son. "I volunteered to lead them."

Jill smacked him across the cheek immediately. He let out a groan and grabbed the cheek, he knew Jill's punches, and he could tell she held back from hitting him too hard. Nevertheless his cheek began to redden.

"How can you be so insensitive?" She screamed at him, the mixture of emotions causing her blue eyes to swell with tears.

Chris reached out, and grabbed her hands much to her protest. Once he got them still, he gently held them up to his chest. She looked desperately to his eyes, pleading for him to explain.

"I love you…But I need to go, Jill. The attacks are getting worse, I have to stop this." Guilt swarmed over him for telling the complete truth. Her innocent eyes believed him.

"You can't, Chris. It's not fair..." Her eyes glistened with tears, she couldn't imagine him leaving.

"I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind."

"What about me, Chris? I can't cope without you! I need you, Chris… I need you here." The tears began to steadily flow, running streaks of mascara along her cheeks. "What if something happens to you? I've already lost my son, please, I can't lose you too….Please…"

He brought her hands up to leave a delicate kiss on them; it did little to comfort her.

"This is my decision, Jill… There's nothing you can say." His voice was soft, he didn't want to anger her further. She quickly snapped her hands back.

"Your decision? Stop being so selfish. I'm your wife for God's sake!" Her voice was riddled with anger, however her face just conveyed utter sadness. She was devastated. "It should be our decision! …You didn't even tell me you were going!"

"I only found out today…" Chris reached out for her shoulder, she quickly pushed him away from her.

"No! Don't touch me!" She screamed, tears flowing along her cheeks. He attempted once more to reach for her, but again she just stepped further away.

…

"I'm sorry…" Chris blubbered out. His heart ached for her, he knew this would break her, but he had to find his son. It was his obligation.

Jill clenched her jaw, and quickly wiped the tears off, looking at him directly in the eye.

"If you leave, I will _never_ forgive you…" His eyes leaked with his shattered heart.

"I love you…" He whispered, it was all he could say. Yet still it wasn't enough.

The dam broke, and tears flooded from Jill. She convulsed with every sob, as Chris silently left her.

* * *

><p>I must apologise, I can't write horror very well at all! :O<p>

Artichoke,

x


	7. Next To Me

_**I'll Find Him Next To Me**_

Title is from Next to Me by Emilie Sande. Thank you reviewers! Those I can't thank personally, FluffyBunny4eva, thank you very much for the review, I'm really glad you like the story, and I appreciate your support! Jane, you're a sweetheart, thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it, I hate Chris and Jill fighting too! C Redfield, thank you for your review. Chris is just trying to protect her, in a twisted way. 'Wow', thank you as well! Rokusan 23, *hugs* thank you for both reviews, I hope you enjoy the rest. It means a lot to me. To all the reviewers, I really appreciate the support, it means so much to me.

* * *

><p>"Could have guessed I'd find you here…" Piers took a seat next to his Captain on the stool in the dimly lit bar. He never understood why Chris seemed to love the place so much. It had poor lighting, smelt far from fresh and had very little life at all. Though perhaps that was what attracted Chris, there was no music, and little people, gave silence to think.<p>

Chris replied with an indescribable noise, something along the lines of a grunt, to which Piers let out a laugh. The older man sipped on his beer, as Piers ordered one for himself.

"Jill told me you went out, but she didn't know where. That along with her puffy eyes told me you two had a fight, so I came here. See being the partner of a psychologist has its perks, means I can read you like a book."

"Don't get cocky," Chris scoffed.

"Tell me I'm wrong." The older man rolled his eyes, as a smug smirk was plastered on Piers' lips. Clearly he was right and something had happened between Chris and Jill. His smile disappeared, genuine concern seeping onto his face, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No, not really." Chris was always quite quiet about his relationship, he trusted Piers, but still he was always reluctant to open up with anyone other than Jill. "It's about China, that's all."

"So you know, Chris, I'll come with you. This is the opportunity you were waiting for, and I want to help. I love the kid too." Memories of Alex brought a smile to both men's faces.

Piers and Alex got along well, mostly because Piers himself was a huge kid at heart anyway. He was honoured with the title of Uncle from the small boy, much to the annoyance of his real Aunt. Claire always complained if Alex kept calling him that it would sound like herself and Piers were married. Knowing it irritated Claire, Alex would always cheekily insinuate love between his 'Uncle' and Aunt.

"No, Piers you're not coming, okay?" Chris spoke dead pan, sipping his beer. Usually he would be a little more diplomatic; however with the added alcohol, sense seemed to fly out the window.

"Excuse me? No, that's not alright. We talked about this; you know I want to help." The younger man argued back, he hadn't a notion where this had come from. Last thing he knew, both men would be going to fight.

"Yeah, well things are different. I don't want you to go anymore, so you're not going." Piers scoffed, Chris was treating him like a child. He was about to protest, but Chris turned to him shooting him down, "That's an order, soldier."

The younger man opened his mouth to speak, but no words left his lips. He was completely gobsmacked.

"There's no point in trying to complain to superiors Lieutenant, all I have to say is one word and I can stop you from going." The threatening tone in Chris's voice did nothing to help Piers' speechlessness. Chris removed his eyes from the younger man to avoid the confused look on his face. Chris would be happy to tell him the truth of why he wouldn't let him go, but he could tell clearly he had yet to hear the news from Lauren.

…

"I don't understand why you're being like this…"

"Go home." Chris ordered, the edges of his mouth twitching downwards into a frown. Piers wasn't stupid, Chris avoided eye contact, there was obviously something more than he was letting on.

"Just because you and Jill had an argument doesn't mean you can take it out on me." A sigh escaped the lips of his superior. Piers was right, he wasn't being fair. However Chris was hurting, he couldn't be bothered to try and argue with Piers as well. Honestly, he just wanted to be alone. "What's going on?"

"I don't want you to go because this is going to be dangerous. To try and find Alex we're going against orders. On top of that, it isn't a secret that I have a lot of enemies. I don't want to be responsible if anything happens to you….I can't." Chris had lost enough teammates, the thought of losing his best friend tore him up. It was just made worse that Piers was going to be a father, Chris couldn't have the fate of the young father's life resting upon his shoulders.

"I'm old enough to understand you know? It's my responsibility, not yours. This isn't your choice." Piers raised his voice slightly to his friend. It was humiliating that Chris treated him like his twelve year old son.

"Trust me, you're still naïve." The brunette spat back to him. Piers' selflessness was commendable, but Chris had seen enough young men throw their lives away for him in some selfless heroic act. He couldn't take it to see history repeat itself. "Piers you're a great soldier, you have your whole life ahead of you. I can't let you risk blowing that all away by coming with me."

"I really don't understand this! You were fine earlier with letting me go…" Chris opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it once more. It wasn't his place to tell Lauren's news, but he was coming to the end of his tether with this argument.

"You have so much to live for, Piers. You can't just let that all go. Look, I'm getting old anyway and I just want my son back. But people need you Piers; they need you alive, not throwing everything away for me. Lauren needs you…" Chris gulped the last of his beer, not feeling any better with the added alcohol in his system.

"Yeah and Jill needs you! That's not a fair point, Chris. You can't say my life is of more importance than yours!"

"She's pregnant!" Chris immediately regretted saying it. He slung his head away from the other man. Piers looked at him speechless. "Lauren's pregnant… So yes, your life is more important that mine."

Piers' eyes were bright, he couldn't believe what he heard. He just continued to stare at his Captain, mouth locked open. A mixture of emotions swarmed the young man. He was happy of course, he found more love with Lauren than he could ever have dreamt of. But yet there was still the sudden shock, he couldn't see how he was mature enough or ready at all to have a child.

"I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry... Go home, Piers." Chris closed his eyes, and pressed his fingers deep into the temples of his forehead, trying to curb the shooting headache. Piers ran a shaky hand through his light brown locks. He mumbled something inaudibly and left in shock.

* * *

><p>"Nothing useful over here."<p>

"Yeah nothing here either," Helena sighed. The two had contacted Hunnigan, and she was in the process of passing their information onto the BSAA. For now, they were searching all the various rooms in the basement of the University. But as expected, the rooms were just bursting with junk.

Helena turned the flashlight over to the door, moving towards it to leave. As the room sank into darkness again, Leon eyes were attracted to a small section of the wooden floor board. He could swear there was a minuscule amount of light perforating from the gaps.

"You okay?" Helena turned to ask, once noticing he wasn't following her out of the room.

"Yeah, turn off the torch for a minute…" She complied.

"Look at this…" Helena looked and saw the gap too, it seemed light was pouring from somewhere beneath.

Leon moved and placed his hands on the large desk which was blocking that section of floor. Using all the strength he had, he pushed it out of the way. Each inch the desk moved, another ray of light seemed to glisten from the floorboards, until a handle of a hatch was revealed.

"What the hell are they hiding here?" Helena breathed, she was completely shocked. Whatever the hatch led too, it was definitely meant to be hidden.

"Let's find out." Leon moved and lifted the hatch, revealing grey steps, leading into a darkened room.

He retrieved his handgun and moved down the stairs. Within the darkness light shone from crystal clear cryogenic containers. A small computer screen to the side also brought light into the dark room. The shelves had various laboratory equipment dotting around it, and a clipboard lay to the side. The room looked lived in, nothing had been switched off.

"Be careful." Leon whispered his warning, worried that they weren't alone in the lab. Helena let out a gasp, and lightly grabbed onto Leon's shirt, making him stop in place.

"Look." She pointed to one of the cryogenic cylinders, within a human like creature sat hunched up. Its skin was brown, and was beginning to flake, it looked like it had been burnt. The eyes were covered, but it was clear the creature was a new BOW. It resembled nothing Leon had seen before.

He stepped past the cylinders, and turned around the corner to find one of the cylinders smashed. The body of what he assumed was a scientist lay slumped on the floor, a gaping whole ripped into his chest. It looked as though one of these creatures had escaped.

Leon's eyes wandered onto a VHS upon a bench, he quickly slotted it into the player, and watched on the screen which sat on the wall.

"How long has this been going on for?" He raised the question, as he picked up the old device.

Images flashed on the screen of an abnormally large chrysalis. In an instant, the chrysalis cracked at the top, and from within the outer casing, a creature burst through. The creature showed much resemblance to those in the cryogenic material. The rest of the video was unwatchable, lines of white and black taking over the screen.

"What the hell is all this?" Helena shook her head in disbelief, this was far more than she had ever seen as well.

Leon quickly removed his phone from his pocket as he felt the vibration in his trouser leg.

"Leon, the BSAA have confirmed Tall Oaks has been hit with the same virus released a couple months ago in Eastern Europe. It's being called the C Virus." Leon nodded his head and watched as Hunnigan paused to adjust her glasses before continuing. "A recent outbreak in China is believed to be the same virus yet again. The headquarters of those behind the attacks in Europe are supposedly in China."

"This virus, what does it mean for the people?" Leon asked hastily. He worried for the people of Tall Oaks who were presumed to be safe.

"The survivors have been put in quarantine, and tests are being done on them to see if you are correct. They know that the C-virus is a derivative of the T-virus, so by using T-virus antidotes they hope to curb the onset of this virus until they can learn more."

"This mumbo jumbo means little to me…"

"For the meantime the people are okay… But we don't know how long the T-antidote will prolong the effects of this virus." Hunnigan said in more simplistic terms.

"Good, let's hope we save those people. Listen we've found labs in the University, the BSAA really need to check this out, it could hold more information into the virus."

"Great work, Leon." A small smile formed on Hunnigan's lips, if only for a minuscule second. "I'll tell Wilson, but you two will really need to leave first. The press are becoming even crazier, and putting more pressure on the police."

Leon paused for a moment, contemplating his next move.

"Hunnigan, I need you to fake our deaths." It was a bold move, but he knew Helena and himself had to get out safe and continue their search for those behind the attacks. Hunnigan was reluctant, he could tell, but she had faith in him.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"We're going to China."

* * *

><p>Piers stepped into his house, quietly slipping up the stairs. It was late; he figured Lauren would be asleep. Knowing what he knew now he wished he had has come home earlier to talk to her. His hands still shook with shock.<p>

He slid into the bed, placing body up against the petite body of the blonde next to him. He snaked his arm around her waist, as she faced away from him.

"Are you awake?" He whispered gently into her ear, leaving a small kiss onto her cheek as she seemed to be in slumber.

"No, I couldn't get to sleep. Could have been because I hadn't seen my boyfriend all day and didn't even know if he was okay…" Lauren whispered keeping her eyes gently closed.

"I'm sorry," Piers sighed, moving his hand to rest on her tummy gently rubbing his thumb along her toned stomach. "I was talking to Chris."

"Could have guessed..." She let out a small humourless laugh. She carefully moved her hand to rest onto his. "You're shaking…"

She noticed his breath was hitched when he came in, but thought nothing of it. Suddenly it dawned on her; she flicked her eyes wide open.

"He told you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but I swear he didn't mean too." He mumbled quickly pulling himself from her, and rolling onto his back. She turned quickly to face him.

"I only found out today, Piers, that's why I wanted to talk to you…" Lauren's voice was quiet, she was just as nervous as he was. "How are you feeling about this?"

"Uh, shocked… Scared I guess, but I mean I am happy…" He was incapable of making eye contact with Lauren; he struggled to word how he was feeling. "You do want to keep the baby, right?"

He just assumed she felt the same as he, and didn't even stop to think about the possibilities with the child.

"Umm, yeah I guess… I mean I don't think I could put it up for adoption…" She paused, thinking as she spoke. Abortion wasn't an option for her, and that left only adoption, but she couldn't imagine giving away her child after holding the baby in her arms. "...What do you want to do?"

"I want to keep the kid too. I know it wasn't planned, but I do want to raise the child you know? I mean I feel too young, but… I love you." Piers rambled slightly as he tried to piece together himself exactly how he felt. He worried; he wasn't sure what she wanted him to say. However her lips twitched into a smile, as he spoke, tears threatening to fill her olive eyes.

"God, I'm so happy you said that." She leaned over, grabbing at his face, to leave a tender kiss onto his lips. She moved on top of him, nuzzling her head into her neck.

"Please tell me this means you aren't going to go to China?" She whispered into his ear, as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"No…"

"What?" She retracted from his embrace, as stray tears tickled down her cheeks. "I didn't want you to go, because I can't raise this kid alone if anything happens to you…"

"I know, but Lauren you don't understand. These attacks are getting worse, innocent people are dying. I have to do something to stop it…" She turned away from him, finding it difficult to cope. He reached out to grasp her hand, "Listen we're going to have a kid. What if my son looks up to me as a hero? What sort of hero would run away from this…?"

Lauren let out a light sigh. She couldn't argue with him, and she knew now nothing she could say would change his mind.

"Promise me you'll be careful…" Piers took her hand and left multiple kisses along it, promising to her he would be there both for herself and their unborn child.

* * *

><p>Jill opened the door with haste. The sound of the doorbell ringing in the middle of night obviously shocked her. She frowned as her eyes caught the desperate green orbs of her lover.<p>

"Sorry, are you okay?" Chris's question through her, he was the one who rang the door. His question didn't really make much sense.

"Well I was woken from a doorbell ringing in the middle of the night, so no, I'm not great…" She replied sarcastically. She lied though. She hadn't slept a wink since he left.

"Sorry, I…uh, I forgot a key…And it's a little chilly outside…" Chris's voice shook as he shivered from the cold. He sounded pathetic, and his puppy dog eyes were doing nothing for her.

"Have you been drinking?" Her nostrils were filled with the stale whiff of beer, and she couldn't help but notice he swayed ever so slightly.

"Just a little…But I'm not drunk I swear… Can I..I come in please?" The frown didn't leave Jill's face, she never liked when he drank at the best of times, and everything between them just made it annoy her further.

"Has the alcohol helped change your mind about China yet?" His eyes left hers, telling her the answer before he even spoke anyway.

"No, my mind's set Jill, I'm sorry..." He hoped after giving her time to think, perhaps she would forgive him.

"Hang on…" Jill mumbled turning on her heels to quickly run up the stairs. She wasn't going to let him win this fight, she just hoped he would cave in before her and not go to China.

"Where are you going?" Chris shouted up after her, but she gave him no reply. Her tears had turned to anger.

Stepping back down the stairs, Jill handed the two items over to him.

"Fine, if you're going to China, you can sleep in the car." Jill shoved the pillow and toothbrush into his hands.

"Jill please, don't be so immatur-" She interrupted him shutting the door into his face, and locking it straight after. She hadn't forgiven him yet.

* * *

><p>I hope to keep up with the updates, I'm busy but I'll try my best!<p>

Artichoke,

x


	8. One Last Kiss

_**Just One Last Kiss, Before I Walk Out The Door**_

Title is from One Last Kiss, by J. Geils Band. Thank you reviewers! Fluffybunny4eva, I'm glad you like Piers and Lauren, I've made their relationship more important than originally planned cause I love them too now haha. Jill's a silly bean. Oh no! Forgotten your password? Isn't there a forgotten password button or something to press to reset it? Anyway thank you. Jane, I'm glad you found the scene funny, it wasn't meant to be deadly serious, just a little immature fun. Also I'm glad you like Piers and Lauren as well, thanks for the support. 'Wow', thank you, so happy you liked it, I love Piers too! Thanks to everyone! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>From the outset, he could tell this day was not going to be a good one. He woke up with a splitting headache. It was made even worse by a painful kink in his neck which he figured was most likely due to contorting his body into the strangest of positions, all in a vain attempt to get some sleep. He had established the hard way that his car was not as comfortable as a bed.<p>

Chris woke up to see he had received a text from Piers. One which said he was definitely going to China and Chris had no point in arguing with him. There was the odd swear word thrown in the message too just to reiterate Piers' point. He certainly was persistent; the older man hoped he would have given up by now.

Chris didn't bother to reply. He felt he may as well go in person to speak to him. He still felt guilty from the previous night, and knew an apology was needed.

"You don't look too great…" Chris rolled his eyes, Piers certainly was polite. The younger man moved from the door, holding it open to let Chris enter as he spoke.

"Yeah I feel like shit too." Chris replied, taking a step into the house.

"Don't swear…" Piers teased, telling his Captain off.

"You did enough of it in that message you sent." A laugh escaped Piers' lips as he followed Chris into the kitchen. They may have argued last night, but this morning marked a different day. Anytime the two argued, it was never substantial. A playful punch on the shoulder, and they'd be back to normal. "I should apologise Piers, I was being a jackass, never should have told you about Lauren…"

"It's fine, honestly…" Piers didn't hold it against him, he never would. It was a slip of the tongue, besides he was going to find out eventually.

"So China, huh? You still convinced?" The older man glanced around the kitchen, his eyes caught the large sports bag situated on the table, obviously Piers was all set and ready to leave with the BSAA in matter of hours. He commended the younger man's spirit and determination. Chris had time to think, he was wrong to push Piers. Ultimately it was the younger man's decision; Chris had no right to stop him. He was just worried to lose his friends again.

"Yeah, I'm going. No Captain is going to tell me otherwise."

Chris's lips twitched upwards. Piers reminded him so much of himself, but that was what scared him. Chris knew how selfless he was whenever he was Piers' age, he felt invincible. But now, Chris knew better, he'd lost enough of his friends to how quickly life can be taken. Even though it wasn't what he wanted, Chris knew he could no longer argue with Piers.

"Okay. Well you aren't going to listen to me, so….Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just have to run up to get a couple of things…" Piers turned from Chris to go upstairs to get his extra items.

"Hey Chris…" Lauren's voice made Chris swivel on his heels. She rested herself against the doorframe of the kitchen, a small smile on her face. Underneath the smile though, Chris sensed nervousness.

"I'm surprised you're talking to me." Chris chuckled.

"Hmm, well I'm just a good person." Lauren teased. "It's fine, Chris."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired… and a little scared." She replied honestly, receiving a worried smile from Chris.

"I did try to talk him out of it, you know?"

"I know, thank you." Lauren moved up closer to him, standing opposite the much bigger man. "Please promise me you'll look after him… I really need him to be okay."

"I…" Chris began, but trailed off. He was never one to break a promise, but he felt he couldn't make that promise this time. "I'll try my best. Listen, so long as I can help it, I won't let anything happen to him."

"Thank you, Chris." She stood on her tiptoes and pulled the older man into an embrace. "Make sure to look after yourself too…"

"Of course…" He whispered to his friend, rubbing her back comfortingly. Looking over her shoulder, he caught Piers making his way into the room, bag over his shoulder ready to leave. Chris gently retracted from Lauren. "I'll wait in the car….Take care, Lauren."

Chris gave her a smile, and left the two in peace.

Piers' gaze met her fearful eyes; he slung the bag off his shoulders and let it drop to floor. Within an instant she threw herself into his awaiting arms. It was the moment she never wanted to come. She wrapped her fingers tightly onto his t-shirt sobbing into his chest.

"Please…Please be careful…" Her mumbles were almost inaudible over her sobs. Piers moved his hand to tangle his fingers into her golden hair, gently caressing her back with his other hand.

"I will be, and I'll be back before you know it…" He pulled from her embrace, running his thumbs against her soft cheeks to flick away the tears. He moved one hand from her face to gently rest on her stomach. "You have to look after yourself, and our kid."

Lauren forced out a smile, taking his hand off her stomach to entwine her fingers in his.

"I love you." She said, pulling on his hand to bring him closer to her. She stood up on her tiptoes slightly to lean in and place a loving kiss upon his waiting lips.

"I love you too…"

…

Chris glanced over as the car door opened, a weary looking Piers stepping into the passenger side.

"She seemed to take your departure well… How'd you manage that?" Chris joked; secretly wishing Jill would have been just as understanding. He didn't hold it against her though, what he could he expect? The woman had lost her son; he did understand that losing him would just make it worse. Even still, it didn't make the situation any easier.

"Well she wasn't impressed last night, but what can I say? I'm a charmer…" Piers' comment made the older man scoff. A sly smile was plastered over the younger man's lips. "But yeah in seriousness, she took it very well indeed…"

…

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" Chris asked, giving an inquisitive look. He could read the smirk over the younger man's face with no trouble.

"Nothing…" He quickly dismissed his friend, but the cheeky look on his face never left. Chris peered at him, finally dawning with him.

"Oh my God… You had sex didn't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You had sex last night! That's why she 'took it very well'... God, Piers, she falls out with you for about ten minutes and then you get to bump uglies, all the while I'm sleeping in a shitty car!" The older man complained, making Piers burst into laughter. "Jeez, what it is to be young…"

* * *

><p>Finally the two agents would be getting out of the godforsaken city; the moment couldn't have come sooner. The city was far too similar to Raccoon City for Leon's liking, brought back memories he had long tried to suppress.<p>

Leon and Helena were contacted via Hunnigan; she ordered the two to get to the east side of the city with haste. With the sun raised, the destruction within the city was much clearer. Windows were smashed, cars burnt, and various bloodied bodies thrown across the paths. On top of that, occasional dead still stalked the streets even with the BSAA hovering around.

They arrived at the park of Tall Oaks, in the centre of it sat large playing fields, a perfect place for a helicopter to land. They quickly ran up to the vehicle, Leon slowed as he caught sight of a bald man standing about 100 metres ahead of it.

"I can't thank you enough, Wilson." The director of the BSAA gave Leon a small smile.

"I should be the one thanking you. The information you provided to us could save those people's lives." Wilson said, raising his voice over the noise of the helicopters blades. "Come on, we have to get you two out of here. As far as the world knows now, you two are one of the many fatalities of the Tall Oaks outbreak."

Leon nodded. With their apparent death, it meant they were free to travel to China easily and without fear of being caught for the President's death. And with the help of Wilson, he would be able to get them into Lanshiang without any questions raised.

Wilson turned on heels to jog toward the helicopter, quickly followed by Leon and Helena.

As the helicopter lifted off the ground slowly, Helena moved her eyes across the chaos she had witnessed. The park was still, the trees were blooming and the scene was beautiful to the innocent eye. It wasn't until she looked beyond the beauty of nature that she could see the full extent of the destruction caused by mankind. In midst of the calm park, her gaze was immediately drawn to movement not far from the helicopter. As the helicopter was yet to raise to high from the ground, she could see the movement was that of a figure kneeling. From what she could see, the figure resembled a woman.

"Look over there." Helena gently tugged on Leon's arm to gain his attention. "…Is that a BSAA member?"

Leon turned to watch the woman, she knelt to what looked to be a body lying before her, and taking out a syringe she appeared to take a blood sample from the body.

"It could be… But they aren't wearing the standard uniform…" He peered over, his eyes fixed on the figure. The woman's head was raised, and she looked over to the helicopter as it began to move away. Leon could have sworn her eyes met his, and the face that lay between the locks of blonde hair awakened memories of the past.

* * *

><p>"I'll meet you at the helipad, Captain." Piers buckled his tactility belt across his hips, ensuring the holster was in the correct place. Finally placing his scarf over his neck, and slipping his gloves on, he was ready for the mission.<p>

"Okay." The younger man nodded and picked up his trusted sniper rifle, leaving Chris.

Chris threw off his ragged grey vest, before pulling on a tight green BSAA t-shirt. He placed his pistol snuggly in his holster, before retrieving the khaki green tactical vest and fastening it around his chest. Usually he would be the first ready for the mission, but this time he just didn't rush. He didn't fully understand where his hesitation came from, perhaps he hoped the longer he would wait the more time it would give Jill to contact him. He hated arguing with her at the best of times, his departure would just make that even worse.

The door to the changing room was knocked, and a young worker for the BSAA stepped in.

"Someone has requested to see you, Captain Redfield." The young boy stated.

"Uhh, sure, tell them I'll be out in one second."

"Yes sir. They are in the small waiting room just outside." With a small salute, the boy left the room.

Chris was perplexed, it was known the BSAA were due to leave in ten minutes, he wasn't expecting a visitor. He assumed a superior forgot to inform him of something.

Chris checked himself quickly in the mirror and left the waiting room, quickly entering the waiting room. His eyes scanned the small room, it was empty but for one person. One person he never expected to see.

"Chris…" Jill breathed out, throwing herself towards him, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck. With slight shock, he placed his arms around her petit waist, holding her close to savour the touch he had missed.

"I didn't think you'd come?" He whispered into her ear, slowly leaving a lovely kiss onto her hair.

"Trust me, I didn't want too. I'm stubborn… but it turns out you're even more stubborn if it's even possible." She joked, letting out a humourless laugh. Both were old enough to know such a small bicker like the previous night meant nothing. Love meant much more than one silly argument. And she couldn't let him leave without saying goodbye.

Chris chuckled at her comment, never releasing the tight grip around her small body. If he could, he would stay like this forever. In his arms, it actually felt like he could protect her.

"Don't suppose there is anything I can say to make you stay?" The sigh that left his lips answered her question before he even spoke. Jill slowly pulled from their embrace, her head dipped.

"I'm sorry; it's too late now…" Chris's voice was low.

The two may have broken their hug, but they remained close. Jill rested her hands gently on his chest, dipping her head as emotion build up.

"Hey, don't do that…. Please, Jill…" Chris pleaded with her as he noticed her eyes rimming, placing his hands comfortingly on her arms. He hated to see her cry, probably because it was a rarity. She was a strong woman; it took a lot to bring her to tears, which was why every time she did it broke his heart

She tried to compose herself for him.

"Don't go trying to be a hero…" She asked him of one thing, yet she herself knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself. It was in his nature to be selfless, that's what scared her. Her nimble fingers found a hard object above the vest underneath his t-shirt. She ran her hand up to his neck, taking hold of the chain around it to bring out the object. She caressed the wedding ring in her fingers, "Don't forget about me, Chris."

He let out a lopsided grin, the one that always seemed to melt her heart. Entwining his fingers into hers, he dipped his head to caress his lips against hers. She stood upright, pushing herself against him while deepening the kiss.

The door was quickly opened, making both parties separate quickly and blush like naughty schoolchildren being caught by a parent.

"We have to leave, Captain." Private Rodriguez said, averting his eyes from the pair. He was just as embarrassed as they were. As soon as Chris nodded, he quickly left the room.

Chris brought his eyes back to Jill. Leaving was never easy, her eyes pleaded with him to stay. And for a split second he was tempted. However he was brought back to reality and remembered exactly why he was leaving.

"I love you." He spoke softly, and within a fraction of a second, Jill whispered the same words back to him.

Chris turned slowly from her, his fingers slipping gently out of hers as he left without knowing if he would return to her.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the shorter chapter, been pretty busy so I'm surprised I even got a chapter out!<p>

I thought I should point something out. As far as I know, Piers' age has not been released. I've heard guesses ranging from 30 to teens, so I don't know his canon age. For the purposes of my story, he is late twenties, 27. I could imagine in reality they'll say he's younger than that, but for my story that is his age!

Artichoke,

x


	9. Whispers

_**Hear The Whispers In The Dark**_

Title is from Whispers In the Dark by Skillet. Sorry for the delay, I'll try and keep up. Thank you reviewers. Jane you're a sweetheart thank you for the support as always. I do too hope Chris and Piers are close, I do sometimes feel like I'm writing a ChrisxPiers fic rather than a JillxChris haha. 'Wow' same to goes to you, I really appreciate the support. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>The corridor was warm, uncomfortably so. The woman tried to take her mind off the heat, beginning to watch the various business people who walked by. She felt underdressed. Jeans, red cheque shirt, hair tousled into a loose ponytail, wasn't exactly government attire. She was unsure of why she was called for this type of 'meeting'. Surely it couldn't be good.<p>

Her hands became sticky as she mulled over all the possible reasons she was brought here. Why would the government need her? Perhaps it was because of the previous week where she may have drank a little too much along with revealing a little too much in a public place, or perhaps this was it, they were to remove her from society... Or perhaps more realistically to question ask her about Terra Save.

The woman carefully tucked a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ears, as the door to the office opened.

"Claire, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting…" Claire let out a sigh of relief. The woman was none other than Ingrid Hunnigan, a good friend of a friend. She rose from her position, following Hunnigan. Whenever signalled to do so, she sat nervously opposite the office desk.

"You don't have to look so nervous." Claire took a breath, a smile forming on her lips. She was much more comfortable knowing the meeting was with Hunnigan, a woman she had meet in the past. Initial nerves still hung over her though.

"Is everything okay?" Claire asked, sitting forward on the seat. She couldn't help but notice Hunnigan was yet to take a seat.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Leon wanted me to talk to you…"

"Okay..?" The auburn haired woman was perplexed. She didn't see why Leon wouldn't just contact her personally. The two were good friends, had been since Raccoon City. For a long time Claire had always hoped for something more than friendship. But Leon always seemed preoccupied.

Hunnigan walked back towards the door, glancing out through window to the corridor. Satisfied, she quickly flicked the lock on the door.

"In a couple of days, it'll be announced that two government agents perished in Tall Oaks. I've had to fake Leon and Helena's deaths. They're going to China to continue their mission…" Hunnigan spoke softly; worried anyone would over hear their conversation. She took a seat opposite Claire.

"But why?" Claire asked. She was confused, but undoubtedly appreciated that Hunnigan would inform her.

"President's death…" Claire quickly nodded. It made perfect sense, before Leon went on the mission she could barely get through the masses of press to reach his house. "Claire, this is strictly covert. You have to keep it that way… But he wanted to make sure you knew he was okay."

"I won't say anything, and I really appreciate that you told me the truth…"

Hunnigan nodded, running her fingers through her brunette hair ensuring it was all within the bun.

"That's not all he wanted me to inform you of… Leon saw a woman in Tall Oaks three days ago, someone he never expected to see." Hunnigan paused to push her glasses up, and carefully swivelled the computer on the desk around to face Claire. A picture of a woman's face covered the screen. "Do you recognise her?"

Claire caught her breath. Did her eyes deceive her? The more she gazed at the picture, the more she realised who it was. She didn't know to laugh or to cry. After all these years, the young girl she saved had turned into a beautiful woman.

"Sherry… I haven't seen her since…" Claire brought a shaking hand up to her mouth. Eyes never leaving the blonde woman on the screen. "I told her I would I find her… I promised... But they took her away; they wouldn't let me see her. They wouldn't tell me where she was, they wouldn't tell me anything. I've never forgotten about her…"

Claire's voice shook, awakening memories she had long attempted to suppress. Her clear blue eyes began to water. A day didn't go by when she didn't feel guilty. The little girl looked petrified as the government took her away, crying out for Claire. And she promised she would be there for her. Fifteen years later, Claire realised she had failed Sherry Birkin.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, Claire. Whenever Leon told me, I dug up some information. It turns out she works for the US Government abroad. Neither Leon nor I were ever told of this. Her name's Amy Bamber… She's lives in Durham, flew back there immediately two days after Leon saw her in Tall Oaks." Hunnigan let out a small smile. Leon wanted Claire to know because he knew how much she cared for Sherry. He figured Claire would want to talk the woman after so many years, and undoubtedly apologise.

"North Carolina?"

"Not quite. Try North of England."

"Oh…" Claire said slowly, she wasn't expecting Sherry to be that far away.

"I have an address, if you want to talk to her." Hunnigan handed a small piece of paper to Claire, who graciously accepted it. Claire looked at the address, twiddling it between her fingers, contemplating whether it was worth trying to get in contact with what seemed to be a past life to her.

* * *

><p>The older man gazed out across the landscape. In all his travels, he'd never been to China. And never did he expect his first visit to be like this. The skyscrapers that coated the horizon illuminated the dark night with bright signposts and advertisements. However looking to the ground, chaos covered the streets. Woman and children ran screaming for their lives, as some men would attempt in vain to stop the creatures that stalked them. Chris grimaced, looking away after seeing yet another innocent ripped apart by ravenous teeth.<p>

Subconsciously, Chris brought his hand to his mouth nervously chewing at his nails.

"You okay, Captain?" His actions didn't go unnoticed by his young friend next to him on the helicopter. Chris had been pretty silent the entire journey, his mind clearly focused on other things.

"Fine. This isn't going to be easy..." Piers nodded slowly, agreeing completely with his superior. Chris lowered his voice, "And what of my team? If I go chasing after my son, I'm putting them in jeopardy…"

Chris moved his eyes to the fellow soldiers seated next to him on the helicopter. They were loyal soldiers. But to Chris so much more. They weren't just soldiers, they were men; men who had lives outside of the job. Fathers, husbands, brothers, they all had other lives to lead. Chris couldn't be the one to take that away from them. Did he put others' lives in risk for his own selfish cause?

There was nothing Piers could say; he merely placed his hand comfortingly on the older man's shoulder. Chris gave a slight smile for the sake of his friends. But his mind just couldn't stop thinking.

He plucked his trusted picture from his trousers, smiling back at the small boy who had his arms wrapped tightly around his mother. It was Alex's birthday, first time in five years Chris had ever missed it. How could he pass up the chance to find the person he loved most in the world.

Chris quickly stuffed the picture back in his pocket, swivelling to face his team. He placed his headset on, ready to give their orders.

"Stay close; the infected are roaming the streets. Our first objective, protect the people." Chris reinstated the orders to his team, standing up opening the door of the helicopter. "Prepare to land."

* * *

><p>It was one of those days. The days that Jill just didn't want to leave her bed. She lay underneath the covers, in the foetal position with her teddy bear tight in her arms. She hoped never to get up, just mope for a little longer. She knew what day it was, in the past years it had been spent in utter bliss, the majority of her time taken up by baking an elaborate cake and playing with her family. This year she was all alone.<p>

Jill nearly jumped out of her skin when the door to the bedroom was opened. She let out a sigh, leaning back into her comfortable position as she saw the young Redfield walk through the door. Claire had a large smile plastered on her face; she knew Jill would need it.

"Wake up, girly." Claire bounced over to the older woman, patting her gently on the thigh.

Jill let out a groan and rolled over to her other side, facing away from Claire.

"Is that a teddy bear?" Claire teased.

"Shut up."

"Come on, Jill! Get up!" Claire attempted to rip the cover off Jill, but the brunette woman snatched it back. "We're going to Durham!"

"North Carolina?" Jill asked in disbelief.

"No, England." Claire bounded over to the window, throwing open the curtains allowing the light to enter the room, much to Jill's annoyance.

"I don't want to go on holiday, Claire." She complained, sulking under the duvet.

"Good, cause it's not a holiday. Come on! Stop moping over Chris…" Claire let out an infamous Redfield pout.

"Then I definitely don't want to go! ….And I want to mope over Chris…" Jill whined, burying her head into the pillow, trying to shield her eyes from the sunlight which burst into the room.

"Please come, for me…" Claire begged the brunette woman, this time successfully ripping the bed sheets off her.

"Why?" Jill rolled onto her back, splaying herself out across the double bed, eyes still closed.

"It's a long story, okay? I'll tell you over breakfast..."

"Breakfast?"

"…Well we're family now Jill, I just expected you would make me breakfast, you know? ...Unless you want me to just walk home now, alone in the pouring rain…Without a morsel of food…"

"Fine! I'll make you damn breakfast." Jill conceded, rolling her eyes at the antics of the younger girl.

* * *

><p>The woman watched intently, crossing her arms gently across her chest. The long brunette hair swayed ever so slightly in the gentle wind. Her eyes glazed over with interest as the effects of the virus took hold. The men were out in the open, didn't even see her coming. And even now, they didn't notice her ever looming presence.<p>

Screams of pain shattered through the streets. The group of men writhed in pain, falling onto the floor. The skin began to bubble, eventually bursting in random places. They were gone, infected. She watched as they groaned, losing all sense of humanity. No emotion came upon her fine features.

Her eye was caught to one of the men in particular. He didn't seem to be affected, in fact he watched as they others were dying. For a second, the woman wondered if her contraption had failed to release the syringes on all the men. But the lone man ripped a syringe from his neck, chucking it carelessly to the floor. Her interest was picked up. She feared slightly that he would survive. However, he was frozen, the infected men started to move closer to him. He immediately began to back away, bringing a smile onto the woman's lips. He may have survived the virus but he wouldn't last much longer. He would fall to the hands of his infected comrades.

…

"The mercenaries have been dealt with…" Her voice was soft, innocent to those who wouldn't know any better. She stepped into the dingy lit room. A lone man sat next to an old desk, candle flickering on the desk. It bounced off the walls, and created the only light in the room.

"All infected?" The greying man quizzed her, running his hand across the auburn stubble which coated his chin.

"All but one…" The woman slinked herself to rest on the desk. "But I doubt he'll last if the rest of the mercenaries are infected."

"Hmmm, I suspected he would survive the infection…" The older man drawled with a Southern English accent.

"Why?"

He gazed up to the younger woman before him. He didn't trust her. She would never need to know why.

"And what of the BSAA?" The man asked, ignoring her previous question.

"The BSAA are here now, being led by none other than Chris Redfield." Her sky blue eyes met his. She quickly averted her gaze however, his unwavering stare proving too much for her. "Worried?"

The man let out a humourless laugh.

"I know how much you care for dearest Chris, so I'll let you deal with him and the rest of his team." The man ordered.

"Rumour has it Government agent Leon Kennedy is on his way here too... The party's getting started." A smile formed on her lips, as she joked. No smile came to his. "So what's going to happen with him?"

"I'll have a talk with his little lover... I'll let him wander aimlessly as much as he wants, but eventually I'll get her to kill him."

"Who, Ada?" The woman scoffed. Ada Wong was not a trustworthy woman. No one really knew what side she was on. "Good luck with that."

"You shouldn't doubt me…" She let out a gentle laugh, but his sentiment was far from humorous.

The woman rose from her position, adjusting the pencil skirt. She began to leave the room, no further reason to speak with him.

"And Jessica," The woman halted in her tracks, as the man called for her, "Don't let the kid out of your sight."

* * *

><p>Bleh! I've obviously gone completely against Capcom's wishes for RE6, but I thought ClaireJill should get a little more excitement. Plus every time they release something new about the game, it's completely different from this. So I'm sorry, this is a VERY loose adaptation of RE6…

Bleh… I'm so lacking in enthusiasm for the story...Bleh.

Artichoke,

x


	10. Memories

_**Drown Myself In Memories**_

Title is from In Memory by Shinedown. Massive thanks to my darling reviewers, got 12 for that last chapter? The highest amount for this story, crazy right! Thanks so much. CR86, thank you for the review, I hope you continue to enjoy. 'Wow' same to you, I appreciate your support. Jane, don't be silly, I really appreciate that you reviewed. I'm glad you liked the chapter, you're always very supportive! And FluffyBunny4eva, I've been quicker updating than I thought! I don't know where you've been either! Haha, thank you very much, I hope you continue to enjoy. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The last item was carefully tucked into the overnight bag. Jill couldn't believe she agreed to do this. But she owed it to Claire. The younger woman was always there for Jill, and for once Jill had the opportunity to do something for her in return. There was nothing for Jill to be waiting for; she had no reason to refuse to accompany Claire. Her house was empty without her husband or son; she knew she wouldn't be missed.<p>

There was one thing Jill was missing, most important thing in fact, her passport. She inwardly cursed, realising she hadn't been out of the country in a long time, and couldn't remember where she left the damned thing. Letting out a sigh, she brought her hand up to rub her eyes. Her mind was elsewhere, she couldn't think straight.

Getting a brain wave, she jumped over the double bed to her side, and quickly opened the drawers to her bedside table. She poked through each drawer, shoving the various small items out of her way, desperately trying to find the passport.

Arriving at the bottom of the last drawer without spotting what she was looking for, she gently closed her eyes, trying to curb the shooting headache she had. Today just wasn't her day. She took a sip from her coffee mug, in some vain attempt to refresh her memory. It seemed to work, she suddenly remembered Chris was the one to last look after their passports.

She hopped around the bed carefully, ensuring not to spill the contents of her mug. Rummaging through his top drawer, she tucked the socks to the side, finding exactly what she was looking for hidden underneath. She picked up the passports, flicking to the back of the first one she found her eyes meet those of her son's. She tensed up, quickly closing the passport.

She placed the other passport into her bag, and shoved that one back under the socks. She found it difficult to look at Alex. Broke her heart each time she did. Pictures of the family had been banished in the household, upturned so she would never have to gaze upon them.

Jill raised an eyebrow; she couldn't help but notice an ominous looking brown folder lay hidden underneath the passports. She wasn't one to look through Chris's drawers, they were his alone. To her, it was invading his privacy if she stalked through them. But this time a strange voice in the back of her head told her to look at it. She tried to fight the feeling, but the urge was still within her.

Jill brushed her fingers against the folder. Temptation was far too heavy. Biting her bottom lip, she picked up the folder, immediately something fell from the bottom of it. She bent down, picking up the sheet which had fallen. Glancing onto the printed photo, her coffee mug fell from her fingertips and shattered at her feet.

She didn't bother to pick up the shards; her eyes were frozen on the picture before her. Everything seemed to go back into place, everything that didn't make any sense to her previously, now did. Her baby's eyes were bright and inquisitive as they had always been as he smiled towards the camera.

Tears pricked her eyes as hope filled her heart. She looked to the bottom of the picture, letting out a gentle whisper as she read,

"China?"

* * *

><p>Finding themselves in a secluded neighbourhood of the city, they relished in the silence. No longer would they have to hear the bloodcurdling scream of innocent's echoing through the streets. Lanshiang was worse than Chris could have ever expected. His team's objectives were changed. As more BSAA members from across the world flooded into the city, they were removed from their protection duties and ordered to delve further into the city in hopes to find the HQ of those behind the outbreak.<p>

His team members followed as their Captain led them through the deserted streets. The buildings were tall, penetrating right into the skyline, the walls murky and covered in blood and grime. It was unlike the other part of the city, much more rundown, no flashing lights of billboards. Obviously it was an area without the effects of tourism.

A huge bang reverberated through the streets, making Chris stop in his path.

"Wait." He ordered to his team, placing his hand up to them. They remained silent, each trying to listen to where the noise came from. An animalistic screech was let out, followed by some gunfire. "Quick. Let's move."

The Captain began to sprint towards where the noises appeared to come from, swiftly followed by his loyal team.

They found themselves in a large cobbled square, surrounded by trees and bushes with benches doted in it. The square was bordered with large multi-storey buildings. Chris' eyes caught shadows that lurked in the corner of the courtyard; the figures looked to be infected men.

"Over there. Looks to be at least four infected. Lieutenant, up there. Cover us." Chris pointed to one of the buildings; it had an outer staircase leading to a balcony. Proved a perfect place for a sniper to have complete view of the square. Piers nodded; retrieving his sniper rifle off his back he followed his Captain's orders. Chris turned to the rest of his men. "Stay sharp, and stay close. We don't know what we're up against."

The four BSAA men ran towards the group of un-dead, machine guns at the ready. They were unlike any zombies Chris had ever seen. They were much bigger, with mutations across the body. Even still, faces were still clearly those of a human. Chris figured these were the infamous J'avo, first encountered by the BSAA in Serbia. They fitted the description all right. They seemed unaware of the men's presence and continued to stalk the prey in front of them.

The team lined in a semi-circle, surrounding the mutants as best as possible.

"Open fire!" With the sound of Chris's order, gunfire rang through the courtyard as the BSAA members fired in vain against the large creatures. They let out animalistic groans as the bullets penetrated their flesh. Immediately they moved their attention from their previous prey to those attacking them. The creatures turned, giving the BSAA full view of them. Pieces of flesh fell from their faces, eyes flashed with fire as they began to stalk the team.

Chris stepped back as he continued to fire into one of the creatures. The bullets did nothing to stop the creatures advancing closer to them. They barely seemed to take notice of the machine gun fire. As they moved away from the corner, Chris saw a man clad in black. He clearly was what these creatures were stalking. The man looked unharmed. Chris continued to fire at one of the creatures, aiming for the legs. After multiple rounds, the J'avo fell to its knees. And before Chris could react, the mysterious man grabbed the opportunity and jumped behind the fallen zombie. He held the head of the infected up, and unsheathed a knife, blood spurted from the neck, the creature letting out a high pitched screech as the man ran the knife along the length of its neck. He let go, allowing the infected to fall dead to the floor.

Chris quickly peeled his eyes off the man, and back to the other three creatures which stalked his compatriots.

"Grenade!" Private Rodriguez shouted through the earpiece, as he threw it to the centre of the creatures in a vain attempt to stop them. Chris covered his head, as the explosion went off, sending rubble into the air. His ears were ringing and sound muffled. He looked up, and as the dust settled the creatures appeared to be on the ground.

The gunfire stopped as each man looked in hope that the zombies were finally dead. A long screech told them otherwise. They looked in horror as the J'avo's bodies contorted into the strangest of shapes. Suddenly something burst out of the shoulders, splattering blood along the pavement. The long almost tentacle-like membrane extended at least six feet. Chris caught on to what was happening.

"They're regenerating. Stand back!" His men listened to their Captain, beginning to retreat. However the J'avo were too quick, they threw out the large regenerated arm which knocked every single one of them off their feet, including the unknown man.

Piers steadied his rifle, aiming directly for the creatures which moved carefully over to attack his teammates. He fired multiple rounds into one of the J'avo. It slowed only slightly, and continued to stalk towards the fallen men. Changing his direction, he now repositioned his aim for the extended arm. This time the rounds penetrated the mutation, breaking it off. Firing one more round into the head of the infected, the J'avo collapsed.

"Aim for the arms." Piers ordered through the earpiece, moving his aim over to the two J'avo that remained.

One made its way towards the three BSAA members closest to it. They fought furiously to try to stop it in in tracks. The other prowled closer to Chris. He tried valiantly to hold it back, but one man was no match for the sheer strength of a J'avo. It easily knocked him to the ground, throwing his gun well out of reach. The mutant lunged on top of him, hissing and trying to claw and bite anywhere it could. Chris fought back, punching it on the chest, and trying to hold back the arms but to no avail. The claws ripped through Chris's skin with ease, drawing blood from the seeping wound.

The BSAA members had almost defeated the other J'avo but had failed to even notice their Captain's struggle.

Chris let out a deafening groan as more skin was pierced. Piers quickly pulled his attention from the other mutant to the J'avo attacking his Captain. He raised his rifle, steading it on the balcony.

"Shit…" The younger man swore, seeing his Captain struggle. From the angle he was at he couldn't get a clear shot of the J'avo on top of Chris. It would be far too risky to fire for Chris' sake. He regrettably moved his aim back to the other J'avo, hoping by finishing it his teammates could come to the aid of his Captain. He fired one round straight through the eye of the creature, making it stumble down to its death.

Hearing Chris's shout, the unnamed mercenary's attention was brought to him. As much as he didn't want to help, he knew he would have too. With speed, almost inhuman, the man ran and jumped onto the back of the last remaining J'avo. Pulling on its shoulders, it removed the vice grip from Chris. Keeping one hand firmly on the J'avo's neck, the man retrieved his handgun and placed it to the head of the creature. The shot fired straight through the head, breaking the skull and sending scatters of brain matter onto the ground. He pulled the creature off Chris and let it fall to the ground next to the older man. Nonchalantly, the man placed the gun back in its holster, and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Chris shouted for the man, pushing himself groggily off the ground, attempting to ignore the blood which seeped down his arms. "Wait!"

The other members of the BSAA collected themselves, and walked to stand behind their Captain. The anonymous man stopped in his tracks, and turned to Chris. He wiped the blood of his gloves onto the black cargo bottoms. It was now Chris could finally get a good view of him. The prominent feature was a large scar that ran from the man's chin right up to the eye socket.

"Who are you?" Chris asked, taking a step towards the mercenary.

"What's it to you!" Chris let out a sigh, not exactly the thank you he was expecting.

"I'm Captain Chris Redfield of the BSAA. And it's my team here who just saved your life, so quit the attitude, perhaps you should be thanking them." The man scoffed. He wasn't going to thank them, the BSAA were not his friends.

"Well I'm Jake, it's such a pleasure to meet all of you, but I think I'll keep my thanks...Captain." A smirk came to the mercenaries face as he mocked the older man. Chris didn't have the time to play along with his games. "Because I'm the one who just saved your sorry ass... No thanks to that one."

Jake pointed toward Piers, who made his way towards Chris.

"You know, Captain, you should get a sniper who can actually snipe, instead of having to rely on some nobody like me to save you." His words were a blow to Piers; he was still naïve enough to take the words to heart.

"Why are you here in China?" Chris asked.

"Business..." Chris rolled his eyes; he wasn't expecting someone with quite so much sass. Jake wasn't one to cooperate, especially not with the BSAA. He didn't really believe in the whole team idea, it was one for all.

"What sort of business huh?"

"Private business…" Chris glared at him, making the younger man let out a sigh of defeat. "I'm a mercenary, okay?"

"Do you know who did this? Who infected the men?" Chris quizzed further, Jake clearly wasn't their ally however he was giving out information.

"Some sexy bitch…" Jake replied, a smirk running over his features as he ran his hand through the short ginger hair on his head. "But isn't that always the case? The hot ones are the evil ones."

"Where'd she go?"

"Into that building over there..." Jake pointed to the multi-storey on his left, making the BSAA team look up at it. The majority of the windows were boarded up, and had graffiti on.

"Good. Listen there's a BSAA base about a mile back, they can look after you and get you home." Chris offered to the younger man. The boy was cocky, but Chris did owe his life to him, the least he could do was look out for him.

"…Nah, I think I'll pass. Still got some stuff I want to do… Piece of advice; if I were you Captain I'd rely a little more on hand to hand, and a little less on your guns. And maybe get rid of that God awful team of yours… " Letting out a laugh, Jake turned from the BSAA team and began to walk away.

Chris watched as he left, frowning. Something he just couldn't put his finger on. The man was familiar, strangely so. Chris could have sworn they had met.

"Jake, wait!" As the man turned to Chris, he saw someone else in him. "Have we met?"

The man shrugged, having no memory of seeing Chris before. He let out a devilish smirk, "You jarheads all look the same to me pal, sorry!"

Piers immediately lunged forward, fed up of the other man's attitude. He was stopped when Chris placed his arm out across the younger man's chest. Chris's eyes never left Jake's as he disappeared into the shadows. The resemblance was uncanny, right from the pointed nose, to the square jaw to the small slightly inset bright blue eyes. He was the spitting image of the one person who had haunted Chris for years. The older man just prayed the resemblance was coincidental.

* * *

><p>Jill jogged slightly to catch up with Claire. The younger woman appeared to know exactly where she was going, and was wasting no time to get there. Jill, however, had a change of heart, since arriving in Durham she just wanted to go sightseeing; she couldn't seem to peel her eyes off the various buildings she walked past. It was an historical city, the streets were cobbled and lined with intricately carved buildings.<p>

Claire hadn't allowed time to stop or appreciate; instead she pulled Jill down another street. One which led down to a walk parallel to the River Wear, the sun glistened off the gentle river and seemed to bring the out the green of the trees which lined the path. This time Jill had to stop admire the beauty, she couldn't resist.

"Wait one second." Jill quickly retrieved the camera from her bag, as the younger woman rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Claire, look there's a castle!"

From the other side of a river a castle could be seen rising from the trees.

"Yeah and a Cathedral too, but that's not why we're here." Jill groaned as Claire dragged her by the arm up a steep road. "We're nearly there."

As they clambered up the road, it was lined with small terrace houses. Claire looked at the number on each one and then back to the sheet before her. She found the house the house that matched, but no smile came to her lips. She couldn't curb the shakes that ran through her body.

"That's it….But you know what Jill? You're right this place is just too beautiful, why don't we take a tour first..." Claire said quickly, she realised she wasn't ready to do this, she far too nervous. She began to walk away from the house, but was stopped when Jill's hand came to hers.

"No, Claire. We came here for a reason. Don't give up now. You wanted to see her..."

"Yeah I wanted to see her...But I can't really bring myself to actually do it. I feel so guilty." Claire's hand shook against Jill's, her eyes embedded with pain. Jill brought her hand up to brush a piece of auburn hair from the younger woman's eyes, moving it to cup her face gently.

"Claire, you'll regret it if you give up now. You can do this, you're the bravest woman I know." Claire gave a small smile, and wiped away any tears which threatened to form. It meant a lot to hear those words from Jill. Claire didn't see herself as brave. Chris and Jill were the brave ones. She was the weak one. But Jill was right, this time she wouldn't let herself be the weak one.

Claire brought her hands up to knock the door.

The door was quickly opened, revealing a young woman. The short crops of blonde hair framed the delicate features of her face. She was wearing light blue shirt and tight cargo bottoms, Jill noticed a black gun holster resting on her thigh.

A lump appeared in Claire's throat. Sherry certainly had grown into a beautiful young woman. Claire would never forget those bright blue eyes, ones that still screamed innocence. She just continued to stare in awe; unable to speak to the girl she had almost forgotten.

Sherry stared, perplexed at the two at her door. She was about to leave, and wasn't expecting any visitors, especially visitors who were yet to speak. The red haired woman looked somewhat familiar, but she shrugged it off, unable to put her finger on it.

"I'm sorry I'm in a rush. Can I help you two?" Her voice was soft as she spoke. Claire gently closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to settle her nerves as she began to speak,

"Sorry, I…"

"Claire?" Sherry's voice was a whisper as she interrupted the older woman. She didn't recognise her until she spoke. Her voice was still as full as compassion as it was whenever she saved her during the Raccoon City incident. How did she not recognise Claire earlier?

Claire picked her head up, eyes meeting those of Sherry's, she nodded slightly and gave a smile. Within an instant the younger girl threw her arms around Claire bringing the woman into a strong hug. It seemed like it had been a different life when they were last together. Sherry always saw Claire as an older sister, perhaps even the mother figure she never had. When the incident occured she was just a child. Claire gave her the strength and courage she needed to survive it, and even now that support made Sherry grow into the woman she was. She owed her life to Claire Redfield, and never wished to let go of her.

"Come in, it's been so long…" Sherry spoke quickly ushering the two through the door into her house.

…

Claire explained everything to Sherry; her emotions got the better of her occasionally. But it felt good to be able to voice the feelings she had long tried to suppress. Sherry had grown into a smart young woman; she was understanding and above all incredibly compassionate. She didn't seem to hold anything against Claire.

"I've never forgotten about you, Sherry. You have to believe me. I'm sorry it's taken so long to find you, there's no excuse." Claire said taking a sip from the tea.

"You've done nothing wrong, I'm just so glad to see you….And you know I still have it?" Claire's eyebrow rose, as a cheeky smile came upon the other woman's face. "Hang on."

Sherry stood from the sofa, and left quickly to run up the stairs.

"What is it?" Jill whispered towards Claire, who just shrugged.

Stepping back into the room, a red leather jacket was placed across Sherry's arm; the back of the jacket was embroidered with the words 'Made in Heaven'.

"Oh my god! You kept it!" Claire beamed letting out a squeal. She took the jacket from Sherry's hand, caressing it into hands. The jacket was a present from Chris for Claire's eighteenth birthday; it never left her back until that fateful day. "God, it was my favourite jacket…"

"You should have it back. I've kept it for all these years, it reminded me of you. But you're back now…"

"Thank you." Claire slipped the jacket over her black vest, surprised that it still fit her.

"Listen Claire, this has been great. But I really have to go; I have a mission in Lanshiang. I'm so sorry. But here, I'll contact you whenever I'm finished." She slipped a note to the older woman with her mobile number and contact details.

"It's been great to see you. Take care, Sherry." The younger woman smiled at Claire. She brought her into another hug. She really didn't want to leave Claire again, but she didn't have a choice.

…

Jill was pretty silent after their meeting with Sherry, her mind on other matters. She began to nibble at her nails.

"Hey are you okay?" Claire asked the older woman, her silence not going unnoticed.

Jill paused briefly, gazing onto floor unsure of how to reply. She didn't know if she should voice her true opinions or not. She brought her gaze back to Claire's eyes and carefully whispered, "I think we should go to China."

* * *

><p>Here are my apologies. Firstly sorry for lack of Leon at the moment, I'm pushed for time to write these and I find his scenes difficult cause I'm not a Leon fan-girl!However he is still there and will still be very much prominent in upcoming chapters. Secondly, sorry for inability to write the action, this story is quite different from my usual fluffy romantic balls so I'm clearly not used to it. And thirdly, my next update will undoubtedly be a little late, very sorry! All the best,<p>

Artichoke,

x


	11. Trust

_**If You Look For Truthfulness You Might Just As Well Be Blind**_

Title is from Honesty, from Billy Joel, what an absolute legend. I'm very sorry, I'm much later than I expected due to being very busy and having computer issues. Sorry. I've made it up to by finally including Leon again, bahaha.

To those I can't thank. Alex? Hmmm, nope the name doesn't ring a bell. I jest! It's good to see you back, I'm glad you like the story, you should really try again to get an account, hope you enjoy the rest. 'Wow' thank you very much, I'm glad you like Jake and co. Jane, thank you, very kind. I'm glad you like Chris and Jake, I also would love Jill but I don't think they'll be in re6, but a reference would be nice. C. Redfield 86 no need to apologise, I'm glad you liked the chapter and hopefully your ps3 can be fixed, I don't know the first thing about them unfortunately! Hope you all continue to enjoy.

* * *

><p>Jill walked with purpose, keeping her eyes firmly glued to the ground. The benefit of wearing her baseball cap, she could shelter her eyes from others. Proved much easier than either Claire or she could have ever imagined, one flash of Jill's BSAA card and they were granted immediate access into the camp on the outskirts of Lanshiang. Of course it helped that Jill was one of the founding members of the BSAA. Nevertheless she wished to keep a low profile, if any agents knew her personally they would know she was no longer an operational agent and undoubtedly question why she was there.<p>

Jill figured so long as they looked busy and appeared to know where they were going, no one would stop to ask. Besides the camp was brimming with people, although it was set up by the North American Branch, the place was full of BSAA members from all around the world. Jill was glancing into each military tent she passed, hoping to find the armoury tent, she just prayed whoever was manning it wouldn't recognise her.

Claire followed Jill, amazed by the sights. She couldn't take her eyes off all the equipment tents, and officers walking by. It was completely alien to her. Each time she heard a new accent, her head would spin around to take a look, she'd heard German, Italian, French, hell even Welsh. The BSAA base was completely international, all men united together to take down the threat against humanity.

The younger woman was definitely apprehensive, she wasn't a warrior. And honestly, she wasn't particularly willing to throw herself back into a situation like Racoon City. There was a reason Claire wasn't a member of the BSAA. But Jill explained to her about Chris' photo, obviously giving Claire no choice but to accompany her. The fate of her nephew depended on them. She would never sacrifice that.

Jill stepped into the tent, swiftly followed by Claire. The older woman let out a sigh of relief, there was makeshift desk in the tent. And standing behind it was a young boy, looked no older than eighteen. She knew she would have no trouble getting weapons off the inexperienced member.

"Hi, we're about to go on a mission, we need to check out two handguns, whatever ones you have, and a good amount of ammo." Jill stated the young boy. His eyes flicked up from the sheets in front of him on the desk. He quickly stood from his position, running a hand nervously through the short blonde hair.

"Uh, what mission are two a part of? Operation Overlord?" The boy flicked through the notes, trying to see what operations were leaving today. They had strict security, couldn't hand out weapons to just anyone. Claire's eyes popped open as he asked, she was a terrible liar, and began to panick, she knew their plan would never work.

"No actually, we're part of a private mission, strictly covert." Jill spoke calmly, face barely changing. She had a perfect poker face. They were just lucky the boy didn't move his gaze to Claire, as she wasn't quite so subtle; she looked like deer caught in headlights.

"Oh….Okay," The young blonde flicked through the scattered sheets, he couldn't remember reading of there being another mission being deployed today. Getting to the end of the many pages, no information was left on this covert mission. He brought his hand up to scratch his head, "Well, I'm going to have to check with superiors before-"

"Listen to me boy." Jill interrupted him, pulling onto the collar of his grey vest tugging him closer to her, so he was awkwardly leaning over the table. Fear was embedded into the young boy's eyes. "I'm Jill Valentine, one of the original eleven founders of the BSAA, so I am your superior. Do as I say."

She paused momentarily to move her other hand into her pocket retrieving her pass card, she flashed it into the younger man's face who nodded quickly. He knew who Jill Valentine was, he just had never met nor would have recognised her.

"Get us the guns. And do it quickly." Jill let go off him, the force sending him stumbling backwards, he had to latch onto the desk so not to fall.

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am…." He mumbled almost inaudibly and began to cower away towards the back of the tent.

"Wait." He turned timidly as Jill called for him once more. Her voice as stern as ever. "Call communications and get the exact location of Alpha Team, being lead under Captain Redfield. Don't ask questions, just do it."

As the boy nodded and moved away to the back of the tent, the frown on Jill's face melted. A small smile appearing on her lips instead.

"Wow, Jill. You're a bitch." The auburn woman whispered, a small giggle escaping her mouth.

"Shut up. It worked didn't it? With being a mother, I've mastered the art of discipline and faux-anger…" Jill let out another sly smile; she knew full well how intimidating she could really be.

"So whenever we find Chris, what exactly do you plan to do?"

"Hmm, I'll kick him in the balls, or just chop them right off. And then go find my son." There was no denying it, Jill was furious that Chris kept something so important from her. But it went beyond anger. The anger was a front. She was petrified. And Claire knew this, she placed a hand on Jill's shoulder.

...

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"He's selfless at the best of times Claire. And he is devoted to Alex. Don't get me wrong, I love him for it. But I'm worried he will throw everything away to try and save our son… I can't lose him as well…" Jill barely whispered her last sentence. To describe Chris Redfield in one word, selfless. Jill couldn't help but worry for him; she knew he would sacrifice himself for their son.

Claire was about to speak, but the young BSAA member came towards them, two pistols in hand and boxes full of ammo.

"Here you go. I also brought these." The boy passed two holsters to each of the women along with the gun. He slid a note along the table towards Jill. "Here's the location of Alpha Team, whether they'll be there for long who knows."

Jill nodded, placing the note into her pocket, and gun into her holster. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Sherry was in one of the busiest areas of Lanshiang. The streets were flooded with people, some living some not. It was absolutely hectic, she was shoved from side to side, as civilians screamed while running past her. BSAA members stormed the streets alongside the city's police force, both shooting those infected. Though in the haze of people, Sherry could have sworn they slain those uninfected as well.<p>

She stumbled to the side as a car passed through the streets. As if the street wasn't busy enough, they were occasional vehicles passing. Sherry was frozen in the moment. It felt like she was her twelve year old self again, reliving Raccoon City. Except this time she was alone.

A bloodcurdling scream tore her from her daze. She was surprised she could hear it over all the other screams, groans, engine noises and gunfire was swarmed the streets. Her eyes were torn to a young girl who cowered next to an abandoned car, as an infected zombie made his way towards her. She barely looked older than ten.

Immediately, Sherry retrieved her handgun and fired one round into the head of the infected making it drop backwards. The girl was of Asian descent, and Sherry guessed she was a native. Her tearful eyes met Sherry's, and she immediately saw herself in the young girl. Her heart ached for the child; she should never have had to see such things. Humans truly were evil creatures, creating such monstrosities.

The young girl unfroze and ran into the arms of her worried mother, who quickly picked her up and ran with the rest of the civilians.

Sherry began to run down the street, realising she had wasted enough time. There was a swarm of zombies walking along the street, and a BSAA member threw a grenade into the crowd in an attempt to stop them. It meant zombie and humans alike were scattered into pieces, and thrown across the city.

The explosion sent Sherry off her feet and threw her like a rag doll into the middle of the street. Opening her eyes, her head was spinning, her slight clouded and hearing muffled but for a ringing sound penetrating her ears. Her inability to see or hear little meant she didn't realise as zombies stalked towards her. She attempted to stand, but was wobbly on her feet. She was about to stumble over once more, but something grabbed at her arm.

She was pulled up and thrown onto a seat of a motorcycle before she could even catch on to what was happening. As the bike began to drive off at speed, she felt herself lose balance and slip off the seat. Shaking her head, she tried to regain her composure and her senses. She quickly moved her arms around the mercenary in front of her, latching her delicate hands onto his chest as the vehicle sped away from the destruction.

…

The motorcycle came to a halt, the ignition was quickly turned off and key removed. They were in a small park in the back streets of the city, so it much quieter. The noise of the bike engine would only attract more living dead. It was near sun rise in the city, there was a glimmer of light, however much was still covered in darkness. The trees of the park and buildings surrounding created more shadows in the darkness.

The man kicked the stand down and rested the bike against it. Sherry took her cue; using his shoulder as leverage, she carefully jumped off the back of the bike, swiftly followed by the mercenary. Still shaky, she stumbled ever so slightly, but a strong hand quickly caught hers, keeping her from falling.

"Thank you." She whispered lightly, removing her hand from his. She began to pat down her cargo trousers, trying to remove the debris embedded on them. "Are you okay, Jake?"

"Fine. You were the one needed saved, remember?" Jake moved back to the motorbike, opening the side compartment and retrieving ammo for his handgun. He began to load it carefully.

"Where are the other mercenaries?" Sherry ignored his comment, and asked the obvious. Jake Muller was a mercenary since the day he turned eighteen. His father abandoned them, and his mother needed the money to survive. Turned out the one thing Jake could do successfully was fight, it seemed like the perfect job for him.

"We were infected. It's just me left, kid." There wasn't a hint of sadness in his voice. He wasn't a team player, never had been. It was a selfish world; he had to look after himself and himself only. Could never fully trust another person, it was one for all.

"I'm sorry…" And there lay the difference between Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller. Sherry cared. Something he couldn't relate too. Her heart went out to those who died, but it never seemed to affect Jake. He would never become emotionally attached like she would. They first met a year ago, and more recently they were together at the outbreak in Serbia. Apart from the occasional bicker, they usually got along well and seemed to care for each other, Sherry did however wonder if he would even notice if she died.

"Don't know why you're here, Sherry. Turns out I'm immune to the C virus too." A slight humourless laugh left his lips, as he passed a couple of clips to the blonde woman. He was injected with the virus along with the rest of his men, yet he was unaffected. "I'm pretty much invincible."

"You may be immune but not invincible. I'm here to protect you, Jake." He was the only hope the world had. Sherry was put on to protect him as soon as news hit the government that Albert Wesker supposedly had a son. If the case was true, he would have the blood type containing antibodies which were capable of withstanding these viruses. Sherry may have known who his father was, but she was sworn not to tell him, in fear it would stop him from cooperating. The world depended on his blood. And it was Jake's decision if he chose to use his blood for good or evil.

"Well I'm pretty certain I was the one who protected you back there, not the other way round." A smirk played on his thin lips. Sherry just rolled her eyes, she was always uncertain if he was joking or not.

"Who infected you? And are you sure it was the C-virus?"

"As I said to the BSAA, a sexy bitch did it. I guess it was the virus, certainly I hadn't seen it before."

"Do you know who she worked for?"

Sherry wanted to find more information on the new strain of virus. She had to protect Jake, but she also had to find out more on this new virus. Problem with it being new, the government knew little about it. Sherry had virology knowledge and was a good fighter, perfect candidate for her job with Jake. He appeared to be immune to it, but Sherry knew she would have to gain samples of the new virus and the different strains of it, to be certain.

"No idea, probably the people who started this. I know where she went though... I'm guessing you want to go get more information on this virus, huh?" Jake knew the drill, he knew Sherry had her other missions as well.

"Yeah, but my first objective is to protect you."

"Well then, I better come with you." A smirk played on his features, and this time she smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>Alpha Team had found a safe resting position, there was an abandoned car park a few metres from the building that the mysterious woman was said to have gone into. The car park proved a safe place, only one entrance, and gave shelter to the weary men.<p>

"Seriously I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me." Chris complained once again, as the team medic, Corporal Bryce, made his way towards the older man, needle and thread in hand. Chris hated fuss, especially if it was him causing it. But the wounds that spread the length of his arms were more severe than he originally thought. The adrenaline seemed to curb the pain, but now it had dulled, he felt the full effect of the J'avo's claws.

"Captain, it's best to get the wound treated to now. If I can close it up, and cover it, it'll prevent further infection." Chris nodded regrettably, moving his arms up to show to his soldier.

The medic began his work, cleaning the wounds first, and then beginning to stitch up the larger more gaping sores. Chris winced as the needle pierced the skin, but refused to let out even a whimper of pain.

He glanced up to see Piers make his way towards the Captain. The younger man sat on the ground next to Chris, watching the medic quickly work.

"I'm sorry, Captain."

"You did nothing wrong." Chris's reply was short, and exactly to the point. He could tell Piers would be beating himself up about failing to save Chris. But the older man knew it wasn't his fault and never would he hold it against him. "The Jake guy was far too arrogant, don't listen to him."

"In a place like this, he could get himself killed with his cockiness…."

"….Yeah." Chris seemed to trail off. His mind was still on the mysterious mercenary. Perhaps he was reading far too much into the situation. But he just couldn't seem to shake a horrible feeling. The mercenary was the spitting image of Chris' former Captain. And if Chris' fears were true, he figured there could be a much bigger danger to humanity than just these recent outbreaks.

"What's on your mind?" Piers asked, seeing his Captain seemed distant. He worried for Chris. Piers more than anyone on the team knew what Chris was really going through. He just hoped Chris' worried mind wouldn't get in between his focus and take him off guard. As Piers saw in their recent fight, he wouldn't always be able to protect his Captain.

Bryce left momentarily to go to other side of the building to grab more supplies to treat Chris.

"Alex. And that Jake guy, he…reminded me of someone." Chris was resistant to reveal his true feelings to Piers, scared if it was just a mere coincidence.

"Wesker?" The younger man whispered, making Chris snap his head around. Piers never had the pleasure of meeting Wesker, but he knew what the man looked like. And it wasn't until Chris asked Jake if they had met, that he saw the resemblance.

"Yeah…" Bryce made his way back, stopping the conversation between the two. He place a light bandage on top of the stitched wounds, helping the Captain as best as he could. Chris continued, " I just pray it's not true…"

* * *

><p>Leon and Helena got into China as quickly as possible, and by avoiding the crowded main streets they were able to get across the city with little trouble. Director Wilson gave details of a supposed Headquarters in Lanshiang, and with haste they made their way to it.<p>

On arrival into the building, it was clear the details weren't completely correct. The directions lead them not to an HQ but to underground laboratories hidden deep within the city. They were thankful the place was deserted; two agents against a group of men would not end in their favour. However Leon was put slightly on edge. It was strange for it to be empty. There were no security as of yet.

They had gone through silent rooms upon rooms of offices and labs with various notes thrown across them. The notes gave away very little, some had information on some sort of virus, which Leon assumed would be the C-virus. Though with little applicable knowledge, he couldn't decipher it. The micro slides seemed to show something, but again meant little to them. Of course, it was useful, but not for finding those behind the attacks.

Leon opened the door the next door they came upon, it lead into a spacious white tiled room, with many doors leading from it. It seemed in stark contrast to the other rooms, the others were dull. This however was blindingly white, and looked completely sterile. In the middle of the room, various cryogenic cylinders sat in the middle. Leon thanked God they were empty.

While Leon investigated the tubes, Helena made her way towards the various doors. Some had palm scanners and retina readers; she knew this wouldn't be easy. As she came to one of the doors, it immediately slid up, opening the way for her. She looked around and cautiously stepped in. The minute she was on the other side, it shut quickly after. She went back to the door, attempting to open, swearing when it seemed to be firmly shut.

"Helena?" Leon heard the door closed, and jogged towards where she went.

"Leon, I can't open the door." She spoke hastily over the headset.

"Yeah neither can I." He tried to bang the white door hoping he could break it, but to no avail. "Listen, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Helena looked around the room, it seemed to lead into a deep corridor, but without her partner she was cautious to head down it.

"Good, okay just stay where you are. I'm going to try to find a way to get to you, okay?"

"Okay."

Helena sounded nervous, and Leon couldn't blame her. The lack of any sort of presence scared him too. And now to be separated from her, he was just as worried.

"Not the best partner, eh?" Leon spun on his heels, a feminine voice echoing through the large room. He immediately retrieved his handgun. His gaze was led over to a figure leaning up against one of the cryogenic cylinders.

He moved cautiously closer, so able to see the figure more clearly. He could have guessed. Wearing a revealing blue dress, with a trademark red scarf, Ada watched him, a small grin on her face. Leon placed the gun back its holster without even thinking.

"What are you doing here Ada?"

"I could ask you the same thing…" She pushed herself elegantly off the tube, and glided closer towards him.

"Why do you think I'm here? To track the people behind this, so that's why I wanted to know why you're here." He found it difficult to believe Ada wasn't on his side, but she always seemed to do things which would scream otherwise.

"Maybe I'm doing that too…" Leon scoffed at her comment.

"Ada, who's doing this? Who are the ones behind the outbreak?" He sounded like a broken record; it seemed to be all he would say to her. But she never answered. And bit by bit, he began to trust her a little less. Something he never thought would happen.

She walked closer to him, so they stood in close proximity. Her eyes never left his. He seemed to plead for the truth, she could tell beneath his eyes he was being torn apart. He had become weary of the fighting and mistrust. She merely winked at him. Immediately he retracted her eye contact.

Why Ada Wong had such a control over him, Leon would never know. It seemed to not make any sense. It didn't make sense to other people and it didn't make sense to him. But it just seemed to feel right. He had a feeling for Ada that he could never quite pinpoint, ever since Raccoon the feeling just always seemed to ache within him whenever he gazed into the green eyes full of lies and deceit.

"And what of Chris' son? Did you send him on a wild goose chase, or was the information true?" Leon spat at her, his voice angrier than he expected. He had no reason not to trust that information she gave, but he was just frustrated.

"Alex is still alive. How come you doubted me?" Her voice was soft, teasing almost. And yet again the feeling ached in Leon's chest. Maybe he didn't have any reason to doubt her after all.

"Because you don't tell me anything…"His lips twitched into a frown, and Ada let out a slight laugh. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, with a message, she ignored in briefly.

For split second Ada felt almost a twinge of guilt. For a man who had witnessed many horrors, his eyes had no malice or hate, they were completely innocent. She brushed her fingertips lightly against the slight stubble which dotted his chin. He gently closed his eyes, savouring her sweet touch. Carefully she reached in and caressed her lips gently across his. She quickly removed them, a sly smile forming over her face.

"Trust me." She whispered into his ear, and turned to walk away from Leon. He was left frozen. She retrieved the phone from her pocket to glance at the message which came through,

_The BSAA are close, remove them._

Leon called for her as she continued to leave. He could never see Ada as a villain, but perhaps he was wrong.

* * *

><p>Fun fact, history buffs should pick up that Operation Overlord was in fact battle of Normandy, eseentially D-Day. Again, my apologies. Also sorry for the chapters which seem to be fillers, I'm just very lazy.<p>

Artichoke,

x


	12. Lying Eyes

_**You Can't Hide Your Lying Eyes**_

Title is from The Eagles Lyin' Eyes! Oh my, I love The Eagles. Note: I've had to change the timeline of RE6 to fit the story, oh well!

C. Redfield 86, thank you for the review, I'm glad you found Jill funny! And Leon and Ada are silly people! Hope you enjoy the rest. 'Wow', thank you! I'm glad you like how I'm taking the story, means a lot to me. Alex, yes, definitely try to get an account, means I don't have to gush here! I'm kidding, thank you for the review. I have no idea where the other characters are! On holiday, perhaps? Haha. Jane, congrats, you are my 100th reviewer! I'm glad you liked the chapter, I hope you continue too. Jill's part was a little funny, and Ada is an enigma! Thank you to all the reviewers, hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"So how far away is this building, Jake?" Sherry knew to gain more information on the virus they would have to get straight to those who caused it. There were bound to be labs situated somewhere within the city, the question was where. She hoped by following the woman, who had attacked Jake, they would find more information.<p>

"Not too far, it'll take us no time." He glanced around the streets. As the sun rose further, he could see much more of the streets, and the park which was situated behind him. It was completely quiet.

…

A rustle echoed within the silence, Jake quickly turned to glance into the park covered in trees. It was near impossible to make out anything in it, let alone a person. He brought his gaze back, staring into the streets. He saw a shadow in the distance, then another one. As they moved closer, the shadows took shape of a human figure. It was clear they were holding guns, but they definitely didn't look to be BSAA. In fact, they looked infected.

"Wait." Jake whispered to Sherry just as she was about to speak. He hushed her and pointed in the direction of the people that seemed to be getting closer by the second.

Jake retrieved his handgun, and used his free hand to push the blonde behind him. Sherry too got her pistol at the ready.

"I think we should move, we can't get the bike it'll only grab their attention." He whispered over his shoulder to her.

A mammoth growl pierced their ears, the creature's screech being louder than anything they had ever heard.

"Holy shit…" A mutter left Jake's lips as he turned back to gaze onto the abomination that bellowed right above him.

It was the largest BOW he'd ever seen, rising much taller than he. The body was just as large, scars penetrated the flesh which oozed with blood. Jake's sight was torn to one of the creatures arms, metal seemed to protrude from the flesh, creating what looked to be a deadly weapon. Letting out a hiss, the BOW's breath was muffled by the leather mask covering its mouth; nevertheless it sent chills down the mercenary's neck. He was frozen as he stared in awe at the beast. It leaned out and let out an animalistic groan.

"Run," Jake quickly ordered, knowing the creature was about to go on a warpath. Sherry obeyed his orders, and turned sprinting into the large grassland of the park. She was swiftly followed by the mercenary; he placed his hand onto her back, encouraging her to continue as fast as she could. The thumps which shook the ground, told them the creature was hot on their heels.

Sherry's heart was pounding against her chest, as she desperately tried to sprint as fast as her legs would take her. However she didn't have the stamina the other man possessed, he could sense her slowing and kept his hand firmly on her back, almost physically pushing her to keep running. She could feel herself she wouldn't be able to continue like this for much longer. She glanced over her shoulder to see how close the BOW was. It was a wrong move.

The abnormally large creature threw its arm across, the metal ripping through her torso, and sweeping her off her feet, throwing her meters away next to the trees in the park. It brushed the arm back, this time picking Jake off his feet, and making him fly onto the ground, and slide in the opposite direction from Sherry on his stomach. He closed his eyes, thinking the creature was about to finish him off. Instead it placed its foot on his back, pinning him to the ground.

Looking up, he saw the figures from earlier approach him. His eyes hadn't deceived him, they were two infected men armed with machine guns. In between them an Asian woman glided towards him. Ada wasn't what Jake would have expected. Like the woman who had attacked him previously, she was beautiful. The red scarf complemented her dark hair, and he couldn't help but appreciate how low the blue dress she wore was.

"Those shots of yours seem to pack one hell of a punch lady." Jake groaned out. His breath was hitched, the foot on his back applied more pressure, crushing the breath out of him. She was the only one not infected, so he assumed she was some sort of leader. Possibly even the one behind these outbreaks, thus he figured it was she who used the shots to infect the men. He didn't understand what she wanted with him.

"So, you're Wesker junior…" Ada spoke as softly as ever, almost tauntingly so. Well now Jake understood why she wanted him, she must have mistaken him for someone else.

"You lost me." He attempted to shrug, but the foot on his back restricted much of his movement.

"Albert Wesker was a colossal imbecile, a fool who tried to destroy the world…" Ada lowered herself onto her honkers, so closer to his level. Jake frowned slightly as she spoke. All this meant nothing to him. Surely if she was the one behind these outbreaks, she was trying to destroy the world too. "He was also your father."

Jake's mouth dropped open. He knew nothing of his father. His mother rarely talked about the man, no matter how many times Jake would have asked growing up. All she said was he left before Jake was born. Jake wasn't even certain if his father knew he existed.

"Which makes you heir to a very special blood type..." Ada continued. It seemed to make more sense to Jake. He was immune to every virus he had been subject too. In addition, he seemed to obtain strength beyond the average human after being infected. He never understood why up until now. If this woman was speaking the truth, perhaps he could get the answers he desired from her.

"So, what do you know about daddy, huh?" A smirk appeared on his lips as he mocked her. Although it made sense, he found it hard to trust the mysterious woman. But if she was speaking the truth, surely she would know more.

"Perhaps you should ask your little protégé." It was now Ada's turn to smirk, as his face turned darker. Sherry always denied knowing anything about his father, and unlike the other people he'd met, he trusted her, perhaps even cared about her. That trust was now being put to the test. Ada ignored his inner torment. "Who do you work for? BSAA? ….Government?"

"No one." Jake scoffed. Ada's eyes seemed to gleam whenever he spoke, almost as if she had found a hidden gem.

"That's interesting…" Immediately the foot was lifted off his back, and the creature moved away. Jake rolled on his back, furiously coughing in attempt to regain his breath.

The information certainly was interesting for Ada; Wesker's son wasn't part of an organisation. Therefore he had yet to pick sides. Perhaps it would be easier to get his cooperation than they originally thought.

"Expect to hear from us again, Jake." He frowned, unsure of how she knew his name. Ada just gave a sly smile. "And keep yourself safe."

And with that, she stood and left without a trace. The infected creatures following her.

Jake paused momentarily, confused from the situation that just unfolded. Quickly he pushed himself off the ground, and stumbled towards Sherry. She was splayed on her stomach, clearly unconscious. He gently rolled her onto her side to check the injury. Much to his surprise, underneath the ripped shirt there appeared to be no wound.

* * *

><p>"Keep going!" Jill shouted ahead of her to Claire, as the two sprinted through the back streets of Lanshiang. They were away from the BSAA and the majority of the infected who were situated in the main streets. However they had ran into the path of a pack of ravenous dogs. They didn't dare look back; they could hear the growls and pants of the dogs as they chased after the women.<p>

Jill considered using her gun, but she figured it would just attract more. The dogs were literally now clipping on their heels. Jill kept her eye on Claire, ensuring the woman would keep running at speed. She certainly wasn't going to let anything happen to the younger woman.

Turning the corner, the streets seemed to narrow further down. Claire squinted as she looked down the path. The road seemed to end within a couple of meters. It was a dead end, a small building pinned between the two larger ones which lined the street they ran along.

"Jill…" Claire began to speak, noticing their predicament.

"Just keep going Claire, get yourself up first." There was no point in arguing with Jill, Claire was slightly ahead anyway. She figured if she could get up first, she could drag Jill after.

With one last burst of energy, Claire pushed herself to go faster; her whole body ached from the sprint. Coming to the building, she didn't slow. With full speed she threw herself onto it, latching her hands onto the flat roof. She kicked her feet against the wall, and tugged herself up and onto the safety of the roof.

Jill continued to sprint towards Claire. She jumped as far as possible and grasped tightly onto Claire's hand. As Claire began to pull her up, one of the dogs snapped at her feet. She attempted to kick it off, but it continued to snarl and bite. Eventually its teeth scrapped along Jill's ankle. As she let out a scream, Claire moved her other hand to her gun and shot the dog, the bullet penetrating its body. Jill managed to clamber up, and roll onto the roof. The dogs continued to snarl and bark, but the women were out of harm's way.

"Are you okay?" Claire quickly asked, moving down to look at the teeth scrapes along Jill's lower leg. The wound was deep enough, and it seemed to ooze with blood and a puss like substance.

"I'm fine, let's just keep going." Jill stood up, ignoring the sharp pain, and continued to on their route. Claire had to admire the older woman's determination. But she couldn't help but worry for Jill, those dogs were infected, Claire worried that meant Jill was too.

…

"Are you sure this is right?" Claire asked in between taking breaths. She and Jill had literally sprinted through the rest of streets to the location provided. She surprised Jill could run on the ankle, the blood still seemed to seep out, she certainly was determined. But it was true what they said; a mother's love was stronger than anything imaginable. Jill barely felt the pain. The only pain she felt was for her son.

"Yeah, this is it." Jill spoke confidently, gazing up onto the large, almost derelict building in front of them. However she was apprehensive. She had her worries.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this?" Claire had to ask. "I mean are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Claire, honestly. I feel fine." Jill wasn't stupid, or oblivious. She knew what Claire was worrying about. Jill had worried initially too, but honestly she didn't feel any different. Perhaps Jake Muller wasn't the only one immune to the C-Virus.

* * *

><p>"Leon? Hey, are you okay?" Helena asked quickly over the head set. He seemed to have gone very quiet all of a sudden, and didn't reply to her. Still being separated from him, she began to worry. She did as he ordered and didn't move from the door, thankfully for her, she seemed to be alone in the corridor.<p>

"….Uh, yeah I'm fine. Sorry." Leon replied, coming out of his daze. He was still stunned by Ada's appearance earlier. He had almost completely forgotten about the predicament with Helena. He contemplated telling her about Ada, but in honesty, he wasn't sure if it would be a good idea. He figured she wouldn't trust Ada like he did. And although his head told him he was ridiculous for doing so, his gut told him Ada was still faithful to him.

Leon sprinted over a flat computer screen situated on the wall next to the door. He touched the screen, and began to fiddle through the various screens that popped up. Eventually he made his way through the computer, and pressed various buttons, unsure of what exactly he had done. However it sounded like a latch being released and he assumed he'd pressed the correct button.

He moved towards the white door, and it slid upwards, immediately he let out a sigh of relief.

Helena stepped out of the door quickly, afraid of it closing again.

"Are you okay?" Leon let out a hand, gently holding her shoulder.

"Fine. Are you?" Her voice seemed slightly sharper than usual, but Leon decided not to question it.

"I'm okay, yeah, was just trying to find a way to get to you."

...

"So who was the woman?" Leon froze, confused by her question. He didn't reply just stared gobsmacked at her, his face plastered with worry. "Don't play dumb, you kept your headset on. I could hear you talking."

Leon gulped. He couldn't wiggle his way out of this. Her eyes were stern, and he knew lying wouldn't get him anywhere.

"Her name's Ada."

"Yeah, I established that." Helena replied sharply. Undoubtedly she was angry, she felt her trust for her partner wavering, something she would never have wished to happen. "And what, she's the one behind this and you didn't stop her?"

"She's not behind it." Leon spoke without thinking. He realised after he didn't actually know the truth. He was unsure why he got so defensive whenever Helena began to attack Ada.

"Who the hell is she? Where did she go?" Helena's brown eyes burned with fury.

"I don't know. I don't know much about her, okay? We met back in Racoon City…" Leon conceded and told her what he knew. It seemed he was keeping information from her, but in reality he knew very little about Ada. And he was finding it difficult to think of any facts he actually knew about the woman. He didn't know where she was from, where she was raised, hell he didn't know her middle name. It wasn't until know, Leon realised he knew nothing about Ada Wong.

"I hope you're telling me the truth this time."

"I am. Listen can we just continue on the mission?" Leon took her warning; he kept his voice soft, not wishing to anger her further.

"Okay, but you have to explain to me about her." Helena spoke sternly, to which Leon nodded. She worried slightly; he seemed to lose his calm whenever Ada was mentioned. Helena wondered just how much focus the man would lose whenever this woman was in question. She lost much trust in Leon and feared his feelings for Ada would put their partnership in jeopardy.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this place?" Piers whispered as the BSAA team made their way silently through the building. Upon entering the building pointed out by Jake, it looked completely ordinary. It was dishevelled, papers thrown across and looked to be quickly abandoned. However it still did just look like an office block, Chris didn't see how this could be a hideout for those behind it.<p>

It wasn't until the men began to investigate the basement of the building that they noticed the building wasn't what it seemed. Heading deep beneath the building there were a series of offices, ones much more clean and modern than the others. They didn't look so abandoned in a rush, the papers and chairs were still very much in place.

Delving deeper, past the offices, they came down to a dingy corridor. The walls weren't painted or papered, just grey cement. The walls were cracked, pieces of dust and plaster breaking off onto the ground. Blood and grime smeared the walls.

Further along the corridor, cells began to line it. Rusted bars separated the cells from the corridor. Piers walked up to one of the bars, and peered into the murky cell. A dirty toilet sat in one corner, and a small broken bed on the other. A figure lay slumped next to the wall.

"Is he alive?" The young lieutenant asked, his eyes never leaving the body.

"I doubt it. Let's keep moving." Chris replied, and began to lead his team down the corridor. He didn't have time to waste. The further they went, the more information he hoped they would find and perhaps even gain information on his missing son.

The team were unable to reach the next room, a set of iron bars blocking the path.

"Lieutenant," Chris pointed towards the bars. There was a small gap, giving room for the men to attempt to push it up. Chris grasped the bottom of the doors, and Piers quickly made his way to join him, they pushed it up higher. Chris then brought his shoulder under the heavy bar and heaved it up. Both men jumped to the other side, the door was heavier than expected.

Chris's grip slipped and the door slammed completely closed. Thick bars now separating Chris and Piers from the rest of the team.

Chris desperately tried to pull the bars back up, but to no avail. It seemed well and truly closed.

The Captain was about to speak, but a large crash reverberated through the room and stopped him. Another set of bars fell down at the opposite end of the corridor, blocking the remaining team members in the room.

"Stay sharp." Chris ordered to his men. He was immediately put on edge the minute the second set of bars fell. It definitely looked like someone was trying to trap his team.

The men fell silent as the room echoed with the sound of heels colliding with the cement floor. A woman clad in a blue dress stepped to the other side of the iron bars. Chris's men raised their guns towards the ominous figure.

"Who are you?" Chris shouted to the Asian woman. He was still stuck, further away from her, still he could see a smirk appear on her lips.

"I just came to see what the BSAA were up too, I see you're looking in areas that don't concern you." Of course Ada recognised Chris, she was just thankful he didn't know her. She wasn't usually one to attack the BSAA, and from what she had heard from Leon, Chris was a good man, she didn't particularly wish to hurt him either. However she was under strict orders.

"We're on to you, lady. We can see what you're doing. An outbreak can't hide the fact you've been creating and testing this virus right here." The captain spat at her, he grasped the bars, knuckles turning white.

"Well you seem to be handling this well; you just know it all don't you?" Ada paused momentarily, reaching into her pocket to retrieve a metallic ball. "Well I wouldn't want to interrupt your fantastic work Captain, so please, do continue…"

Chris frowned at her mocking tone.

"But here's something to remember me by…" Ada continued. She threw the ball into the centre of Chris's men. Syringes flew from the centre piercing each of his men's neck. Without a hint of regret, Ada walked away.

The men began to scream as the virus entered their bloodstream and took effect. It took no time at all. Their skin began to bubble and burst, blood oozing from various gaping openings being created across their bodies. The clothes began to rip, being torn off the bodies as they mutated into inhuman creatures.

Private Rodriguez screamed out in agony as he tried to fight against the effects. He reached out his hand to his loyal Captain. Chris leaned out and touched the fingertips of the young boy. His eyes pleaded for help that Chris was unable to give. Immediately his skin burst, and eyes flashed with red. He had lost all of his humanity.

"No, goddammit!" Chris screamed, as each of his men was contorted into large mutant creatures. They were now completely unrecognisable as humans. The captain refused to raise his gun to his men.

One of the infected men charged towards the gate, easily smashing it off the wall, and in the process threw its arm out. It knocked Chris off his feet; he landed on his back scrapping along the cement floor. The back of his head smashed against the stone cold ground, immediately knocking him out of consciousness.

"Captain!" Piers shouted for the fallen older man. All the infected now pounced towards Piers, growling as they did so.

Piers stumbled backwards as they stalked closer to him. Regrettably he retrieved a grenade from his hip, squeezing his eyes shut; he threw the grenade into the infected and dropped to the floor as it went off. The BOW's were sent flying, whacking their heads off the walls and slumping to the ground.

Tears pricked the young man's eyes; he didn't want to open them. He didn't want to see the destruction he had to cause, it would break his heart. Carefully he flicked his eyes open, only one creature remained. It began to creep closer to Piers, who was still crouched on the ground. He was reluctant to aim his weapon, these creatures were his friends. He could never look past that.

The creature was about to lunge for him until gunfire rang through the corridor. The bullets pierced the chest of the infected, and it fell backwards from Piers to its death. He turned, mouth agape to look at the person who fired the weapon and just saved his life.

Glancing behind him, Piers saw the figure at the other end of the room. The gun slipped from the woman's slender fingers and shattered onto the floor. Collapsing to her knees, the woman began to sob into her hands.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoyed. All the best,<p>

Artichoke,

x


	13. Innocent Unknowing

_**Innocent Unknowing**_

Title is from Fear by Sarah McLachlan. Thank you for the review Fluffybunny4eva, I'm glad you are enjoying it, and the trailer was very good, I agree! Hope you continue to enjoy. Alex, thank you for the review, read the chaper and all will be revealed. 'Wow', thank you very much, I'm glad you like all the characters! You'll have to keep reading. CR86, thank you very much! Glad you still enjoy the story. Jane, poor wee Leon, give him a hug for me haha. Thank you for the review, I wonder if you guessed the woman correctly... I doubt it haha! Thank you all reviewers, hope you continue to enjoy. Also I should thank Techne, who helped me with a little problem in one of the scenes!

I am very excited for the new game. And thanks to E3 I have established three things; I now fully ship the JakexSherry pairing, drunk Chris made me laugh a lot, and I am officially in love with Piers Nivans. That is all.

* * *

><p>Glancing behind him, Piers saw the figure at the other end of the room. The gun slipped from the woman's slender fingers and shattered onto the floor. Collapsing to her knees, the woman began to sob into her hands.<p>

Piers was stunned by the scene. The breath was taken straight out of him. His life had almost ended. Opening his eyes, the realisation struck that the lives of his comrades had actually ended. His mouth became dry as his gaze flicked over the fallen creatures. They were unrecognisable. He couldn't tell them apart from one another.

Blinking away the tears, he attempted to stand. The shakes that coursed through his body meant he stumbled over as he rose. He looked once more over to the lady cowered on the floor, her face firmly in her hands. His eyes were then brought to his Captain. The woman would have to wait, Piers certainly wasn't going to lose the last team member he had. He staggered over to Chris, and quickly fell to the floor to examine the older man.

"Captain?" Immediately, Piers brought two fingers up to check for a pulse in Chris' neck. Thankfully he heard the beats pulse through his fingers. The younger man let out a sigh, and breathed for what seemed to be the first time since he had risen from his feet.

Piers wasn't the medic, he knew basic first aid, but Chris was out cold and he was completely unsure of what to do. His Captain was unresponsive, and his team mates were dead, all responsibility now lay with him. A concept which sent more nerves coursing through his body.

Gripping onto Chris' shirt, Piers rolled his body over slightly, so his torso rested on top of the younger man's knees, giving Piers view of any injury. He gently moved his fingertips along the dark locks of his Captain's hair, and tried to feel for any cut or wound on the back of his head. He could feel a large bump underneath his fingers, and figured that was what collided with the stone floor. He took a glance to his hands, and saw no blood. There was no open wound; he just needed time to wake. Gently he rolled the older man into the recovery position.

Knowing his Captain would be okay, Piers carefully made his way toward the mysterious woman. She continued to sob, long locks of brunette hair covering her face.

"Are you okay?" Piers kept his voice soft, it was evident she wasn't okay. The woman quickly nodded, she brought her hand up to brush the wavy hair out of her face and wipe the tears which flowed down her cheeks. Piers offered his hand to her, she let out a gentle smile, graciously accepting it, and carefully he helped her to her feet. "I'm Piers Nivans, member of the BSAA. I should thank you. Quite the gun skills."

"I'm Jade… Is he okay?" She ignored his comment. Her voice broke slightly as she asked after Chris, her mouth still dry. Piers was thankful she was also an American. He was worried she would be native, and a language barrier would come between them.

"I hope so. I think he'll be fine." Jade nodded slightly, her eyes making strong contact with his. Embedded within the light blue eyes, he thought he saw fear. She was undeniably beautiful, plump lips, full bodied brunette hair, and eyes that seemed to glow. On top of that, the pencil skirt and tight purple shirt she wore accentuated her curves. He never expected to find someone quite so glamorous in the midst of a zombie outbreak. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, in the office spaces above. God, I never knew all this existed… But then when the outbreak hit, it went into chaos… I found the gun. And I tried to get out, find the BSAA, but... But then I … I lost my son, he was with me.. But God, there were so many people...And, and I can't find him, I thought he might have hidden down here, but…" Tears filled her eyes as she spoke, taking no time to spill from her eyes down her cheeks once more. Her voice was hitched, as her cries became louder. Her body convulsed with each sob. Piers was shocked she was a mother; she didn't look much older than himself. Then again he was to become a father soon.

"Hey, it's okay…" His voice was compassionate. Gently Piers reached to put his hand onto her shoulder. She collapsed forward onto his chest, bringing her arms around to hold onto to the strong man, crying onto his body. He was slightly shocked, but quickly moved his hands to hold her, leaving a soothing pat onto her back. His heart went out to her, she was obviously devastated. And he couldn't blame her. The outbreak was horrific for anyone to see, frankly he felt like crying too.

"I'm sorry…" Her voice was a whisper, as she remained nuzzled into his neck. Piers stiffened slightly, feeling her hot breath on his neck, she began to dance her fingertips along his spine. And he couldn't help but notice her plump lips brushed against his neck as they hugged, almost teasingly, perhaps even flirtatiously. Piers immediately cupped her shoulders, and pushed her gently off him. He wasn't going to question her actions at a time like this, but he wasn't going to let it go further either.

…

"Please help me find my son, Piers." She moved her hand to grip onto his.

"I can't leave my Captain like this." He glanced over his shoulder to Chris, still out cold.

"Please, he's only five years old. Please…" Her big blue eyes pleaded with him. God those eyes were manipulative, and he bet she knew that. He figured many of men's hearts were broken by the glistening sapphires.

"Wait until Chris wakes up, then we'll go to look for him." Piers attempted to bargain with her, but the thought of having to wait brought more tears into her eyes, pricking the man with guilt.

"And then it will be too late. What if there are more of those creatures? He's only a kid." Piers brought his hands shakily through his spiked hair. The decision was a tough one, one he wished he wouldn't have to make.

"Yeah and if there are more of them, then my Captain will be an open target."

"There's a small room just off this corridor, it has only one entrance and is safe. I was hiding there momentarily until I heard the shouts. Your Captain will be safe there." She watched as Piers looked back to Chris, his eyes full of apprehension. She could tell he was yet to be fully convinced, still worried for the one remaining team member he had left. "Listen the minute he wakes up, he can contact you via your headset. I can't do that with my son."

She had a fair point. After much inner debate, Piers bowed his head and finally conceded.

"Okay… Help me move him." Piers moved behind the fallen man. Carefully he heaved Chris' shoulders up and rested them against his chest, bringing his arms in between Chris' to pull the unconscious man upright. She quickly nodded and moved to lift the older man's feet. No denying it was a difficult feat, Chris was a heavy man.

As Piers looked over his shoulder trying to manoeuvre the older man carefully into the room, a devilish smirk appeared on Jade's lips.

* * *

><p>"Do we go up or down?" Jill asked the younger woman. They entered the building, to find it just as deserted as the streets they had been on. There was a large entrance room, it had papers scattered over it, from various desks situated at the back of the room. Jill poked one of the buttons for the lifts, as expected the electricity was off, and no light appeared.<p>

Claire opened one of the doors branching off the large hall, poking her head around it, she saw stairs heading up. The majority of them were broken off, she assumed from a sheer mass of people running and whatever other chaos occurred.

"Down." Claire said, stepping back into the room, and making her way towards Jill.

"Okay, down it is." Jill made her way to a large metal door. A metal padlock sat broken on the floor, leaving the door open, "Someone's been here before us."

"Chris?"

"I hope so…" Jill replied, pushing open the door, to reveal a set of dingy stone steps leading down into darkness.

"Listen Jill, about the bite? You're not infected, what does that mean?" Claire put her hand out to stop Jill; she couldn't stop worrying for the older woman. And she wasn't willing to continue until she got some sort of reassurance.

"It probably means I'm immune. It makes sense after all the tests done and the whole T-virus situation. Claire I'm fine, quit worrying about me." Jill insisted, giving the younger woman's hand a squeeze.

"Well that's good." Claire laughed lightly. "Does that mean there's a chance you could hold a key to a cure. I mean on the news apparently the viruses are airborne and so everyone in these outbreaks are infected, it just lies dormant in some. I would hate to think all these civilians who have survived the outbreak would succumb eventually."

"Yeah I suppose it could mean that. I never even thought about it actually…"

"Well, I better make sure nothing happens to you then." Jill smiled at Claire's words and made her way deeper. The younger woman took a deep breath and followed her partner into the still darkness.

* * *

><p>Jake gently scooped Sherry into his arms, treating her as if almost fragile. He somehow felt so drawn to her, like he always needed to protect her. He wasn't sure why, perhaps because she was the first person to treat him with compassion. Holding her under her shoulders and knees, he was able to easily lift the blonde. She felt lighter than even he imagined. He walked slowly through the park, afraid to drop Sherry, or even worse attract un-dead.<p>

Jake saw a small wooden hut in the midst of the trees. Coming up to it, he brought his foot up to break open the door. Carefully he did a scan of the small room, and saw no other life. He gently set Sherry down onto the wooden floor. He then moved, having one last glance outside, before shutting the door in hope to stay safe. The place was small, nothing in it apart from dust and one small window. On the window sill sat a dying flower in a small vase.

Jake removed the black trench jacket from his back; he was far too warm anyway with all that running around. He folded it into a makeshift pillow, and gently placed it under Sherry's head to give some comfort to her.

His attention was brought back to her stomach. He could have sworn she was hit by the giant monster. He brushed her light blue shirt away from her stomach, and saw the white vest underneath had been ripped. As softly as possible, he brushed his rough fingertips along the smooth skin of her stomach. He couldn't feel any bruise or bump, and there was no visible wound, either she was exceptionally lucky and the creature didn't hit her, or there was something she wasn't telling him.

Jake brought his callous hand to tuck a lock of blonde hair from her eyes, and gently stroked her cheek. She was still out cold. He stood quickly, and moved to look out the miniscule window. He was still very much on edge. Retrieving his handgun, he began to check it, and then load it right up.

…

"Those flowers for me?" Sherry croaked out as she woke, seeing him standing at the window sill. She winced as she moved her head to look at him, nevertheless she forced out a smile. "You shouldn't have."

Jake turned to her, and let out a small laugh. Immediately he moved around to crouch next to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, moving her hand to grasp unto his. She couldn't remember anything that happened. She was surprised he was still standing.

"Been better. You?"

"….Been better." She joked. Her hand moved to her head, it was absolutely splitting and she desperately needed some water or food.

"You don't look to have a wound…" Sherry raised her head, and moved her hands to feel her stomach. She blushed slightly seeing that Jake had already moved her t-shirt out of the way. "You want to tell me why that is?"

Sherry sighed. He kept strong eye contact with her, obviously he was pushing for the truth, and Sherry believed now he deserved it. Groggily, she pulled herself up to sit against the wall, her arms wrapped around her knees.

"I was implanted with a G-embryo, but I was given the cure. But some of the effects of the G-virus still remain. So I have some form of regenerative abilities with small wounds…" Sherry spoke quietly, her head firmly down. It wasn't something she would share with many, for whatever reason she felt embarrassed by it. Embarrassed that it was her father who did it to her.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"It's not something that just comes up you know." Jake could sense she didn't want to talk about it. He respected her, and wasn't going to push further, however one thing remained on his mind.

"What do you know about my dad? A woman, she said something, Wesker?" Sherry's head shot up as he spoke, eyes locking with his.

"Who was she?"

"I don't know, but that's not really the point." She heard his voice rise slightly. He had a short temper, and clearly news of his father made it flare up once again. She felt he deserved to know the truth.

"Yeah, your father was Albert Wesker, an evil man." Jake scoffed; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The woman was right, Sherry knew the truth, yet she kept it from him this entire time. He rose to his feet, and walked away from her, before he let his anger get the better of him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Bullshit!" Jake shouted, throwing his hand out to punch the wooden door making the young woman flinch. He hid his pain with anger, it hurt him the one woman he trusted didn't tell him the truth.

Sherry quickly stumbled to her feet, and made her way over to him.

"Keep your voice down, Jake, you'll attract more." Sherry spoke quietly, she placed her hand gently on his back, giving a soft rub. She could feel him tense, but continued regardless. "I am sorry, Jake. But I was ordered not to tell you. When we first met, we didn't know what you were going to be like. And telling you of your father could have meant you wouldn't cooperate with us."

"And what about after? Whenever you knew me better?" Jake questioned, turning around to face her.

"How was I supposed to tell you huh? Oh hey Jake, let's run away from this giant BOW, oh and by the way your father was an evil mastermind?" She replied sarcastically. He let out a slight laugh at her. She seemed genuine, something he appreciated. There was no point for him to stay angry with her; after all, she was there by his side with him through all these outbreaks. And Jake owed his life to her just as much as she did to him.

"Tell me about him, did you meet him?" Jake knew little about Albert Wesker. He'd heard the name; however the true threat of Wesker was hidden from the public. Although he knew rightly Wesker was an evil man, he still wanted to know about his father. Nothing would change that.

"Briefly when I was young, but I don't remember much about him. He was a friend of my father's. I doubt he even knew you existed; otherwise he probably would have used you to his advantage. He worked for Umbrella, betraying his STARS team. Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield were part of the team, and went on to found the BSAA…"

"Chris Redfield?" Jake interrupted, recognising the name.

"Yeah, he was the brother of Claire, the girl who rescued me in Raccoon..."

"Right…" Jake mumbled. "He was the Captain of the BSAA team I ran into."

"He's a good guy…"

"Wesker's dead right?" Jake interrupted. He didn't care much about for the Captain or BSAA for that matter.

"Yeah, he was killed four years ago by..." Sherry trailed off; she was willing to protect Chris and refused to say who killed Jake's father, unsure of how Jake would take it. She quickly moved the topic on, "Listen he was an evil man, that's why I never told you. He's not exactly someone to be proud of."

"Hmm, is evil hereditary?" Jake joked. He did wonder whether Wesker was as bad as everyone seemed to make out, or perhaps just misunderstood. Jake himself was bad at times, but never evil.

"It could be." Sherry let out a small giggle and then smiled, "But I know it isn't in your case."

Jake smiled at her words, she believed in him. Yet still something niggled in his mind, she just seemed to be hiding something from him about his father. And something told him it was to do with Chris Redfield.

* * *

><p>"Are you holding up okay?" Hunnigan asked Leon, pushing her glasses gently up her nose. Her voice was quiet. Outside her office, she heard muffled voices. Last thing she would want would be someone catching her out. The only person that new she helped the supposedly dead Leon and Helena was Director Wilson of the BSAA.<p>

"We're fine Hunnigan. We found a series of labs, whoever is behind this has been manufacturing this virus right here."

"Any further with who could be behind it?"

Leon paused momentarily on the screen, his face looking slightly worried. Would he hide Ada Wong, and keep her name silent, or spill and possibly get further in their mission. Hunnigan watched as Helena glanced over to him, her eyes almost full of fury. Regrettably, Leon kept his mouth shut, he still had some faith in the Asian woman, God only knew why.

Hunnigan pulled her head away from the screen, a knock to her door grabbing her attention.

"Come in." She called, and quickly hid the image of Leon and Helena on the computer screen. Leon gave a nod to Helena, knowing to stay quiet.

A tall man stepped into the office, Hunnigan recognised him slightly she knew he was an aid of the fallen President. Shutting the door behind him, he walked to stand opposite her desk, and held out his hand to her.

She gently rose from her seat, and cautiously took his hand shaking it lightly. There was something about him, something she didn't trust. He looked no different from the other men working in the government, dressed in a grey suit. But he had an almost looming presence, and his eyes seemed full of deceit.

"Derek Simmons, National Security Advisor."

"Ingrid Hunnigan, it's a pleasure to meet you sir." She replied politely, taking sitting back down. She signalled from him to do the same on the seat opposite her.

"The pleasure's all mine, Ingrid." Carefully he sat himself down in the seat. Leaning forward, he brought his piercing gaze to her, making her quickly avert her eyes from his. The smallest of smirks appeared on his face, appreciating the power he possessed. "Director Wilson informed me of the situation. It's good to have one of our agents in there; I've heard much praise for Mr Kennedy. How are they?"

"They're doing well; they found some sort of laboratories hidden in the city." Hunnigan placed a piece of brunette hair behind her ear as she spoke. She let out a slight smile, it actually felt good to be able to talk to someone about Leon and Helena, instead of always having to bottle it up.

"Interesting…" The greying man trailed off, he seemed deep in thought. "Well I thought I would inform you, the name Neo-Umbrella has begun to fly around superiors, supposedly something the BSAA picked up on. Tell him to keep his eyes out for it."

Hunnigan nodded, this was the first she'd heard of Neo-Umbrella; she just prayed it wasn't true.

"Thank you for your time Ingrid, I do hope to see you again." He drawled, the small smirk on his thin lips sent shivers down her spine. He rose from his seat and went to leave the room.

As he opened the door, a smile formed, his eyes almost twinkling. The seeds were planted; Neo-Umbrella would now be seen as those behind it and at the very forefront Ada Wong, thus leaving him to continue his work without any eyes upon him. Ada Wong wasn't trustworthy, she was expendable just like the rest, yet still she proved somewhat useful for him. After all, she would remove the troublesome Government agent for him, without his hands even having to get dirty. He was the perfect puppet master.

"Did you hear that?" Hunnigan asked Leon as Derek left, bringing the screen back up so she could see the agents.

"Yeah….God I hope that isn't true. It would make sense, another Umbrella. The news got out; of course people would try to mimic their actions." Leon spat. He paused briefly, his mind once more going back to Ada. Was she the leader of Neo-Umbrella? He didn't even want to answer that question.

"Keep going; try to get information on them. And be careful, Leon."

Leon nodded to her, switching off their call. He turned to Helena, who looked somewhat distant.

"Do you know that guy, Simmons?" Leon asked her. He'd never met him, he'd heard of him but nothing more.

Helena nodded quickly, she nibbled on her bottom lip. Leon was perplexed, he turned her towards him. Looking into her blue eyes, they glistened with tears.

* * *

><p>I am trying my best to include most of things that are revealed to us in trailers, but as this is my take, obviously not everything can be included. So my apologies. Hope you enjoy.<p>

Artichoke,

x


	14. River of Deceit

_**River Of Deceit**_

Title song is by Mad Season. 'Wow', thank you for the review, I'm glad you're really enjoying the story. Jane same to you, thank you very much. Good you're beginning to like Jake and Sherry, eventually you'll be one of us haha. Thank you. Thanks to all the reviewers, means a lot to me.

* * *

><p>"Do you know that guy, Simmons?" Leon asked her. He'd never met him, he'd heard of him but nothing more.<p>

Helena nodded quickly; she nibbled on her bottom lip. Leon was perplexed, he turned her towards him. Looking into her blue eyes, they glistened with tears.

"Hey, are you okay?" Leon immediately reached out to Helena, placing his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. It was the most emotion Leon had seen from her since they had met. She was always so calm and collected; the tears certainly threw him off guard.

"I've lied to you… This was my fault." Her bottom lip quivered as she spoke, tears filling her eyes despite desperately trying to stop them from falling. Leon was completely confused; he gripped her shoulders and led her to sit on the floor, next to the wall. They were still in one of the labs they found, Leon just prayed no zombies were in the deserted building so to give time for Helena to speak.

"…What do you mean? What's your fault?" She moved her hands up to her face, covering the tears that fell. Leon took a seat next to her, he reached out to hold her hand and give some form of comfort to her.

"The President…" Her voice cracked as she spoke, she let out a sob, becoming too overwhelmed. Leon reached and swept away the lock of brunette hair that was stuck to her tear stained cheeks, hoping she would continue. "I was the one who infected him…"

Leon made out her whisper, and instantly he removed his hand from her, unable to believe or comprehend what she was saying. He had trusted her, surely this couldn't be true. The President was a friend of both of theirs; he couldn't imagine Helena doing such a thing. Her revelation seemed so out of the blue, he was utterly perplexed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" For the first time since the two became partners, Leon raised his voice to her. After all this time, he was being blamed for the death of not only the President, but a good friend of his, and in fact Helena was to blame.

"I was in close contact with the President…And I…I injected him…" The minute the last word fell from her lips, she began to fully cry, her body shuddering as she did so.

Her hands immediately went up to shelter her face, but this time Leon wasn't there to comfort. He kept his distance from her. She had fooled him into trusting her; he wasn't going to be naïve enough to have her manipulate him once again.

"I didn't have a choice…" Helena continued, this time bringing her head up to meet eye contact with Leon. She wanted to make sure he knew she was no longer lying to him.

"How? … Wh...Why?"

_Helena's heart was pounding against her chest, her breath hitched. The skin of her wrists were torn, blood trickled down her arms, from the tight rope restraints which held her arms behind the chair. Her face was beaten bruised; a concoction of tears and blood stained her cheeks. But she barely even noticed, all her focus was on the broken girl tied opposite her._

_The girl was completely distraught. She was barely twenty, still in University, a promising student. She had her whole life ahead of her. And here she was, tied to a chair, in a dingy room, brown hair stuck onto her face with sweat, fear racked her body. _

_Helena's eyes caught those of her petrified younger sister. There was nothing she could do. And worse of all, it was her fault her sister was in such a place._

"_Please don't hurt her…" Helena blubbered, her voice slurred by her cries and the blood which began to fill her mouth eventually dripping from her full lips. _

_The man who watched the room nodded, and immediately two men walked behind the younger woman, grabbing the chair, they began to drag her out of the room._

"_No, please. I'll do anything…." Helena desperately pleaded with the superior man. He ignored her, the other men removing Helena's crying and pleading sister. She screamed out at the top of her lungs for the one family member she had left. "Debra!"_

…

_A sadistic smile came to the man's lips. She openly said she would be willing to do anything; he was very much looking forward to truly testing her bold statement._

"Why you? Why did he choose you to kill the President and release the virus?" Leon asked her, as she composed herself. Reliving the moment was just as difficult for her. She tried to block out that day, focus on work, focus on friends, but nothing would ever be able to eradicate the look on her little sister's eyes, so full of fear, just pleading for some sort of help. Help Helena was unable to give.

"Probably because I was a close associate with the President. And he must have known I had something to lose…"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"For a long time I thought if I did what he asked then I would see her again. I wasn't going to tell you and risk losing that opportunity…." Helena paused briefly, her cries had stopped, but her brown eyes glistened with the moisture. Her voice became full of spite, instead of hurt as she spat out the words, "But I realise I now, it was all lies. I killed a man, and I will never see my sister again… Derek Simmons is an evil man."

* * *

><p>Jill and Claire ventured further into the basement, coming upon dimly light corridors branching beneath the buildings. Walking further, thick iron bars blocked their path. Jill brought her hands around them, attempting to make them move. They didn't budge. She looked beyond the bars, and in the shadows saw figures slumped on the floor. They looked infected, but definitely dead now. Obviously someone was here before them.<p>

She removed her hands, patting the rust off them onto her cargo trousers. She turned to face Claire.

"We need to find a way to move it."

Claire looked around her, glancing to the wall next to her, a metal crank was propped into the stone of the wall. A small smile came to the younger woman's face.

"Could have guessed…" Claire said lightly, walking over to the crank, she began to heave it around. And as expected, the metal bars slowly began to rise, unblocking the path.

"Bloody cranks…" Jill muttered under her breath. Once it reached the top, the two women made their way into the next corridor. This one was wider, more like a room. There were no cells branching off.

As they got closer, Jill's estimation was right. There were three creatures scattered on the ground, some missing limbs. Further up, Jill caught sight of yet another one. There were dead now, but were obviously infected, their skin looked as if it had been burnt, burst bubbles all over the body. The eyes were milky white, completely lifeless.

Jill frowned, looking away. She moved further away, up towards the one creature away from the others. Bullet wounds penetrated its chest, and again it looked much similar to the others.

Claire stayed with the other three, making her way over to one of them to examine it further. The stench alone was enough to turn her stomach. She bent down onto her honkers, looking into the creature's lifeless eyes. The clothes were torn; it was barely recognisable as once human.

Her eyes were drawn to a ripped piece of clothing lying next to the body. Picking up the bit of cloth, her heart sank as she read what was embroidered.

"BSAA…" Jill's head snapped up, even if it was a mere whisper she made out what the younger woman said. Claire brushed her fingertips against the stitching, unwanted tears filling her eyes as she did so, "Private McCauley."

Claire began to shake as the realisation hit in. These infected men were BSAA. Not just any BSAA, Chris' team. Stumbling, she quickly rose to her feet, jogging towards the next creature. She fell to her knees, frantically looking for clothing with a name attached. Nerves completely racked her body, she didn't even notice as tears flowed down her cheeks. She dragged herself across the next creature, once again looking for the name badge. She let out a breath, relaxing ever so slightly.

"None of them are Chris."

Jill breathed, her heart still pounding against her chest.

"Piers Nivans?" Jill quickly asked. Not being an active BSAA member she didn't know any of the others. Claire quickly shook her head.

"What about that one?"

Jill moved towards the creature closest to her, the last one in fact. The shirt was ripped, but not completely off, the name badge still clear on the chest of the infected. She brought her fingertips along the badge, reading along it.

"It's not him either."

"What does that mean?" Claire made her way closer to Jill, wiping away her tears.

"I hope it means they're okay…" Jill's voice trailed off, her eyes caught to an item which seemed to glisten on the floor. She rose to her feet, moving towards the item.

Jill brought her delicate hands to wrap around the broken necklace, bringing it up from the floor. Against her will, her eyes began to shine with tears. She rolled the wedding ring in between her fingertips and looked closer at it, the ring was stained with blood.

"Everything okay?" Claire asked, stepping behind the older woman. Jill quickly nodded, blinking away any of the tears that threatened to fall.

"Quickly, we have to find them." Jill quickly stuffed the necklace into her pocket, and quietly prayed Chris would still be alive whenever she found him.

* * *

><p>As they walked, the scenery never seemed to change. It seemed to be endless corridors each branching off into cells, some occupied by dead humans and some eerily empty. Each rusted cell they passed made a frown appear on Piers' face. So many humans must have been tested on, and all to create such a monstrosity of a virus.<p>

Jade looked up at him as they continued to walk. She saw his frown, but what was worse than his frown was the look in his eyes. That look of fear could remove any man's hope. As a soldier he had been forced to witness horrible things. But nothing seemed to compare to this. Stale blood coated the walls, and the stench of rotting flesh was enough to turn even the strongest of stomachs. And on top of that, he had lost his team again and still worried for his Captain. For a man with usually such strong faith, Piers certainly had little hope left in him. His eyes easily conveyed this.

"You're still worrying about him aren't you?" Jade asked him, breaking the silence that had befallen the pair.

"...Yeah of course, I'm also worried for the fact that I lost my friends again." He continued to walk, refusing to even glance over to her. He wouldn't want her to see the utter anguish upon his features.

"It must be hard for you…" She reached out to place her hands around his bicep, giving a comforting squeeze. He tensed under her touch, and noticed she pushed her body against his as they walked. "It'll be okay."

…

Piers pointed to one of the cells, instructing Jade to glance into it. They had been searching each grimy cell they came upon, just to check Jade's young son wouldn't be hiding in one of them. She nodded and carefully walked into it, Piers meanwhile investigated the cell adjacent.

Jade walked into the cell, to one side sat a dirty toilet, to the other a broken bed. The room was incredibly dark; she could barely make out anything in it. Carefully she walked over to the bed, bending down to look under it for her lost son.

She heard a rustle behind her in the darkness. Strong hands were brought onto her shoulder, pulling her from the bed. A groan echoed through her ears, tears began to fill her eyes as she felt the breath of the un-dead on her neck. She thrashed and struggled against the vice grip on her, as the zombie attempted to snap at her, she let out a high pitched scream.

Immediately Piers turned on his heels at the sound of the fearful scream, he ran out of the cell and across the corridor to the next one. He quickly retrieved his torch, shinning it into the darkness. He saw an infected man holding Jade, as she desperately tried to get him off.

Piers sprinted and pull the infected off her, turning him around. The room was constantly going from light to darkness each time Piers moved his hand with the torch. Using his free hand, he brought his fist forcefully against the zombie's face, making it stumble backwards. While it was stunned, he pulled out his knife, forcing it into its head. Pulling it back out blood splattered from the wound, and the infected slumped backwards onto the stone ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked, placing the knife back into its sheath. He moved the torch to check the rest of the cell, seeing no other life, he ushered Jade out back into the light of the corridor.

"I think I'm okay, thank you…" Her voice was soft, breathing hitched. Her eyes full of shock. "You're a hero."

Piers ignored her comment, replying only with something along the lines of a dismissive grunt. At this moment in time, Piers felt nothing like a hero, in fact he felt closer to a coward, perhaps even a failure. Yet again, he had failed his team members. They had so much to live for, yet now for the second time he had survived, and he would never understand why. They deserved to live more than he.

"Hey, listen to me, you are a hero." Yet again he refused to acknowledge her comment. She reached around, stopping him in his path, and placed her hand either side of his face. She gently turned his face towards her, making him form strong eye contact with her. She sensed his apprehension, "What's wrong, Piers?"

"My friends are dead, Jade." He removed his eyes from hers, not wanting to be overcome with emotion. "…I couldn't even save them."

"You saved me…" He just scoffed at her words, as she gently stroked his face. She carefully removed her hands, letting them rest on his chest. "I know this sounds crazy, but I feel like we're connected somehow."

Piers snapped his head up to look at her, her words confused him. She kept her blue eyes locked onto his, her strong gaze never wavering. He couldn't deny she was beautiful, but he wasn't attracted to her, she wasn't for him. However her powerful eyes were enough to make his heart race.

"Like we're the only two people who can understand what we've had to go through…" She kept her voice low, as he continued to stare, looking caught in headlights.

Moving her hands lightly down his chest, she moved herself closer to him, maintaining her strong eye contact. In an instant, she pushed herself onto her tiptoes, and gently caressed her lips onto his. He barely moved. She made sure to place her entire body against his, her soft chest pressing against his, even bringing her hips to touch his. She parted her lips, attempting to deepen their kiss. Piers finally reacted, bringing his hands to her waist, he pushed her off him.

…

"I'm sorry," Jade blushed, bringing her hand to her lips; she tried to turn from him.

"It's okay, but we have to keep focused." He replied politely.

Piers didn't particularly like the attention, but he promised to help her. He understood that in the outbreak, the fight for survival heightens the emotions. He figured she was falsely attracted to him, due to the shock of the entire situation and the fact he was there to save her. Little did he know her actions weren't due to attraction, more to gain his trust.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay. Also sorry for lack of SherryJake/Chris and for how short the chapters are, I was very pushed for time to write it, and times like these I don't enjoy the writing as much, so it's even more of a struggle. With all hope I'll have another update within the week to make it up to you.

Artichoke,

x


	15. Fading

_**A Part Of My Soul Is Fading**_

Title is from Fading by Decyfer Down. Alex, thank you for the review, you're very kind. I'm glad you're enjoying it. FluffyBunny4eva, you're review is still there! I got it, haha. Thank you for it. All will be revealed soon, and their son is still very much there somewhere haha. Hope you continue to enjoy. Twilight Ghost, I'm glad you're enjoying the story, thank you for reviewing. And finally 'Wow', you're always too kind! Thank you! Jane thank you for the review, Jade is a shifty one….Ah thank you for the support, it's very much appreciated.

Think of this chapter as the other half of the last chapter, if I wasn't so lazy and pushed for time last update, I would have put this in the last chapter.

* * *

><p>Flicking his eyes open, he winced at the pain in his temples, immediately making him close his eyes again. His head was fuzzy, his ears ringing; he put his hand up to his forehead, gently trying to squeeze away the pain. Once he had his senses closer to normal, he opened his eyes once more. He was fully perplexed. He glanced around the room; it looked to be a small storage area. There were shelves lining the walls, and a grimy broken looking desk. The light was flickering on and off, and he figured the bulb wouldn't last much longer.<p>

Chris groggily pulled himself to his feet, still frowning at his surroundings. His whole body ached, the most pain coming from the back of his head. It was absolutely splitting, and each time the light flickered on that pain seemed to multiply. Now he was upright and more recollected, the physical pain seemed to subsidise, the same couldn't be said for the emotional trauma.

His mind couldn't leave his teammates; it took him a while to remember. And after he did, he wished he hadn't. He was completely confused, no idea why he was in this room. And the absence of his partner didn't go unnoticed. He just prayed Piers had survived.

Chris glanced to the floor where he previously lay, he saw his ear piece. He quickly reached down, and placed it firmly into his right ear, ensuring it was switched on.

"Lieutenant… Piers come in…. Please. Anybody?" His voice was croaky as he spoke. The silence scared him, made him feel even more isolated. He was frustrated by the continual silence, and was about to speak once more, but he heard rustling, a bit of static on the other end.

…

"Chris?...Are you okay?" He let out a sigh of relief, hearing his one remaining team member speak via the headset.

"Piers? What's going on, where are you?" Chris seemed to get more life after hearing his friend speak, almost like he was given a little more hope. He quickly retrieved his machine gun, loading it as he spoke.

"There was a survivor, she's lost her son. I went on to try and help…" Chris frowned slightly; the situation seemed a little strange. But then again, had Chris been in Piers' position he would have done everything to help the civilian as well.

"Well where are you? We need to meet?" There was a pause on the other end from his question. Chris heard faint talking and figured it was this civilian.

…

"She says there's a room further up, large and safe. She got as far as there before she heard the gunfire and made her way to us…"

"Okay. How do I get there?" Chris had no choice but to agree. He had no other idea, besides they were going to have to go deeper into the buildings eventually. He just wished they wouldn't have to go further alone. He worried for the younger inexperienced man.

Again there was a pause, muffled voices filling Chris' ears.

"Head straight. Whenever you get out of the room, keep following the corridors. There are a lot of them. Once you get to the white corridor, it's the room on the left." Piers said, relaying what the civilian had spoken into his ear.

Chris was thankful they didn't have to backtrack. The last thing he would want to do would be to see his dead teammates once again. The guilt burrowed into his heart enough without having to witness it once more.

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

"Affirmative, Captain." Piers was about to turn off the headset,

"Piers…Be careful." Chris ordered to his younger teammate. He'd be damned if he lost him too.

"Same to you, Chris."

Silence fell onto the room once more, Chris feeling more alone than ever. The silence wasn't his friend. It brought with it fear and pain.

It gave Chris peace to think, something he didn't wish to do. Allowing his mind to wander brought him onto the heart wrenching memories of his friends and colleagues. It was impossible to comprehend they were gone. He hated to be separated from Piers; he was his last remaining man. He couldn't protect the young soldier if he wasn't next to him. Chris had failed as their Captain.

Alex was still on his mind, further they went he still found nothing on his son. Perhaps he was given a false lead, and Chris would finally have to accept his son was gone forever.

Shaking off his thoughts, Chris tried to focus solely on finding Piers. He began to jog out of the room and make his way towards him. However, as hard as he tried, he just couldn't stop thinking.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay?" Jake asked, glancing over to Sherry. The two crept through the park quietly, trying to get back to the motorcycle. His eyes barely left her since they began walking. He just worried after being hit she wasn't as well as she made out. It seemed over the time they had spent together, his feelings towards her changed. Almost as if he cared for her. It wasn't until he thought she wouldn't survive that he realised that.<p>

"For the umpteenth time, I'm fine Jake. I feel fine." She lied slightly, her head was still sore. But she knew she wasn't going to collapse anytime soon, so there was no reason to worry him.

…

"So our fathers knew each other?" Albert Wesker was still on Jake's mind, as much as he tried to fight it, he wanted to know everything about his father.

"Yeah, they were friends and colleagues…"

"So that would mean you're father wasn't exactly a saint either?" Jake asked a sly smile on his lips. Sherry was one of those girls who looked like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. And it was true; she had a heart of gold. So the prospect of her father being as evil as Jake's made him laugh.

"He certainly wasn't a saint….But it just shows we don't have to follow our parents' footsteps." Her voice seemed to dip; it was still difficult to talk about her parents. And even through the many years, it never seemed to get better.

"So who ordered you not to tell me about Wesker? Because surely they won't be happy now you spilled the beans."

"Funny enough my boss ordered me not too. See some of us have real jobs Jake, which means we have a boss." It was Sherry's turn to smirk as she teased him. He let out a slight laugh. "And no, he won't be happy, but let's hope he doesn't find out for a while."

"Who is your boss? Sounds like a bit of a jackass."

"Yeah he is. He's the National Security Advisor, but I don't always play by his rules. I'm strictly ordered just to protect you, but I want to find out more about the bastards behind this and the virus. I'll just keep that part quiet from him."

"You're a naughty girl." Sherry couldn't help but blush at his words, making her feel even more embarrassed. Either she took his words the wrong way, or he intended for them to be slightly suggestive.

Arriving back where they started, Jake was thankful the bike was still there. He sat onto the bike, inserting the key. Turning on the ignition, he kicked off the stand and nodded to Sherry, ready for her to get on. She held onto his shoulder, and pulled herself up onto the back of the bike.

"Hold on." Sherry followed Jake's orders and wrapped her arms around his chest. She couldn't help but notice how toned the skin was underneath his thin black shirt. She let out a blush, and scolded herself for thinking about him in such a way.

…

In no time, they got across the city, and arrived back at the building Jake's attacker went into. The streets were as deserted as ever. They got off the bike, and looked up to the building. Jake was a little unsure, it wasn't his business or job to go after those who started this. And as he just learnt, it wasn't Sherry's job either. However he wouldn't let her do this alone.

Sherry began to walk closer to the entrance, Jake hanging back a little. His eyes were drawn to the bodies of his fellow mercenaries. He then looked up to the building. His sight catching one of the windows further up the skyscraper. A figure of a woman was sitting at the window sill. He squinted to look closer. She looked to be watching him back. As he walked closer, he recognised her as the woman who revealed who is father was.

"Everything okay?" Sherry asked over her shoulder to him, noticing he wasn't following her.

"Yeah, fine." Jake continued to stare up at the woman. He shook it off, and ran next to Sherry, the two making their way into the building. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Chris sprinted through the corridors with more speed than he even knew he possessed. The pain in his entire body still very much prominent, but the man was determined. Determined to get to Piers as soon as physically possible. He was thankful there seemed to be no infected in the area. Though at the speed he was running, he barely had time to notice any zombies anyway.<p>

Arriving at what he assumed was the white corridor Piers spoke of, Chris began to slow. It seemed to be a complete change in scenery, almost like it was a completely different building. Contrary to the grimy dirty corridors he had passed, this one was glistening clean. White tiles, white walls, white roof, it had the feeling of a hospital, all sterilised and perfectly spotless. It put him on edge.

He assumed the people who were in the cells previously would come here to get tested. The whole room had eerie silence.

Glancing to the left Chris saw double doors, of course glisteningly white. He prayed Piers was already there. Walking up to the window on the doors, Chris looked into the room. As Piers had said it was large. It had hospital beds surrounding the walls, no one occupying any of them. The beds were scattered, not neatly lined. Hospital style trolleys also lay dotted around the room, with most next to a bed there was a trolley. Chris could just about make out medical equipment on the trolleys, various scalpels, dilators, and even syringes. The syringes looked to be full of something.

Moving his eyes from the chaos of scattered equipment, he was drawn to the centre of the room. His jaw dropped, eyes glazed over. His face showed a concoction of fear, confusion and happiness. Surely what he was seeing was a mirage, his mind trying to cope with the pain, perhaps even the smashing of his head having an effect on his vision.

Immediately, Chris flew the doors open, stepping inside. The door swung shut after him, creating a bang which was the only noise in the room. He remained frozen, staring in awe. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He dared not speak or move. He was scared if he were to make any noise, the scene would disappear. His hope would disappear.

…

"Alex?" The boy turned, his eyes meeting those of his fathers. Chris slung the machine gun off his shoulders, discarding it onto the ground without a shadow of a doubt. In an instant, he ran and fell onto his knees, throwing his arms around the young boy, holding onto him as tightly as he could. Scared if he were to let go, the boy would disappear from him once again.

In that moment in time, Chris' world seemed to spin once more. Everything that had caused him worries or pain seemed to melt away. With one touch, his hope had been rejuvenated. All that had once plagued him and brought him suffering was now a thing of the past. The loss of his friends, the fear for the world, it all seemed to leave his mind. All that mattered now was the young boy wrapped around his arms.

"My God…"

Chris never wanted to let go, nor open his eyes. He didn't want it to be a dream. For months he had lost the most important person to him. The only one who could bring a smile to his face no matter what, the one whose childlike innocent made the older man laugh, the one whose warm caring heart could bring Chris to tears without fail.

"Are you okay?" Chris gripped the young boy's face, stroking his hair comfortingly. Alex nodded, the tears streaming down his face. He looked unharmed, just startled. He was clean, wearing white trousers with a white t-shirt. His face still innocent, unlike his father's which was stained with blood and muck. Chris placed a kiss into his brunette locks, and gently pulled away from the embrace.

"What happened, Alex? Please tell me they didn't hurt you…" Chris couldn't tear his eyes from his son's; he still couldn't believe this was happening. He saw the image of Alex in China, but he never fully believed it. There was always something niggling in the back of his mind that it was all fake and he merely needed to believe something just to cope with the situation.

"I'm okay daddy. A woman looked after me….She told me to stay here. But I don't want too daddy…. Please, can we leave? I want to go home…" Alex began to cry again, although he was looked after, he missed his parents, he missed his home, he missed his life.

"Yeah, let's go home… Your mom misses you kiddo." Chris let out a smile, wiping away the little boy's tears. He stood, reaching his hand out for his son. Alex gripped on to the much larger hand, and Chris led him towards the door. This complicated things, Chris needed to get Alex safe, but Piers was yet to appear. However at this stage his son was his main priority. He would get Alex to safety within the BSAA and then get Piers and continue on their mission.

Chris attempted to push the door, to no avail. He desperately tried again, shoving against it. The door barely budged, it must have locked behind him. Immediately Chris was put on edge, however he refused to show it for the sake of his son. He walked slightly further back into the room, and then pushed Alex gently behind him.

A door at the opposite end of the room opened, two figures entering.

"Captain?" Piers jogged from the door closer to Chris so he could make him out. Piers let out a sigh of relief seeing Chris was alright. Immediately his eyes were drawn to the young boy cowered behind him. A smile burst onto Piers' lips, although he wouldn't have said to Chris, he didn't expect to find Alex alive. He was over the moon for his friend. Alex returned Piers' smile, happy to see one of his 'Uncles'.

No smile came to Chris' face. His gaze couldn't be torn from the figure behind Piers. Did his eyes deceive him? Jade stepped closer, a small smile on her lips. She came into focus; Chris could clearly make her out now. He was speechless, a scowl plastered on his face. Without even thinking, Chris pushed his son further behind him to protect him.

She stepped next to Piers, giving him a sweet smile. He figured she was happy for him that his Captain was okay. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and gave a gentle rub. It made Chris' blood boil. But there was nothing he could do but watch; his machine gun wasn't in reach.

She danced her fingertips down Piers' back, eventually coming to his waist band. In an instant, she ran her hand down the taller man's thigh, stopping at the holster on his leg. Piers threw his head up, glaring at her. Her actions completely confused him. She ripped the handgun from his leg before he could react.

"Jessica?" Chris's voice echoed through the room.

A small smile came to her lips as Piers watched gobsmacked. He was too shocked to react. He had trusted her; he hadn't a clue what she was going to do.

"Sorry Piers…" Her voice was as sweet as ever. The smirk couldn't leave her lips. She raised the gun, pistol whipping him across the head. It knocked the consciousness out of him, and Piers slumped onto the floor.

Alex let out a squeal seeing Piers fall, he latched onto his father's leg protectively.

"Jessica, what the hell are you doing?" Chris spat at her, ensuring to keep his body in front of his child's. "Are you the one who did all this?"

"Oh Chris, that's not really the welcome I was expecting... What's the matter handsome, didn't you miss me?" Jessica made her way closer to the two, her heels echoing in the silent room. She brought the pistol up aiming towards Alex as best she could. "Don't try anything funny Chris; you know I have a good aim…"

In any other circumstance, Chris wouldn't hesitate to lunge at her, even if he was unarmed. But he would not risk the life of his child.

"What do you want, Jessica?"

"I want Alex back, and I want you removed…."

"Sorry, can't do that." She let out a humourless laugh at his words. She slinked herself closer to them, gun still firmly in hand. Her gaze caught one of the medical trolleys with the supplies on top. Her eyes seemed to gleam.

"Okay, you can keep your son…" Jessica ran her fingertips along one of the syringes on the trolley. She stepped closer to Chris, just centimetres apart, placing the gun firmly to his temple. Alex was crying, desperately clawing onto his father's trousers. He didn't understand what was going on.

Jessica moved her free hand to stoke her fingers tentatively along Chris' neck, making the hairs stand on edge.

"But I can't let you go…" Chris continued to frown as she spoke. He didn't move, scared if he did the trigger would go off. He wasn't scared of death; he was scared of leaving his son.

Jessica moved her hand back to the tray, and picked up the syringe to examine it. It was full of a deep orange, perhaps even slightly red fluid. Before Chris could even react she brought the syringe to his neck, stabbing it into the skin, she pushed the fluid into his veins. Letting out a deep groan, he pulled at the syringe in his neck, ripping it out and pushed her away from him.

"Take care, Chris." Keeping the gun aimed for him, Jessica made her way out of the room, stepping nonchalantly over Piers, leaving Chris to be the one to kill his comrade and son.

Chris stumbled forward, falling onto his hands and knees. His hearing became muffled, and instantly he felt nauseous, beginning to gag slightly. His whole body began to shake and convulse. He looked to his arm, watching in fear as the red fluid crawled through his veins. Alex ran opposite his father, tears rolling down the young boy's cheeks. Chris began to cough, some blood bubbling up through his mouth. He moved his gaze towards his son as his pupils dilated, the iris' diffusing into ferocious red.

* * *

><p>Took me a while to try and get Chris and Alex's reunion right, but it still isn't the way I wanted it, it was just very difficult to describe Chris' feelings. I'm leaving the chapter like this, and I'm buggering off to the continent so my update will be late! Haha, I'm a bitch. Take care,<p>

Artichoke,

x


	16. Last Remaining Light

_**The Last Remaining Light**_

Title is a song by Audioslave. Thank you reviewers! Very kind. Very annoying this new Guest thing though, means I don't really know who's reviewing so sorry that it's not so personal anymore. 'Wow' thank you very much, glad you enjoyed it. Poor Chris, I was mean to leave it. Guest no1 thank you for the review. Haha, yes Jessica isn't the nicest, that was quite the eloquent way of putting it! Guest no.2, oh Alex good man leaving your name! Thank you for the support. I can't give anything away, but thank you very much. Guest no.3, thank you for the review, I'm glad you liked Alex and Chris, it was difficult to do! Jane as always thank you for the support. I'm glad you like Sherry and Jake too! And Jessica isn't the nicest woman! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" The small boy's sequel echoed through the silent room, as his father slumped onto the cold floor. Chris' body continued to convulse, his hands visibly shaking on the ground. Letting out a deep throaty groan, he attempted to push himself off the ground, raising his fiery red eyes up to his son.<p>

Chris fought the effects of the virus as much as he could. His body was giving in, but his mind was determined. He would not lay a finger onto his only son. It broke his heart to see the young boy's face, his tears were never ending. Alex was far too young. All of Chris' fears had come true; he was unable to shelter his son from the life that haunted him.

He began to cough, his entire body heaving every time he did. Blood spurted out of his mouth with each cough, and Chris knew his time was closing in. Surprisingly he felt no fear for himself; all worry lay with his son. In a last vain attempt, before he was to lose all humanity he raised his head to his son.

"Alex…Get out of here…" His voice was croaky, and his son could barely make out his words in between the groans that escaped his lips. Alex began to blubber out inaudible words in protest to his father. Chris interrupted the pleas of his son, "Please…You have to save yourself…"

"But…"

"I love you son." The final words left his lips, as Chris' eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped back onto the floor. The young boy started to bring his small hand to push Chris, attempting to wake him to no avail. More tears rolled down his cheeks, splashing onto the salty puddle which lay next to his unresponsive father.

…

Stumbling to his feet, Alex ran as fast as he could over to Piers. He looked to be sleeping, lying splayed out on the floor on his chest.

"Uncle Piers?" The young boy whispered, falling onto his knees at the older man's face. The man didn't move. Alex brought his small hand up to Piers' cheek, and began to gently push him, attempting to rouse him from the slumber.

Piers remained still. More tears trickled subconsciously down Alex's cheeks. He felt helpless; he had no idea what to do. He didn't know how to help Piers, he was unsure if the man was even alive. And without Piers, he had no hope in saving his father.

A low growl escaped Chris' lips, making fear bubble up within the young boy. Regrettably, he got to his feet, and thought it best to try to leave and find help elsewhere. He jogged towards the door Piers had entered from, but like the other it was firmly locked. The young boy caught his breath, feeling trapped and helpless.

Young innocent eyes roamed the large room, looking for some exit. His sight was caught to what looked to be an air vent. Hope seemed to fill his heart until he noticed it was near the roof, much too high for him to reach.

He saw the many beds that lined the room, and used his initiative. Thankfully they were on wheels, making it much easier for the young boy to move the large bed up against the wall. Once in position, he knew know he would be able to clamber out of the room to safety. Nevertheless his eyes couldn't leave his father and friend. He worried if he was to leave, his dad would turn into one of the monsters and Piers would be killed.

Unable to fight his worry, Alex quickly made his way back to Chris before leaving. He looked more peaceful now; no screams or groans and his eyes were closed, hiding the fire that lay within them. He now just looked as if he were sleeping. Alex crouched down and enveloped his small arms around Chris' neck, awkwardly trying to hug him. His tears rolled from his eyes, landing onto his father's blood stained face. Alex whispered his love to his father, before regrettably getting out of the room.

* * *

><p>As planned Derek Simmons entered Hunnigan's office. He had requested to speak to Leon personally. She was apprehensive; there was something untrustworthy about Simmons. However she was unable to deny his wishes, she was only a security contact for the operations, not the National Security Advisor. She didn't have the power or position to deny Simmons wishes.<p>

"How are you today?" His voice didn't sound sincere, a small smile played on his lips. Hunnigan forced out a sweet smile.

"I'm fine thank you, sir."

"And Leon? Have you spoken with him today?" Simmons slid behind her as he asked, leaning on to the back of her chair.

"Yes briefly. They're in underground labs in Lanshiang, no news of people behind it, but clearly they've been testing this C virus."

"Good." She tensed as his breath landed on her neck. She couldn't help but feel vulnerable as he seemed to loom over her.

Hunnigan attempted to ignore his strong gaze, beginning to fiddle on her computer screen to contact Leon. Her hands shook against her will as she typed. Leon flashed up onto the screen, Helena by his side. Hunnigan had given them a heads up. She was about to speak, but Simmons leaned over before she had a chance.

"The President spoke highly of you, Agent Kennedy…" Hunnigan moved slightly, giving him access to see the screen. Her gaze was drawn towards Helena, the woman looked pale. A frown was plastered on her face; Hunnigan just hoped she was okay.

"Likewise, you were friends for thirty years…" Leon replied calmly, though Hunnigan had known the man for years. He seemed somewhat irritated, on edge almost. Her palms became sweaty, worried for the two agents. She dared not ask what their problem was with Simmons still in the room. She refused to trust him. Leon continued, "Was there anything in particular you wanted to know from us?"

"I'm the National Security advisor, it my job to prevent terrorist attacks, not cause them…" Hunnigan pulled her glance away from the screen as he spoke, the words confusing her. She was unsure how this was relevant; on top of that, Simmons' voice seemed to be riddled with anger. Obviously something was going on, something she didn't know.

"You liar!" Hunnigan jumped as Helena screamed the words, leaning over Leon. She watched as Leon put his arm across Helena, pushing her back, and giving her a warning. Hunnigan's heart beat began to race; Helena just threatened Simmons, a powerful man. She worried where all this was coming from.

"Tall Oaks, the President's death…. it wasn't a coincidence that you two were witnesses at both…" Hunnigan twisted her head up as Simmons continued to speak, she certainly didn't like where this was going. He sounded as if he were accusing the two of causing the terrorist attack.

"I didn't have a choice with the President, he was infected. And I would never cause an outbreak; I've been a dependable government agent for years." Leon argued back, maintaining his arm across Helena to stop her from another outburst.

"When then, if that's the case, you'll have no trouble turning yourselves in for the President's murder…"

Hunnigan was in a state of shock, she couldn't believe Simmons would say such a thing. Flicking her eyes to Leon, her heart went out to him. He looked devastated, she knew how hard the death had hit him, and to be targeted so harshly by a superior was clearly hard for him. He was about to protest.

"You're a wanted man, Leon. Things can only get worse if you refuse to cooperate."

"With all due respect, Simmons-"

"Hunnigan, end the conversation." Simmons ordered her, interrupting Leon's protest. She was reluctant, flicking her eyes between Leon on the screen and the man that towered behind her. "Now."

Regrettably, Hunnigan complied. His voice was threatening and he was her superior. She couldn't deny him.

"You are no longer to contact Mr Kennedy. He is wanted by the Federal Government, and to contact him would be a criminal offense." Hunnigan was completely speechless; she always thought he was on their side. Seemed to support Leon, but obviously something must have changed. His view was completely changed. He was no longer an aid of Leon's, instead he was an enemy.

* * *

><p>Sherry stepped into a large white room, in stark contrast to the murky corridors they had previously passed. It smelt a lot cleaner here; still her face was contorted into a frown. The whole building made her skin crawl. There was no life. They came upon dead BSAA members, who Jake figured were those he had met previously.<p>

She made her way to one set of double doors, which refused to open. She glanced into the other rooms which branched off, but each just seemed to be leading to empty examination rooms with no samples. She arrived at another set of doors; these looked to be leading into yet another room, this one bigger than the others, looking almost like a laboratory.

She gave a nod to Jake, and opened the door. The two entered and looked around the lab equipment. The walls were lined with samples and slides of various bloods. On one of the benches sat a row of microscopes, a large centrifuge in the middle of them.

Sherry made her way towards the samples, but just as she moved, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Quickly she retrieved it, and glanced to the screen. The image of her boss flicked up, she immediately gave glance to Jake. He stopped fiddling and stood opposite her, so not to be seen in the image.

"Is everything okay, Sir?" Sherry asked politely.

"Not quite, haven't heard from you in a while Sherry." Simmons' reply was short. His voice seemed harsh, and Sherry knew to pick her words carefully. Her boss had a short temper, she knew this well. Jake grimaced; her boss's voice was far too aggressive for his liking. He didn't see how Sherry deserved it.

"Yeah I'm sorry. It's very busy here."

"Have you acquired him?" Sherry glanced up to Jake before replying.

"Yes, he's with me now. And he's safe." Her eyes lingered on Jake's. She was unsure why Simmons was asking.

Before her job was just to protect Jake, gain his trust and see if he would work with them to create a cure. But now Simmons seemed aggravated and determined, Sherry began to worry he wanted Jake right now. She wasn't willing to lose him yet. She worried if he were to be taken for his blood she wouldn't see him again. After all she was on a mission; she wasn't supposed to get emotionally attached.

"Good. I'm coming to Lanshiang, we need to meet." His voice was stern, and Sherry was reluctant to argue back. She was unsure why he would be coming here.

"Okay, well we're getting further. We've found labs, and I'm sure if we go deeper we'll find those responsible."

"Your mission stands. Your job is to acquire and look after Jake, nothing else. Avoid contact with anyone else. It isn't safe." She glanced up to Jake, who looked to be angered by Simmons attitude. It looked as though her eyes were beginning to water at the harshness of her boss. Jake couldn't help but get even angrier, his fist turning white from clenching it.

"I know, but I think we're really onto something…"

"That's an order, Sherry. I'll send you an address, and you meet me there right away." Before she could complain, he ended the call, and sent the address to her.

...

"Are you okay?" Jake moved his hand to rest on her shoulder. She nodded. Her boss wasn't her favourite person, but she bore with him. Nevertheless it was still hurtful whenever he spoke so derogatorily towards her. She felt herself in a moral dilemma. She couldn't deny her boss's orders, however she felt wrong leaving this place especially when she felt so close to catching those behind the outbreak.

Regrettably, she slung her head and made her way back into the previous room, swiftly followed by Jake. He didn't say anything, worried to upset her further.

She began to make her way through the white room to leave, however her eyes caught movement in one of the corners.

"Oh my God…" Her whisper stopped Jake in his tracks. She saw a young child in one of the corners. He looked lost, scared. But from the distance it was hard to tell. "That poor boy…"

"Sherry, you can't be serious..." Jake let out a sigh. She was far too emotionally attached for his liking. He'd rather just go see her boss and get out of this hell hole, instead of wasting time trying to save every single person she could.

"Jake, he's only a kid." Her reply was sharp. The only cause of arguments between the two was down to their differences. She was caring. He never seemed to understand her feelings towards people she didn't even know.

"You have an order. Your boss didn't seem happy, don't make things worse." Sherry couldn't care less, her boss could wait. A young boy shouldn't have to wander through a zombie apocalypse alone, it just seemed so unfair.

"That doesn't matter, he's just a child." She argued right back at him.

"Yeah, probably an infected one. And I don't fancy blasting the brains out of an infected kid."

"We are not just leaving him alone here!"

"You work for the government, not Unicef for God's sake!"

"How can you be so insensitive?" Sherry spat back at him, she was fed up with his remarks. He confused her to no belief. She figured he was compassionate, was just hesitant to show it. But he'd shown her before, he was compassionate towards her. But yet now, he seemed a completely different man, one who didn't care for the life of a child.

"Fuck sake." Jake shouted, throwing his fist against the wall as she walked away from him. Sherry knew how to get him riled up alright. It seemed she had much more control over him than he would have liked.

She turned, and cautiously made her way towards the young boy ignoring Jake. He didn't look infected, he pricked his head up. His tear filled, innocent eyes met hers, and she almost broke down there and then. Such a young child should never be in such a situation. She wanted to envelope him in a hug and sob with him. Clearly both of them had witnessed things they wished hadn't.

He looked more scared as she moved closer, unable to trust her. He stepped back from her, leaning against the wall. Noting his apprehension, she dropped to her honkers.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." She kept her voice soft. The young boy believed her, her eyes were full of genuine compassion. "I'm Sherry, what's your name?"

"Alex." More tears flooded down his cheeks, feeling even more helpless. The woman seemed nice. He just hoped she could help him save his father. The boy tensed as Jake walked to stand behind Sherry. She noticed his fear.

"Hey, it's okay, he's with me. We're going to help you."

"Please, my daddy's sick. You have to help him." Alex blubbered out; he fell into Sherry's arms. Latching onto her shirt, he cried onto her shoulder. Immediately she wrapped her arms around to hold him, try to calm the youngster. Jake almost felt a twinge of guilt. The helpless little boy even made his heart ache just a little.

Sherry was worried, if his father had turned into one of the creatures there was little they could do. She just prayed she could help the little man.

Alex glanced over Sherry's shoulder looking at figures that entered the room at the other end; he thought his young eyes deceived him at first. But after looking further, he believed it. He brought small hands up to push Sherry off him.

She was confused at first, but watched as he pushed past her, sprinting into his mother's awaiting arms.

Jill barely even looked at anything in the room, her eyes being drawn only to one thing. She worried it was a dream again. Many days she would spend in the kitchen, looking into the garden she saw Alex play on the swing. But the minute she would go outside he would be gone. She just prayed this time was different. Her prayers came true.

She swooped down and threw her young son into her arms, squeezing his body against hers, and held him there. She wished she could have held him there for all eternity and never lose him again. His life was so precious to her. And she knew first-hand how easily it was for it to be slipped out from her grasp. She left multiple kisses along his face, showing him the affection that she was deprived for months. Tears rolled out of her blue eyes, but she was far too wrapped up in her son to even notice.

"Claire?" Sherry followed Alex, and saw the figure next to Jill. She couldn't believe it. Immediately she sprinted towards the two. Jake let out an exasperated sigh, and walked to follow her. He wasn't quite as excited as she was. Really he just wanted to leave this place once and for all.

Sherry ran in and gave Claire a hug. Neither expected their next meeting to be like this. Sherry was thankful she was okay.

"What is this? A meeting of the WI?" Jake asked, receiving a glare from Sherry. All these hugs and meeting up with old friends, he found it hard to believe they were still in the midst of an outbreak. He just wished Sherry would stop getting distracted.

"This is Claire, Jake. The girl who rescued me in Raccoon City and this is Jill Valentine." Sherry spoke while pointing to Jill who maintained her strong grasp around her crying son. Jake scoffed; he didn't see how it was the time to meet up with childhood friends.

Jake couldn't help but notice Claire's eyes lingered on his, perhaps longer than it should. His eyes were familiar to her, hauntingly familiar.

"What are you doing here, Claire? It's dangerous."

"We came to save him," Claire smiled and pointed to Alex. "And get Chris, you haven't seen him?"

As soon as Claire said his name, Alex's head was plucked up from the crook of Jill's neck. He began to tug on Jill's shirt, getting her attention.

"Please, we have to save Daddy, he's sick…Please." Alex's tears started to flow again as he pleaded with his mother. It felt like Jill's heart had stopped beating. She couldn't understand the boy's words. She didn't want to understand them. Her life had finally got back into line the minute she held her son. To hear something might have happened to Chris, undoubtedly her life would be shattered once more.

"What are you talking about?"

"A woman injected Daddy, and now he won't wake up." Alex cried once more after he finished his sentence. Jill attempted to be strong for his sake, but even still she couldn't stop the tears which formed in her eyes.

Alex wriggled out of Jill's grasp onto the floor, quickly grabbing for her hand, he dragged her across the room to the double doors. Claire too couldn't believe what the young man had said, she wished she hadn't come. She didn't want to see her brother like this. Quickly she followed the mother and son.

…

Jake glanced over to Sherry; he could tell she wanted to help. But he wasn't so sure. Her boss sounded angry enough, this would just be wasting even more time. He really couldn't be bothered. If Chris was infected he didn't see how they could help anyway.

"We need to help him." He slung his head whenever Sherry spoke. Although it was to be expected, he secretly hoped she would move on.

"You can't be serious, Sherry. There's nothing we can do." An emotion flicked over her eyes at his words. Something he couldn't quite pinpoint, she almost looked heartbroken. She couldn't believe how little he seemed to care.

"Nothing we can do? Jake you're immune to the virus. We're surrounded by fully equipped labs. Surely it's worth a shot." Sherry hoped by giving Chris a blood transfusion, the antibodies Jake possessed would be passed successfully to the other man, countering the effects of the virus.

"Not if he's already infected. Besides it means nothing to me, I don't even know the guy!" Jake argued back. He felt no urge to save him, he didn't see how he'd be able to anyway if the virus had already taken effect.

"Neither do I! But that's not the point. His family need us to do something. We have to do something for Claire…"

Regrettably Sherry's emotions got the better of her, and she felt the light blue eyes swell with unwanted tears. She was unsure where they came from. Perhaps it was just the worry for Chris, but she couldn't help but feel they were tears of frustration towards Jake. His attitude upset her, and she didn't understand why. Usually she would easily accept others wouldn't feel the same as her, however it was different with Jake. Her heart ached each time he failed to understand her.

"I don't know any of them either…"

"If you won't do it for them, do it for me Jake…Please." Sherry reached out to grasp his hand, as she pleaded with him. Even he had to admit her tears tugged on his heartstrings. "You're the only one who can help."

Jake let out a sigh, contemplating his next move. Chris' life was now in the hands of his arch enemy's son.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay, hopefully I'll keep up with the updates. Thank you for the support! All the best,<p>

Artichoke,

x


	17. Running On Faith

_**Running On Faith**_

Title is an Eric Clapton song. CRedfield, you have absolutely nothing to apologise for! Life is much more important than any of this haha. Thank you for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying it, and again no need for apologies. 'Wow' thank you as well for the review, all the support is appreciated! And Guest no.3 (sorry for seeming impersonal) thank you for the review, I really appreciate it. Simmons is a bit of a twat like haha, and hopefully Jake will come to his senses.

Thank you all for the support, and why has Fanfiction put up the favourites /follows with the stories? I do not like that at all! …As if it isn't embarrassing enough putting up stories on here… Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jake inwardly cursed. The look in Sherry's eyes made an emotion flare up inside him. An unwanted emotion. An emotion he had never felt before. He couldn't understand why she had such control over him. He'd always been independent, did what he wanted too, and never easily influenced. Except it seemed now, he was none of those things. All because of Sherry Birkin.<p>

"Right, we'll give it a shot. But I can't promise anything." Sherry's mouth twitched upwards. And wasn't until that moment, Jake realised he'd been staring at her lips, those beautiful lips….What the hell was he thinking.

"Thank you." She whispered. He watched as Sherry quickly began to shuffle through the bag situated on her hip. She had various syringes and medical supplies for Jake, and various samples of his blood for her boss.

Her eyes seemed to light up, her hands bringing out a syringe, a clean bottle situated at the end of it. She removed the protective cover from the tip of the needle, and grabbed Jake's arm, pulling it harshly towards her. In an instant, she stabbed the syringe into the inside of his elbow, without even looking for a vein. She figured she didn't have time. Jake let out a yelp, not expecting the syringe to be stabbed in that quickly.

"Jeez Sherry, you could have warned me!" She merely rolled her eyes at his complaints. The tube slowly began to fill up with his blood, and she was thankfully she had successfully hit a blood vessel. Once one had filled, she began to fill a couple more tubes, unsure of exactly how much blood she would need. She was completely out of her comfort zone, but realistically Chris just needed something. She was going to try at least.

"How's this going to work, Sherry? I doubt there's a blood transfusion kit just sitting around the corner…" Sherry became more nervous, he made a fair point. She was too wrapped up in trying to help Chris; she hadn't stopped to think about how she was actually going to do it.

"I don't know…" Her eyes pricked with tears. Once again she felt helpless. Claire had saved her in Raccoon City, and Sherry couldn't even return the favour by saving her brother.

...

"Listen, just try your best. You never know." She gave him a smile, shocked by his words. It was the first time he made an honest caring comment, without a hint of sarcasm within it or a smirk on his face. Her heart fluttered.

She put the lid on the last tube of his blood, and picked up all the bottles. She made her way quickly into the laboratory they were in previously. Jake instead made his way towards Jill and Claire.

…

Jill was trying desperately to break the double doors down; they clearly weren't going to open.

Alex was wrapped within Claire's arms, the tears still rolling down his cheeks. With the elevated height, he could see into the room. His bright eyes couldn't leave his still father. He kept one hand clutched onto Jill's shirt, as the two woman tried together to kick down the door. He didn't want to let go of his mother, he was completely attached to her. After months of being separated, he wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in her arms for all eternity.

"Step aside, ladies." They obeyed Jake's orders. In a swift move, he kicked into the double doors with such force Jill had only ever witnessed from one other man. The doors loudly swung open, battering against the wall. He quickly ran towards the slumped man.

Jill gave Claire a glance. The look in the woman's eyes nearly made Claire break down into tears. Jill looked like she had no hope left in her. Utterly defeated. Even from the distance, it didn't look good for Chris. Jill was heartbroken. And as hard as she tried she couldn't hide her fears from her young son.

Jill sprinted towards Chris, leaving her son with Claire. Claire thought it best to hang back. Too many people crowding around him wasn't going to help. And on top of that, she didn't want to see Chris is such a state. And it wasn't fair for Alex too either.

Dropping to her knees, Jill rolled Chris over onto his back. He looked asleep. It worried her. She bent down, placing her head onto his chest to feel if he was still regularly breathing or breathing at all. Her breath was caught. After all these years, was this finally it? Chris Redfield, the hero, the one who saved the world and her too many times to count had met his end. She would never believe it. He was a fighter.

Before she could react, Chris let out piercing noise, a mixture between a scream and a growl, certainly animalistic. His body heaved forward off the ground, his red eyes meeting hers. And for a split second, she still saw him. If only for an instant, his eyes looked the same. Beneath the fire, lay the eyes she had fallen in love with. She couldn't be drawn from them. There were still as beautiful as the day she first laid eyes upon him in STARS. Still as innocent and brave. But then it was gone. The humanity was gone. And underneath the malice filled eyes, all that was left was an empty shell of the man he once was. Jill cried.

Chris suddenly moved, he lunged for her, gripping onto her hair as he snarled and hissed at her. The more she struggled, the stronger his grip around her became. She let out a scream, the tugging at her hair becoming too much. And with the scream, Chris' grip relaxed on her. She looked at him confused, his face almost looked shocked, perhaps even caring.

"Sit down, Captain." Jake reacted, placing his foot onto Chris' chest; he strongly kicked down on the older man, making him fall back onto the ground. He certainly looked to be infected. Jake just figured they would have to keep him still until Sherry was ready.

"Get out of here." Jake commanded to them. He knew it was only a matter of time, and if his blood didn't work, Chris would go on a rampage. It would be better not to be in the room with him. Jake figured his family wouldn't want to be the ones to kill him if that happened.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jill said sternly, her eyes never leaving Chris. He continued to wriggle on the floor, but Jake kept his foot on him, holding him in place.

"Are you out of your mind, lady?" She ignored his comment, Jake rolled his eyes. These people cared too much for his likings, feelings always complicated things. He turned his head, and pointed to the other body slumped in the room. "Hey Claire, get that guy out of here if he's alive, now."

Claire nodded; she carefully placed Alex back on the ground and kept her hand firmly on his. She began to jog over to the other body, trailing the small boy with her. His eyes couldn't leave his father's, whereas Claire tried her hardest not to look at her brother. Arriving closer, she realised the body belonged to Piers. She just prayed he was okay. She knew Piers and Alex were close and if it turned out he wasn't okay, she doubted how much more the small boy could handle.

Letting go of Alex, she stooped down onto her knees, and rolled Piers onto his back. She watched intently at his chest, thankfully it rose up and down at a steady rate, the man was still breathing at least.

"Hey Piers, can you hear me? Come on, you have to wake up." She brought delicate fingertips to his face, gently patting it in attempt to rouse him from his slumber.

He was completely unresponsive. Immediately Claire worried how he got into this state in the first place. She glanced over the Alex who stood slightly behind her.

"Alex sweetie, was Piers injected like Chris?" He quickly shook his head, Claire admired his strength.

"A woman hit him…" She nodded, a little glimmer of hope rising within her. She prayed Piers was just unconsciousness as then it would only be a matter of time before he would wake.

Claire reached over Piers, awkwardly trying to remove his guns. She knew it would just be excess weight. It was going to be hard enough to drag him out. She slung the sniper rifle off his back and discarded it to the ground next to him. And finally she took off the machine gun, handing it to Alex.

"Alex, do you think you can carry that for me?" He nodded, and carefully tried to hold the gun steady. Claire figured he would be unable to help her carry Piers, and the rifle would be far too large and heavy for him to carry, but she knew he would feel helpless if he didn't do anything. So carrying the machine gun was a good idea, besides if any creatures appeared, it gave her better gun than the pistol she had now.

Claire reached under Piers' shoulders and began to drag him across the floor towards the exit as fast as she could. She worried that she would hurt him, but it was the only possible way for her to move him.

Dragging him past Chris, Jake moved his head to watch her, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips.

"Hold him down." He ordered Jill, who moved her body across Chris' chest, keeping it firmly on the ground and placing her hands to his shoulders so he couldn't lunge as they waited for Sherry.

Jake moved from his position over to Claire. These people were sure as hell needy, he wondered where they would be without him, a small smile played on his lips.

"Get one of those beds." Claire nodded, gently putting Piers down, she moved to get one of the hospital beds, and brought it over to Jake.

He moved down to Piers, bringing one of the unconscious man's arms around his neck and over his shoulder, moving his own arm around Piers' back, heaving him upright from the ground. He manoeuvred him closer to the bed, and without breaking sweat, moved underneath Piers' legs and arms to lift him up and on to the bed.

He figured the bed would be more comfortable, and easier for Claire to move him. Glancing to the man's face, Jake realised it was the BSAA sniper from before. He was surprised he had lasted this long. He nodded to Claire, and made his way back to Chris.

She found it much easier now to wheel Piers out of the room, and into the previous one.

Alex placed the gun next to the bed, and brought his young eyes to look at Claire's. He looked so scared. At his age he should have still been innocent, unknowing of the evil in the world. But it appeared he had seen it all. And that was clearly taking his toll on him. She reached down, and picked him up, holding his body up to hers enveloping him in a strong hug. It was all she could do to comfort him, but she knew it wasn't enough. He needed the arms of his mother and father to hold him.

…

Sherry rummaged through the various drawers in the lab; it took a while to become accustomed to it and to just find everything in the room. But she was thankful; all the equipment seemed to be working. She had placed samples of Jake's blood in the centrifuge, after finding appropriate test tubes. Now just had to wait for it to separate.

She was worried, she hadn't done laboratory work since University, and even then it was basic. She was chosen for this job in the government as she had skill in virology, that didn't mean she was an expert in haematology. She knew most likely their plan would fail; she knew nothing about Jake's blood type, other than it was 'special'. The Government were yet to examine it fully, and anything they had found wasn't told to Sherry. She didn't know where the ability to withstand these viruses came from within the blood. But Chris needed them to do something. And she would rather try and fail, than give up completely.

The centrifuge light came on, indicating it was done. She removed the test tubes, placing them in the rack. And quickly grabbed a teat pipette and began to remove the top yellow layer of plasma. She figured it wouldn't be needed. After doing it to all the samples, she was left with what she figured she needed; a mixture of the red blood cells and white blood cells among other components.

Her hands shook, she tried to move as fast as possible, in the process spilling some of the blood. She placed everything she wanted into a large clean syringe. And only realised then how little of Jake's blood she had. It worried her. But she just hoped his blood was special enough it would still work.

She picked up the items and sprinted out of the room, she had no time to waste. Her eyes glanced to Claire and Alex, with the other BSAA member asleep. Hope seemed to fill Claire's eyes, and Sherry just prayed this would help for her sake.

She continued back into the room with Chris, and ran towards the other two. He was squirming more on the floor, not as still as he once was.

"Hold him steady." Sherry ordered, as she fell to her knees next to the infected man. Jake leaned down, placing his strong hands onto Chris' shoulders ensuring he wouldn't be able to get upright. Jill meanwhile went to his feet, holding down the thrashing legs.

"How is this going to work, Sherry? I don't even know my blood type." Jake questioned her, his voice strained from trying to keep the much bigger man still. He knew little about his blood, he didn't understand the scientific side, but he knew there was a high chance their blood wouldn't be compatible. "Don't you need to do a cross match or something?"

"There isn't time. Let's just pray agglutination doesn't occur…"

The words meant little to Jill, she didn't understand it. However at this moment in time, she had no other options or ideas. This was all they could do.

"Just do it. It's all we've got." She was worried to mess up, and then have the death of Chris pinned on her shoulders. However, Jill's words gave Sherry the conformation she needed.

She twisted Chris' arm, giving her access to a vein on the underside of his elbow. Carefully, she pierced the skin with the syringe, and slowly pushed the components of Jake's blood into his bloodstream. Once it was all in, she removed the syringe and watched.

Chris stopped his thrashing; no more groans escaped his lips. His eyes closed over, hiding the fire which lay within them and his head dipped back, his body becoming lifeless once more.

Jill let go of his legs, and made her way back to his face. For once he looked peaceful. She brought her gentle fingertips to brush through his brunette locks which were stuck to his face with sweat and blood. A tear trickled from her eye, landing onto his now calm face. She dipped her head, and prayed it worked.

Jake also cautiously removed himself from Chris. He stood up, and stretched slightly, then let out his hand to Sherry. She graciously accepted, and he helped her to her feet.

"How do we know if this works?"

"We'll have to wait till he wakes. Monitor him, and check his breathing doesn't become erratic…" Sherry wasn't too sure herself. If the blood was incompatible with his, they would definitely know about it soon, and if it didn't do anything, Chris would turn into one of the monsters. They just had to now wait and see.

Jake pulled her gently by the arm to the other side of the room, giving Jill peace with Chris, and letting them have more privacy.

"This is lovely having a high school reunion and all, but shouldn't we be leaving Sherry? Your boss is waiting."

"Well he can wait a little longer. We can't leave until we know they're okay." The roll of his eyes confused her to no belief. One minute he seemed to care for the others, then a second later the compassion had gone and he was back to his old self.

"Are you serious? I'm intimidated at the best of time by a large group of women, but being Wesker's son just seems to make this particular meeting worse. They're all looking at me like they want my blood, Sherry." He joked in a whisper, though Sherry assumed he was being somewhat serious. It would only be a matter of time before they pinpointed who Jake reminded them of.

"Jake, I can't leave without knowing if Chris will be okay. And eventually you might have to tell them the truth, but it won't matter. I know who your father is, and I still trust you." Sherry replied, her voice low, scared in case Jill would overhear.

He conceded, let out a small smile, one which she didn't hesitate to return. Now it was a matter of waiting and praying that Chris would be okay.

* * *

><p>The minute the call was cut short, Leon froze, absolutely gobsmacked. He was angry, angry at Simmons, the man who Helena claimed to be behind the attacks and now attacked Leon, and scared. Rarely was he scared, but this time was different. Leon had lost his contact, Hunnigan was the one giving him the hope and support he needed. And without her, their mission seemed bound to fail. Ultimately ending up with Leon in prison for murder. His future looked bleak.<p>

"What are we going to do?" His voice was a whisper of his true fears. Simmons was a powerful man, Leon knew this. They'd found no evidence to pinpoint Simmons to these outbreaks, other than Helena's story. Even then, she knew little about his motives.

"I say we continue on regardless. We will find something, Leon, and we'll bring him down. We just have to keep trying." Helena placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him the encouragement he needed.

…

"Alright." Helena nodded, and began to rummage through the laboratory, looking for any form of evidence. Leon paused briefly, and then moved to do as she was.

The room had many shelves, various unknown samples, and equipment. Large white screens were dotted around the room. But yet there seemed to be little paperwork, which was exactly what they were looking for.

Leon opened one of the drawers, finally he found something. A clipboard lay in it. Lifting it up, Leon flicked through the sheets, it had information on a new strain of virus, the C-virus. And in the top corner of the sheets the name Neo-Umbrella was situated. Hunnigan was right, she had previously given him a tip off, saying the name had been floating around superiors. Leon prayed this wasn't true.

His eyes were cast to the last page, the report was signed off with the name of the bitch in red. Never would he accept Ada Wong as an enemy, though if she was working for Neo-Umbrella he was completely wrong.

He froze, cold metal of a gun tip being brought to the back of his head. Whoever was holding the gun against him had impressive stealth, neither he nor Helena had heard them enter. His eyes closed, nostrils being filled with the smell of familiar perfume, it was sweet but with floral notes, his favourite perfume.

Leon turned, now facing the woman. A smirk played on her features, the gun remained firmly on his head. His eyes left Ada's and moved towards Helena, she had her gun retrieved, pointing directly for Ada's head.

"Put the gun down, Ada." Helena kept her firm grip, fury bellowing within her. So this was Ada Wong, the woman that Leon seemed to admire and trust so much. So much that she had a gun pointed to his head.

"How about your partner does first…"

Leon glanced over to Helena, and nodded. She let out an exasperated sigh, placing her gun back in her holster. Ada slowly pulled the gun from Leon as promised. She glanced onto the pages within Leon's hands, and he watched an emotion flicker over her eyes. He couldn't pinpoint it, and within a second it was gone, she was back to her perfect poker face.

"Neo-Umbrella, Ada? Really?" Leon asked angrily. She really got on his nerves sometimes; her calm exterior would aggravate him when he was so fuelled by emotion.

"Didn't I tell you to trust me?" She teased him, she darted her tongue out to wet her lips, and Leon couldn't help but watch, damn she was so beautiful, so unattainable. But his feelings for her were wrong, and he knew it.

"Trust you? You probably work for Simmons too!" Helena shouted at her, she would never trust Ada the way Leon did. She wasn't so naïve as him.

"You two should get out of here…" Ada's sight just glanced to Helena, immediately moving back to Leon. Neither women trusted each other.

"Why? So we won't find any more evidence pointing you to these outbreaks." Helena interrupted her, her eyes full of fire for the other woman.

"No actually, because this place is going to blow in about…" Ada paused briefly, bringing out her phone to glance at the time. "Ten minutes."

Helena rolled her eyes, unable to believe her words. Leon however did. He cast his eyes over to Helena.

"Get out of here Leon."

"You can't honestly trust her? This is the closest we've got to tracking down these people. If anything we should be arresting her." Ada rolled her eyes at the other woman's words. She knew full well Leon would do nothing of the sort.

"We can't risk not trusting her. If she's right we have to get out of here." Helena couldn't believe what he was saying, but as Leon made his way out of the room, she quickly followed.

"I can't believe your leaving her." Helena grabbed at his arm as he continued to retrace their steps out of the building; he shook her off, eyes firmly on the ground.

"This is my call, Helena. If you don't agree with it, you can leave." His voice was sharp. She followed him, her red eyes unable to leave him. She couldn't believe how unprofessional he became around that woman. However she refused to leave her partner alone.

…

"Really, Simmons? Trying to frame me?" Ada smirked as she spoke held the phone to her ear. She made her through the building to leave. "Linking me to Neo-Umbrella? Like I would ever work for you…"

"Oh, I thought you did…Such a shame." She frowned at the teasing tone in his voice.

"It isn't going to work, your plan. This building is going up in smoke, along with all your little planted evidence against me."

"You think that's all I have? You killed BSAA men for me, you're a wanted woman. A wanted woman connected to the now infamous Neo-Umbrella…"

Ada merely scoffed, and ended the call with him. A frown appeared on her delicate features, the building behind her blowing into millions of pieces. She barely even flinched, her mind only on Simmons and her mission. She was a determined woman.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! All the best,<p>

Artichoke,

x


	18. Trust Is A Joke

_**People Don't Know You, Trust Is A Joke**_

Title is from Walk On The Ocean, by Toad The Wet Sprocket. Thank you reviewers, those I can't thank personally, Wow thank you very much, you're very kind….Oh my goodness! ClairexPiers! That would be such a good couple….Doubt Chris would approve…. Jane thank you for the review, sorry I didn't even realise you were the Guest, nothing to apologise for, I hate the new layout thing for reviews! Thank you for the review and support, I'm glad you like JakexSherry, Classic Chris punching boulders haha. Ada's a mystery indeed. Thank you for the support. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Piers was hunched over, sitting on the bed as his legs dangled over the edge. The man was weary. He had woken soon after being removed from the room. He was disorientated at first, but introductions were done and the situation was explained to him. Apart from a splitting headache the man was physically okay.<p>

He kept one hand firmly over his face, sheltering his eyes from the brightness of the room. With still no response from Chris, he couldn't help but worry for his superior. If Chris didn't wake, he was unsure if he would be able to continue on the mission alone. He didn't feel strong enough, he needed his Captain.

He knew to give the family space, and stayed outside the room from Chris. Occasionally Sherry and Claire would flutter in between the rooms, but he was yet to see Jill appear. She never seemed to never leave his side; Piers' heart went out to her.

And then his mind couldn't leave Jade, or more correctly Jessica. He couldn't believe how stupid he was, Chris was right he was still naïve. He should have never trusted her. His stupidity was the reason Chris was in such a state. If he didn't wake, Piers would never forgive himself. And if he did wake, much pleasure would be taken in seeking revenge towards Jessica.

"Here. How are you feeling?" Piers plucked his head up, eyes catching Sherry's. She handed him a cup of water, and gave a smile. He barely knew her, but he knew he owed his life to her and the mercenary. She seemed nice enough, genuine. He appreciated it.

"Thank you. Yeah, I'm better… Would kill for some paracetamol right now." He joked, taking a sip from the glass. He hadn't noticed before just how dehydrated he was, the water was very much appreciated.

She let out a slight laugh, and Piers' eyes wandered from hers to the people at the opposite side of the room. Claire seemed to be chatting to the mercenary, Jake. Piers didn't trust him. He was a cocky bastard at their last meeting. And he would rather never have seen him again. Even if Piers did owe his life to him, he refused to thank him. He saw the resemblance, just as Chris did. Never would he trust a Wesker.

"How do you put up with him?" Sherry and Jake seemed complete opposites to Piers, she was caring and compassionate. Jake wasn't.

She turned, her eyes meeting Jake's, and let out a gentle laugh.

"It isn't always easy. But he's a good guy deep down, I promise…" Piers' gaze never left Jake as he took in the words.

…

"A good guy with Wesker blood? How does that work?" Sherry snapped her head from Jake and back to Piers, she looked so shocked that he knew, almost worried. Piers let out a small smile, "The resemblance is uncanny, Sherry."

"If he was anything like his father, I would not be working with him." She said defiantly.

He knew she was speaking the truth, she undoubtedly trusted Jake, but perhaps more than he thought she should have. Wesker's son, surely he couldn't be good, or trustworthy. But he saw how she looked at Jake. Her eyes became brighter when she spoke of him, and her lips twitched upwards. Piers could see she was smitten. He hoped it wouldn't be her downfall.

"I never knew Wesker, but I hope you're right, otherwise humanity has a much bigger threat on their hands then these outbreaks. Do they know?" He knew Jill and Claire would not be able to take the news quite as calmly as he did. Especially Jill, she put through hell because of Albert Wesker. The past couldn't be forgiven so easily.

"Not yet… I know I should tell them… Now's as good a time as ever I suppose." She gave him once last smile, and turned to make her way towards Jake and Claire.

"Good luck."

…

Piers lay back down on the bed, the tiredness becoming too much for him. He gently closed his eyes, close to slumber.

"How're you feeling, Uncle Piers?" Letting out a small sigh, he lifted his head up, eyes meeting the young boy standing next to his bed. He gave Alex a smile, and groggily sat up, swinging his legs over the bed.

"Much better, kid." A smile came to Alex's lips, making Piers' heart ache. How the little boy could still smile after everything he had to go through was beyond Piers. He certainly was strong. He reached down, plucking up the boy from under his shoulders, and sat him down next to himself on the bed. "How's your dad doing?"

"He's still sleeping…" The boy's innocent eyes seemed to fade as he spoke.

"He'll be okay, he's a fighter."

"I hope so…"

"Well isn't it nice to be back with your Mom and Dad?" Piers tried to lighten the mood for the sake of the young child; he let out a smile to Alex.

"Yeah, I just hope Mom's okay…" He knew with Chris being in such a state, Jill was preoccupied, but that didn't mean she loved Alex any less. The little boy just wished his mother would smile again.

"She'll be fine, she's strong too…"

Alex nodded, forcing out a smile towards his 'Uncle'. Piers saw right through it, and again tried to lighten the mood for the young man's sake.

"Bet you're excited to go home?" Alex nodded quickly, giving a genuine smile. "You should be. I'll tell you Alex, it's hard to find a good steak around here. They're not like back home."

"Are you hungry Uncle Piers?" The young boy let out a giggle at the randomness of Piers' words.

"Absolutely famished." Alex giggled again, bringing a bright smile over Piers' lips. He wrapped his arm across the young boys shoulder, playfully tugging him up against him, "You're damn brave kiddo, you know that."

"I just wish I was as brave as my dad…" The small boy's voice became sombre again, and Piers tugged on his shoulder.

"Hey, you are." Alex was unconvinced; tears filled his emerald eyes, and trickled down slowly down his cheeks. Piers' heart ached for him. The young boy was very courageous, it impressed him, and he just wished Alex could see that. Piers moved his hand around, wiping away the stray tears. "You are. You know your dad didn't have to do any of this stuff when he was your age. Both of your parents are extremely proud of you."

The boy let out a slight laugh, the tears stopping.

"You're a good kid." Piers left a small kiss on the brunette locks, giving them a ruffle after. "You want to know a secret? I hope my child grows up to be just as brave as you."

The young boy turned his head around, his face perplexed. Piers let out a smile.

"Lauren's pregnant. I'm going to have a baby of my own soon enough. And I was scared, but then I saw how good you are and realised I don't have reason to be…" Alex smiled and wrapped his small arms around Piers' body, giving the older man a light squeeze.

Alex let go, bringing his innocent eyes up to Piers'.

"Where do babies come from?" Piers' eyes widened, his mouth dropped and seemed frozen for a moment.

…

"Why don't you ask your dad that whenever he wakes up?" Alex nodded hopping off the bed, and Piers' let out a sigh of relief, thanking God he had dodged that bullet.

* * *

><p>"So you saved Sherry back in Raccoon huh? You don't look old enough." Jake smirked, seeing a small blush appear on Claire's features. Compared to the other ones, Jake quite liked Claire. She was down to earth, caring but yet quite reserved. He saw similarities between herself and Sherry. Something he liked. More than anything Claire was genuine.<p>

"Yeah, I didn't really save her; I was more just there for her. I mean I was only a kid as well….But I'm thankful she's grown into such a strong woman. I'm proud of her." Jake nodded in agreement, a small smile playing on his lips. Claire furrowed her brow, her eyes locked with his. There was a feeling inside her she couldn't shake. His eyes were familiar, and she couldn't put her finger on why. "We haven't met before, have we?"

"I don't think so…" He trailed off, his eyes meeting Sherry's as she made her way towards them from Piers. He figured it was about time to tell them. Claire seemed nice enough; he hoped she would take the news well. Sherry moved around taking a seat next to Claire on the floor. "Albert Wesker was my father…"

Claire's eyes shot up to his, her mouth agape. It made sense to her, yet she still just found it near impossible to believe. Sure Jake seemed a little moody, somewhat temperamental, but he saved Chris and more than that he worked with Sherry. He didn't seem to be evil.

"Claire, I know it must be hard to hear, but he isn't like Wesker." Sherry interjected, worried by Claire's lack of speech. She hoped Claire would take the news okay, "I trust him."

…

Jake remained standing, crossing his arms across his chest, as he waited for her reply. She didn't seem angry; she had yet to hit him so he took that as a good thing.

"You can't help who your parents are…" Claire spoke calmly. She surprised herself how calm she was with the news. But she had talked to Jake, and there was no animosity. As much as Albert Wesker had haunted her, in no way was it Jake's fault. "I appreciate that you told me, but it makes no difference. The things your father did, never could I blame you for them."

Jake relaxed, his appreciation for Claire growing even more so. She truly was an understanding woman. Sherry gave her a smile, also appreciating her caring nature.

"Does Jill know?" Sherry shook her head, and Claire moved her gaze towards Jake, "You will have to tell her. And I doubt she'll be quite as understanding as me. I apologise on her behalf if she doesn't take the news well. She's a good woman I swear, but we will never be able to understand what your father made her go through..."

* * *

><p>Ada Wong slipped into the narrow room, adjusting her dress. A slight frown was embedded on her features, scratching on the surface of her perfect poker face. She gently folded her arms, and leaned her back against the work bench.<p>

The laboratory may have been small, but it was state of the art, everything that one would need. It was glisteningly white, spotless, and very much organised. Everything was in its rightful place, whoever overlooked the lab was very methodical that much was evident.

"How's it coming along?" She darted a pink tongue out to wet her lips as she asked, she wasn't one to understand the science behind such viruses. The lithe man sat at the bench opposite her in a white lab coat, his back turned, eyes firmly down a microscope. He didn't even acknowledge her entrance.

"It would most likely be coming along quicker had you not have destroyed our main laboratories containing vital research..." His voice was smooth, polite, accented strongly with a Received Pronunciation English accent. He turned his head from the microscope, spinning on the seat to face her. A small smirk played on his aging features.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" She let out a slight laugh, lightening the mood. She was always uncertain with her superior. He was a hard man to read, he had dry humour, and it was hard to decipher between sarcasm and genuine annoyance.

"Care to explain?"

"Simmons." With that one word, the man rolled his eyes making Ada smirk. "He thought he could frame me…"

"So I assume this means you are no longer working for him?" The thin man picked up his glasses next to the microscope, placing them onto his nose.

"I suppose so. I'm no longer a double agent it seems. And Simmons is now our enemy." She flicked a piece of dark hair from her face, her emerald eyes glistening over with hatred while the rest of her face remained unreadable.

"He always was… And tell me, what of the boy's blood?" Ada pushed herself off the bench, and began to glide around the room, her fingertips dancing on the various benches.

"Yeah, about that…. Turns out his little helper's boss is none other than Derek Simmons." The older man looked shocked at her words.

"He has this more planned than I thought… Shame the man's an imbecile." The man ran his hand through his slicked back silver hair, taking a deep breath. "We need his blood, it's vital; otherwise all this work has been for nothing. You have to get his cooperation before Simmons does."

Ada nodded, a smirk playing on her features. It would prove fun to fight Simmons.

"Once again it seems Umbrella is our rival. We've taken it down before; Neo-Umbrella will be no different…" The English man continued. He stood, rising taller than she. He was an authoritative figure, domineering presence. She locked eyes with his grey ones. "Do not get distracted, absolutely everything depends on Mr Muller's blood…"

She nodded, giving the older man a sly wink, and began to make her way out of the lab. She was as determined as he, and as far as she was concerned nothing would get in her way. It was a race against time, and she refused to lose to Simmons.

Her phone vibrated, she quickly retrieved it from her pocket to read the text message which came through. It seemed Simmons would get in her way after all,

_Since you won't do it, I will. Your little Government boy has become quite the nuisance, I'm sure your pet can rid him for me…_

Ada gripped the phone tighter as she read, her eyebrows furrowing. She knew what the 'pet' was, a BOW she was unsure anyone could survive. She was sworn not to get distracted, everything they had worked on depended on her. But with threat of Leon's life, she found herself losing focus. She was becoming distracted.

* * *

><p>Jill sat vigilantly by Chris' bedside, alone in the room. Jake had lifted him onto one of the hospital beds once they figured he was stable. There was no response from Chris, and she was unsure if it was a good sign or not. One thing was for sure, his eyes were no longer red, and groans didn't leave his lips, she figured he was at least peaceful now.<p>

Proper introductions were done, and whenever Piers woke, Sherry explained to all of them what was happening, and Claire in return told of her and Jill's situation. Jill barely spoke, she preferred it that way. She only did really speak to her son. She was thankful when they all left her alone in the room. She was worried, and when she was worried she became snappy, something which wouldn't go down well in such small confines.

She held Chris' hand in between hers. He felt cold. Her mind couldn't stop thinking about what ifs. What if he never woke? She would live the rest of her life alone. She would lose the only person who had ever understood her. She would have to raise her son alone. Her son wouldn't have a father, and as he grew would he even remember him? Her heart ached just thinking about it.

The door was opened, and the one man she didn't want to see walked in. She refused to remove her eyes from his. As far as she could tell, his eyes were nothing but evil, deceiving. He gave her a confused look; she looked very angry, showing more emotion than he'd seen from her the entire time.

Regardless, Jake stepped closer to her and bent down to look at Chris. He carefully moved his hand towards Chris' face to examine it. The minute the hand was raised, Jill snapped her hand around his wrist, gripping it with all the force she had, his skin turned white where her fingertips clenched around him.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Jill screamed at him, making his face turn to one of shock. It was the most emotion he had heard from her since they met. She'd been pretty quiet, and reserved. Not anymore. She overheard their conversation outside the room, and she could not believe how calm Claire seemed to be. If it was true, she refused to trust a word that fell from his lips.

"Alright. Jeez, relax lady, he's not my type…"Jake put his hands up defensively, a small smile playing on his lips as he joked.

"Do you think this is funny?" She spat at him, rising from her seated position. He backed slowly away from her, the fire in her eyes intimidating enough. He didn't want to fight, especially not with her.

"I just came to check up on him…"

"Is it true?" Her eyes burrowed into his, and before he even answered she knew the truth. Those eyes would haunt her for the rest of her life. Behind clenched teeth, she forced out her words, "That _he_ is your father?"

"Yes…" His voice was a whisper; he turned his head from her. He almost looked ashamed, but Jill wouldn't believe it.

All the images of the past that had haunted her for her entire adult life flashed before her eyes. And with it came the hatred and pain that she so desperately tried to suppress. And all she could see was his face. Eyes hidden beneath dark sunglasses, blonde hair swept back, and a smug sadistic smirk plastered over his lips. Jill pulled her hand back, and forcefully punched him across the face.

Jake stumbled backwards from the force, eventually tripping and landing on the ground. His hand went up to cradle the bruised face. For a mother, she sure as hell packed a punch. He pushed himself groggily onto his feet, anger flashing over his face.

"Are you mental?" He shouted back at her, getting right up to her face. He couldn't intimidate her; she'd seen it all before. Her eyes remained firmly locked on his, refusing to break the contact. Her fist clenched once more. And swiftly she brought it to collide once more with his face. Again he stumbled onto the ground from the sheer force.

"They may trust you, but I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth!" She shouted at him, fist still clenched. He stayed on the ground, figuring if he were to rise again he'd either be hit once more, or he would lose his temper and do something he would regret.

"Come on, what do you want from me, lady? I just saved your husband, not exactly the thank you I was expecting!"

"Yeah your father saved him on occasion too." Regrettably her eyes glistened with tears as she yelled at Jake. For years she had tried to move on from Wesker, she knew he was dead and the threat was over. She swamped herself in her family life, and after five years she began to feel at peace. Finding out Wesker had a son shattered all the dreams she had spent so hard building after his death. "I refuse to be deceived by another Wesker! You can fool them but you will not fool me."

"Calm the hell down, would you? I haven't done anything to you!" Jake's voice rose to her level, he became infuriated by her words. And in no way did he feel he deserved it.

"I will never trust you. I don't trust you around Chris, and I sure as hell don't trust you around my son!"

Jake pulled himself onto his feet once more; he swung his head down letting out a sigh. He had had enough of the shouting fit, especially when there was no reason for it. He didn't want to get angrier with her, cause then he would fill the role of his father.

"I didn't even know he was my father until so many hours ago…" He said more calmly. He was unsure how long ago it was, in a situation like this, he lost track time and day. Jill's fist unclenched, he plucked his head up, eyes meeting hers. And she saw something she never expected, his eyes were genuine. "Listen I don't know what you had to go through, but I'm not like him…"

An emotion tugged within him, he knew Wesker was evil, Sherry had told him. But never had he actually imagined the extent of it. Not until this moment, where one of the strongest women was in tears, her eyes full of more than hatred and pain than he had ever seen in a person before. All because of his father.

"I'm sorry for what he did to you…" Sherry was right all along, Jake was a good guy underneath it all, and after being punched twice, he still apologised on behalf of his father.

The tears that had been steadily building up flowed down Jill's cheeks. She brought a hand up to cover her cries. She had to endure three years of hell, Albert Wesker had broken her. Jake reluctantly moved his hand to cup her shoulder, attempting to give some sort of comfort.

"Jill?" She slowly brought her head up, the confused voice stopping her tears momentarily. Her eyes locked with his, she was able to breathe again. He was sitting upright, her eyes didn't deceive her. In an instant she latched herself into his awaiting arms, holding his body up against hers. The tears fell once more as she whispered love to her husband.

* * *

><p>Hurrah! Chris is alive! Sorry for the dull chapters...But they have to be done unfortunately. Take care,<p>

Artichoke,

x


	19. Give Peace A Chance

_**Give Peace A Chance**_

Title is from the John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band.

Sorry a lot of thanks needed….Jane thank you for the review, give Jake a cuddle for me! Haha, sorry for all the secrecy, Ada's just a mystery. All will be revealed in good time! Thanks for the support! Redfield 77, thank you as well, I agree PiersxClaire would be adorable! Perhaps I'll put them in another story…;) Wow, as always thank you, you're too kind. Ada is crazy right, glad you're enjoying it! abcacb1221, thank you for the review my dear! Everyone is just loving PiersxClaire aren't they! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and you have nothing to apologise for, your English is very good indeed….Probably better than mine haha. Fluffybunny4eva, thank you for the review, I'm glad you've been enjoying it, hope you continue too! And Guest, thank you very much, I love secrets haha. Hope you all continue to enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Chris? Are you okay?" Jill retracted her face from his neck, bringing both hands to cradle his cheeks. The tears stopped as she looked into his eyes. The ferocious fire had gone, piercing green emeralds remained. The same eyes she'd fallen in love with. For a brief second her eyes left his, watching as Jake left the room, then she immediately brought them back to Chris'.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine…I just don't understand….What are you doing here?" His voice was croaky, as strained as his face was as he tried to comprehend the situation. His brow was furrowed as he glanced around the room.

"I saw the photo of Alex…You're a bastard for not telling me." He snapped his head back to hers, worry plastered over his face as she swore. He relaxed as a small smile played on her lips. She couldn't stay mad at him. "A bastard who saved my son's life…"

"He's okay?" Tears filled her eyes, making him worry. He remembered seeing Jessica, then nothing much else.

"He's fine. We're all fine, Chris." She burst into a smile, and he didn't hesitate to return, she answered his next question which would have been about Piers.

Chris' smile dissolved, guilt began to swarm over him. They were fine now. But how long would it last? His past caused his son to be dragged into this. His stubbornness caused Jill to endanger herself to come find him. His irresponsibility caused Piers to trust Jessica. It was his entire fault. All he wanted was for all of them to get home. Then they would be safe. If he had to continue on the mission alone, then so be it. At least those he loved would be protected.

"You have to take him home, Jill, as soon as possible."

"No, I'm not going to leave you, Chris. You almost died!" He watched as her eyes filled, and his heart ached for her. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but it wouldn't give in to her. She needed to be protected, and he could no longer do that himself.

"Jill, he's a child…Our child. Take him home. He needs to be with his mom and his family. Bring some sort of normality back to his life, he needs it…." She knew his words were the truth, but she didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to be apart from him. He was so close to death, if they weren't there, who would protect him? She couldn't protect him if she was thousands of miles away.

"I know, but Claire can take him home…" She tried to argue back with him, but she knew herself it was useless. He was completely right; she just hated to feel completely powerless. Chris inwardly cursed, knowing his sister was now affected too.

"He needs his mother…" He reached out to grasp her shoulders, staring intently into her eyes. She couldn't help but let the tears drop from her eyes. She felt guilty, her son needed her.

"Then you come with us, Chris… You've lost your men, the BSAA will understand if you call retreat." She wasn't giving up without a fight. They couldn't be a family without him.

"Jill, I have to stop this. We're close. They can't get away with this, not just for what they did to our son, but what they're doing to these innocent people!" He argued back to her.

She let out a defeated sigh, how could she argue with that? Chris was a determined man, he believed in justice. And nothing would stop him in his aims. That's what worried her. He wasn't invincible, she saw that first hand. A lone tear trickled along her features as her mind wandered.

…

"I can't do this anymore, Chris…" Her voice was a soft whisper, he heard it tremble. He lightly grasped her hands, worry cast over his face. "I can't keep waiting. Every time you leave for a mission, I'm scared you aren't going to come home…"

It was different whenever Jill was too an agent. Then they were in it together, she was right by his side, protecting him. Then she knew what was happening and she could do something. Now, all she could do was wait at home like a dutiful wife. And it killed her. Never knowing if he was alive, never knowing if he was safe, never knowing if he would even return to her. The uncertainty sent her mind into turmoil, and she was couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry…" She let out a sigh at his words, it was all he could say, but it would never be enough. That couldn't put her mind at rest. He moved one hand up to wipe the stray tears on her cheeks. He had thought about it, they always said they'd give the BSAA up if they decided to have a family. Jill did, he just never found the right time. But he never knew how much it really affected her. The job would never be more important than his family. "This will be the last time, okay?"

Jill snapped her eyes up to his, unable to believe his words. Would he really give up the job he loved so much for her.

"After this mission, I'll leave the BSAA, I promise…" She let out a smile.

Chris brushed his rough fingertips along her cheek, enticing her closer to him. Even in the midst of a zombie outbreak, he still had that musky smell that drove her crazy. He leaned forward tentatively, just lightly brushing his lips across hers. Tingles shot down her spine, feeling his stubble tease her skin, making her hairs stand on edge. She caressed her lips against his; savouring the taste she had missed. He separated and brought her lithe body into his.

Jill rested her head into the crook of his neck, closing her eyes. She prayed he would live long enough to fulfil his promise to her.

* * *

><p>Jake stepped out of the room, immediately Sherry stood from her seat and made her way over to him. They could hear raised voices, and she thought the worst. However Claire convinced her to stay put, let Jill calm down on her own accord.<p>

Getting closer to Jake, she noticed his reddened cheek bone; it looked like it had a slight bruise forming. She immediately placed her fingertips to run along the injury, she touched him so gently, he barely felt her soft fingers.

"Are you okay?" Her voice broke slightly as she asked, her compassionate eyes never leaving his.

"Fine." He reached up, cupping her hand in his, and moved it away from his face. He didn't want her to worry. "May have just got my ass kicked by a thirty-something year old mother…"

"Oh…" A small smile teased her lips, she couldn't help it. Jake removed his grasp on her, realising he had been holding onto her hand for longer than needed. She missed the warmth. "Is she okay?"

"I didn't hit her!" He defended himself.

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"She's okay… I'll tell you, I've never seen anyone look as angry and broken as she did…" Sherry nodded at his words. His voice was sincere, almost like he cared for Jill. It made her heart warm. She was impressed he kept his cool. By the looks of it, Jill certainly hadn't held back on the punches. And he was prone to lose his temper easily. Maybe he was learning. His eyes broke off hers as he continued, he looked almost ashamed. "He must have really fucked her up."

"So she didn't take the news well…. Well at least you've got that out of the way." Sherry let out a humourless laugh, attempting to lighten the mood. His face remained stern.

"Not at all… But I'd say the worst is yet to come."

"Why?"

"…Chris is awake." She nodded at his words, happy he was awake, but knew Jake was right. This wasn't going to be easy. She placed her hand onto his shoulder, giving a comforting pat and letting out her best smile.

…

Alex overheard Jake's words, and bounded from his seat in between Claire and Piers. He quickly sprinted into the other room, catching sight of his parents sitting on a bed. He ran across and jumped into Chris' awaiting arms, squeezing the older man as tightly as he possibly could.

"Are you okay, kid? I'm so sorry…" He whispered into the brunette locks. Alex gave a nod, and let out a smile. Chris plucked him up, placing him in-between himself and Jill. "I love you, son."

Jill's heart warmed, Chris always was a softy when it came to children. And Alex was no different. She found she always had to be the disciplinary one, which sometimes would prove difficult. But the love that Chris showed to his child was enough to send any woman to tears. He loved him more than Jill could have ever hoped for. She truly was blessed.

She wrapped her arms around her son, moving his head towards her, so she could leave a loving kiss into his locks. Finally they were the picture of the perfect family again; Jill just worried how long it would last.

Chris smiled, his eyes catching the two figures that entered the room. His little sister walked closer to them, followed by Piers. He was angry that Claire came; she should have never been placed in that position. And of course, he was thankful Piers was okay. He would have hated anything to happen to his last remaining man.

And behind them, came the mercenary from before, and a young blonde woman. Chris was definitely now confused. They stepped closer to him.

"I hope you're feeling better, Chris. I'm Sherry Birkin." She held out her hand to him, he graciously accepted it, giving a smile. His eyes glanced over to Claire whenever she said her name.

"I've heard a lot about you…"

"Likewise. I'm glad you're okay." She flashed him a genuine smile.

"I suppose I should thank you, you did save us after all." He returned her smile. She seemed sweet, and he'd heard much about her from Claire. It was hard to gain a Redfield's trust, but it was obvious Claire trusted her. In that case, so did Chris.

"It was more Jake. His blood holds the cure, not mine." Sherry pointed to Jake as she spoke. He stood, arms crossed over his chest, letting out a slight shrug.

Chris' eyes narrowed, it was a bizarre situation. He never expected to meet the mercenary again, and certainly not like this. Well Chris owed his life to him, he deserved his thanks. Even if his mind wandered to Albert Wesker every time he gazed into Jake's cloudy blue eyes.

"Well then, thank you." He directed his thanks to Jake, who let out a slight nod. Chris then looked down to his son expectantly. The boy remained silent. His father quickly jabbed his elbow into the young boy's side, prompting him to speak.

"Oh. Thank you too." Alex said timidly, blushing slightly as he spoke. The room let out a slight laugh at the young boy. If Jake saved Chris, he must have played a part with Alex; he figured the young boy should thank him too. He needed to learn his manners after all, and even if Chris was untrusting of Jake for whatever reason, he had to set an example to his son.

All eyes were then drawn to the other side of the room, towards Piers. He knew why eyes were on him, he was next in line to give thanks. However he wasn't going to thank a Wesker. Tension immediately built in the room with the silence and Piers' refusal to speak.

Alex hopped off the bed and jogged towards Piers and Claire, and copied what his father had done to him, jabbing Piers with his elbow to the side of his leg. His antics made the others laugh.

Piers however remained stern, crossing his arms, his jaw clenched, eyes never leaving Jake's. He detested what was happening. They were all acting like best friends, happy families, treating Jake like a hero. All the while keeping his true identity in the dark from Chris. In Piers' opinion it was unfair on his Captain. Everyone knew Chris would not take it well; nevertheless he deserved to know the truth just as much as the rest of them. Chris was the first to see the resemblance, he deserved the truth.

Sensing Piers wasn't in the mood for games; Claire pulled Alex from him, making him stand behind her.

"I'm not going to thank him." Piers spat out his words, his eyes narrowing onto Jake's. The tension in the room was raised to an even higher level.

"Guess your manners are about as good as your sniping skills…" Jake scoffed, a cheeky smirk playing on his lips as he watched the other man become even more aggravated.

"Jake…" Sherry warned him, she knew what he was like. Jake liked to stir. She placed her hand on his bicep, trying to stop him from taking the insults further.

"Listen to the wife; don't talk about shit you know nothing about!" Piers retaliated, his voice raising. The smug smirk on Jake's lips made his blood boil.

"I saw your gun skills first hand….Honestly, out of your entire team, I'm surprised you're the one who's still alive." Jake let out a small laugh; he was the calmer of the two. Piers took a step towards him threateningly, bringing up his dead teammates wasn't a smart move. The smile left Jake's lips, and he locked his eyes with Piers', straightening upright to meet the other man's height. "You would be nothing without your Captain…. You're a coward."

Piers immediately lunged forward, grabbing Jake by the shoulders, and pushing against him. Jake reacted just as quickly and fought against the other man, shoving his hands out of the way.

Sherry immediately reached out, throwing her arms around Jake, trying to pull him back. He shoved her off. He landed a punch into Piers' stomach, and went to hit him across his face with the other hand, but the punch was blocked. Piers then brought his hand back, about to punch the other man's face, but before he could a hand was brought to his keep his fist still. Claire pulled on his arm, removing him from Jake.

"Lieutenant, stand down!" Chris scolded him, embarrassed by the actions of his subordinate.

Piers stood back, his fist unclenching. Claire calmly let go off his hand once he had relaxed. Her sight being brought to Alex, who looked scared and upset by the scrap. She reached down and plucked him up into her arms. He couldn't understand what was happening.

Sherry kept her arm around Jake's chest; she could feel his heart pounding against her arm. He had acted with such dignity towards Jill, and just when she thought he was beginning to settle down, now he was back to his old self. She worried she would never be able to actually change who he was. His breathing relaxed, and his body lost its tension. However a scowl remained plastered on his face. She gently let go off him.

"I'm the coward? You can't even tell him the truth!" The entire room fell silent with Piers' words.

Claire knew Chris wouldn't take the news well; she kept her grip tight around Alex, protecting him from what was to come. The young boy already had tears in his eyes, he hated confrontation. She used her free hand to pull Piers back, attempting to calm him. His eyes caught Alex's, and he was overwhelmed with guilt. Immediately he relaxed, he hated to be the reason why a young boy was crying.

Sherry was scared. In fact scared wasn't the right word, petrified was closer to her true feelings. Jill took the news bad; undoubtedly Chris would take it even worse. She knew he wouldn't trust her anymore. She sided with Wesker's son. She didn't want Chris to be an enemy, however she knew it would be difficult for them to be allies. She worried for Jake, worried for his reaction. He had showed calmness with Jill, however as shown, if he was provoked it would seem he would lose that calmness and his hot headedness would take over.

Jake calmed himself down; knowing anger wouldn't make this next conversation any better. If Chris didn't take this well, it would divide the group. In fact he figured it would be us against them attitude. Jill would stick by her husband, Claire would stick by her brother, and he already knew Piers despised him. It would leave him and Sherry. It wasn't fair for her to be targeted because of him. He placed his hand out, pushing her body behind his just in case.

Jill carefully placed her hand onto Chris' leg as some form of comfort or relaxation. However fear racked her body, and her hand dug into his thigh, making him more worried. The situation was odd for him, the room was silent, and everyone's eyes were averting his. Something was being kept from him.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Jake locked his eyes with Chris'.

…

"Wesker was my father…That's why you saw the resemblance."

Silence befell the room once more. Chris' eyes narrowed, his brow furrowed. And there lay the reason Chris didn't trust the mercenary. He was right all along. His eyes glanced around the others in the room in disbelief. They all knew, yet didn't seem to care. How could they trust him? His eyes were brought back to Jake. It didn't come as a shock, he looked like his father. He certainly had an attitude problem. He hadn't made a good first impression, he was cocky and ignorant. And at their second meeting, he fought with Chris' partner.

Chris groggily pushed himself off the bed; he brought a hand up to his side as a pain ran through it, making him bend over. Fighting the pain, he straightened up, eyes fixed on the younger man's. He gently moved his hand down towards his holster, retrieving the handgun from its place. He grasped the gun and carefully raised it towards Jake's head.

Sherry let out a quiet squeal, her arm instinctively wrapped around Jake's body. Her hand grasped onto his chest, holding him tight against her, scared of what Chris might do. Jake moved his hand back and ensured she was firmly behind him and in no way in the line of fire.

"You should be rotting in hell alongside your father!" Chris' words echoed through the silence, his hands barely shook as he pointed the gun. He couldn't bring himself to pull the trigger. He owed his life to Jake, and right now that was the only thing keeping him from blasting his brains out.

"All in good time…" Jake let out a humourless laugh, he tried to stay as calm as possible, knowing anything else would make him appear like his father.

"Chris, I know this is difficult, but he holds the key to cure all these innocents… He's a good guy…Please." Sherry's voice broke as she begged with him, her hand like a vice on Jake's chest. She didn't even notice her eyes filling with tears as she spoke.

Chris remained silent, contemplating his move. On previous occasions he had let slip the chance to kill Wesker, and not a day went by when he didn't regret it. He felt the guilt of the people killed under Wesker's grasp, he felt responsible for it, he didn't stop it when he could have. If Jake was deceiving and evil like his father, Chris would be crazy to give up an opportunity such as this one. However if he wasn't, Chris wasn't the man to kill an innocent, regardless of who their father was. It was a moral dilemma.

…

"He isn't like Wesker…I trust what he says." Jill spoke softly, moving from her seated position, she placed her hand onto Chris'. No one in the room expected Jill to be the one to defend Jake. Chris' eyes broke from Jake's and moved over to hers.

His face softened. Jill was the one who was put through the most hell at the hands of Jake's father, and Chris knew she wouldn't be so easy to forgive. He also knew she wasn't one to trust so easily. If she could forgive and believe him, Chris could too. He let Jill lower his hands, and he placed the gun safety back into its holster.

Jake relaxed, letting out the breath he had seemed to be holding since the gun was raised. He moved his hand behind Sherry, placing a gentle pat on her back; he sensed how worried she was. She fell forward, latching onto his chest. He was caught off guard, it was more affection than either of them had ever shown. He just figured it was a spur of the moment action; she was just scared for his life. He snaked his arm around her waist, leaving a gentle rub on her back, his eyes solely focused on Chris.

Chris flicked his eyes around the room, immediately feeling guilty for his actions. Sherry looked to be in tears, worrying for the life of her friend. And his young son definitely was in tears, the entire situation confusing and scaring him. The young boy flicked his innocent eyes up to Chris' making his heart break; he looked at him like he was a monster.

"I'm sorry…" Chris mumbled the words, sitting back down onto the bed. He slumped his head down, ashamed by his actions. Jill sat next to him, placing her arm across his back. She sympathised with him. She knew herself it wasn't easy to believe Jake, his father did unforgivable things and that was difficult to overlook.

"It's okay." Jake replied without hesitation. The reaction was what he was expecting, it came as no surprise. He was able to forgive Chris, Sherry had told him about Wesker, and obviously his father was very much a villain. Something he refused to follow completely. It was completely understandable that the older man would want him dead. Wesker was a threat to humanity. But this Wesker was different; he was the one who could save humanity.

For a long time, it was all about the money for Jake, he didn't care about any of the other stuff. But Sherry had taught him otherwise. She'd shown him compassion, and slowly his views were being turned. He and the Captain weren't so different after all. And although it was written in their blood to be rivals, Jake began to believe perhaps they could be allies instead.

* * *

><p>Okay again, massive apology for the lack of Leon. He will be in it; I just had to get all that Jake drama out of the way haha. And sorry for these filler chapters… On a different note, I adore JakePiers rivalry, it's like mini Chris vs mini Wesker, adorable! ….Team Piers! Just sayin'….

Take care,

Artichoke,

x


	20. Moving On

_**Moving On**_

Title is from…well I'll claim it's the Decyfer Down song.

Thank you reviewers. Jane, you don't deserve a punch, you deserve a hug! Don't worry about the lateness, your reviews are always so sweet and make me big headed! Thank you so much, your support is so kind. Wow, thank you for the review, glad you love JakexSherry! I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter! Thewantedrobber, seriously, what? Why are all my reviewers idiots? TEAM PIERS! I jest, thank you for the review. Indeed Piers does need to be nicer! I hope you continue to enjoy the story. abcacb1221, thank you for the review, your words are so kind. Speaking of kind words, thank you for the review on The River, it really meant a lot to me. Inspirational? You make me blush. Seriously thank you very much. Redfield 77, thank you for the continuing support, means a lot, I'm glad you're enjoying it. And thank you for the review on the other stories, you're very kind, and I'm glad you enjoyed them! Thank you to everyone, hope you continue to like it! Enjoy, you finally have Leon!

* * *

><p>Piers stepped into the bright room. His eyes were immediately drawn to the lone figure at one of the beds.<p>

"How are you feeling?" He asked his superior as he stepped closer to Chris. The older man turned from the bed, standing upright.

"Better, thank you." His body felt tired, achy, but other than that he seemed okay. He returned the smile the younger man gave. And then turned, continuing to sort through his utility belt, counting the ammo he had left and arranging it in the respective places.

"Getting ready to leave soon, right?" Piers asked, making the other man nod. They had wasted enough time; the mission had to be continued on.

…

"About that… I think you should go with Claire and Jill." The young man plucked his head up, eyes boring into Chris. Chris kept his back to him, still poking through his inventory.

"What do you mean?" Piers asked, his voice pierced with more anger than he had intended. He had a fair idea where this conversation was going to go. He clenched his fists.

"I need them to get home safe, Piers. You're the best soldier I have, and right now the only one. I want you to make sure they get home, take them back to the BSAA camp safely." Chris' voice was calm, still refusing to turn to Piers.

Letting out a sigh, Piers figured there was more to it than just protection for his family. He wasn't willing to just pack up and leave, and if he did where would that leave Chris.

"And what about you? I'm not just going to leave you here alone!" Piers became more agitated as he spoke. Chris seemed so calm about the situation, like it was obvious. There was no way in hell Piers was going to leave his superior alone, it would only end badly.

"I'll continue on the mission. Bring those responsible down." He heard his superior force the words out between gritted teeth. He was just as broken up about the deaths as Piers, but that didn't mean he had a right to avenge their deaths alone. "You take my family home…That's an order, soldier."

Piers' jaw clenched, his eyes narrowing. He placed his hand onto Chris' shoulder making the older man turn to him. Looking into his Captain's eyes he saw he was serious.

"So what? You just expect me to leave, and let you pull some stupid kamikaze stunt? …No, Chris! I won't do it!" He raised his voice, his eyes laced with anger as he stared at his Captain. He knew raising his voice to his superior while on a mission was very much out of line. But he'd had enough of Chris' stubbornness. It wasn't about Chris' family, Jill could hold her own. Piers knew the real reason. Chris didn't want to lose the last man he had left.

"While we're on mission, I am not your friend Lieutenant, I'm your superior." Chris' voice remained calm unlike Piers, but yet fully domineering. His gaze locked onto the other man's. The threatening tone which was leaked through his voice made Piers take a step back. Chris continued regardless. "You follow my lead, or I'll find someone who will…"

"Do you even hear yourself?" It was unlike Chris to be quite so aggressive towards his own team. Piers' breathing was hitched, his heart thumping loudly against his chest.

Chris paused, his eyes remaining fully locked on Piers'. He took a slow step forward, bridging the gap between the two of them. He straightened his back, bringing his height taller than the other man. His brow was furrowed, as his eyes bore into him.

"Fall in line, soldier." The words were spat out of Chris' mouth, his unwavering gaze unnerving the other man.

Piers broke the eye contact, unable to bare his strong gaze anymore. Chris merely let out a slight scoff and turned from him.

His Captain was being unreasonable, unfair. Piers knew exactly why he was acting in such a way. It riled him up. He wouldn't let Chris continue alone. He had to fight his principals, Piers was always dependable and disciplined, did as he was told without questions. This time was different; the life of his Captain was on the line. He couldn't just run away.

"No! Chris, you're out of your mind!" Piers shouted, grabbing his superior strongly by the shoulders. He turned him to him, trying to shake some sense into the older man. "Going alone is suicidal! We're in this together… We can stop them together."

Chris let out a growl, pushing back against Piers' arms. Using his superior strength, he shoved the younger man against the wall. Piers locked his eyes with Chris', surprised by the strength he inflicted upon him. But looking into Chris' eyes, it all made sense. They were flooded with pain, swarmed with guilt. It was clear he was carrying the death of each of his men upon his shoulders. Something that was slowly wearing his faith away, shattering every inch of his being. To lose his last man undoubtedly would destroy him.

…

"How many of my men are dead because of that bitch!" Chris yelled into Piers' face, all the pent up anger and anguish being released from his body. He smashed his hand against the wall, next to the younger man's head making him flinch. It was nothing to do with Piers, nor protecting his family. He felt guilty. He needed revenge. He wanted Piers to leave, because Chris realised he could no longer protect his men. He had failed as their Captain. "They have to pay..."

"I'm right there with you Captain, but your personal vendetta isn't going to get us anywhere!" Piers gripped Chris's arms, pushing him off him. "They were my friends, Chris, I feel the pain too! But sending me away isn't the right thing to do! Let me help you, we can finish this, we can catch them, but you need a clear head…"

Chris finally relaxed, his arms slumping down, making Piers let go of his vice grip on the other man's arms.

…

"I can't protect you…" Chris averted Piers' eyes as he whispered. "I told Lauren I'd get you home safe, and I can't guarantee that..."

Piers' heart went out to the other man, he sounded so...broken. He felt like he failed, it was his duty to bring his men home safe, and he couldn't do that. He would have to tell their grieving families and friends why their loved ones wouldn't be coming home. Because Chris was cocky enough to drag them into the battlefield for his own selfish needs to find his son.

"It's my choice…" Piers placed his hand on Chris' shoulder, looking him in the eyes. "And I'm not leaving you."

Chris conceded, letting out a nod. Piers pulled him forward, into a strong embrace. Together they would find vengeance, their friends deaths wouldn't be in vain. Chris just prayed he could protect the last soldier he had from the inevitable fate which faced all of them.

* * *

><p>Jake crossed his arms over his chest, a small smirk playing on his lips as he watched the scene unfold.<p>

"What's going on in there?" He jumped slightly, not even hearing Sherry's footsteps as she crept up on him. He gave one last look through the window, before turning to face her.

"A domestic by the looks of it…" He let out a slight laugh as he watched her eyes widen.

"Between Chris and Jill?" She sounded genuinely concerned, something which made another chuckle escape his lips.

"No, between the married couple..." He stepped aside, letting Sherry step forward and look into the room. She saw Chris and Piers in what seemed to be a heated argument, but from the outside, all that was heard was muffled voices.

"Oh. I see." Her lips twitched upwards into a small smile, knowing the argument wasn't going to be extensive. They were teammates; they'd have to get over the differences eventually. She took a step back from the window, standing opposite Jake once more.

"You ready to leave?" He knew her boss was waiting on them, and they'd clearly wasted a lot of time. Any more time and he figured the boss would not be most happy with her.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be. Guess we say our goodbyes and go…" She gave him a small smile, he returned it, but noticed she was hiding something underneath it. The smile was a façade; he gave her a worried glance. "Can't wait to explain this to Simmons…"

"Will he be annoyed?" Stupid question really, Jake already knew the answer to it.

"I'd guess so. Avoid contact with others….Kind of ignored that order….Refrain from telling Jake about his father…Kind of ignored that order too." She let out a laugh, then gentle sigh, bringing her sight to the floor. He appreciated that she tried to lighten the mood, but he could tell how worried she was for the meeting.

"Hey, don't worry about him." She gave a smile, appreciating his caring side that was only recently beginning to show. He didn't return the smile, he could see right through it. Through everything, she was always there to support him; the one who believed in him. This time he'd return the favour, be there for her. She deserved it. He moved his hand towards her face, his harsh fingertips touching her cheek, making her pluck her head up, eyes catching onto his. "I'll be right by your side."

* * *

><p>"Will you wait up?" Leon ignored the voice, and continued to walk briskly, his eyes remaining glued on the ground. He was thankful the streets weren't cluttered with the living dead; he didn't have time for them.<p>

A groan pulled his attention from the ground. Coming from a side street, he watched as a lone zombie dragged itself closer to him, arms outstretched, pieces of rotten flesh falling off its face. Nonchalantly, Leon retrieved his hand gun, pointing straight for the head; he fired one round through the skull of the infected. With one last groan it fell backwards. He placed the gun back in its holster, continuing to walk. He always did have good aim whenever he was angry.

It was unlike him. He usually very calm and collected, but in this mission nothing seemed to be going his way. He didn't want to speak to Helena; he knew it would only rouse his anger further. He ran a nervous hand through the blonde locks as he walked, he certainly was riled up. And he knew the exact reason why he was. Ada Wong.

"Where are you going?" Finally Leon stopped in his tracks; he turned slowly, watching as Helena jogged up towards him.

He took a glance around the streets; he didn't know where he was. Every street looked the same, large worn down deserted buildings towered the roads. Without Hunnigan, there was no structure to their mission.

"I don't know!" He spat back at her, letting out a defeated sigh. He ran his hand over his forehead, trying to curb the headache which rattled through it.

He saw her face soften, if only slightly. His remained stern, his brow furrowed. He had never felt so out of control in his life, the uncertainty killed him. He had nowhere to go. All he could do was run.

"I don't know Helena, okay? We don't have anywhere to go! There's no hope left for us! We're wanted by the Government for God's sake…" His voice raised to its highest level, Helena had never heard him fully angered before. She took a step back, his shouts unexpected. "We have nothing on Simmons, nothing to prove he's behind these outbreaks, there's nowhere for us to go!"

He watched as her face contorted into anger once more. She took a step closer to him.

"That's a downright lie! We had proof goddammit! And you blew it! We had clear evidence pointing the C-Virus testing to that woman!" She spat her words at him. She would never understand why Leon protected Ada, nor why he gave up such a perfect opportunity with what they had found in the previous labs.

"I blew it? The place was going up in smoke! What more could I have done? I trusted her, and that saved us from being blown into millions of pieces!" He argued right back at her. Each time Ada was brought up, he always found a way to defend her without fault.

"You could have apprehended her! She clearly has something to do with it. Instead you let her go! We have nothing because of you!" Helena shouted back at him, throwing her arms into the air.

Leon bit his tongue. He turned his head from her, anger flashing over his eyes. His jaw clenched.

"She's working for Neo-Umbrella! Therefore she's working for Simmons!" Helena pushed further.

"I refuse to believe that!"

"Why?"

…

Because he loved her. Leon dipped his head, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips. And there was the reason Ada had so much control over him. A part of him he couldn't let go, the reason he trusted her even when he knew he shouldn't. He had genuine feelings for her. Stupid, he knew it. But his feelings made him shut out the voice at the back of his head, the voice which screamed she was as villainous as the rest of them. He would never accept that, in his eyes she would never betray him.

His phone vibrated, knocking Leon out from his thoughts. He frowned and reached in to retrieve it. His face softened, seeing Hunnigan on the screen. She gave him a small smile.

"Leon, I'm so glad you're okay…"

"As am I. What are you doing Hunnigan?" Leon's eyes momentarily flittered from the screen to Helena. Her face was softened as she made her way next to him. Obviously a truce was called between the two.

"Going to help you two stop this, Simmons obviously has something to do with this. But he's very strong, Leon. He's one of the highest in the government at the moment. Words aren't going to cut it, you two need solid evidence."

He nodded, Hunnigan was a strong woman. He knew he was lucky to have her. Suddenly all the faith that had left him began to slowly become reformed. Perhaps there was some hope after all.

"How are you doing all this? You need to be careful." Leon asked. He would never want Hunnigan to be brought down with them if their mission failed.

"Director Wilson, he doesn't trust Simmons either. I'm at the BSAA headquarters. But he's not half as powerful as Simmons. He's trying to covertly dig up dirt, but he has to be just as careful. If Simmons finds out, with one word Wilson could be removed from his position…"

Leon nodded. Surprisingly he and Helena still had allies apparently. And good allies at that, the Director of the BSAA may not have been as high up as Simmons, but he certainly was respected among the people.

"Listen Leon, I'll send you the coordinates of the BSAA's Alpha Team. According to Wilson, they've found labs and testing units. You should meet with them; hopefully find the information we need…"

"Affirmative. Be careful Hunnigan."

"Likewise." She gave one last smile and ended the call.

Leon's lips twitched upwards, his hope being rejuvenated. They were no longer running. They had somewhere to go. His eyes fluttered to Helena's. She still looked somewhat angry with him. She would never trust Ada.

"Are you with me, partner?" He watched as she considered it. She had nowhere to go either. It was only the two of them.

"…Okay."

* * *

><p>The minute Chris stepped back into the room his eyes were drawn to her. She sat, resting on one of the beds, her head in her hands. Even now, she was still able to take his breath away. She didn't need all the make-up, and fancy outfits. No matter what, she was the most beautiful woman in his eyes. Without fail a smile would be brought to his lips each time he saw her. He was a better person when she was around, the person she knew he always was.<p>

He moved and sat down next to her, gently placing his hand on her thigh. She acknowledged him, giving a small smile, her eyes immediately being brought back to the ground after.

"You and Alex all ready to go, Jill?" His question made her eyes rise to his once more.

"Yeah…" She spoke with confidence; however he noted the slight tremble underneath her voice, the one which meant she was merely attempting to act strong. She nibbled on her bottom lip. He squeezed the hand on her leg, his eyes pleaded with her to open up. "You have to be so careful, Chris…"

"I will be…"

"You have to come home to me." Her voice was a soft whisper. She turned her head to his, reaching out to stroke her fingertips across his cheek.

"I promise." She let out a humourless laugh, tilting their foreheads together gently. He always threw himself headfirst, made all these promises. But she knew he wouldn't fulfil them. He would act selfless as he always did.

"You better fulfil that promise Chris, just like the one that you'll leave the BSAA…"

"I will. Jill we deserve to be a family. The job isn't as important as you are to me." Her heart fluttered at his words, she rubbed her nose lovingly against his.

She paused, and reached into her pocket retrieving the small item. She discarded the broken chain, and moved her fingers to caress the wedding ring. She ran her nails over it, scraping off the dried in blood.

Immediately Chris' eyes were drawn to her hands, wondering what she was fiddling with. Seeing what it was, his hand instinctively went up to his neck. He hadn't even noticed he was missing it.

"Thank goodness you found it; the wife would have killed me if I lost it." He joked, she gave him a small laugh, but he could tell it was forced. She would not stop worrying about him.

She grasped his hand off her leg, and gently slid off his glove. Her fingertips ran along his exposed skin, delicately holding his ring finger, she pushed the wedding ring into its rightful place.

"Remember your promises, Chris." She whispered, her eyes leaving his as they began to shimmer with unwanted tears.

"When do I ever break them?" He gave her the trademark lopsided grin, which couldn't help but bring a genuine smile to her lips. "You be careful too, Jill, look after our son."

She nodded, her fingers drawing his face closer to hers. Gently she pushed forward, leaving a tender kiss on his lips. As soon as the lips had touched, they were parted. Both wanted more, but war wasn't the place for love. They didn't need to shower each other in affection, because the look in the other's eyes was enough to show the connection, the love which was evident between the two. They needed each other.

…

The door to the room was opened, the others entering. Everyone looked ready to leave. This was going to be the hard part, the goodbyes.

Chris stood, striding over to Claire. He immediately wrapped her in a strong hug, whispering words of comfort into her ear. The siblings separated. Her saw the fear in her eyes, he wished she wouldn't worry. The piercing blue eyes glistened with tears as she looked up to him. He quickly moved his fingertips to brush away the pain. He'd been doing it for years. Ever since their parents died, Chris was always the one there for her. And even now as a grown adult, she still needed her big brother to wipe away her tears.

"Be careful." She pleaded with him. He raised his hand, cupping her cheek and let out a smile.

Chris stepped to the side, his eyes bring drawn to the young man standing next to Piers. He reached down plucking Alex into his arms. He placed the boy onto his waist, holding him close.

"You okay, kid?" Times like this Chris did hate the job. The young boy's eyes were latched onto his. Chris hated leaving, but it had to be done. His son was strong; he knew he would be okay without him.

Alex nodded. Chris noted the apprehension in his young son. That boy had gone through the hell Chris had always tried to shelter from him. He wanted nothing more than to hold him forever, spend every waking moment next to him, and never let him out of his sight again. It was just a false dream.

"You're the man of the house while I'm finishing up here... You look after your mom from me?" Chris placed his hand on the young boy's cheek, cradling his face lovingly. Chris' face softened, watching as Alex's emerald eyes began to fill with tears.

"I don't want to leave you…" He mumbled into Chris' chest, his small fingers gripping onto his shirt, never wanting to let go of the fabric. Chris' heart broke on the spot, his own eyes stinging slightly hearing the desperation in his son's voice.

"I'll be home before you know it." He squeezed Alex against him, holding him tight. He gently placed a kiss into the deep brunette locks.

Alex nodded, and Chris set him carefully back onto the floor, playfully ruffling his hair as he always did.

"I love you, son." Alex returned the love, and latched onto his leg. He wanted to hold onto his father until the very last minute.

Chris just let out a laugh, moving awkwardly towards Sherry and Jake. Alex kept his grip firm on his father's leg.

"You two okay? Are you continuing with us or…?" Chris politely asked them. Claire, Jill and Alex would be making their way home, and himself and Piers would be continuing. But he was unsure if they were going further into the building with them or if they had to leave on their own mission.

"No, I have to meet my boss before anything else unfortunately…" She replied, throwing a worried glance up to Jake.

"Alright well…" Chris placed his hand out, gently shaking Sherry's. He seemed reluctant towards Jake, but as crazy as it seemed he would give Wesker's son a chance. He would give him his trust. He reached out his hand, "Take care…Both of you."

"Same to you, Captain." Jake accepted Chris' hand, bringing him into a strong handshake. The alliance between the two was formed.

* * *

><p>Again apologies for the slower chapters…Shit will hit the fan eventually haha. All the best,<p>

Artichoke,

x


	21. Enemy, Familiar Friend

_**Enemy, Familiar Friend.**_

Song lyrics are from Fight Inside/Nothing and Everything by RED, yeah I've used the song before, so what, I'll use it again haha.

FluffyBunney4eva, thank you for the review! Happy Birthday! I hope you had a good day! I'm glad you enjoyed it, hope you continue too! Wow as always thank you for the support, hope you continue to enjoy it. abcacb1221, thank you my dear. You're far too kind to me. From what I can see, your English is very good already, I think you should try your hand at writing something! I'd certainly take a look at it! Alex welcome back, I'll crack open the bubbly for your return. Oh jeez I'm not exactly skilled, but I did take a look at it, certainly later on I will try to add in the Ada parts, thanks for letting me know! Finally Jane, thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it. I also appreciate your support, it means a lot. Hope all of your enjoy the rest!

* * *

><p>Piers flicked his head towards his Captain, his eyes floating over the older man as they walked through the laboratories. Chris was utterly silent, focused Piers imagined. He also figured the man was still worrying for his now gone family, though he would never admit nor speak about it. Even though the two were close friends, never would Chris open up fully about his private life to him. So along the way, Piers learned not to pry. Unfortunately Chris was one to suffer alone.<p>

Opening to door, Piers lead the way into yet another narrow lab, spotlessly clean, up to date equipment on the benches. He tightened his grip on his machine gun until the skin of his knuckles became white; this entire building put him on edge.

It seemed every room they entered showed signs of virus testing, but had nothing to pinpoint the viruses to one particular person or group. And the further they went they still were yet to find any people or any of the infected. It was almost as if they weren't trying to stop the BSAA's progress, which was exactly what was putting fear into the younger man. He worried there was something waiting for them around each corner they took.

As always, the two went to opposite benches in the laboratory, rummaging through the drawers. Piers opened each one, brushing the various test tubes and conical flasks out of the way in the hope to find something actually useful.

Coming upon nothing in each cupboard, he opened the last door on the cupboards on the top of the benches. A large pile of papers lay in it, he immediately dragged them out and scattered them across the bench. The pages seemed to describe the blood in various samples over three months of progress, it meant nothing to Piers, but it certainly looked as the time went on the virus became more prominent. Nevertheless nothing on those behind the outbreaks.

He glanced back into the cupboard ensuring he didn't miss anything. He stood on his tiptoes, peering into the back of the cupboard. His eyes caught sight of a small crumpled piece of paper wedged right at the back. Piers immediately reached in and leaned to grasp it.

Pulling his hand back out, he unfolded the scrap paper. It looked to be a corner of a page ripped off. Once he straightened it out, it was clear to see. The small emblem on the page immediately caught his eye. At first glance it looked near identical to the symbol for Umbrella, however the red triangle was outlined with a deep eye catching blue. The words written underneath finally gave them the answers they were looking for.

"Captain." Piers called the other man over to him, his eyes never leaving the words before him.

He felt Chris move behind him, peering over his shoulder onto the paper in his hands.

"Neo Umbrella…" Chris whispered the words as he read. Piers tensed, the tone in his superior's voice sending shivers down his spine. Everything that he had worked for all those years before seemed to be for nothing. Chris spent a large amount of his life time trying to remove the threat of Umbrella, give hope back to humanity. Obviously it didn't work. A new Umbrella was on the rise, and he knew more than anyone, humanity was in threat once more. Serious threat.

* * *

><p>The two continued on their way through the streets, heading towards the destination instructed by Simmons. Sherry was still apprehensive. And Jake sensed it. He tried to keep conversation between the two, attempting to distract her. The man was her boss, he didn't understand why Sherry would be so upset over it. Then again, he didn't understand any of the reasons Sherry got upset. But this time was different, seeing her sad made anger rile up within him. Truly he had changed, and it was all because of her.<p>

"So as we've learned, Wesker was a bastard right? So what happened to him?" Jake couldn't help it. He was still curious about his father. Twenty eight years of silence, he wanted the answers now. He felt he deserved them. And as bad as his father seemed to be, he wanted to understand him as crazy as it seemed.

Sherry continued to lead them through the streets, but he noticed her tense slightly.

"He was killed in 2009. An airplane crash in Africa…"

"So who did it? Considering who he was, I figure it wasn't some freak accident."

…

He narrowed his eyes on his partner, she seemed almost….reluctant. She showed an emotion he had never seen from her, he was unable to pinpoint it. Eventually she spoke.

"No one really knows…" She dipped her head, never wanting to lie to him. However it was the only option. An alliance was finally made between Chris and Jake and she figured that was a good thing. She wasn't going to be the one to destroy that.

As they walked around the corner, Sherry immediately shielded her eyes. The rest of the streets were pitch-dark, but walking into a larger area, it was lighter here. Rubble lay across the streets, parts of various buildings on fire. Smoke filled her nostrils, as she glanced around the devastation. Certainly it looked like one of the larger buildings was blown to pieces, and fires continued to ravage other parts.

"No one knows? Come on, that's a little ominous. They must have an idea…" Jake continued to push, ignoring the situation they had just walked into.

He looked to Sherry expectantly, but her eyes were drawn over to movement among the fire. She didn't reply to him, her mouth dropped. He immediately frowned, and followed her line of sight, he could just about make out two figures.

"Is that…Leon?" Sherry whispered, and then called out. The figures turned and she ran on her heels towards the figures.

Jake immediately let out another exasperated sigh. As if they weren't late enough to meet the boss, there was yet another distraction. He gradually made his way towards the two people, crossing his arms; he began to size them up.

The woman looked about his age he reckoned, she looked somewhat stern. The man looked older, long enough blonde hair looking straight out of a boy band from the 1990's. Jake smiled inwardly as he mocked the other man.

"Sherry? What are you doing here?" The man, Jake could assume was Leon, began to speak.

Jake looked at him, Leon's eyes never left Sherry's. And for a split second, Jake felt something. There was a look in the other man's eyes that he couldn't read, and for whatever reason he felt a hint of jealously. He inwardly cursed at himself for having such feelings anyway, reminding himself it was one for all in the world. He didn't need Sherry.

"I'm on protective detail…" Leon's eyes immediately moved to Jake's, and Jake sized him up once more. Obviously Leon was a government agent as well, hence why the two knew each other. To Jake it looked as though Leon knew his true identity, the way he looked at him. He was thankful there wasn't another man scorned by his father. All this apologising was taking its toll on him. "Why are you here?"

"We're tracking the ones behind all this…Chief Security Advisor Simmons." Leon glanced to the woman next to him as he spoke. Jake watched, he noticed her face contort into one of fear and pain. Immediately Jake was confused, his brow furrowed. Simmons was Sherry's boss, something wasn't right here. For a split second he doubted Sherry.

"What? There must be some sort of mistake, I report to Simmons…" The tone in her voice told Jake she was as shocked as he. Obviously she didn't know any better. Her voice cracked as she spoke. Jake's eyes never left hers; it looked as though tears were beginning to fill them. Everything she had ever believed in and everyone she had ever trusted all seemed to be lies.

"He's your supervisor?" Leon asked gobsmacked, his eyes momentarily flicking to the woman next to him then back to Sherry.

Jake unfolded his arms, straightening up his back. Leon spoke a little too aggressively for his liking. Yet again, Jake seemed so compelled to protect Sherry. It made him feel weak, but he couldn't help it. As he glanced over to her, she looked overwhelmed by the entire situation. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"We're going to meet with him now…" She spoke quickly.

"Where is he?" Leon asked taking a step forward, yet again he seemed riled up, agitated, and his anger was being directly towards Sherry. In Jake's eyes unfairly directed to her.

He looked at her, her eyes flicked between each of the people surrounding her. She looked like deer caught in headlights. The whole situation just becoming too much for her. She couldn't speak.

"I need to know." Leon took a step forward towards her, and that was it. Enough was enough. Jake threw his hand out shoving it on Leon's chest; he forcefully pushed the older man backwards, keeping him away from Sherry.

"Jake." Sherry reached her hand out, grasping onto his bicep, pulling him back. Fury covered his eyes, and he remained staring at Leon, who looked confused by the sudden aggression. Jake himself was confused by it too, but it seemed Sherry made him act different. And he was yet to understand why. His eyes immediately went to the other woman; her hand hovered over her holster. Jake relaxed his shoulders, he had a gun pointed at him recently, he wasn't up for doing it again.

"Let me handle this." Sherry continued, moving her hand off his bicep.

Jake immediately pulled on her arm, moving her slightly further away from the rest of them.

"I thought your orders were to avoid contact with anyone. We shouldn't waste more time." Jake argued with her. He didn't like Leon, he didn't trust him for whatever reason. And most of all he just wanted to get out of this place. All the talk of catching those behind the outbreaks and everything meant nothing to him. He didn't care.

"Leon's not just anyone." She replied forcefully, tugging her arm back off his vice grip. "He saved my life back in Raccoon City with Claire…"

Jake's frown softened, he glanced over to the other man. Perhaps he should trust Leon. Besides Sherry used the tone of voice which he had learned meant not to argue with her. She could hold her own and be stubborn when she wanted too.

"Fair enough…"

Jake glanced back over to the other two. The woman's eyes left his, glancing to the rubble of buildings behind them, her face contorted into one of fear and shock.

"Look out!" The woman screamed. Immediately Jake turned around, a large piece of metal rubble was flying directly for Sherry.

Time seemed to slow. She glanced around, letting out a scream, her eyes squeezed shut as she prepared to leave the world. Jake's mouth dropped, his heart stung. Barely thinking, he lunged himself at Sherry, throwing his arms around her lithe body, he pushed the two of them to the ground. His eyes were firmly shut as he lay on top of her, covering her body with his own. He felt the rubble just scrap by his head, and heard the bang reverberate as it crashed onto the ground beyond them. He let out a breath, still tightly holding her body up against his. He felt an ache within him. Being this close, he was overcome with her smell, sweet and flowery. She was so small and fragile, her soft body pressed against his chest. He immediately let go of her, and stood up.

Jake held out his hand, helping her up. She still wobbled slightly on her feet. He then glanced to the other two; they looked unharmed just in shock.

"Leon, up there!" The other woman pointed, each of the people turning to look. Bellowing above them, the creature from before stood on top of one of the broken buildings. Jake immediately retrieved his hand gun, even though he knew it wouldn't make any difference. He gave a worried glance to Sherry. They couldn't outrun the BOW last time, what were the chances this time would be any different.

"Him again!" Jake complained, watching as the creature extended its arm, the metal device clanking open and stretching out into long needles. Blood dripped from each of the metal spears. A long breath escaped the creature's mouth, it was muffled from the leather mask which covered it, but nevertheless it sent shivers down his spine.

"A friend of yours?" He glanced to Leon, surprised by the man's comment. Perhaps this guy was a little looser than he had imagined. Not so tightly strung as the BSAA members that was for sure.

"More like an ex-girlfriend that doesn't know when to quit." Jake quipped to Leon.

"Welcome to the club, you get used to it." A smirk played on Jake's lips as he glanced to the older man.

The creature jumped down closer to the four of them, all four raised their weapons and began to relentlessly fire. Each bullet did little. The BOW began to stalk towards them.

"Run!" Sherry ordered to them as it got in danger close proximity to them. They followed her orders and began to retreat. Jake paused however, his eyes catching a red barrel. A smirk played on his lips, grabbing the opportunity, he changed his aim.

"Eat this." With one round, the barrel exploded, sending chunks of rubble onto the creature.

"You could have warned us!" Sherry complained, rising to her feet from the explosion. He paused looking back to the creature. A deafening groan escaped its lips, it rose from the ground. Obviously the explosion did little but anger it. It extended its metallic arm and made a charge towards Jake, while screeching.

"Okay, we go with your plan…" Jake turned on his heels, sprinting after the others. Each of them running desperately away from the abomination which stalked them. They knew their plan wouldn't last, they couldn't run forever, their guns barely pierced the skin. Certainly this fight was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>The sun had just set, darkness now swamping the streets of Lanshiang. A slight glow remained from the sun, but not enough to make a significant difference. If anything the slight light merely emphasised the shadows that lay hidden in the darkness.<p>

Jill continued to lead the way; she could just about remember the path back to the BSAA camp. She wasn't one hundred per cent certain; in the dark the roads looked different. For the sake of the others she refused to show her slight uncertainty.

She kept her grip tight around her son, resting him on her hip. The poor boy must have been exhausted, and the minute he was snuggly placed in his mother's arms, he drifted into slumber. Jill figured he had worn himself out crying over leaving his father.

Jill stopped in her tracks; she heard a rustle among the darkness. She placed her hand out, stopping Claire too, and brought a finger to her lips to remain quiet. She hovered her hand over her holster, fingertips teasing the pistol.

She stepped closer into the alleyway, squinting into all the shadows formed by the tall buildings which bordered the narrow road. She heard a snarl, and moved her sight towards the sound.

Beside one of the buildings, a pack of ravenous dogs surrounded what looked to be a human. Chunks of skins and meat were ripped from the bone, as each of the dogs had their feast.

Jill raised her hand and pointed towards them to show Claire. As silently as possible she tiptoed her way around the dogs, praying not to be heard from them. The younger woman followed her lead.

Eventually the two got around the corner safely without gathering unwanted attention. Jill finally let out the breath she was holding for the entire time.

"That was close."

"Yeah a little too close." Jill replied to Claire, continuing to head towards the base.

She was put much more on edge with the sight of the dogs. She was much more flighty, each noise making her jump. Her eyes traced every single shadow which surrounded them just in case.

Jill swore she heard something else. She stopped walking, Claire doing the same, coming to stand next to her perplexed. Silence befell them. But Jill refused to move on, listening intently. The quiet was broken, a noise echoing through the silence. Heels collided with the hard ground, creating a tapping like sound, steadily becoming louder and louder as the person got slowly closer to Claire and Jill.

Jill turned, her eyes catching the figure which approached them. Instantly she moved her free hand to her gun, retrieving the pistol. She raised the gun to the woman, Claire immediately doing the same.

Jill hoped her eyes deceived her, but as the figure glided closer her hopes were shattered. The moonlight lit up the striking purple shirt, her tight pencil skirt. She looked as glamorous as ever, she never did believe in appropriate clothing for zombie outbreaks.

"I would lower your guns if I were you." Jessica called out to the pair, stepping closer to them.

Jill frowned, her eyes boring into the other woman's. Her eyes full of hatred, Jessica had betrayed them once before, she took Alex from her, and tried to kill Chris. Most definitely she would pay.

Alex woke from his slumber, most likely from feeling Jill tense. Jill watched as Jessica glanced towards her son. Immediately, she placed him safely on the ground, and pushed him behind her. No way in hell, Jessica was going to take her son from her again. With both hands now free, Jill took full grip of her pistol, raising it towards the other woman. She was determined, her hands barely shook.

A small laugh left Jessica's lips, as Jill refused to speak to her or listen to her commands.

"You're only going to attract the pack of dogs if you shoot me, Jill… And sure you could outrun them, but can Alex?" Jill let out a snarl at her words, as Jessica spoke so calmly, the words just rolling off her tongue. "You really want to do that to him, Jill? Leave him behind, or try to carry him. Either way he'll be ripped apart, piece by piece…"

...

Regrettably, Jill chucked the gun to the side. She knew it was a risky move, but she wouldn't put in her son in any more harm. She gave a nod to Claire, who immediately placed her gun back in its holster.

"What do you want, Jessica?" Jill spat at her.

"We're not quite finished with Alex…" She watched as Jessica made her way closer to her, bringing them in close proximity.

"Like hell you're taking him back." She spoke calmly, letting out a slight scoff. Her eyes left the other woman, scanning the area. The alleyway was coming to an end, blocked by the wall they had to climb on their way here. If they had to make a run, it would slow them down with Alex. She moved her sight to Claire, "Get him out of here."

Although she saw the apprehension in the younger woman's face, Claire did as instructed and began to lead her and Alex to safety.

"Just the two of us, eh?"

"You'll pay for what you've done, Jessica."

As soon as the words left her lips, Jessica threw the back of her hand out, slapping Jill forcefully across the face. She stumbled backwards, not expecting the hit or the sheer force of it. She shook her head, recollecting herself. Letting out a deep groan, Jill pushed herself onto her feet.

Tensing her body, Jill lunged forward. She attempted to roundhouse kick the other woman, but Jessica was too fast and took a swift step back. Regardless Jill tried again, continually throwing kicks and punches at Jessica. Each one was gracefully dodged or blocked. She began to worry, it was evident her relentless assault was proving to fail. And each hit she did was just tiring her. With the lack of training, Jessica obviously was now the stronger of the two. Regardless, Jill would always be the more experienced.

She changed her technique. Letting out a grunt, Jill forced her entire body onto Jessica, pushing both of them back against the wall. It was clear Jessica was in shock, and she used this to her advantage. Grabbing the Jessica's hair, she tugged at it as fiercely as possible. A squeal escaped her lips, making Jill grab the opportunity. She began to bring her knee forcefully against Jessica's stomach relentlessly, while still trying to hold her still with her hair

Each hit made a scream pass through the other woman's lips. She desperately clawed out at Jill, but was unable to overpower her. She brought her hand up to push Jill's face away, her fingertips digging into Jill's cheek.

Jill ignored the pushing and pain inflicted upon her, focusing solely each hit she tried to give. She refused to lose the upper hand she had now. Anger rattled through her bones. She wasn't consciously thinking. All she could see was the smug face of the woman before her. The woman who deceived Chris. The woman who took her only son away from her, depriving her of the thing she loved the most. And the one who maliciously tried to kill Chris. Jill was always a level headed woman, but Jessica had to pay. Her vision was clouded with pain and fury.

Both women were clawing, thrashing, biting, punching, kicking with any chance they could. It was a fury of desperate attacks. But in the heat of the moment, something changed. Jill let out a scream, stumbling backwards. Her light blue shirt was ripped at the upper arm. The skin was sliced into, blood oozing out of the now gaping wound. She hadn't even noticed Jessica retrieve a knife. Obviously she was no longer going to play fair.

Jill looked up, the moonlight glistened off the small sharp knife in Jessica's hand, as her blood dripped slowly off it. The other woman lunged forward, pushing Jill to the ground. She quickly moved sitting on top of her, pinning her down. She moved one hand down, grasping tightly onto Jill's throat, the other making the knife move closer towards the delicate skin on her neck.

Jill choked, the skin around her neck turning white from where Jessica's hand pinned into the skin. She moved her hand onto Jessica's desperately trying to push the knife out of harm's way. It slowly became closer and closer to her skin. She quickly moved her free hand, trying to claw into her pocket to retrieve her own knife. But to no avail, she couldn't get the angle to get it out as hard as she tried. Glancing up, all that Jill could see was the sadistic smile that played on the other woman's lips as she chocked the life out of her.

A piercing scream echoed through the deserted streets, breaking the silence as a knife was lodged into skin, ripping the life out of the woman.

* * *

><p>Oof, I'm a meanie leaving it as ambigiously as this.<p>

So sorry for the delay, I've been very busy indeed. I realise we are getting closer to RE6 being released, I'll try my best to keep going with the story, but for personal reasons if certain things come up I may have to abandon ship unfortunately. It all depends on what happens, I hate not to finish a story, so I will try my very hardest, but I cannot make any promises for the future.

Take care,

Artichoke,

x


	22. Somebody To Watch Over

_**Someone To Watch Over Me**_

Title is the famous song which is composed by George Gershwin according to Wikipedia!

abcacb1221, thank you for the review, my darling, I'll try my very best to continue with it! I like cliff-hangers sorry! Haha. And the ex-girlfriend line was taken from the actual crossover scene! As always, hope you continue to enjoy! Guest 1, thank you glad you enjoy the story. Guest 2 thank you very much, glad you enjoy the characters, that means a lot to me, hope you continue to enjoy it. Wow, as always thank you, support is appreciated and you're too kind with my story haha. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A piercing scream echoed through the deserted streets, breaking the silence as a knife was lodged into skin, ripping the life out of the woman. The knife was hauled out of the flesh, tearing the skin and muscle. Blood erupted from the wound; her body slumped, lifeless eyes piercing into Jill's.<p>

Jill gripped her hands onto Jessica's shoulders, heaving her body off her. The lifeless body rolled off the older woman, slumping onto the cold ground next to her.

Groggily, she rose to her feet, her eyes never leaving Jessica. She coughed, her breathing heavy. Her arm ached from the gash along it. Looking at the wound on Jessica's chest, bile rose in her throat. No matter how many times she saw them, gory scenes always seemed to get to her. It was made worse this time that she was the one to inflict the damage. It wasn't new to her, Jill was a soldier before, she'd killed people. But no matter how much she tried to overlook it and push all emotion out of her, something always ached within her each time she did it. No matter who the people may have been, they had family of some shape or form, and it pained Jill being the one to remove a life.

She bent down, moving her fingertips gently over Jessica's eyelids closing them.

Although she felt some sort of remorse, she also felt relieved. She knew there was one less threat to the world now.

She cleaned her knife on her cargo pants, rubbing the blood off it, and slipped it back into her pocket. She walked over quickly picking up her handgun, and jogged carefully around the corner.

Her eyes immediately caught sight of her worried looking family members who jogged towards her after hearing the scream.

Still shaking, Jill forced out a smile towards them. Her young son sprinted into her awaiting arms. Looking over the horizon, she saw lights filling the sky, obviously the lights of the BSAA camp. They were close. They would be safe, able to be a family. A genuine smile played on Jill's lips, hope swelling in her heart. Perhaps everything would be okay for them now. She placed a kiss on Alex's brunette locks, before whispering,

"Let's go home…"

...

Her heels clipped loudly onto the pavement, filling the empty silence of the streets. Piercing green eyes scrutinised each of the shadows that swarmed around her. Flicking her sight to the ground, she stopped in her path. A small scoff escaped her lips as she saw the lifeless body of Jessica. Her lips twitched into an unreadable expression.

Ada brought her boot against Jessica's body, giving it a light shove. The body was unresponsive. She didn't feel remorse; she never liked the other woman anyway. Sliding onto her honkers, she moved her hands over the other woman's body, looking in any of the pockets she could find. Coming upon nothing other than a locked phone, a small sigh escaped her lips.

She lifted out her own phone, and with a few touches dialled the number. Placing the phone to her ear, she waited for her boss to answer.

"She's dead, no blood samples on her." Ada spoke as emotionless as ever. She didn't show anger, never giving anything away. "Simmons mustn't be any further than we are. Without Jake's blood he won't be able to make this virus as deadly as he wishes it to be..."

"Indeed…" A slight frown appeared on Ada's features as he spoke. His voice was unreadable, never could she tell if he were worried, anger or just sarcastic. He continued to speak, his English accent smoothly ringing through the phone. "It's going to be easier for him to get the blood though, isn't it?"

Ada remained silent, an inquisitive look on her face.

"His little friend… Birkin's daughter. She works for him. And Mr Muller trusts her. I'd imagine he'll do as the girl says and give his blood to Simmons…"

Ada nodded at his words. Of course he was correct, the aging man was intelligent, extremely so. He was methodical, everything planned out, ensuring he was always one step ahead. Ada wasn't always so confident, not that she would ever let that show.

"So what do you propose we do?" She asked the obvious. Even across the phone, she could tell the older man was smirking.

"A little manipulation can go a long way... Perhaps a couple of words to Mr Muller and his view may be changed about his little friend...After all, in a world like ours, who can you really trust?"

A twinkle appeared in her eyes as he spoke. She knew he would have something still hidden up his sleeve. That was the reason he was never flustered, he quietly observed how things would play out. And by observing, he knew more about the people than first meets the eye.

"Keep your eyes on the boy, leave the rest to me."

And with that, he hung up the phone. Ada's lips twitched into a smile. Gracefully, she flicked the brunette hair from her eyes, and glided back into the shadows.

* * *

><p>After running for as long as they could, Sherry turned, raising her pistol to the monstrosity which chased them. Her arms shook, her legs burning from the sprint. They were surrounded by broken buildings and rubble. Each step they took was a dangerous one.<p>

She began to relentlessly fire into the creature, but each bullet seemed to do little, barely even scratching the tough outer skin. The only vulnerable part she could see was the eyes. Trying to change her aim, she continued to fire towards its head. This had much more of an effect; it let out an angry screech.

Breaking her strong gaze momentarily, she flicked her sight to the person next to her. Leon had turned and was following her lead. His aim was better than hers, and each shot he took fired directly into the eye of the giant BOW. It was stunned by the fire, large hand clawing over its face as shelter.

Her hair was blown, the wind swept by her as a figure ran with lightning speed towards the creature. Her eyes widened as she followed the silhouette.

"Jake!" She screamed out to him. While running he merely turned his head to her, giving a sly wink and continued towards the towering creature.

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest as she watched him. Grabbing the opportunity with the creature being stunned, he jumped onto the back of it, grabbing onto any skin or cloth he could grasp. He started to repeatedly punch it, before pulling his knife out of its sheath. He stabbed the blade continuously into the skin of the infected ripping up the flesh.

Sherry could do nothing but watch. She was petrified, and furious that he would get in such close contact, risking his life so carelessly. She stood frozen, her heart aching, her eyes fixated on him.

Gunfire pulled her out of her daze. Leon's helper ran closer to the creature, followed by Leon himself, in order to get better aim. The two continued to fire rounds into the BOW. She quickly began to do the same.

The creature began to screech, and writhe, throwing its arms into the air, swinging the metallic talons dangerously close to all of them. It continued to shake, making Jake lose his grip. Sherry let out a slight squeal seeing him try to hang on. Regrettably the creature overpowered him, and he let go, rolling onto the ground and quickly back onto his feet.

"Duck!" Sherry immediately fell to her knees with Jake's call. The creature threw out its arm, thrashing towards the three of them.

"Helena!" Leon screamed out, pulling himself onto his feet, and beginning to fire rounds.

Sherry glanced up, Leon's partner, Helena, was struggling against the grip of the creature. It had its claw tightened around her chest, and pulled her up from the ground. Clenching the metal, she let out a scream as it tightened across her ribcage, the air being pushed out of her. She dangled in the air, the BOW continuing to shake her around as she attempted to fight it off.

Sherry shakily pulled herself to her feet, and began her assault of gunfire. Her eyes were cast over to Jake, he ran behind the creature. Her eyes widened once more, unable to believe he was about to pull yet another stupid stunt.

Jake threw himself onto the back of the BOW with all the force he had. He gripped onto the skin, and continued to climb up the back. Reaching his arms around its broad neck, he held on tight as the creature tried to shake him off. Once slightly more settled, he pulled his knife back out, and twisted it around, stabbing the creature directly into the eye socket. It let out a deafening groan, dropping Helena to the ground. Jake too fell from his position.

He sprinted to the fallen woman, placing his arms around her waist; he pulled Helena to her feet and helped her run from the path of the monstrosity. Jake turned, pulling out his pistol, he raised his gun to the pained monster. One round fired from the handgun, the bullet directly piercing the eye of the creature. Blood splattered as the eye-ball was demolished. The BOW screeched and groaned, before falling silent. It stumbled backwards falling onto the ground where it remained still.

The streets became silent once more. Each of the heroes bent over, catching their breaths. Sherry let out a sigh of relief, finally it was over. Her eyes cast over to Jake. He placed his hand on Helena's back, helping her cough as she desperately tried to regain her breath. She plucked her head up, and turned to him.

"That was some good shooting…" Helena let out a small laugh as she spoke to him. A sly smile formed on his lips from the compliment.

"What can I say; I'm good with my hands."

"I'll bet…" Helena spoke smoothly cocking her eyebrow up, a smile playing on both of their lips.

Sherry's eyes widened. Was he…flirting? She definitely was, and he seemed to welcome it with open arms. A dull ache appeared in her chest, one she was all too familiar with. She was jealous. No denying it. She looked at Helena and scrutinised the woman's looks. Immediately she scolded herself, knowing Helena was probably a lovely woman. And the smirk on Jake's lips, the twinkle in his eye, made a fire rise within her, her cheeks flushed with anger.

She closed her eyes letting out a sigh. These feelings were wrong and she knew it. She didn't know why she liked Jake in such a way; he definitely wasn't her usual type. She liked them sweet and caring, not battle worn and rough around the edges like he. Nevertheless there was something within her that drew her towards him. Her heart raced each time he spoke to her, her chest aching every time his bright blue eyes caught hers in a longing stare.

"Simmons is connected to Neo-Umbrella; he's orchestrating all this…" Leon voice shook Sherry from her thoughts. She frowned, shaking her head. It was near impossible to believe, Simmons was her boss. Yes he was a jerk at times, but she couldn't believe he was the one behind all this. "He's trying to convict us for the President's murder…"

Her eyes widened, shocked by Leon's words. She was stuck in the middle. Stuck between her boss, her job, and the man who was there for her, saved her life. Sherry already had made her decision. It was obvious, just difficult. Leon was a good man, dependable and caring. She owed everything she had to him. Most importantly, she trusted him.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Leon's eyebrow rose, surprised by how easily she went on his side. Jake too was just as shocked. "He wants Jake's blood."

"We can't go in all guns blazing; he's going to be expecting me and Helena to be up to something. You two go on your own to meet him, we can't raise suspicions. We'll come after." Sherry nodded at his words, though her eyes were still fearful. "It'll be okay; just don't let him get Jake's blood. No matter what."

She gave a nod, and a slight smile, appreciated his attempt to comfort her. Suddenly she remembered.

"Well you should take his samples then, look after them. Simmons wanted samples of the blood over various times…" Sherry began to poke in her one of the pouches on her belt containing various vials of the blood. She was about to lift them out, but the ground shook at her feet.

She plucked her head up, the BOW rose once more to its feet. Her jaw dropped, eyes focused on the towering creature they had assumed was dead. Its eye had mutated, now leaving multiple eyes in its place. It certainly looked angry.

It threw its hand out, smashing on the ground next to the four of them. The ground beneath shook from the force. Each person tossed carelessly into the air, before landing forcefully onto the ground.

Leon placed his hands either side of him, groggily pushing himself upright. His eyes cast over the creature, it slowly stalked towards him. He was separated. Behind the creature he saw Jake and Helena, both desperately trying to stop it on its warpath.

He immediately glanced around, trying to catch sight of Sherry. He saw a fallen figure next to one of the broken buildings. Stumbling he sprinted over to her, rolling her onto her back. She looked out cold. His hands stained with blood. He looked down to her leg. A piece of metal piping, he assumed from one of the piles of rubble, was lodged into her skin. She must have landed on it, it pierced right through her upper thigh. The skin was ripped, blood spurting from the large wound and dripping onto the rusted pipe.

Leon bent down and scooped her frail body into his arms.

"Hey, big guy, over here!" Leon heard Jake's shouts. He was obviously trying to distract the BOW from Leon, continuing to fire at it.

Leon glanced around, the BOW ignored Jake's taunts, its evil eyes focused only on Leon. It began to stalk towards him, arms out stretched for the kill. He immediately turned, and tried to run as fast as he could away from the creature. The added weight of Sherry made his plan extremely difficult. He came to a dead-end. Turning he saw the large creature close to him.

He gently placed Sherry to the ground and protected her with his body. He retrieved his pistol aiming towards the BOW even though he knew it would do little.

…

She followed the gunfire. Wherever there was chaos he was bound to be there. May have been not exactly her orders, but she figured making a slight detour wouldn't affect it terribly. She kept to the shadows, hidden. Walking on her tiptoes as slyly as ever, she passed without a sound.

Her eyes were drawn to the giant BOW, of course this was Simmons 'little pet'. Her brow furrowed, eye focused. He was surrounded, in trouble. Her heart ached, if only for a split second.

Ada retrieved the sniper rifle from her back, and brought it onto her shoulder. With a sharp aim, she began to fire bullets into the creature's back. A small smile played on her lips, Leon's face plastered with confusion.

She stood on top of rubble, the shadows hiding her figure. He continued to glance around wondering where the other gunfire was coming from.

"We got company!" Ada moved her eyes to the voice, Wesker's son being the one who exclaimed. Perhaps this wasn't a distraction for her mission after all.

He and Leon's partner seemed to be getting swarmed by stray zombies, presumably attracted by the gunfire.

She moved her aim. Flicking her tongue out across her lips, she began to fire round and after round. Each bullet penetrating the head of one of the zombies. Not one bullet missed. The two looked just as surprised as Leon.

Bringing her sight back to the BOW, she fired multiple rounds into its back, and finally one to the back of the head. It broke through the skull, scattering matter onto the ground. With one last screech, the giant BOW fell backwards to its death.

Leon continued to cast his eyes around the darkness. Finally his blue eyes caught hers shimmering in the light from one of the fires. She gave a sly wink, and slinked backwards into the darkness. His guardian angel continued to watch from the shadows.

…

Jake flicked his eyes around them, each of the infected were dead, the giant BOW too killed, and he barely fired a round. And then he saw her. Her eyes playful, rifle in hand, winking towards Leon before retreating. He squinted, his brow furrowed. She was the same woman who once commanded the creature, the woman who told him of his father. He assumed she was evil, working for Simmons. His trust of Leon began to waver.

He and Helena made their way over to the other man. Jake's jaw dropped, watching as Leon carried Sherry over to them in his arms. Immediately he jogged towards the older man, reaching out he placed his hand under her knees and shoulders, pulling her body from Leon's and safely into his arms.

His heart race was increased, glancing over her still body. The metal piping was still lodged into her leg. Her face was blood splattered, hair dishevelled. Instinctively he pulled tighter around her body, cradling her face into his chest.

He knew Sherry would be okay. He'd seen her ability to heal before; he just prayed it would work again. He immediately felt angry. Anger towards Leon for not protecting her, though he knew full well there was nothing anyone would have been able to do. Instead perhaps he was angry at himself. He didn't protect her.

"She'll be okay."

"I know. Head towards the rendezvous point. We'll look after the blood samples and make our way after." Leon replied.

Jake paused, a frown coating his face. Leon and the mysterious woman were clearly acquaintances. His mind immediately began to wander. What if it was all a trick? Perhaps this government agent was working for those who started it and was trying to bluff them for the blood. Jake let out a sigh, his eyes casting over Sherry. She trusted Leon. Jake trusted her.

"Okay." Jake conceded, allowing Leon to remove the pouch on Sherry's belt which contained the vials of his blood.

Once gathering what he required, Leon looked at Jake.

"Be careful…And take care of her." Jake nodded at the older man's words, his voice was sincere, obviously genuinely cared for Sherry. Glancing to Helena, Jake gave her one last smile as well, before heading on his way, Sherry safely in his arms.

* * *

><p>Chris' jaw clenched, his mind unable to leave Neo-Umbrella. Even thinking the name made a scowl appear on his aging features. He noticed Piers giving a worried glance to him. He appreciated that the man cared, but he certainly wasn't up for talking about it.<p>

What the hell were those bastards planning? Whatever it was, he knew it wouldn't be good. He was petrified their plans could involve global infection. As far as he had been told, the government hadn't concocted any form of cure or antidote for the C-virus. The lives of those with the dormant C-virus cells were still up in the air. The lives of thousands of innocents were at risk. His fist clenched just thinking about it.

Chris stopped in his path, his earpiece beeping. Immediately he placed, a hand to the earpiece, holding it close so he could fully hear.

"Captain, do you read?" Chris furrowed his brow, the voice being that of his very highest superior.

"Loud and clear, Director Wilson... Is everything okay, Sir?"

He shot a worried glance to his partner, Piers too was listening, looking just as shocked as Chris. It was out of the ordinary for the Director to contact Chris personally. Generally communications would be conducted through the lower ranks. He immediately assumed something bad had happened.

"Not quite. Any further updates on the mission?"

"Name Neo-Umbrella, they're the ones behind it." Chris spoke, his body still tense. His superior had spoken quickly, voice riddled almost with fear.

"Yeah, the name has been rumoured among those higher up… Listen to me, Chris, I'm going to give you coordinates, you follow them…" His tone was strong. Chris shot a worried glance to Piers who returned it. The man sounded unnerved, it was strange for him to refer to Chris by his first name while on a mission. Chris could tell something was up, something being hidden from the two.

"…Okay?"

"You follow them, regardless of what else you may be told by the BSAA, that's an order. I need you to meet two government agents, Leon Kennedy, Helena Harper..."

Chris frowned, his words entirely confusing him. Piers' fearful young eyes locked on his. Though he was unable to give any comfort to the inexperienced man, he was just as worried.

"What's going on, Sir?" Chris demanded.

"Between you and me, I believe there's corruption in the government; I'm trying to prove it."

Chris let out a sigh, his eyes narrowed. This was why the director seemed flighty.

"If they find out you're doing this, how bad will it get?" He asked his superior. Obviously Wilson was covering his tracks, all the while trying to dig up dirt on this 'corruption'. Chris and Wilson were good friends, he trusted him. The man was dependable, a strong sense of duty.

"I have a feeling they already know…" Chris's eyes widened, a lump appearing at his throat. "The North American BSAA will be called out. It's already beginning to happen, many of our divisions have already been removed from Lanshiang against my orders. Ignore orders to retreat, Chris, and continue on your mission. Those agents will assist you now you're without a team."

He exhaled deeply, his face still contorted into a frown. It was all difficult to absorb.

"You're the best man I have, and right next to you, the second best, Lieutenant Nivans." Piers' eyes widened, shocked to be held so highly by the director. He felt honoured. Their superior continued, "The world's in threat. And the American Government is a powerful one, even without a President. Connecting a member to Neo-Umbrella will never be believed. You two need to keep going, and stop this…together."

Chris flicked his eyes to the man next to him, locking a strong gaze with him. Sure Piers was young, inexperienced perhaps, and innocent. But beneath the innocence in his eyes lay strength, hope and determination. The qualities Chris once possessed as a younger man, those same qualities which made him into the successful soldier he was. Piers nodded to his Captain, agreeing to continue on the mission regardless of what was to happen to the BSAA. The two would fight to the end to save the world.

* * *

><p>Apologies if the chapter seems a little dull on it! Hope you enjoyed. Take care,<p>

Artichoke,

x


	23. Worse Times Are Coming

_**Worse Times Are Coming**_

Title is from Mountains To Move, by Gavin DeGraw.

Guest no1, thank you for the support, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully you'll continue too! Wow, as always thank you, you're far too kind. abcacb1221, haha, I can tell you're a big fan of Jessica's. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I appreciate your continuing support. Guest no2, I just have updated! So there! Thanks to all the reviewers, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jill tipped her head back, eyes scanning the white tiled ceiling of the room. She was exhausted, her eyes threatened to close, sleep desperately needed. But the adrenaline kept her going. Her mind couldn't stop wandering, even if she wanted to sleep, she knew it wouldn't come to her. Her ears were still ringing, her clothes still stained, her hands still bloody. Hard to believe she was finally home.<p>

After some manipulation and a lot of explanation about Lanshiang, they got home. Arriving back into the US, they were put in the hospital within the main BSAA campus. Doctors told her it was to check each of them over. But considering they had been given the all clear, yet still had to wait over an hour, Jill figured there was more to it. Something was being held from them.

She glanced down; Alex was curled on the seat next to her, head resting on her lap. Subconsciously, Jill's fingers ran through his brunette locks comfortingly. It still was yet to kick in that she finally had her son back. Flicking her eyes to the left, Claire was dozing off on the seat, her head leaning lightly onto Jill's shoulder. She felt some guilt, having to drag Claire into such a horrible situation. She certainly owed her.

She wanted to break down. She wanted to cry. But she refused too, because she had to be the strong one, both for her son and Claire. Her heart ached. It was times like these she needed him. She needed him to talk to, to hold her. He was the only one she would ever open up to. It took time, and even after all these years it still petrified her to be so vulnerable with another human being. But he had never let her down. He always kept his word. He was dependable, strong but there was the other side of him, he was caring and selfless. She loved Chris Redfield. She found more love with him than she ever could have even dreamt of.

She forced her eyes shut, anything to keep the tears from forming. She worried for him. He had no team left, only Piers. He had to keep himself safe out there. She just prayed Piers would be able to keep him on the straight and narrow.

…

"Miss Valentine?"

Jill snapped her head up, flicking her eyes open. Obviously sleep had crept up on her after all. Groggily she brought a hand up to rub at her tired eyes. She looked up, a younger man stood before her, peering through thick black glasses. Wearing a lab coat, chart in hand, Jill could assume he was something in the health department. She prayed they would finally get answers.

She moved her shoulder up, pushing Claire gently off it. The movement worked, Claire slowly opened her eyes from her slumber. She looked somewhat confused, but glanced up to the man opposite her.

"I'm Luke Johnson, microbiologist for the BSAA, it's a pleasure to meet you." His voice was lightly accented, sounded like a soft Scottish. He gave a smile, holding out his hand to shake Jill's, and then proceeding to do the same to Claire. "If you'd come with me, I'd like to have a couple of words…"

She immediately nodded, carefully standing up. She picked up Alex, cradling him in her arms, ensuring not to wake him. Claire too stood, shooting the other woman a worried glance, they followed Luke.

They were led into a small examining room, much quieter than the waiting room. It was white, completely sterile looking. The smell of disinfectant filled their noses. The door was shut, and Luke ripped the thin paper sheet from the examining bed, before signalling for them to sit on it. They complied.

"Is everything okay?"

Luke ran a hand through short spiked dirty blonde locks; a gesture Jill assumed wasn't a good sign. He sat on the chair opposite them.

"Not quite. A team of experts from across the world have been extensively researching the C-Virus since its first appearance six months ago, in some hope to find a cure. But as you probably know, we've been unsuccessful." Jill nodded slowly at his words. Pushing up his glasses, he continued. "The virus is unlike anything we've seen. It lies dormant in the people. And comparing the blood of those with the dormant virus and those who were turned, they both contain the virus, but in different forms. Somewhat like the HIV/AIDS, we don't know when or why the virus changes and becomes active…"

Jill nodded again, her mouth agape. She was unsure what exactly the relevance was, and certainly the majority of the information was over her head.

"The T-virus antidote is being used on those who contain the virus but are yet to show signs of infection. But we don't know how long this will last…We must ask, you weren't there at the beginning of the outbreak, but did any of you get bitten or scratched by an infected?" His voice was soft, and sincere.

His eyes compassionate, Jill trusted him. She dropped her head.

"I was bitten by an infected dog."

Jill watched with fear, waiting for the inevitable. However she was surprised, Luke didn't look worried or shocked, he merely nodded before writing down a couple of notes. He then pointed the pen to Claire, giving her a small smile as comfort. She showed her worry much more than Jill.

Claire quickly shook her head.

It was then the man's calm face changed. His brow furrowed, lips parted just slightly. Quickly he flicked through the information on his chart, double checking it intently. Jill watched closely, she swore she could just see sweat droplets forming on his forehead.

"Is something wrong?" She asked quickly, eyes fixing on him. His sight flickered from the chart back to Claire.

…

"The virus must still be in the air…" His voice was a whisper barely audible. "All three of you have the virus within your bloodstream, and if you weren't attacked, then the virus must still be airborne…"

Jill heart beat increased, Luke was babbling, speaking very quickly, trying to piece it together. In the process he had just informed them they were infected. Jill couldn't believe it; she thought the nightmare was over. Obviously it was only starting. She thanked God her son was still asleep, he wouldn't be able to handle anymore. But glancing to Claire, she saw the other woman's eyes strain with water. The news hitting her hard. Reaching over, Jill placed her hand into Claire's.

"What are you saying?"

"All those in the vicinity are infected…"

Jill's eyes widened, her heart beat increasing, thumping loudly against her chest. Whoever was behind the attacks had thought this through. Thousands more people were now in danger, all those agents or police who were in the city who thought they were safe weren't. All the aids of the BSAA, helping in the camp outside Lanshiang protecting the other people, weren't protecting themselves. They were all infected, all ticking time bombs.

"You and your son seem to have less of the viral cells within you. Looking at your file, we can assume it's due to your antibody resistance to the T-virus…" Luke spoke, his voice still shook.

"What does that mean?" Jill asked quickly, praying with false hope that it would mean her blood was immune.

"We don't know, hopefully it means you may have more time before it becomes active, really we don't know…" She nodded quickly, squeezing tighter on Claire's hand. "If that's the case, perhaps your blood can help bide more time for the others who have the virus. We'll have to do tests."

"Okay, well do what you need too. Take my blood." Jill stood. Luke quickly went to the door, calling a couple of nurses to come into the room.

To the first nurse he ordered him to take Jill's blood sample and send the information down to the labs. To the other he asked for them to look after Alex, and inform those higher of the revelation he had just found out.

Jill was reluctant to let her son go, but regrettably she bent down giving him a kiss and let him be lead away, before too being led into another examining room.

…

Luke's eyes were cast down to Claire. Her face was in her hands, silently crying into them.

"You can wait with the wee boy if you want." He spoke softly, heart aching for the other woman. It was understandable she would be distraught at the news. Surviving the outbreak and then to find out they weren't safe after all.

She didn't reply, her face still sheltered by her hands. Her body shook, he figured from the cries. Carefully Luke placed himself onto the bed next to her. Reluctant to touch the woman he had only met, he kept his distance. Though his heart went out to her, wishing he could give her some comfort.

"This must be hard for you; I can understand that….But there is still hope."

"How?" Her voice was angry but yet pricked with pain, she plucked her head up, blue eyes meeting his. "You said it yourself, there is no antidote, and it's just a matter of time, right?"

The minute the words left her lips, her tears overflowed her eyes, running down her cheeks. She broke her sight from him, dipping her head once again.

Luke's eyes remained focused on her. The poor woman was devastated, and rightly so. There was nothing he could say, he couldn't lie to her, feed her false hope. Carefully he wrapped his arm around her, rubbing soothingly on her back. He felt her tense at first, and immediately he regretted invading her personal space. But she didn't protest, and after time she relaxed, comforted by his actions. Slowly she leaned in, her body shaking against her cries. She rested her head onto his chest, sobbing loudly onto his shirt. All he could do was hold her, whispering false words of encouragement.

* * *

><p>He felt her eyes glance over him, worry embedded on her features. He looked distant; he sat silently on a piece of rubble, adjusting his belt to place the vials of Jake's blood onto it. Once done, he began counting through the remaining ammo he had. Not a word left his lips.<p>

"You okay?" Helena asked him, watching as he brought his head up to her only briefly, then back down to his belt.

"Fine."

She let out a small sigh, he made no effort to hide his worries. He wasn't in the mood for talking; he was still trying to silently piece it all together. On top of that, he had no idea how they were going to catch Simmons. He had no plan or strategy, for the first time he was worried.

"Did you see who helped us fight?"

Leon paused, thinking before answering.

"Ada."

The scoff that escaped her lips alongside the roll of her eyes was to be expected. He knew clearly Helena's feelings for the other woman.

"Unbelievable. When are you going to open your eyes and realise she works for Neo-Umbrella?"

His brow furrowed, a small sigh escaping his lips. The answer was never. He had faith in her, where the faith came from he'd never know. But something within him always told him to trust Ada, even when common sense screamed otherwise.

"Why would she help us then?"

"I don't know…To use us later perhaps."

As always, he refused to believe it. Ada always looked out for him, his guardian angel, there when he needed her most. He could never accept she was against him. And maybe it was his feelings interfering, but he couldn't help it. The two had history. He trusted her, he had feelings for her. She got inside his head like no woman ever had, right from the very beginning, there was always something there, between the two of them.

"_Leon, you have to get out of here." Her voice broke, eyes heavy as they latched onto his. His grip around her shoulder tightened, refusing to let her go._

"_Not without you." He argued right back, his heart aching as he watched her slowly fading away._

"_I barely know you, but I knew you'd say that." Her words were soft, ghosting into his ears. She delicately placed her hand onto his cheek, cradling his face. Her soft fingertips, sending electric through the skin they touched._

"_Ada…" His voice a whisper._

_She leaned up, gently closing her eyes. She pushed her lips lightly against his, savouring the sweet touch. Almost as soon as they had joined, they had parted again. Her body slumped back into his arms, her eyes never reopening. His heart broke._

Leon put his feelings back then down to naivety and youth. But even at that, his feelings for her always remained the same. The special connection between the two always prominent as much as he tried to fight it. She had deceived him once before, he prayed she would never do it again.

* * *

><p>Jake continually glanced at his phone, following the coordinates through the city. By now he was close. Judging from the map, it looked like the rendezvous point was on the next street. His eyes glanced to Sherry. She was yet to wake, something which worried him. On top of that, even though she was light, having to carry her for over two hours proved a difficult feat. He needed to rest.<p>

Among the shops, there looked to be a small building of what Jake hoped was flats, about four or five stories tall. He came to the door, bringing his foot forcefully against it to break it down. A thin corridor led through the building.

He immediately went to the first door which branched from it. The door was ajar, already opened. Quietly he placed his foot to the door and pushed it slowly open, before closing it firmly behind them.

The flat looked untouched, still had clothes thrown about it, various cutlery lying around and many family photos still lay upright. Obviously it was evacuated in a hurry. It was small, only a bedroom, bathroom and kitchen/dining room joined together. Modern décor, minimalistic.

He made his way through to the bedroom, but on opening the door his nostrils were hit with the pungent smell of rotting flesh. Looking to the bed, a man lay on his back, surrounded by blood and matter, his throat ripped out. Jake immediately backed up, closing the door firmly.

With nowhere else to put her, Jake carefully set Sherry onto the ground in the other room. It was an open room, kitchen at one end, a small dining table in the middle, and two windows looking out onto the street.

He bent down next to Sherry, placing his hand carefully on her forehead, she felt cold. He worried that she hadn't woken yet. Glancing over her wound, the metal pipe still protruded through her skin. It didn't look to be healing. Jake just prayed it was due to the obstruction.

His hands shook just thinking about it. He knew what he had to do. Flexing his fingers, he took firm grip of the metal pipe. His eyes continually flicked from her thigh up to her eyes, just hoping she wouldn't wake anytime soon. The thought of it even turned his stomach. Closing his eyes he let out a deep sigh.

He placed his other hand onto her thigh, holding it down. With one firm pull, he slowly dragged the pipe out of her skin, the blood squelching against the metal as he ripped up the flesh even more. Jake had to swallow back the bile as the blood bubbled from her leg. Sweat beads formed on his forehead, the pipe was nearly out, and she was still calm.

With one last tug, her body flung upright, eyes wide a piercing scream erupting from her lips which seemed to continue for eternity. He squeezed his eyes shut, continuing to pull the pipe, finally getting it out of her flesh.

Sherry stopped her scream, and sunk back down onto the ground. He immediately moved around to her face. Without thinking he wrapped his hands around her head, pulling it to cradle into his chest. The scream was so blood curdling, he felt guilty for inflicting such pain onto her. The pain made her pass out momentarily. His fingertips went through her short locks of hair comfortingly. He didn't even notice what he was doing. The minute he realised, he retracted his hands, standing quickly upright.

He folded his arms across his chest, trying to ignore the fact he liked how soft her hair was, and he missed the sweet flowery smell which came from her skin.

Watching her after a couple of minutes, her eyelids flicked open. She didn't scream, so he took that as a good sign. Her bright blue eyes met his, confusion plastering her face.

"Are you okay?" His voice was urgent; falling back onto his knees he moved his sight to her leg.

"Yeah I think so. Where's Leon?"

His fingertips grazed lightly along the soft skin of her thigh, the skin was smooth, no wound evident. All that was left was blood splatters which just began to dry and crack. She shuddered under his touch.

"He's waiting. We rest up then meet Simmons. We're all okay." Sherry forced out a smile. He was able to see through it.

Standing upright, Jake moved over to the kitchen area of the room. He grabbed a cloth from the bench and began to run it under the cold tap. Coming back to Sherry, he began to clean the blood off her skin. He felt her tense up.

"It's okay." She spoke, reaching around to grab the cloth out of his hands.

He looked somewhat shocked. His eyes boring into hers, she looked embarrassed. She quickly averted his gaze, beginning to wipe the blood away herself. He focused his eyes on her, brow slightly furrowed.

He stood up; still watching as she deliberately averted his gaze. The awkwardness between the two was unusual, the tension in the room becoming uncomfortable. Groggily, Jake heaved himself onto the ground, taking a seat next to her. He leaned against the wall, placing his head back and let out a sigh.

"So…you always been like that? You know the healing thingy?" Jake asked, hoping to break the silence between the two with conversation. He was unsure why she was so quiet, something was obviously on her mind, but he wasn't going to pry.

"My father was a scientist as you know. He was working on BOWs when I was exposed. I got the vaccine, the virus adjusted and adapted and I've been like this ever since."

He noticed the dip in her voice. He knew about the G-virus but she had never mentioned it was her father doing it. His heart ached if only for a split second for her. He noticed her voice sadden the minute she mentioned him.

"What happened to your father?"

"His research killed him…" Jake dipped his head, immediately regretting asking. "By the time he died, his body had mutated so much he was even recognisable…"

He winced, her voice breaking as she spoke. He regretted starting such a conversation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright. I didn't walk out empty handed." Her voice perked up, becoming happier, closer to its usual sound.

"Yeah, you got superpowers." Jake smirked, letting out a slight laugh.

"That's not what I meant. Leon and Claire, they're the best friends I've ever had. They risked their lives for me; I'm just still trying to live up to their example of never giving up…no matter the odds."

Jake moved his head to her, giving a slight nod. She had never really opened up with him to this extent before, something he did appreciate.

"Yeah Leon and Helena, they seem like good people. And I got along well with Claire." Sherry nodded slowly, her eyes averting his.

…

"You certainly had your eyes on Helena." Sherry teased him.

Jake raised an eyebrow at her words, a smirk appearing on his features. It was difficult to tell, but he could swear she sounded jealous. She tried to sound like she was teasing him, but beneath it she seemed just a little bitter.

"So is that why you're giving me the cold shoulder? You're jealous?" He teased right back at her. Secretly he enjoyed that she was envious, it was funny to watch her squirm. He had unwanted feelings for her, it fed his ego to know she had the same. She moved her face away from him, pink blushes rising on her cheeks. She let out a humourless laugh.

"No…" She immediately folded her arms across her chest in defiance. "I was just…observing."

"Certainly looks like jealousy to me…" The smirk couldn't leave his lips, as he watched her blush deepen. It was all too fun to tease her. She remained turned from him.

"Well maybe a little bit…" The words were a whisper, making his smirk turn into a full blown smile.

He reached his hand out, tickling his fingertips onto her cheek; he pulled her face around to look straight at him. The attraction had always been there between them, but now it was different, she openly admitted her feelings.

"You have nothing to worry about. She isn't my type… I prefer blondes." Her eyes flicked up, locking with his, disbelief plastered on her face.

She no longer looked like the naïve cute girl; she looked like a beautiful woman. Perhaps it was due to months of no sex, but he felt the familiar feeling swell up inside of him. Lust. Her arms were still crossed, pushing her ample chest upright and drawing his attention straight to it. Her body was petite, fragile whenever he held her. Her skin so soft and smooth, he wanted to caress every inch. Her smell was so intoxicating, he felt himself drawn closer to her. Her lips were pink, and plump. His eyes stuck on them as she nibbled slowly on her lower lip, wishing he would be able to do the same action to her. And then he brought his eyes to her bright blue azures. His chest tightening, her gaze was so strong. Her eyes bursting full of an innocence he wished to rip from her entire body.

In an instant he threw himself onto her, gripping her shoulders he pushed her forcefully onto the ground. Straddling on top of her petite body, he held the wrists of her hands against the ground next to her head. Her eyes were full of such fear, but beneath it he saw something else. She had the same look of desire and want underneath it all. A smirk played on his face.

Jake leaned down, covering her body with his own. Soon the silent room was full of gunfire. The glass of the windows was smashed, sharp shards being sent everywhere. Bullets flew through the room, each narrowly missing his back, as he pressed down on her as protection. Her breath was quick, each one landing onto his cheek. He moved closer to her, pushing their two bodies together so lower onto the ground. Her lips grazed against his cheek.

The gunfire stopped if only momentarily. Jake rose to his feet, retrieving his handgun, and pulled Sherry onto her feet. She still looked in utter shock. He moved quickly to the window, peering out to see a large group of J'avo. He had heard their approach.

"Looks like we got some party crashers."

* * *

><p>For any of you who read Illusions Of Bliss, little cameo there from Luke, thought I'd just shove him! Well I'm keeping trucking with the story. But personally I don't think these chapters are as good as previous so for that my apologies!<p>

All the best,

Artichoke,

x


	24. Skies Of Lust

_**Dancing Underneath The Skies Of Lust**_

Title is from Carnival Of Rust, by Poets Of The Fall. Thank you reviewers, I always appreciate your support, and thank you to all the favouriters etc. Wow as always I always appreciate the support, glad you liked the chapter, no need to apologise! And guest, thank you, updating now!

* * *

><p>Jake sprinted to the window as the gunfire seemed to halt, looking out onto the street. They were surrounded. Large group of J'avo armed to the teeth with machine guns, each one pointing into the building. He watched as they began to move, coming closer to the now broken windows.<p>

"There are too many of them, we got to move…now!"

Sherry nodded, he quickly turned and began ushering her out the door. She stopped on her heels, making him walk into the back of her. She pushed her body back onto him, making them both step back, before closing the door back over quickly.

"What the hell's your problem?"

"There's a swarm of them out there, we can't get through them…"

Just as she spoke, the door began to be battered. Jake pushed her out of the way, placing his entire body onto the door, holding it against the barrage of pushes the J'avo attempted to do. He let out a groan, using all the force he had to keep the door shut, their strength was overpowering.

"Sherry, the windows, cover them." She glanced around, watching as a couple of infected crawled through the window entering into the apartment. Immediately she retrieved her pistol, firing one round into the head of each of the infected.

Jake's eyes never left hers as he desperately tried to hold the door. If they got through it, they would be surrounded, may as well give up. He shouted orders to her, watching her back, telling her if a J'avo was to appear. It seemed never ending. Each couple she killed, another pile came through.

Sherry aimed her gun as two J'avo approached a little too closely. She attempted to fire a round, the familiar clicking sound filling her ears. She was out of ammo. Stepping backwards, she fumbled through her belt, desperately trying to find her remaining clips. Meanwhile the infected stalked closer to her, guns at the ready.

"Sherry!" Jake threw a handgun clip towards her, with fast instincts, she caught the clip, placing it into her handgun, and fired off rounds.

She was obviously low on ammo; Jake could tell they weren't going to last much longer, they were too many to kill with physical hits. He was just thankful they hadn't hurt her. The only gunfire came from her. Something which confused him. Each creature was armed, but since the original gunfire none of them had fired a round. Good to keep them safe, but unnerving at the same time. He wondered what they wanted.

The J'avo were relentless. With one last push, Jake was overpowered. He stumbled onto the ground, the door breaking open. Another swarm of infected coming through the door. He fired a couple of rounds, stepping backwards. They were too close, instead he began bludgeoning the creatures over the head with the hand gun, alternating between his punching and kicking.

Before long he was pushed back into the centre of the room, his back pressed against Sherry's. They were completely surrounded. No way of getting out of this. The creatures' hands were grabbing at him, clawing and biting at his skin, all he could do was punch and thrash blindly.

Amidst the chaos and grunting and groaning of infected, he heard a scream. Her scream. It was piercing, helpless sounding, all other sounds around him were muted, his ears could only hear her cries for help. He desperately tried to turn in the swarm of the J'avo. Then his eyes caught her, her bright blue eyes latched onto his, pleading for help. The J'avo had surrounded her, five or six of them easily overpowering her, they pulled at her arms and legs, dragging her towards the door.

"Sherry!" With rejuvenated strength, he fought against the crowd around him, trying to get his arms free.

Her scream brought him to life. They would not take her from him. With such ferocity and fire he didn't even know he possessed, he thrashed against the creatures, kicking and punching. But all in vain. There were too many. They had him pinned; he could barely move his body anymore for the sheer strength of them.

"Jake!" She called out to him, arms out stretching, desperately trying to reach him. With one last push, he reached out. Catching her hand, he squeezed tightly, trying to drag her back.

"No!"

His fingertips grazed against hers as her hand slipped slowly out of his grasp. She was gone.

* * *

><p>The minute her head hit the pillow, the tears bellowed in her eyes. The adrenaline of the entire situation kept her sane, but now she was alone. Back in her own house, her own environment, with nothing but silence. And with the silence brought her tears. Everything was crumbling around her.<p>

She had her son back, but the question in the back of her mind was for how long? He was infected, just like everyone else in Lanshiang; it was just a matter of time until she lost him again. Except this time it would be forever. The tears trickled along her cheek, her body trembling ever so slightly as her sobs filled the empty void.

Maybe she would go before him? But where would that leave him? Alone, without a mother, an absentee father and an aunt who's on her way to death as well. What type of life would that be for him? He deserved more. All she ever wanted was a normal life for him, she couldn't help but think she had failed as a mother.

"Are you still awake, mommy?"

Jill thanked God it was dark in the room. She immediately wiped away her tears, forcing a smile to play across her lips.

"Yeah. What are you doing up this late mister?" Her voice was convincing, barely trembled. She kicked her feet off the bed, and sat up. Her eyes caught her son's silhouette at the door.

"I couldn't sleep…" Her heart cracked, her son sounded so distant. The little light there was shimmered off the tears that filled the young boy's eyes. "Can I stay with you?"

"I'd like that." Her eyes began to swell, she reached out her hands to him.

Immediately Alex ran into her arms, she swept him up into the bed. Resting on her side, Jill pulled the young boy into her arms, cradling his small body against her chest. He settled, latching onto her shirt, closing his eyes gently. A small smile rose on her lips, as the tears silently trickled along her features. It was bittersweet. She held onto him tightly, desperately hoping she would never forget this feeling, hoping they could always remain like this. But knowing eventually it would change, they would have to part.

"I miss daddy…"

Jill bit her bottom lip, keeping the sob from slipping from her lips, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Yeah, so do I…"

"_Are you sure you're okay, Chris?"_

_For the umpteenth time this day, he replied in the exact same fashion, letting out a forced smile and nod. She wasn't stupid, something was on his mind, and she would be damned if she wouldn't find out what. He'd been acting shifty the entire day, looking distant, his hands shaking at random intervals, not to mention he was ratty as hell. _

_Jill narrowed her eyes on him, her brow furrowing slightly. He merely let out a nervous laugh, giving her a playful shove on her shoulder. _

"_What's wrong with you grumpy?" He reached over poking her on the forehead, to which she quickly swatted his hand away._

_His voice was playful, carefree, something which was a nice change to hear from him. But as Jill recovered from Africa, he seemed to do the same. The more she began to laugh, the more he would laugh too. The two healed together, becoming closer than either of them had ever imagined before. _

"_Nothing, I just want to know what you're keeping from me…" She pushed further, a frown on her face, but her eyes full of playfulness._

"_Let it go, Jill…" He shuffled slightly, whispering into her ear. _

_He wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her body close into his. He tried to get her to relax, resting her back against his chest. Her body lost its tension, softening into his arms. He was a comfortable seat, sitting in between his legs, her head found a good pillow in his chest. _

_She flicked her eyes up, the bright orbs twinkling from the fire they had set up. He certainly was romantic when he wanted to be. Night at the beach, champagne, bright stars, camp fire for warmth, and most of all silence. No disturbance whatsoever, she almost forgot there was a world outside their little bubble. _

_She refused to let him win though. He wasn't going to get away with holding something from her that easily. _

"_Tell me the truth…" _

_He merely chuckled at her words. _

"_Fine." Jill wrapped her hands around his arms, removing them from her waist, and stood upright. She began to walk away from the fire and into the darkness. A smile played on her lips as she heard his snickering from the fire. _

_There was enough light from the moon and stars, she could see her way. Walking up to the sea edge, she dabbled her toes in the cold water. Quickly crossing her arms, she realised away from the fire it was much colder, a strappy blue dress wasn't appropriate wear. She silently prayed Chris would give up soon before she caught pneumonia._

…

"_You going to come back, sweetie? It's dark and scary on my own…"_

_A laugh escaped her lips as his voice called to her._

"_Depends…Are you going to share what's on your mind….honey." She shouted back into the darkness._

"_Maybe…"_

_She smiled. Quickly she jogged back to the fire. He had his back turned to her, sitting on the rug, looking to be drawing or doing something in the sand. She immediately assumed he was starting a sandcastle. A smile snicker left her lips._

_She placed her hands lightly onto his shoulders, lowering herself behind him. She ran her mouth along his neck, plump lips tickling his exposed skin. _

"_You're shaking." _

_Jill wrapped her arm tightly across his chest, giving a light kiss on his neck. He didn't feel cold, but then again he seemed to be shaking the entire day. _

"_You going to show me what you're doing?" _

_Chris didn't reply, his eyes focused solely on the sand. She let out a slight laugh, leaning over his body, she moved his hands from the sand, uncovering what he had attempted to hide. Her jaw dropped open, eyes focused on the etchings into the sand. Her eyes stung, realisation hitting her._

"_Chris?" She breathed out his name, refusing to leave her sight on the words in front of her. He winced slightly, her voice unreadable, he closed his eyes._

_Finally a smile burst onto her lips, a laugh escaping them as she glanced at him. He flicked his eyes open, looking at her with complete confusion and worry. His brow furrowed, she figured laughing wasn't exactly the reaction he was expecting. _

_The smile continued to tease her lips, his torment making her giggle. She reached over placing her lips against his. He barely reacted. Separating from him, she read the words once more: 'marry me?' A small heart drawn to the side, the man sure was cheesy. She leaned over him, using her index finger to scribble in the sand beneath his words._

"_Come on." She hopped off him, leaving him still star struck, and bounced her way towards the seafront. _

_His eyes finally left her as she bounded into the darkness. Blinking away the shock, he looked down onto the sand, beneath his words, she had written 'yes' in large capital letters. He laughed, a nervous laugh, so shocked he actually plucked up the courage and shocked that she said yes. _

_Wasting no time, he clambered to his feet, and ran towards the water. His eyes caught a pile by the water, her dress was discarded, along with her underwear. A sly smile formed on his lips, he quickly removed his clothes, before running in the cold sea, making his way towards his now fiancée. _

The love she felt for him on that day was the most powerful she'd ever experienced. And every day since she felt the same love and devotion for him. Just thinking of it brought her to tears. She was not usually a religious woman; it was hard to believe in such a broken world. Nevertheless she closed her eyes, clutching her son in her arms and she prayed, begged to God that he would be brought home safe to her.

* * *

><p>Following the coordinates, the two came upon a large skyscraper, penetrating right into the sky. They made their way quickly through the building. No living life was found, but it was much higher security than in their previous location. It seemed around each corner a group of armed J'avo would be waiting. Nevertheless they kept them off; Chris figured for once it seemed God had their back.<p>

He led the way through dark damp corridors, leading up various stairs. The placed seemed massive, how they were going to find the Government agents in such a large place he didn't know. On top of that, communications were cut as Director Wilson warned. BSAA ordered them to retreat, believing in his friend, Chris refused. Now he and Piers were alone, praying to find some sort of help in stopping those behind it.

"So do you know these government agents?" The young lieutenant asked his superior as they continued up the seemingly never ending grimy stairs.

Chris appreciated Piers' support, the young man was determined. But underneath it, he assumed Piers was more nervous than he let on. Piers was always a member of a team, he wasn't used to just two agents battling it out. Nevertheless he had complete faith in his partner.

"Leon Kennedy escaped Raccoon City with Claire, I sort of know him. He's very able bodied, been in this sort of business a lot, my only concern is his naivety…But we need all the help we can get."

"He was connected to Las Plagas, the Kennedy report and everything?"

"Yeah...Someone has done their homework."

Piers knew he recognised the name. Like Chris Redfield, the name Leon Kennedy was well known among young BSAA soldiers, they were some of the people the soldiers aspired to be like, heroes of bio warfare.

Breaking off from the stairs, Chris led them into the room. It was spacious, but dark. The only light emitted from the various monitors and computer screens. In the centre of the room, six cryogenic tubes sat, each one lit up with a green light. Thankfully all were empty. Piers walked closer to them, looking into the fluid.

The older man walked next to him, then immediately stopped. He heard a rustle in the darkness. His eyes scanned the room, securitising each shadow.

His sight latched onto fire red eyes. Immediately Chris lunged forward, throwing himself onto Piers as gunfire filled the silent room. He pushed the younger man over onto the ground, behind the large tubes. The glass shattered behind them as Chris tried to cover Piers' body. They both covered their heads, waiting desperately for the fire to seize.

In the split second that the gunfire was paused, both men jumped to their feet. Chris began to fire rounds from his machine gun into the shadows which hid the J'avo from him. He retrieved his torch shining it into the darkness, he saw the two creatures which were firing at them. A couple of well-placed bullets to the head, and one of the J'avo collapsed. Chris shot the legs of the other one, and as it fell to its knees, his partner ran behind it, grabbing around the infected waist, he threw it backward onto the ground. The head smashing off the cold tile.

And nearly as soon as the gunfire had started, it had ended once more. The room was brought back into silence.

"We can't risk letting our guards down again." Chris ordered. He should have known they had to be more careful. Without a team, they couldn't be quite as complacent.

"Are you okay?"

Chris brought his sight to his arm where Piers was looking; his shirt was ripped along with the skin of his upper arm. The bullet had grazed his flesh, nothing serious. Better hitting Chris' arm, than where it was originally aimed for, Piers' chest.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be so selfless."

Chris furrowed his brow, letting out a deep sigh. The young man obviously had much admiration for his Captain, but Chris couldn't help but wonder why. He wasn't the hero Piers believed him to be, he never felt he should be held at such a high pedestal.

"You've saved my life on countless occasions without even thinking about it." The young man said his eyes bright on his Captain.

…

"Well there comes a time when you just don't think about it. Guess it goes back to the Mansion Incident….Richard, he…sacrificed his life for me." Chris's voice was hoarse as he spoke. He still remembered it. The shark's jaw was opened, ready for the kill and Chris did nothing. His eyes were wide, gun aimed. But he didn't fire. He froze, his life in the balance. And then in a split second Richard threw himself in the path of the creature, pushing the other man to safety. "He didn't even have to think about it."

"Richard Aiken, right?"

"Yeah…He was so young, only twenty-three, younger than I was. I mean I should have been the one protecting him, not the other way around." Chris paused slightly, he never actually voiced such feelings before. Most people who knew him, assumed Chris was always selfless. But it wasn't the case until he was taught otherwise. "He's going to be forever remembered as a hero. Makes me wonder how they'll remember me?"

"Pretty certain you're already hero, you'll be remembered the same."

"We'll see… But I'm not the hero, heroes don't survive." Chris paused slightly as he talked, the younger man's eyes was focused intently on him. He could have sworn Chris's voice cracked ever so slightly. "All the men that we lost along the way, they're the heroes. They made the greatest sacrifice of all."

Piers nodded slowly; surprised by the amount of emotion Chris gave. Although they were friends, Chris was always reluctant to open up. He saw his Captain in a new light. And his question was answered, whenever he looked at selfless acts from Chris' stance it made sense. Piers was going soon to be a father, if anything happened, he would want to be remembered as a hero by his partner and child. And as Chris said, he couldn't be a hero without sacrifice.

* * *

><p>Sherry opened her eyes, her head splitting. Furrowing her brow, she squinted around the small room she was in. Room wasn't the best description, more like a cell. Grey walls surrounding her, a small dirty bed in the room. She immediately sat upright on the bed, resting her head in her hands.<p>

It didn't make any sense to her, she was surprised she was still alive. But if Leon's words were true, she imagined Simmons had something to do with her captivity. Immediately her mind went to Jake, worrying for his absence.

With a loud screech, the metal door was opened, Jake thrown into the room from an armed J'avo.

"Don't you want a tip for your good manners?" Jake shouted to the creature as he stumbled onto the floor. He pulled himself onto his feet, the door being slammed quickly before he could attempt to leave.

…

"Jake, my God. Are you okay?" Sherry rose to her feet, walking up to him. She reached her hand out to his, but he pulled away. A frown maintained on his features, his face completely stern. He quickly crossed his arms.

"Fine, plan on getting out of this hell hole as soon as possible."

She noticed the shift in his attitude. Something had changed; he wasn't as warm towards her. She dreaded to think what lies were fed to him.

"You and me both…We can still get out, Leon has your blood safe."

The frown never left his features. His eyes scrutinising hers.

"I'm giving my blood to Simmons." Her eyes widened, jaw locked open.

"You're joking?"

It had to be some sick joke, he couldn't be serious. After all they had been told from Leon, he was going to side with the enemy? She'd never believe it. He was a hardened man, selfish in some respects. But she'd seen him in a different light, she'd seen the side of him others hadn't. He showed compassion, caring for others.

"Nothing was ever set in stone Sherry, my plans have changed." He spoke so nonchalantly, immediately her hands shook. She rubbed her forehead, trying to curb the shooting headache. None of this made any sense, how could he change his mind so suddenly. So dramatically go against everything they had decided upon.

"After everything he's done? You're going to side with the devil?" She spat.

She always believed in him, believed he was more than this, more than his father, not focused solely on money. But obviously she was wrong. She placed her trust in him, she connected with him. And now that was all ripped from her, everything they had ever had, shared the laughs, shared the pain of the fighting, and it was all for nothing. In the end he'd betray her. Her eyes filled with tears.

"What exactly has he done? He's your boss Sherry. All we've heard is rumour from Leon. How can I even trust him anyway?"

His voice rose towards her, beginning to lose his cool slightly. His jaw clenched, his eyes looked so frustrated, lost.

"I trust Leon... Don't you trust me?" She couldn't help the tears which trickled over the edge.

After all they had been through, they survived together. He saved her and she saved him. That had to count for something. She wouldn't give up, she wouldn't believe this was true. There must have been a bargaining chip; Simmons had to have something against Jake. He wouldn't give up on her so easily, would he?

"I don't trust anyone."

"Jake."

Her voice was soft, compassionate as it always was. And genuine. She reached out, grasping lightly on his hand. Surprisingly he didn't pull away, she held onto it delicately. And for what seemed the first time since they re-joined, his eyes latched onto hers permanently. Her blue eyes glistened with the tears. He remained stern. But underneath the rough, angry exterior, deep in his eyes he looked in turmoil. He looked broken. Something she hadn't seen from him before.

He was keeping something from her. He looked angry upset with her, and she didn't understand why. And now he was siding with Simmons? What the hell was happening? Sherry worried what hold Simmons had over him.

"Trust me...Please." She kept her voice a low whisper as she begged, it was all she could say. She didn't have evidence against Simmons, she relied only on Leon. Jake just needed to have faith in her. Something which by the looks of it he had lost.

"How?" She could have sworn she heard his voice break as he spoke, his faith in her shattered for whatever reason.

…

Keeping grip on his hand, she reached up, pressing her lips against his. It wasn't romantic; it was a messy nervous kiss. It wasn't light or delicate. As soon as they had touched, she parted. His lips were rough against hers, he didn't taste sweet, there was a hint of iron and nicotine. It tasted good. She wanted more. Her eyes locked with his, embarrassment flushed over her face.

His brow was furrowed, confusion plastered over his features. Her heart pounded in her chest, her breath hitched; the look in his eyes was unreadable, it was tearing her apart. But yet she couldn't break the gaze. His blue eyes so piercing, she felt complied to look into them. His face was still millimetres from hers. With each rise and fall of her breath, her chest brushed up against his.

She dared not speak, wouldn't know what to say. She didn't want to ruin it. Her eyes were full of such fear, his height towering over her, his strength was overpowering. She felt miniscule in his presence, so fragile and vulnerable, it made her heart race. And then she saw the same look from before flash over him. The look of want and desire in his eyes, the look of sheer lust.

He dipped his head, colliding his lips against her soft ones once again. He was harsh, kissing her with ferocity and desire, he wasted no time to slid his tongue out and attack hers. He wasn't romantic, certainly not loving, but nevertheless it was the most passionate kiss she'd ever experienced. Heat radiated through her entire body.

His callous hands ran along the contours of her waist, picking the small body up with no effort. She wrapped her legs around him, the vice grip eliciting a moan from his busy lips. Pushing her against the wall carelessly, she let out a yelp as her back collided with the cold brick. It merely excited him further. They remained embraced, entangled in each other.

Her mind told her to stop, find out what hold Simmons had over him. But her body screamed otherwise. From the moment he opened up to her, this was all she ever wanted. His hands wandered over her body, eventually landing at her waistband. It was raw desire, raw emotion that sparked between the two. She refused to stop him.

* * *

><p>I do realise flashback is no way relevant to the story, but I love Valenfield so deal with it haha. I have a feeling people will not like that last scene. For Jake and Sherry, personally I see it more as carnal lust than love between the two, especially when Jake is well a douche.<p>

I'm moving this story along quicker than intended, I'm packing up and leaving in a couple of weeks so that will be hectic and sad for me! So I can't tell how much time or if I will feel up for the writing then. Thus I'm trying to finish this story as quickly as possible. All the best,

Artichoke,

x


	25. Dark That Follows

_**Dark That Follows**_

Title is a song by Evans Blue. Thank you reviewers, Wow, as always thank you for the support, glad you're enjoying the story. Tina Miles, thank you for the review, perhaps I'll be on the production team for RE12 haha, very kind words, I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I hope you continue too. abcacb1221, thank you for both reviews you have nothing to apologise for. I would adore a kiss between Chris and Jill, fear it will never happen though . Thank you, very glad you enjoyed it. And thank you Guest!

I hope these last couple of chapters come together okay, realising now doing nearly four separate storylines and trying to bring them all to an end is me biting off more than I can chew…

* * *

><p>Ada propped herself onto the window sill, leaning against the pane. She looked across the streets, destruction covered every inch of Lanshiang, broken buildings, burnt out cars, empty bodies scattered across the gravel. Although some bright poster lights still seemed to shine, lighting up the darkness, there were no people. Lanshiang was once a thriving, full of life tourist destination, now it was a mere ghost town. No BSAA members, no police, just occasional walking dead. The emptiness brought with it eerie silence.<p>

"Still here?"

She flinched. The voice was followed by footsteps. Turning her head, she relaxed. For a split second she feared it was Simmons, but the voice was laced with a smooth English accent. Her boss walked into the large room, making his way towards the large window.

"I advise you get out of here as soon as possible." Adjusting his glasses, the older man peered from the window of the skyscraper, his eyes casting over the destruction.

"Why?"

Ada's eyes meet his.

"I've heard Lanshiang is to go up in smoke. The virus is airborne; the entire area is to be destroyed… Didn't you wonder why there were no BSAA left? Everyone's been evacuated."

She noticed his voice was smooth, without worry. She couldn't understand it. Even a level headed woman such as herself was surprised by this news. She was infected, although she would never admit it, fear racked her body.

"Let me guess, Simmons ordered this missile? And what about our mission?"

"I'd imagine so, he has to cover up the evidence somehow." She watched as he turned to her, a small smirk playing on thin lips. "As for our mission, it's complete."

"What?" Her voice was urgent, full of shock.

"I acquired Mr Muller's blood."

"How?! And what about Simmons?" She couldn't believe it. How could he get Jake's blood so easily with his helper in the middle working for Simmons. And for the man himself, Ada didn't want to leave until he was dealt with. He was framing her, unless he were defeated, surely she would be caught.

"Simmons is an imbecile. He'll be destroyed by that government agent you care so much about." Ada frowned as the older man let out a mocking laugh. "And as for the blood, I told you, a little manipulation can go a long way…"

_Jake flicked his eyes open, gazing around the new surroundings. His head was fuzzy, eyes glazed, his memory at best hazy. He attempted to move, but found his arms tied to the chair behind him. The more he struggled, the more tight rope cut into the skin of his wrists. _

_He looked around, appeared to be a small dingy cell, dirty toilet to one end, bed to the other, the walls were full of grime and an unknown substance Jake assumed was dried in blood. An old rickety chair sat in the middle which he was now attached too. He grimaced, nostrils being filled with the distinct putrid smell of rotting flesh. His mind immediately went to Sherry; she was noted by her absence. He thought the worst. The fact he was still alive made him think Simmons was behind it. Of course he always wanted his blood._

_Jake squinted into the shadows, it felt like a million eyes were upon him, gazing from every direction within the darkness. A loud screech of metal against stone floor made him wince. He watched as from the shadows a lithe man made his way towards him. _

_He was tall, aged, looked in his fifties, silver hair dominated his head, slicked back from his face. He wore thin glasses, grey eyes hidden underneath. Jake noted he was overdressed for a zombie apocalypse, wearing grey pinstripe trousers with a thin white shirt. For looking older, he still looked in good shape._

"_Where's Sherry?" The words were spat out, mouth dry. He fought against his restraints, losing any decorum he had. _

_The mysterious man didn't look fazed, his face expressionless. He shook his head, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders._

"_Liar! Are you Simmons?" His voice was full of urgency, shouting towards the older man. Sweat droplets appeared on Jake's forehead. In much contrast to the other man, he had lost his cool._

"_No, no, no…" The man spoke, letting out an amused chuckle. Jake rolled his eyes, confused by the older man's games. His voice was posh, smooth, Renounced Pronunciation accented. "I'm merely visiting one of Simmons' prisoners…"_

"_What do you want?!"_

"_I require your blood for my research…."_

"_Hate to tell you but there's a waiting list, seems I'm flavour of the month."_

_The older man let out a laugh, crossing his arms across his chest. His eyes latched onto Jake's. _

"_Didn't expect someone quite so feisty. I'm sure we could come to an arrangement to get me bumped up said waiting list."_

…

"_What type of arrangement are we talking about?" Jake's eyes seemed to light up ever so slightly, money still having a strong hold over him. _

"_Money, a high amount can be arranged. Just so long as I get the blood and not Simmons…."_

"_Simmons?" Jake's brow furrowed. "I was never going to give my blood to Simmons. And sorry, no deal."_

_Jake wasn't going to hand over his blood which was now deemed so important over to a stranger. A stranger who most likely worked for Simmons anyway. He wasn't stupid._

"_Miss Birkin works for Simmons."_

_Jake frowned, how the older man knew so much about Sherry, he didn't know. It put him on edge._

"_She doesn't anymore. Simmons is behind all this." Jake replied quickly._

"_Is that what she told you?" The older man ran a hand through silver locks, a calm look upon his face. He seemed unfazed by the entire situation, whereas Jake was utterly confused. "How can you trust her?"_

_Jake let out a scoff._

"_She didn't know, she has told me the truth. We've been together through all of this. The real question is, how do I trust you?" He spat at the older man, hands shaking against the constraints._

"_Just like she told you the truth of your father? She kept that quiet from you. Ever think this is exactly what she wanted, your trust. She works for Simmons…" Jake's eyes flicked up to the other man as he spoke. He was domineering, his gaze piercing into Jake's. _

"_I don't believe that, and as for Wesker, she told me the truth about him."_

"_All of it?" Jake frowned at his words, the man seemed to be clutching at straws, giving him only vague information. "What about how your father was killed?"_

_His eyes narrowed, that was the one thing Sherry was very reluctant to reveal. For the first time since talking to the stranger, Jake's faith in his partner began to falter._

"_She lied to you about that…Everyone knows who killed Wesker…Captain Christopher Redfield." _

_Jake's eyes widened, his fist clenching behind his back. Sherry did lie to him, she told him she had faith in him, yet she didn't trust him enough to reveal Chris was the one to kill his father. No wonder the Captain reacted so badly to the news of Jake being his father. And Chris wasn't even man enough to admit it to him. Jake's blood began to boil. Suddenly he began to feel very isolated, the rest of these so called allies he had come upon knew much more than he did. They kept things from him, refused to reveal the truth. He was right all along, Jake never should have trusted any of them._

"_Perhaps giving your blood to me doesn't seem like such a bad idea after all…"A short chuckle escaped the other man's lips, as Jake remained stern, feeling betrayed._

…

"_How the hell am I supposed to trust you anymore than I trust her?"_

"_Because family should stick together, Jake…"The mysterious man spoke smoothly, a small smirk still teasing his thin lips._

"_Family? What the hell are you on about? Who the fuck are you?! " Jake's light blue eyes latched onto the older man's as he spat, fed up with the vagueness._

"_Alex Wesker… The last remaining Wesker child. Apart from you of course…" _

_Jake's eyes scrutinised Alex, he'd never heard of all this Wesker children business. As far as he knew there was one Wesker, his father. But it made sense, this man knew a lot, in fact he seemed to know everything. With no one else to trust, Jake was drawn towards believing him. Growing up with only his mother, Jake taught the only people he could trust was family. He created a hardened, tough outer shell, a form of defence, never letting his guard down. Friends and acquaintances came and went; family would always be there for him, the only people he would ever trust. _

"_From what I've heard Wesker wasn't a saint, now I'm not either, but I'm certainly not the devil…" Nevertheless, Jake was reluctant to work with him, even if he was so called family. If he were as evil as Wesker, he didn't want to be part of that, even with all the money in the world. His views through the outbreak had changed. He just didn't realise the cause of this change was Sherry. _

"_Are you implying I am? Perhaps Albert was just misunderstood… I like to think I am too. Trust me; I'm the lesser of two evils." Alex's voice was soft, his eyes boring into Jake's, convincing the naïve man to join his allegiance. _

…

"_What do you want me to do?" Jake conceded, his eyes meeting the older mans. He could no longer trust Sherry, if Alex was correct she was continuing to work for Simmons, he couldn't trust the Captain, he killed his father and kept it from him, and he couldn't trust Leon, he worked with the Asian woman. His last remaining light was in the mysterious Wesker. _

"_Give the blood to me, I'll ensure you get adequately paid. As for Miss Birkin, you may trust her if you wish and tell her the truth. But if you have any doubt, tell her you're giving the blood to Simmons. I need a little time, and I'd rather not have Simmons try to track me. Let him think he's won."_

_Jake nodded slowly._

"_You going to let me out?" Alex's lips twitched upwards, Jake was unsure why. The older man moved around, and sliced the rope off his wrist, before beginning to acquire his samples._

_Jake couldn't speak his mouth unable to form words. His eyes focused solely on the man before him. His mind was in utter turmoil. Immediately he regretted siding with Alex. But there was no one else. He didn't trust anyone else, the only trust he had was in Sherry, and through Alex's words that trust had been ripped from him, leaving him vulnerable. He just prayed he hadn't concocted a deal with the devil._

* * *

><p>Claire waited patiently. Waiting seemed to be all she would do lately. Waiting for the moment the virus within her would become active. Waiting for the moment she would lose all sense of humanity. Waiting to die.<p>

So many things she had yet to do. She was always family driven, jealous of the love Chris had found and his family. It was all she ever wanted. She wasn't getting younger, but nevertheless she always said it could wait. Wait until she found the right man. Seemed she'd been waiting thirty-four years for him to appear. No point waiting anymore, there was nothing to wait for. She was a goner. It was inevitable, she was one of the few to survive the Raccoon City incident and then Havardville Airport, there were only so many times she could escape death. Finally it had crept up on her.

…

"Miss Redfield? If you'd like to come with me?"

Claire forced out a smile to the microbiologist she had met previously. Luke was his name if she remembered correctly. She stood from her position following him into an empty examining room. When given the signal, Claire sat at the seat beside his desk.

Her hands became clammy, fingers subconsciously running circles on her jeans.

"Miss Valentine's antibodies have made a change to the virus within your blood."

Claire's eyes suddenly opened up at his words. They had run a couple of tests, deciding to give Jill's antibodies to her to see what affects it had. After all they had nothing else to go by.

"The viral cells are still there, but there are significantly less in the bloodstream." Luke continued to speak, pushing up his glasses.

"Is that good?"

"I can't feed you false hope…" His blue eyes locked on hers, she saw compassion running through his. The Scottish man continued, "We hope it means with less viral cells they won't become active or at least it'll take longer to activate them. By which stage hopefully an antidote will be created…."

Her eyes broke off his, not exactly the great news she was hoping for. But nevertheless at least it wasn't terrible news. The uncertainty of the situation got to her the most. She would rather know an exact time and date for her end rather than waking up every day never knowing if it could be her last. And if the end was near, she wasn't living the life she would have wanted. Nearly every day they had to spend hours at the hospital running yet more tests.

"And without an antidote, how long will it be?"

"Hard to tell. With the incident in Serbia a couple of months ago, of those who were put in quarantine, 60 per cent are still alive. So two or three months is the shortest you would have." Claire noted the sadness in his voice, it seemed to crack just ever so slightly, he was genuine, something she appreciated.

Claire fought desperately, she nibbled on her bottom lip, squeezed her eyes shut. But nothing worked, the tears were on the brink and Luke's words made them tip overboard. The floodgates opened, the tears of worry and sorrow pouring out of her crystal eyes and trickling along her cheeks. Her body convulsed with every sob which escaped her lips.

Luke reached out, cupping her shoulder. She flinched slightly with his touch; nevertheless comfort was brought to her. Opening her eyes, she looked up to him. His dark blue eyes were fixed on hers, full of genuine compassion. She felt her heartbeat increase. She felt like a teenager again, she was attracted to him. He wasn't rough or an aggressive manly man, if anything he was a little bit geeky. Something she hated to admit she always liked.

He placed his fingertips delicately onto her cheek, wiping away the stray tears that had yet to fall. A blush appeared over her cheekbones, making him retract his hand.

"Thank you," A whisper and a smile.

"It'll be okay, I'm going to try my best... There is still hope."

He flashed a small smile, one she hesitantly returned. How he was so optimistic she didn't know, though she figured he perhaps wasn't quite as confident as he let on. His smile seemed forced, hidden underneath was worry.

…

Claire stood, collecting her handbag and items ready to leave; she turned to open the door.

"I'm on my break now actually… is there any chance you'd like to come for a coffee?" Her eyes widened, turning to face him. His face had a small smile, eyes full of playfulness she hadn't seen from him. "I'd love to get to know the infamous Claire Redfield."

"…I'd like that."

She let out a gentle laugh riddled with nerves, one which brought a toothy grin to his face. With a chance she only had a limited amount of time left to live, she didn't see why not. He was genuine, caring, and definitely handsome. What was there to lose?

* * *

><p>Chris continued to lead through the building, going further and further up the skyscraper. He kept following the directions given to him, the further they went the closer they seemed to get to the whereabouts of the government agents.<p>

Arriving at the top of a staircase, a large door branched off the corridor. Chris walked up to the window, glancing into the large room. He wasn't going to be attacked again by surprise, his eyes scrutinised each of the shadows in the room. The moonlight shone through the large windows bringing a miniscule amount of light into the dark room.

Doing one last flick over, his eyes caught colour, a slight movement in the room. There was a woman. Squinting, Chris peered right up against the window to see her. As he made her out, his blood began to boil. The bitch in the blue dress. Finally he had found her. She murdered his men in cold blood. Their mission to find the others could wait, Chris was about to get the revenge he deserved.

Pointing back to Piers, he directed the younger man into the door further along. Chris hoped to pin her. On the count of three, Chris ordered Piers to charge in.

Bursting through the doors, he aimed his gun at the woman.

"Freeze!" She turned eyes wide, mouth agape. Chris aimed directly in between her eyes. He was focused, his eyes burning with hatred. His thoughts were fuzzy; he was honed only onto revenge. He broke contact briefly, watching as Piers came through the other door, aiming for the back of the woman, ensuring she had nowhere to run.

His fingertip grazed the trigger. Chris' eyes focused in on hers, he showed no remorse. Every time he looked into her deceiving eyes all he saw was the shadows of his teammates, their fiery red eyes locked on his, pleading for help. All he could hear was the deafening screams which escaped their lips. And all he could think about was the lives ruined by her hands, wives without their husbands, children without their father. She tore his comrades' entire lives apart. And she showed no remorse doing it. She deserved to pay.

Moving his fingertip, he held onto the trigger, bullets firing from his machine gun. But the minute the trigger was pulled, the gun was pushed out of his hands. The machine gun clattered onto the ground, the bullets missing the target instead penetrating through the walls.

Chris's eyes were wide, he hadn't heard footsteps. He finally reacted, throwing his right hand out to punch the mystery assailant ruining his plans. As the figure stepped back, his eyes focused on the face. Leon's blue eyes locked with his. Chris knew he was close to the government agent, just not this close. Already the rookie was getting on his nerves.

In response to the punch, Leon brought his foot up to kick the older man. Swerving out of the way, Chris threw an uppercut into his stomach. The younger man growled and lunged forward, arms wrapped around Chris's waist he tried to push against him. Chris quickly rolled out of the other man's grip, retrieving his handgun from his pocket, he raised it towards Leon. Looking up, Chris found himself looking through the barrel of Leon's handgun.

Both men were quick, neither had the upper hand.

Chris let out a growl, wondering why the hell he would be defending her. The woman was evil, and as far as Chris could tell she was behind the attacks. Meeting with the government agents was supposed to be advantageous, give them an upper hand, instead Chris found himself facing what could be yet another enemy standing in his way.

Piers' eyes were wide, watching the scene unfold. His sight gazed to a woman who came up behind Chris. He could assume these two were the government agents, though why there were working for the woman who killed his fellow men he didn't know. He raised his gun, keeping it on the mystery woman despite the government agent's clash with his Captain.

Helena stepped further into the room, standing behind Chris. She retrieved her handgun, and gave Leon the benefit of the doubt. She raised the gun towards the younger BSAA man. She didn't want to defend Ada, she didn't trust her, but she wasn't going to let some young rookie make the mistake of killing her before they found out the vital information they needed.

"Put your gun down Chris, she's a key witness." Leon's voice echoed through the room. The hold on his handgun never wavering.

"A witness?! She's the one who did all this!" The Captain spat, his eyes full of fury as they locked with the younger man's. "I lost all my men because of her!"

"And I lost 70,000 people because of Simmons!"

Piers kept his firm aim on the woman, ignoring the fact the other agent had her gun upon him. The woman looked shocked, taking a step backwards her back hitting against the window. Piers' eyes lit up slightly, she had nowhere to go now.

"She's working for Neo-Umbrella, you know what that means!" Chris shouted at the younger man, both refusing to back down.

"Yeah I do." Chris frowned at Leon's words. He wasn't making any sense.

Chris was out for revenge, he was unable to see any other point of view. Leon on the other hand, still had faith in Ada, something everyone else seemed to doubt. Even if it turned out she was working for Neo-Umbrella then she would have vital information. Her death wasn't going to help anyone.

"See you around, boys." The minute the words played off Ada's lips. She sat back, elegantly tipping herself out the window; she fell backwards out of the room.

Piers opened fire, too late. He immediately sprinted to the open window, glancing to the ground below; jumping out multiple stories high was a death wish. He leaned out, and saw no sign of her. No trace at all. She mustn't have fallen, but how she escaped he didn't know. He let out his fury, smashing his fist against the wall. He was so close to avenging his fallen comrades' death, but yet again she got away without a trace.

Stepping forward towards the two men, Helena lowered her gun.

"You two need to stop. Don't you get it? We're the only ones left. We have to stop them….together." She placed her hand onto Leon's gun and lowered it. Once the weapon was lowered, Chris did the same, placing it safely back in the holster.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, Kennedy?" Chris let out a growl, his fists fully clenched.

"Stopping you from making a huge mistake! She knows what's going on here with the viruses. We need her."

Chris' jaw remained clenched tight. He turned from Leon pacing the room slightly. He couldn't believe how close he was to stopping her, one millisecond away from avenging his men's death.

…

"We haven't met, Lieutenant Piers Nivans of the BSAA, serving under Captain Chris Redfield."

Piers cut the tension in the room, holding his hand out introducing himself to both Helena and Leon. He knew there was no point arguing, they were meant to unite, work together. Tension wouldn't get them anywhere.

"What was this about Simmons? He's the National Security Advisor, right?" Piers asked Leon. The Director of the BSAA had spoken of a traitor among the government, but withheld names, Piers began to believe Leon was in fact correct.

"Yeah, he's behind these outbreaks, Tall Oaks, Serbia... Why? We don't know. Power perhaps? He's part of Neo-Umbrella, if not the leader."

The young man nodded at Leon's words. Undoubtedly Simmons was who the Director spoke of.

"He's a powerful man, how are we even meant to stop him when we have no one on our side?" Piers asked quickly.

"Director Wilson is on our side."

"He was removed from his position. The BSAA have been called out of here." Piers replied, his voice coated with a hint of sadness. Whenever they were called to retreat and refused, it was announced the Director stood down from his position, Piers now assumed he was pushed.

"We have a witness…" Leon trailed off, unsure how much to reveal.

"I was forced by Simmons to infect the President and release the virus into Tall Oaks. He…kidnapped my sister." Helena interrupted, revealing the true story to Piers.

"I'm sorry…" Piers forced a sympathetic smile to her, one she returned only hesitantly. "And this other woman, she's a witness?"

"I don't believe Ada is working for Neo-Umbrella, she could be a key witness against Simmons as well."

Piers nodded, he trusted Leon. Obviously the older man was much more experienced, and as with Chris, he felt himself in awe of their ability. Silently the younger man was impressed with Leon, he had yet to see someone challenge his Captain so easily and be on the same level as him. Seeing two veterans of bio-warfare together was quite something.

The minute Leon spoke, Chris turned back to face the group. So the mystery woman had a name? And one which rang a bell with him.

"Ada Wong?" Chris asked, disbelief plastered over his face. The younger agent nodded. Chris narrowed his eyes on him, surprised by the naivety of him. Ada Wong was infamous among the BSAA, her name crept up near enough everywhere, but yet nothing was known of her. Her age, her real name, her residence, no one seemed to know anything. She always left without a trace; she was a shadow without identity. "She's a spy, Leon. She worked for Wesker. How could you trust her?"

"I've had reason to trust her before. She doesn't work for Simmons, but she's bound to know something. Blasting her brains out is not going to help matters."

Chris was still apprehensive. His brow still furrowed. He had reason to believe Leon, the man was a very capable agent. But yet all this information he had appeared to be grabbed out of thin air, there seemed to be no solid fact to completely convince him.

"Listen Chris, she's proved loyalty before, hard to believe after killing your men I understand that…" Leon's eyes caught the older man. He never revealed the truth before, but obviously now, Chris deserved to know. After all Leon knew he needed the Captain on his side if they were going to be able to stop Simmons. It was now them against the world. They needed all the help they could get. "The informant who told me of Jill Valentine's whereabouts? Or the picture of your son? Ada Wong was that informant."

Chris' eyes widened, his face softening. Perhaps there was reason to trust her after all. But after losing his men in such a horrific manner, that trust could never be founded with him, no matter how many good deeds she had done. Nevertheless the information changed things. This was the reason Leon trusted her. Chris owed it to her, without her he wouldn't have the two most important people to him. He would trust Leon, not Ada. If she was needed as a witness, vengeance would wait. Chris directed his anger onto Simmons.

"She isn't innocent. But if Simmons is behind this, then let's stop him, once and for all."

Chris' words echoed through the room, each of them nodding in agreement. Simmons would be the main priority, and together they just hoped they could bring some hope back into the broken world.

…

A slight rattle ran through the room. Gas emitting from an unknown source, it spread through the room like wildfire. The heroes' sights became clouded, unable to see anything beyond the smoke. Within no time, their hearing was gone, their heads fuzzy. And then it went black.

* * *

><p>Tada, Ada's boss' identity is finally revealed! Hurrah. Yup, I made an error at the beginning of this story by naming the young Redfield Alex...Don't get the two mixed up. Ha.<p>

All the best,

Artichoke,

x


	26. Drowning

_**Drowning**_

Title is a song by Missy Higgins, and probably a lot of other people.

Reviewers, thank you! _Guest no1_ damn you knowing Ada's boss was Alex! I wanted it to be a surprise! Haha I jest thank you very much, hope you enjoy the rest and you'll have to wait to see how evil he may be! _abcacb1221_ thank you for the review as always! Glad you liked Chris and Leon, those two are crazy. PiersxClaire *cries* I know, but I already paired him up with someone else! Haha. Jake and Sherry are cute! Hope you enjoy the rest. _Guest no.2_ thank you! Indeed for it being an action genre, I don't have enough asskicking goodness, more just casual conversations in my story haha. Glad you like it, hope you continue too. _Guestno3_, glad you like it. Good question, I imagine Jake around 30, little older than Piers, and I imagine Helena to be around Piers' age at about 27! _Chase Clemons_, thank you very much, sorry for making you cry! Haha, your words are very encouraging and mean a lot (I could never write a novel! Haha), I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Finally _Wow_, as always thank you, means a lot, glad you're enjoying it! Alex is a crazy fool.

* * *

><p>Sherry slowly slipped back into consciousness; groggily she placed her hand onto her head. Squinting around her surroundings, the calm feeling she had when she first woke suddenly left her. She was still in the grimy cell, but the door was jarred open. She didn't hear any groans or growls.<p>

Stumbling onto her feet, off the bed, she grabbed the cargo bottoms which were previously discarded onto the floor, and quickly began to dress. Her cheeks flared red just thinking about the previous situation. How stupid she had been. Embarrassment wasn't a strong enough word, more mortified. A dirty cell in the middle of a zombie apocalypse was not romantic in the slightest, not at all how she ever envisaged it. But yet when the situation rose, she couldn't deny it. She couldn't deny him.

He was never vocal, never admitted any feelings towards her. But yet his actions screamed a thousand words, he touched her with feather lightness, left the most delicate kisses upon every inch of her body. Although it was wrong, it felt so right. Like they were connected. She'd never felt quite so calm, absorbed in harmonious bliss as when the two bodies came together. She didn't feel alone. She felt safe. Wrapped in his arms, all worry left her body.

But now it had changed. He had left. And she back to where she started, feeling helpless, in danger, swamped by darkness. She was alone. Her chest ached each time her mind was left to wander. Would Jake really leave to give his blood to Simmons? After what they had shared, it felt so perfect. How could he disregard all that? Blow it all away? Help the devil?…become his father?

Shaking off her feelings, Sherry cautiously stepped out of the cell. She looked up and down the grimy corridor, it looked empty, but with the darkness it was hard to tell. What was Simmons up too? It worried her that she could leave so easily. She moved her hand to her holster; of course her gun and ammo were removed.

…

She moved along the grime filled corridor, her eyes squinting into the darkness. She glanced into each cell she passed, most were empty, some containing rotting corpses. Looking into the next one, she stopped in her path, eyes catching the slumped body on the ground. The uniform caught her eye.

Moving her hand to the door handle, she shoved against the heavy metal door, opening into the cell.

"Piers?"

She fell onto her knees, rolling the man onto his back. She brushed her fingertips lightly along his jawline, she didn't see any wound. Her breathing began to settle as he stirred from his slumber, his eyes flicking open. She saw the confusion flash over his face, his brow furrowed as his eyes flicked across the room, finally landing permanently on hers.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She asked quickly. Rising to her feet, she held out her hand to him. He slipped his gloved fingers into hers, and she heaved him upright, catching him slightly as he stumbled.

"We met Leon Kennedy, a smoke grenade or something went off, and then it was just black... I don't remember anything…" She forced out a smile, he sounded worried. His face permanently contorted into a frown. It seemed the entire situation was taking its toll on the young man, bit by bit his optimism was being ripped from him.

"Simmons must be playing his mind games…" If there was one thing Sherry knew about her boss, he was power hungry. She didn't understand what was going on, but she could guess he was toying with every single one of them, acting like the puppet master. "Did you see Jake?"

"No, thank God…" Sherry frowned slightly, not only because they didn't know his whereabouts but also something flared up within her, she didn't like Piers to criticise Jake for whatever reason. "We need to get out of her, Sherry, find Chris and the others."

She nodded, and left the cell. Piers stepped in front of her, leading both of them through the corridor. His guns were removed, this was unfair, but Sherry was right, obviously Simmons was playing with them. He ensured Sherry was always slightly behind him. Neither was armed, if there was an infected around the corner, he hoped at least to protect her.

Neither knew exactly where they were going. Heading out of the corridor, they came into another room. The light above flickered on and off, and from the looks of it, there was no door leading out of this room, they'd hit a dead end. The room looked like it was used for storage, shelves packed with tinned foods, to the other side medical equipment, and dirty bedding.

Piers was about to turn back, but as the light flickered he saw a figure in the corner, leaning against the wall. He moved his hand across Sherry's waist, pushing her behind his body and towards the door.

…

"Relax sniper boy, I'm not infected…"

Sherry's eyes widened. She moved her hand to Piers' arm, pushing it off her waist. She stepped closer to the voice, she thought she'd never find him. What was he doing here?

"Jake?"

She could make him out more clearly as she stepped closer, but the flickering light was increasing her headache.

"Bingo."

"What are you doing here?" She embarrassed again, being among his presence. But she was thankful the room was dark so he couldn't see her ever reddening cheeks. He was slumped, back against the wall as he sat on the floor. He looked…distracted.

"Needed to clear my head, all these goddamn people telling me things, it's frying my brain…." He brought his fist up knocking lightly against his forehead as his brow furrowed. He certainly was in turmoil.

"What's happened, Jake? Please, talk to me…" She whispered, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. Yet again she thanked God the room was dark; tears began to bellow in her blue eyes.

He let out a scoff, and pushed his body against the wall, bringing himself slowly to his feet.

"Why? So you can tell Simmons everything I say?" His words were spat towards her. His eyes locked onto hers.

She could see fury was rising within him. A fire burned within his eyes, a fire which was directed onto her. It made her body shake with fear. He seemed bipolar, his emotion switching instantaneously. Something was eating away at him from within.

He was becoming paranoid, unable to trust anyone. His brain was arguing with his heart. He trusted her, but yet his mind told him not too. It was tearing him apart.

She merely let out a slight sob, he rolled his eyes.

"Stop playing the innocent little girl Sherry, I'm not buying it anymore!"

The minute the voice was raised, Piers lunged forward. He placed one hand onto the taller man's chest pushing him forcefully against the wall, the other wrapped around his mouth, a vice grip over his lips.

"Keep your goddamn voice down…." Piers whispered through gritted teeth, his fingertips making Jake's skin turn white.

Jake's eyes latched onto the younger man's, his fury and inner turmoil now being directed onto Piers. Letting out a growl, Jake brought his knee up forcefully hitting Piers in the groin. The BSAA man stumbled backwards with the pain, his grip on the other man loosening. Swiftly Jake elbowed him across the face, and lunged forward for more.

Sherry jumped in between the warring men. Her arms outstretched, keeping them apart. She shot a glare to Jake, before turning to look at Piers. Her hand went up, light fingertips running along his reddened cheek.

"I'm fine…"

"Piers, will you give us a minute?"

His eyes flickered between hers and Jake's, fire still within him, regrettably he nodded. He trusted her, not Jake. He just hoped Jake wouldn't touch her.

"Yeah, I've got my headset; I'll try to contact Chris… I'll be just outside the door if you need me."

She flashed him a small smile, leaving Piers to exit the room.

Turning to Jake, her eyes latched onto his. Her heart ached for him. It seemed they stood in silence for minutes. Eyes never leaving the others. He looked as if he were scrutinising her.

His eyes were busy, flooded with different emotions. He looked on the brink of losing it. All these feelings, all these whispers, they were taking their toll. Nothing seemed to be black and white anymore. He didn't know what he was fighting for. He didn't know what he was doing here. Was Sherry working for Simmons? Was Simmons even the bad guy? Or was Alex Wesker the devil? Had he chosen the wrong side? Was it all a big mind game, orchestrated by one of them? Were the BSAA even on his side anymore? He trusted no one.

"Are you working for Simmons?"

She couldn't believe he had asked yet again. Where was this distrust coming from?

"No. Jake he was my boss, until I found out he's behind this. This isn't some sort of backstabbing… I wouldn't do that to you." Her eyes filled with tears unwillingly once again. The toll of the entire outbreak seemed to be getting to everywhere. Emotions were heightened, and each of them was on the brink of breaking. She reached out her hand, grasping onto his.

"Then why didn't you tell me about Chris? He killed Wesker?" The man asked his eyes boring into hers. His demeanour was odd for her, he was so serious. No joking around, no snide comments, he wanted answers.

"I didn't keep it from you because Simmons told me too. I kept it from you because I didn't know how you would react. We need Chris as an ally…" He let out a meek nod, a tear trickled over her cheeks as she continued to stare at him. "Jake, this is serious. The world needs you. This isn't some game. We can't just go home, wake up the next day and things will be back to normal. Things are never going to be normal again if you give your blood to Simmons. The world has no hope left… The last remaining light is within you."

Her voice finally broke, streams of tears trickling down her cheeks. A world apocalypse was on the edge, she was just as scared as everyone else.

"I never wanted this responsibility…" Jake wished he had never met Sherry. Life as a mercenary was simple, nothing complex, at that time it was just himself and his mother. All these complications with his father, he never wanted it. His life was normal, now it would be anything but that.

"But I'm right here with you… It's our fate."

She kept her hand on his, moving her fingers to entwine with his. He didn't pull away, in fact she felt rough fingers rub lightly along the soft skin of her hand.

He didn't believe in fate. But there was definitely something, something even he couldn't deny, something he couldn't put her finger on. Like their destinies were in fact intertwined, not just mere coincidence. Their fathers were colleagues, more than that they were friends, alliances, working together to create such abominations. It couldn't be just a coincidence that the children of two of the most infamous makers of bio-weapons, were now required to work together to stop what their fathers had worked so hard to create.

He moved his callous hand to her face, flicking away the tears. Dipping his head, he brushed his lips against her plump ones. She barely moved. And within a second he had pulled away. His heart fluttered. Maybe it was fate after all.

…

"I didn't give my blood to Simmons… I gave it to Alex Wesker."

Her eyes widened.

"What?" Alex Wesker was only ever a name among the government and BSAA, most believed he didn't even exist.

"He doesn't work for Neo-Umbrella. I don't know who he works for. Pretty stupid, right?"

"Not your best idea…" He let out a small smirk at her words, their playful banter coming back.

Nevertheless her eyes remained wide in shock. How they were going to trace Alex she didn't know. But they would worry about that later, first they had to get out of here, at least ensure Simmons didn't get the blood. She was thankful, it seemed Jake's trust in her was rebuilt.

"We have to get out of here, find Leon. They were separated, we can't let Simmons get your blood samples."

Jake nodded. His head was clearer, his faith in her rejuvenated. And with his faith, came hope. She believed in him. And he believed in her once again. Maybe they're destiny was to stop what their father's had begun. Together they would try to bring hope back into broken humanity.

* * *

><p>Leon stood, his head still fuzzy. He was in a small cell. No walls, merely thick iron bars surrounding him. It was dark, the darkness hiding the grime which coated the stone ground. His nostrils were filled with the smell of damp walls and iron rich blood.<p>

His tactical belt had been removed, all weapons gone. More worryingly it contained Jake's blood vials. He wasn't going to lose his cool, although he was close to doing so. He knew it wouldn't help. He would just have to try and stay calm and find a way out of the dingy cell.

He walked around the small square. It looked like another cell was next to his, rows of thick bars blocking him from the next cell. He could swear he could see a figure in the cell next to him, gripping onto the bars he peered right into it. He was right.

"Chris?"

He whispered to the man in the cell next to him. He didn't stir, obviously yet to regain his consciousness. Leon gained some hope knowing Chris was still alive and close. Perhaps they would get out of here after all.

…

"Stuck in a cage? Looks like I have the upper hand."

He spun on his heels at the voice. Ada walked to the other side of the metal bars, her heels colliding with the stone floor. Leon's eyes caught hers; he let out a scoff and spoke,

"Well you know I've always had a thing for a dominant lady if you want to give it a try."

"Anytime but now."

He let out a laugh. Her face was serious, no smirk. It worried him.

"Simmons has ordered a missile from the American government to remove all traces of the virus from Lanshiang."

The smirk fell from Leon's lips, he moved closer to her. Placed his hands to grip around the metal bars which divided them.

"When?"

"I don't know. But I doubt we have much time."

She said we. Was she on his side after all? But she murdered Chris' men. Nothing was ever black and white anymore. Leon had a strong moral compass, he knew wrong from right, and he rarely believed there was ever anything in-between. But Ada seemed to be that grey area.

Her fingertips grazed his along the bar, his eyes focused on hers. Surely she wasn't evil. He'd been telling himself that for the past fifteen years.

She dropped something, a pouch; she dropped in through the bars onto his side.

He reached down, picking it up, he recognised it. It was off his belt. Opening it up, all the vials of blood were still there. Not one was missing. His eyes went back to hers, his brow furrowed.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"The virus is airborne, everyone in Lanshiang is infected, that includes you and I." Her fingers wrapped into his, holding his hand through the bar. He looked into her eyes, was she…scared?

It didn't answer his question. But nevertheless the news was a shock for him; they needed this blood more than ever. Without it, there would never be a cure for any of them, evil would triumph. Maybe his faith in her was right all along, she wasn't working for Simmons, or Neo-Umbrella. But then who was she working for.

"I better leave before he wakes up…" She shot a glance to Chris in the cell next. Her fingers delicately slipped out of his, their fingertips grazing. She walked away, shooting him a small wink.

He heard a click, sounded like a latch being released. A smile rose onto his lips. He went to the door of the bars, and pushed on it, finding it was now open. He found his heart ached now she had left, his hands missing the warmth of hers. How could he not be drawn to her? She was a silhouette in the night, watching from the shadows. She was his guardian angel, over his shoulder, providing help every time he ever needed it. She certainly was an enigma, an untrustworthy one.

...

Leon heard a muffled noise drawing him from his thoughts; he stood still trying to listen. It sounded like a voice. He heard static, the odd word coming through clearly. The noise was coming from Chris' cell. He recognised the voice, sounded like Chris' partner. Leon assumed the voice was coming through Chris' headset. He could barely make out the words, but he heard something about Sherry and Jake. Perhaps there was some hope left if they were all still alive….But he didn't hear anything about Helena, his mind began to worry.

* * *

><p>Helena raised her head, opening her eyes. She was surrounded with blackness. She felt soft fabric over her eyes, she was blindfolded, a growl vibrated through her lips.<p>

"Glad you're awake."

The voice was smooth, confident. She would never forget that voice. The voice which sent shivers down her spine, the voice which haunted each and every one of her dreams.

"Simmons? What are you doing, where am I?!" The words were screamed out of her mouth, as she pulled against the restraints on her feet and wrists. "Where's Leon?!"

"Alive, for the meantime…"

She bit on her lower lip, her fists clenched, turning white. She was so close to him. But yet so far. She couldn't hit him, as always he had the power.

"What do you want? Why Neo-Umbrella?"

"Power."

She let out a humourless laugh, his answer was typical. Underneath the blindfold, her eyes rolled.

"I did what you wanted me to do! Where's Debra?!"

She had to ask. As the months went on, Helena slowly began to believe Debra was killed after all. But in the back of her mind, there was always that doubt. The doubt that perhaps her only sister was still alive after all. She needed answers, she needed her closure.

...

"There is one more thing I need you to do for me."

She refused to reply.

"Get Jake's blood samples. Doesn't your partner have them?"

"I'm not going to betray them."

…

"Not even for your sister?"

Her eyes filled with tears, she tried to fight the quiver of her lip, she didn't want to give him any form of satisfaction whatsoever.

"I don't believe you." She spat at him.

With her words, she heard a click in the room, what sounded like a click of fingers. With that, her blindfold was removed. Her eyes squinted in the glisteningly white room. She focused, eyes catching his. A smirk was on Simmons' aging features; he had the eyes of the devil.

Her eyes traced the room, turning her head to the side, she saw a hospital bed next to her chair. Her eyes scanned the lifeless body, until she reached the face. Her jaw dropped, tears beamed in her eyes.

"Debra?"

Her eyes couldn't leave her sisters. She wished she could reach out, hold onto the younger girl's face. She looked so calm and peaceful, completely different to how she had last seen her. The girl's chest rose and fell at a steady rate. She was alive.

Debra's hair was pushed away from her face, her skin clean and innocent. She couldn't lose her sister again; she promised she would save her. But how could she trust Simmons, and betray her partner.

"So what's it going to be? Your sister, or Leon…"

Simmons smirked, revelling in her torment.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is shorter and of lesser quality, just really wasn't feeling the writing. This is probably the last update before I leave, so can't guarantee if my next update will be on time, or if it will appear at all! *gasp* …Nah, I refuse to give up on it, I'm just teasing.<p>

Take care,

Artichoke,

x


	27. Bitter End

_**The Bitter End**_

Title is from the song by Placebo.

Oh my goodness, I am so sorry for not updating, I've been so busy with University, the work is insane. I just don't have the time to write and I'm so sorry for that. This chapter is weak, cause I have no written anything in months, again I can't apologise enough. Thank you so much reviewers, it's crazy the amount you gave me, I'm humbled. I know I haven't got around to personally thanking you, but I'll try my best to get round to that. It all really means so much to me, and literally you all are the reason I haven't given up on this. I will complete it eventually. I also I'm very far behind on my reading, I do hope to catch up with that too, I'm just SO busy. I can't apologise enough, and if anyone can be bothered to still read this story here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>He was on edge from the minute he woke. His head was splitting, his body aching, his mind weary. Chris was broken. He had survived more outbreaks than perhaps anyone else, always came out unscathed. But this was different. Physically he was tired, beaten down, as per usual. But the difference lay emotionally, his mind was scarred. He was lost, images of his friends and colleagues haunting his every thought. He tried, desperately tried to remove the scenes from his head, distance himself. There was nothing he could have done to save them, God just wasn't on their side at that time. In this hell hole, it seemed God was never on his side, he had well and truly abandoned them. Chris was alone, without hope.<p>

He trudged along, following Leon who led the way out of the cells. The younger man seemed to still have a little faith in him. Chris commended this, but knew it was false hope. They had the blood? But so what? A missile was aiming directly Lanshiang, they wouldn't get out in time. And what was worse was the blood wouldn't get out in time. They'd be no cure, all those people infected, his only sister, his wife…his son, dead.

Chris shook his head, narrowing his eyes, he tried to shove the thoughts from his head, focus on the mission at hand. They had contacted the others, were on their way to meet them now. Not that Chris saw the benefits, a larger group wasn't going to do anything.

Without weapons, Leon and Chris had to dodge the infected they came upon, occasionally forced to use hand to hand. They came into a large room, spacious. The ceilings were high, large windows near the top. Metal gratings ran along the walls and across the ceiling. It smelt damp, the stench of dry blood filling their nostrils. They were swamped by darkness.

Leon held out his hand, ordering the older man to stop. Both men stopped in their path, listening to the silence.

After a minute or two, the silence was filled with footsteps, echoing against the cold stone. Chris' breathing increased, his heart beginning to beat just that little bit faster. His eyes quickly scanned around him, boring into every shadow which surrounded them.

Out of the darkness, three figures appeared, walking up to the men. A small glimmer of hope flicked across Leon's eyes, a smile rising onto his lips. None appeared on Chris', he remained stoic.

"Are you all okay?" Chris's voice was stern, not one of compassion.

"We're fine, Captain." Piers replied quickly, standing behind Jake and Sherry.

"Do you still have the blood?" Sherry asked Leon quickly, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

"Yeah."

"Great, then let's get out of this hell hole already." Jake threw a sarcastic thumbs up and unconvincing smile, before turning on his heels, hoping to go to the exit.

Piers put out his arm, pushing against Jake's arm, stopping the other man in his path. A growl escaped Jake's lips, not in the mood to be messed around.

"What about Simmons?" Piers asked the taller man, placing his hands onto his shoulders, taking a firm grip. Piers couldn't let such an evil man get away with this. Jake, on the other hand, didn't care quite so much, so long as he was out of this place.

"He's ordered a missile for Lanshiang." Leon's words made the three's eyes widen. Sherry let out a small gasp.

"Just more of a reason for us to get out of here. The missile can take care of Simmons for us." Jake grasped Piers, pushing him off him, before continuing to head towards the exit.

"We can't leave without Helena." Leon's voice called after him. Jake sunk his head, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips. There was always something with these people. Always some duty or obligation keeping them here. It infuriated him. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, we haven't seen or heard from her…" Sherry replied, her voice full of the compassion which never seemed to leave her, regardless of circumstance.

"We can't leave without her." Leon demanded.

…

A huff left Jake's lips, a small scoff emitting. His head dropped, shoulders slumped.

"She's probably dead."

Jake's words echoed in the silence. The words cut into Leon, his eyes fading. The boy was as heartless as his father at times.

"You think that's funny?!" Piers attacked the other man, shoving his palm against Jake's shoulder pushing him backwards. Jake let out a scoff, rolling his eyes. His sight moving back to Piers, he stood upright, squaring up to him.

"Someone's got to snap back into reality here. We can't save them all." He shook his shoulder forcefully, pushing the other man's grasp of him.

"How can you be so insensitive?!" Piers snapped, a fury buried beneath his eyes. A fury which rose from each of his compatriots he had lost along the way.

"If we don't get out of here now before this missile hits, everyone dies. The world really will have no hope left. You really want that?"

Jake's words brought silence. He spoke the truth. They were against time. Either leave now and have the death of a friend on their conscious or stay and have the deaths of the entire world bore into them.

Piers slumped his head, eyes averting the other man. It was a decision he couldn't make.

Sherry's eyes stayed glued on Jake. He was the one remaining hope. He had to get out of here at least, and quick. But she wasn't one to run away, she couldn't live with leaving Helena.

…

"You're right." Every gaze was directed on Leon as he spoke. His words shocking all of them. He was closest to her. "You need to leave, get a way out of here before it's too late. I'll find her, and meet with you. If I don't come, you go on without me."

Leon's eyes were dedicated. His soul was aching, fear racked his entire body. But you wouldn't think it. He was calm, collected on the outside. On the inside he was as scared as the rest of them. He removed the pouch containing Jake's vials, and handed them to Sherry.

Each stared at Leon, no one wanting to actually leave him. It was a suicide wish.

…

"Let's go." Chris commanded to the others, making them finally move. He was professional, knew what was at stake. There may not have been much hope, and they had little time, but he'd be damned if he didn't at least try.

He sprinted after them heading out of the room, his eyes cast back to Leon's. He had faith in him.

* * *

><p>Piers continued to sprint through the rooms of the skyscraper. He bashed down double doors leading to a staircase, and quickly began to lead them up the large set of stairs. He hoped to get to the roof, there was bound to be some way to attract help from someone to escape.<p>

Glancing to his side, Sherry was running next to him. She looked weary. Her once pretty and innocent face was ridden with darkness, blood and dirt smeared into her skin. Her eyes flicked to meet his, moisture glistening with the flickering light. They looked empty, without hope.

"We'll find a way of getting out of here, I promise."

A slight glimmer of hope flashed across her eyes, quickly swarmed over once more by the darkness.

Arriving at the top of the stairs, Piers kicked down the double doors, a warm humid gust of wind hitting him in the face. They stepped out onto the roof. The skyscraper pierced right into the sky, being at the top they got the entire view of Lanshiang. The large advertisement lights flicked on and off lighting up the sky. Cars and buildings burned amber, creating beacons in the dark horizon. Smoke filled the air. The streets were deserted. Empty bodies and buildings thrown across them. Lanshiang was a ghost town. A town where all hope had been lost.

"Let's try and find a way of attracting help." Piers commanded to Sherry, before both of them began to run across the roof looking for a flare of some description to get out of the city.

…

Jake was the last to step onto the roof. The air was uncomfortable, sweat beads immediately building on his neck. His eyes didn't move across the desctruction below them, nor appreciate the view they got from being at the very highest building in Lanshiang. Instead his sight was fixed on one man.

Jake couldn't stop glaring at Chris. The man killed his father and refused to tell him. He was a coward. His blood boiled each time he looked at him. He knew himself it made no sense. He never even knew his father, and all he had heard was terrible things about him, but nevertheless the so call hero in front of him was the one to murder his father. Something about that just really got to him. Surely he at least deserved to know the truth.

"Hey, wait!" Jake called out to the Captain just as he began to move. The older man turned, face contorted with confusion. "What happened to my father?"

A sigh escaped Chris' lips, and Jake noticed his eye contact was immediately broken.

"Now's not a good time, let's get out of here first." The Captain turned his back to Jake and began to walk away. It only made the younger man's anger rise further. His eyes bored into Chris' back, fists beginning to clench.

Jake let out a growl and sprinted forward, shouldering Chris back into the wall. A groan escaped the older man's lips as his body collided with stone.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Chris yelled at Jake, using his strength to push the younger man off him, and turn himself around to face Jake.

Jake pushed back, grabbing Chris' shoulder, pushing his back forcefully against the wall. He pinned Chris there, his eyes boring into his.

"You killed my father!" Jake attempted to punch the older man, but was blocked. Chris grabbed hold of each of the younger man's thrashing wrists and threw him off, changing their positions so Jake was now pinned.

It didn't make sense to Chris, Jake never knew his father. Besides Wesker was an evil man, something he was sure Jake wasn't. But looking into the younger man's eyes it seemed to make sense. He was just weary. He wasn't angry with Chris, he was angry with the entire situation he was planted into. He never wanted this life. He just took out his anger on the only person he thought he had some just reason too.

"I did what I had too. And if I could do it again I would!" Chris shouted into Jake's face, tightening his grip around the younger man's wrists to stop his thrashing.

Jake's brow was furrowed, his eyes full of fury as they latched onto Chris'. Chris' face was stern, but showed no fear or anger. Finally Jake's face began to soften, realising his error. It wasn't his fault, the entire outbreak had messed with every one of their heads. The fine line between reality and fiction blurred.

"It's like watching the past..."

The words echoed in the silent night. Chris let his grip of Jake go, quickly turning his head to gaze at the source of the voice. A silhouette stood in the doorway of the stairs. The flickering light illuminated his aging face. Chris' eyes focused, squinting. The face was familiar, pointed nose, inset blue eyes. The mysterious man's silver hair was slicked back, thin glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. A familiar sting rose in Chris' stomach, fear bubbling into his eyes the more he stared at the far too familiar man.

In an instant gunfire rang out, Chris rolled out of the way, turning as he watched. Jake's smoking gun was firmly aimed at the lithe man, obviously wasting no time. He fired multiple bullets. With feline agility the man dodged each bullet. He swopped in, with fluid movements to dodge each bullet fired. In no time he arrived next to Jake, he punched the gun out of the younger man's hand. A fire rose within Jake, sight blinded by fury, he began punching the unknown man. His punches fast and swift. Jake had met his match, each punch was countered fluidly, without any hesitation. Not one punch landed.

Chris finally reacted, moving behind the older man, he threw a strong punch into his back. The man swung his leg around, knocking Chris off his feet. Chris and Jake stood, both desperately trying to overpower the mysterious man. But every punch, every kick was avoided with the man's quick agility. He didn't punch back, merely dodged each hit the others tried to give.

"Stop right there!" Piers voice called out. The two stopped fighting. Standing on one side of the mysterious man, Piers aimed his weapon, on the other Sherry aimed hers. There was nowhere for the man to run.

An emotion flashed over the man's face, an unreadable one, Chris sworn he saw fear.

"Who the hell are you?" The Captain demanded, his breath hitched from the fight.

"Alex Wesker...I'm here to offer you a way out."

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't you be getting out of here?" Her voice was soft as always, and smooth.<p>

Leon stopped in his tracks, listening for her stilettoes to collide with the stone floor as she made her way towards him. He turned, his eyes meeting hers. Even now, with blood splattered, bruised face, she was breathtakingly beautiful. His heart skipped a beat without fail when he laid his eyes upon her deceitful ones.

"I have to find Helena, do you know where she is?" He watched her carefully after asking, trying to judge her reaction. Ada was no stranger to lying, but after so many years he liked to think he could read her pretty well now.

"I don't know. But I do know this missile is going to be sent as we speak. You don't have time."

He scowled. She never seemed to understand. He couldn't just leave without his partner, his conscious; his moral compass would never let him.

"I have to find her!" Ada's brow furrowed slightly as his voice raised. He felt guilt.

"You don't have time, Leon. You can get out of here now with me." She slid closer, her voice remaining quiet, soft. And in the split second he was tempted, tempted to run away now, leave this life behind him. But it was wrong. He couldn't leave Helena, he would sacrifice himself if he had too.

"I can't, Ada. I can't just walk away without her."

She paused. He assumed now would be the time she would run. She always ran. She would run away now in face of danger. And he wouldn't see her again, not until another disaster. She was a beautiful butterfly, fluttering into his life, but each time she appeared, she brought death in her wake.

Her eyes met his, not a word whispering from her lips. For the first time in fifteen years, she looked scared. Truly there was no hope left. Her eyes glistened in the light. Was it tears? Could Ada Wong even cry? Was there really such little hope that even the stone woman was broken?

He raised his hand, his harsh fingertips grazing against the dirt on her soft cheek. His fingers found moisture, he flicked away the stray tear, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Please…"

One word, ghosting out of her mouth, a plead. She was scared for him, did he really mean that much to her. He leaned forward, lips tentatively grazing hers. She trembled under his touch. He quickly pulled away, eyes still closed; savouring the sweet taste she left on his lips.

…

"I'll come with you. Help you find her, and then we'll get out of here."

Leon's eyes flicked open with disbelief. Her eyes remained locked on his. It was a death wish. Ada said it herself there was no time left, there was no hope left, God had forsaken them. But yet she was so scared to lose him, she'd rather go down with him.

"Thank you."

A smile played on her lips, all be it a miniscule one. He returned it without any emotion attached to it. It was a gesture without meaning, there was nothing to smile about.

…

"Stop." The command echoed through the room. Ada stopped in her tracks. Her back stiffened as she felt the cold metal of a gun placed firmly to her head.

Leon quickly turned on his heels to face her. His face was contorted into a frown, his eyes squinting in the darkness. He finally made out the figure behind her. His face softening,

"Helena?"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the serious delay! Oppsch. I'll try to update again soon, but there are no promises unfortunately.<p>

All the best,

Artichoke,

x


	28. Can't tell Wrong From Right

_~"I'm not counting on tomorrow, I can't tell wrong from right."~_

Title is from Long Road of out Eden, by Eagles. Wow, I honestly cannot believe it is nearly two years since I updated. The past couple of years for me have flown by. And I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I really am. As always thank you to every single one who reviewed and favourite and always gave me so much support for this story. It means so much. So if anyone is still interested heres the next chapter after far too long! Sorry again. All the best.

* * *

><p>"Helena?" Leon squinted through the dark corridor. His eyes meeting hers. She stood behind Ada, gun firmly placed to the back of her head, not an inch lay between the cold barrel of the gun and Ada's hair.<p>

Leon's brow furrowed, his eyes quickly scanning over Helena. Her brown eyes shimmered as they pleaded with his. Dark rings swallowed her eyes, a permanent frown plastered onto her face. Leon watched as the gun shook in her hand. And he couldn't help but feel for her. She didn't look threatening. She didn't look determined. She looked defeated. She looked ready to break at any moment.

"Helena…" Leon lowered his tone, his voice full of compassion, "Come on, you don't have to do this. Just lower the gun, and we'll talk."

He kept his voice calm, trying desperately not to unsettle her. But deep down, he was as nerved as she. He knew their time was limited. A missile was heading straight for Lanshaing, and even if they made it out, they were infected... He tried not to think too far ahead, and stick to the mission at hand. He needed to get out of here fast and alive. He needed to provide evidence and the truth to America, and stop Simmons from taking this disaster further.

He watched as Helena's lips trembled and pursed, eyes filling with involuntary tears, she gently shook her head, gun still firmly held. Ada shot Leon a look he could only decipher as one of frustration and annoyance.

"He'll kill Debra…" She whimpered, tears filling her eyes and pouring down her face. "Please, just give me Jake's blood… Please… I have to save her. Hand over the blood and I won't hurt her. I'll let you go."

Ada rolled her eyes, as Helena spoke.

"I can't do that. If Simmons gets the blood, there will be no cure. There will be no hope left." Leon pushed further. He could she how she was slipping. He knew Simmons would never let Debra go, and of course Helena knew this too. Although she refused to admit it. "We're all infected, every single one of us. It's just a matter of time. Would you risk thousands of lives by trusting Simmons?"

Helena broke. She cried. Tears rolled down her eyes as she whimpered, she brought a trembling hand to her face as she sobbed. Leon's face softened, he stepped towards her.

"I don't know what to do." Her voice was a defeated, trembling whisper.

Leon's heart went out for her. This whole mission had been disastrous. It was no wonder she had broken. She was torn. She hadn't seen her sister, and now she had the opportunity to save her? She knew it was too good to be true, Simmons would never let her have Debra back even if she did everything he asked. So the answer should have been simple, betray Simmons and save millions. But then there was that small chance. The chance he would save the one girl who meant the world to her. How could she give up her only chance to save her own blood?

"Come on, just lower the gun. We can get through this together."

She whimpered, her eyes pleading with Leon's. He could see the torment she was put through. It seemed she couldn't be persuaded. Either choice she made would be wrong and haunt her for the rest of her life.

"I can't… I miss her so much."

"I know." Leon reached his hand up to hers slowly. She flinched away and shook her head. He quickly retracted his hand, scared any sudden movements would through her off and she would fire the gun mistakenly. She continued to sob, whispering incoherently. She was the picture of a broken woman, a symbol of what the world was to become. A place without hope.

…

"I'm sorry…" The words slipped off her trembling lips, her eyes fluttered to a close.

"No!" Leon screamed as the gunshot shattered through the room. His eyes bright as he watched her collapse lifelessly onto the floor.

"God damn it!" Leon's scream echoed through the empty room. The usually composed and calm man let his demeanour slip, and all the anger, frustration and pain escaped his body through his shout.

He quickly ran and lowered himself beside Helena's body. The gunshot wound pierced her forehead, blood and matter splattered on the cold floor behind her. Gently he scooped her lifeless body by the shoulders and held her next to him. He let silent tears fall from his eyes for his lost partner.

"I'm sorry Leon." Ada placed a gentle hand onto his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly.

He let out a slight nod. There was nothing he could have done. He could see Helena's torment. She was fractured. And unable to choose. So instead she chose the simplest option. Leon couldn't even be annoyed with her. On many occasion even to himself suicide seemed like a more welcoming option than life.

He gently placed Helena back down. He swept her dark locks from her face. Licking his thumb he removed the dried blood from her cheeks. And carefully he closed her eyelids. Finally she looked peaceful. Her face was soft, no lines etched onto her forehead, no frown over her lips. She looked content. And that was enough comfort for him. She deserved to be content. And maybe there was a greater life after this waiting for her. For certainly, life on earth did not treat Helena as she deserved. He laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. Said a silent prayer to himself. Praying for her to finally find peace. And praying for this mess to be over once and for all.

"We have to get out of here, Leon."

He nodded, saying one final goodbye to his partner, Leon followed Ada quickly through the building.

* * *

><p>"Alex Wesker.. I'm here to offer you a way out."<p>

Chris' eyes narrowed on the man before him, his grip tightening on his gun, concentrating his aim to exactly where it could kill the older man with just one shot. All the memories of the past flashed before Chris' eyes. The betrayal of STARS, the subsequent years of fighting and denial. Losing Jill, the torment she had to endure… And finally killing him. The thoughts made his blood boil. His entire life had been dictated by Albert Wesker. And every day since his death Chris had been clawing desperately to forget the memories and get his life back.

And now to see this man before him. Chris knew his nightmares were not over yet. He bore striking resemblance to Wesker. He had a strong jaw line, but an aging face and greying hair. His stature was tall, although more lithe than Wesker. But he gave Chris the same unnerved feeling, the looming feeling that darkness followed this man.

Alex Wesker was a whisper among the BSAA, always just rumours, stories which floated among the ranks. Chris never paid any heed, as far as he was concerned Wesker was dead. Bringing up gossip and urban legends with no proof would only complicate his life further. But yet here the man was. No longer a shadow, he now had a far too familiar face attached to the name.

"Unfortunately, we don't side with terrorists!" Chris spat towards the older man, it was received with a humourless chuckle.

Chris glanced to his partners, Piers had his gun in position with a focused look on his youthful features. Jake stood arms crossed, watching the scene unfold, scrutinising each member around him. He was standing in front of Sherry protectively, so although he looked calm, Chris figured he was more on edge than he showed.

"Who's to say I am a terrorist? I have a clean slate. And besides, I have a fully functioning helicopter just waiting for all of you to escape before this missile hits. Doesn't sound very terrorist like to me."

"If you're anything like Wesker, I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth!" Chris growled back, annoyed by the older man's tone. He was frustrated, the last thing Chris wanted to do was negotiate with this man. However if he was speaking the truth, this was there only way out. He knew they only had so much time left. And the city was deserted. No way of escaping. And if they didn't escape, Simmons would still have control. The thought made Chris shudder, what sort of future would that hold for Jill.. for his son?

"So why are you working with him?" Alex pointed over to Jake, who merely shrugged back at him.

"I don't have a choice."

"I don't see you having much of a choice here either.." Alex replied.

Chris frowned, knowing the older man was correct.

"We should at least hear him out, before we all get blown to pieces!" Jake remarked.

Chris glanced around the people beside him. Jake was frowning, looking disinterested and agitated by the lack of action. Sherry met Chris's gaze, her eyes bright and youthful. She looked unsure of what to do, worry was etched across her face. Finally, Chris looked to his compatriot. Piers held his gaze and gave a nod. For someone so young he didn't show fear. Each of the people around him were young, had so much to live for… Chris couldn't jeopardise their only chance for survival.

"You let us survive, and help us escape? And what do you want in return?" Chris asked.

"Not just that, I give you a free ride out of Lanshiang…. And a C-virus antidote.."

"Why would we need that?" The captain asked, losing slight confidence in his tone.

"The virus is airborne, everyone in this country is infected, and it isn't long before it spreads… The BSAA have been pulled out. All those men heading back to America... In a couple of months they'll start to feel the effects. By which stage it'll be too late, it will have spread to their wives and children. And before you know it, America is now longer the strong country it once was…."

Chris' eyes widened, fear written over his face. He glanced quickly to the others. Piers was just as worried. Jake didn't give anything away as usual, however Chris noted how Sherry had latched tightly onto his arm, fear filling her blue eyes.

"And what do you want from us?" Chris dared to ask.

"The last vials of Jake's blood. I cannot risk it falling into the hands of anyone else. Who knows what other corruption may lie within the American government or BSAA for that matter..." Chris watched as Alex' eyes moved toward two figures behind him. Chris turned to see Leon and Ada enter the rooftop. The defeated look on Leon's face told Chris his mission to find Helena was unsuccessful. "And I want no word of it. No mention of my name, or hers for that matter… And a little funding of course."

Alex pointed to Ada as she walked calmly beside him.

"No. She's a key witness in stopping Simmons, there will be no case without her!" Chris fought back.

"This is non-negotiable, Captain. Perhaps Simmons should just be terminated rather than persecuted…"

The idea flickered in Chris' mind. From his police days he never believed in shoot first ask questions later mentality. His job was to help and persecute, not kill. However in this job, it seemed he rarely had the opportunity. Killing became a part of it in nearly every mission he had, something which still sat very uneasy with hi

m.

"As much as we would all love to sit and discuss this further, unfortunately our lives are soon to be cut short. And I'd rather not live my last moments with you people, no offense. So kill Simmons, get the antidote, and get the hell out of here." Jake spoke sarcastically, he turned to Leon, "Give him the blood."

Chris watched as Leon looked on confused. He shot a glance to Chris looking for the correct answer. As much as Chris wanted to give the order, he couldn't. How could he trust someone like Alex?

"If we keep the blood, the scientists at home, they'll be able to make a cure. And that way I know it isn't going into the wrong hands…" Chris argued as best as he could. He was far from scientific, but on basic terms it made sense to him. If Alex could make an antidote, surely others could too with the right equipment.

"Indeed they will. However the process can take weeks. It would be too late for those who became infected in Lanshiang.." Chris frowned at his words. Nothing could ever be simple. He could save others, and make sure the blood was in the correct hands. Not with a Wesker. But in the process he would die from the infection, and these people around him, who had stood by him, protected him and fought alongside him for the freedom of others they would all succumb too? It was a tough sacrifice. "That includes all of you…. That includes Claire, Jill…Your son."

Chris frowned, questioning how Alex knew so much. He hadn't even considered that. His son was so young, so full of life. He'd seen enough, surely he deserved to finally live a normal life. How could Chris take that away from him?

…

"How can I trust you?"

Alex let out a shrug, infuriating Chris. He didn't know what to do. Truthfully, he didn't know what he was expecting Alex to say. He wouldn't believe any of it anyway.

Chris bowed his head and conceded. Lowering his gun, he turned to Leon,

"Give him the blood." Chris murmured his orders regrettably.

He watched as Leon passed Alex Wesker the vials. He couldn't believe he had agreed with this. He had just made a deal with the devil, he just prayed the outcome would be good. Chris did not know what Alex's true motives were, this racked his body with worry.

"Thanks for doing business, Captain."

Chris took the metal suitcase and checked it was full of the vaccine. Alex nodded back. And Chris watched as Alex Wesker slipped back into the shadows from where he came. Following in his path was the very woman who murdered his men. All he could do was watch as she slinked away. Chris couldn't believe he had negotiated with the same people who callously murdered his teammates and friends. The thought made him sick to the stomach.

But, he couldn't think too far ahead. He had to worry about stopping Simmons, getting out alive. And getting the cure for the people he loved. Then he would worry about all the repercussions his actions could make. Then he would worry about Alex's true intentions.

"Let's stop Simmons and get out of here." Sherry piped up, her voice bursting with false confidence. Piers and Jake nodded, preparing themselves for the final step before they could finish this ordeal once and for all.

Leon walked towards Chris. He looked battle worn, his hair dishevelled, and face smeared with blood. His face hardened as he looked towards him.

"You made the right decision, Chris."

"I hope so…"

-x-


End file.
